CONQUISTANDO A UN GRANUJA
by Black Pearl B
Summary: Desde pequeña ha estado enamorada del marqués Inuyasha Taisho, prometiéndose que algún día él será su esposo, ese mismo año la mandan a Francia, pero cuando regresa a Londres sólo tiene un objetivo…conquistar a ese Granuja que la a atormentado en sueños. 20
1. Chapter 1

**Conquistando a un Granuja**

_**1807**_

_El clima era cálido ya que la primavera apenas comenzaba. Una pequeña de siete años no podía dormir, ya que esa noche sus padres habían organizado una fiesta y ella no estaba invitada. Se levantó de la cama y se calzó sus pantuflas, dispuesta a echar un vistazo, total nada malo iba a pasar si se quedaba viendo desde los barrotes de las escaleras. _

_El salón estaba mesclado de cosas que a su edad nunca se imagino. Mujeres vestidas elegantemente, hombres hablando de alguna cosa. Todo eso la maravillo, sus ojos chocolate se centraron en…_

_-¿No se supone que estaba dormida, señorita? _

_La pequeña se mordió el labio inferior giró su pequeña cabeza y se encontró con su nana. _

_-Solo estaba mirando nana – respondió, encogiéndose de hombros – No creo que eso tenga nada de malo _

_-Tus padres me llamaran la atención si enteran de esto._

_-Pero prometo no decir nada – esbozó una sonrisa. _

_Después se volvió a centrar en el salón e iba a comenzar una contradanza, nunca había visto a un caballero y una dama bailar. Observó como su padre tomaba de la mano a su madre y la besaba, acto seguido la llevaba al centro de la pista y tomaron su lugar. La música inició y las parejas comenzaron a danzar, girando sobre la pista. _

_-Kagome, debes ir a dormir – interrumpió su nana._

_-Sólo hasta que termine la danza – pidió la pequeña, mientras contemplaba a sus padres felices, sonriéndose uno al otro, como si se declaran su amor con una sonrisa._

_De pronto, su mirada viajó más allá de la pista y se centró en un joven de ojos dorados y cabello negro, hablaba con unos caballeros, él esbozó una sonrisa y su pequeño corazón dio un salto al verlo, pero algo extraño la invadió al ver que él se acercaba a una dama, le hacia una reverencia y la llevaba al centro de la pista. _

_-¿Quién es él, nana? – preguntó la niña._

_Su nana, al ver que ella no mostraba indicio de irse a dormir, tomó asiento a su lado y le hizo compañía. _

_-¿Quién, hija? – preguntó ella, mirando a las parejas que bailaban._

_-Ese joven – señaló con la mirada – El de cabello negro y ojos dorados. _

_-Ah ya – asintió ella – Es el futuro marqués Taisho, su nombre es Inuyasha ._

_-Inuyasha – repitió el nombre de ese joven – Es atractivo._

_Su nana frunció el cejo y la miró. _

_-Kagome Higurashi ¿Quién te ha enseñado esas palabras? No me digas que has estado visitando a la señorita Flowers._

_-No – ella apresuró en negarlo, se levantó del suelo y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla – Me voy a dormir, descansa nana._

_Y se fue, dando pequeños saltitos y brincando en el aire, como si estuviera bailando una contradanza. _

_Entró a su habitación y se acostó en la cama, pensando en ese joven de ojos dorados. _

"_El futuro marqués Taisho, Inuyasha"._

_Si algún día deseaba casarse, él sería el candidato perfecto, no solo era guapo, sino que su sonrisa era maravillosa._

_-Inuyasha…_

_Cerró los ojos y se quedó completamente dormida, soñando con él, porque había sido amor a primera vista. Era extraño que una niña de siete años se haya enamorado de alguien mayor que ella, y sobre todo si ignoraba su existencia, pero estaba dispuesta a convertirlo en su esposo. _

_La pequeña observó por el corredor de las habitaciones si no había nadie, al confirmar que no se encontraba señales de su nana o de sus padres, se subió al barandal de las escaleras y se deslizó pero a mediación alguien salía de la salita, abrió los ojos como platos al ver al futuro marqués Taisho._

_-Cuidado – gritó ella_

_Él al verla se le aceleró el pulso ¿Qué clase de niña hacia eso? Se podría caer y lastimar, así que corrió hacia ella para detenerla, la capturó en el aire y ambos cayeron al suelo debido a la velocidad que llevaba la pequeña. _

_Ella alzó la cabeza y se encontró con esos ojos dorados que había visto la noche del baile de sus padres, él esbozó una sonrisa. _

_-¿Estás bien, pequeña? _

_Y su voz era como el mismo canto de los ángeles. _

_Se quedó muda no sabía que responder. _

_-Eso creo…- fue lo único que pudo responder, ya que estaba completamente roja de la cara. _

_Ambos se levantaron y en eso salieron del despacho tanto el padre de Kagome como el marqués InuTaisho. _

_-Veo que ya se conocieron – comentó el señor Higurashi. Acercándose a su pequeña y tomándola de los hombros. _

_La pequeña Kagome se mordió el labio inferior, mirando a Inuyasha , rogándole con la mirada que no dijera nada sobre lo que había pasado. _

_-Fue…-Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa – Entretenido conocerla._

_Incomoda por tener a Inuyasha cerca, miró a su padre y le dijo._

_-Padre, pido permiso para retirarme._

_-Adelante hija – el asintió y le dio un beso en la frente._

_Después se despidió educadamente de sus visitas._

_-Estoy seguro que llegara ser muy hermosa cuando sea mayor – comentó InuTaisho cuando la pequeña se había ido._

_-Así es – asintió con orgullo el padre de Kagome – Por eso he decidió mandarla a Francia._

**1820**

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no veía a sus padres, tan solo cuando cumplió diez años se la habían llevado a vivir a Francia con uno de sus tíos. No había perdido contacto con su madre, tan sólo una vez al mes se escribían cartas, por lo que no se sentía del todo sola.

No podía quejarse, ahora a sus veinte años, había conocido personas importantes, hombres atractivos que le proponían matrimonio, pero su corazón se había quedado en Londres, a lado de su marqués, ese marqués que jamás la llegaría a ver, no sabía si ya era casado y tenía una familia, probablemente sí, un hombre como él no estaría soltero por mucho tiempo.

Pero ahora estaba considerando si quería llegar a casa de sus padres, ya que cuando faltaba poco para llegar una de las ruedas del carruaje se había estropeado. Estaba sentada mientras observaba como su cochero y varios hombres acomodaban la dichosa rueda.

Hacía un calor insoportable, el sol brillaba con mucha intensidad y el árbol no le proporcionaba suficiente sombra.

-¿Falta mucho? – le preguntó a uno de sus hombres, mientras agitaba su abanico para echarse un poco de aire.

-No señorita – uno de ellos negó con la cabeza, mientras seguía con su tarea de arreglar la rueda – En unos cuantos minutos está listo

-Bien

Suspiró y volvió a echarse aire con su abanico, se recargó en el tronco del árbol. Su madre se había negado rotundamente que fuera sola en su viaje, al igual que sus tíos, así que accedieron si su doncella iba con ella.

-Creo que no fue buena idea venir, señorita- la doncella comentó un poco preocupada.

-Ayumi, deja de mortificarme – la joven se desesperó por completo – Si estos hombres no terminan de arreglar el carruaje – señalando a los hombres que estaban en frente de ellas– Soy capaz de tomar uno de esos caballos y montar hasta la casa de mis padres.

-Ni se le ocurra hacer eso – la doncella se llevó una mano al pecho, preocupada por lo que pasaría si su ama sería capaz de hacer eso – ¿No ha pensado si se encuentra con un bandido?

Pero antes de que pudiera responderle, el cochero se acercó a ellas.

-Disculpe señorita – dijo el hombre, haciéndole una pequeña reverencia – Ya está listo el carruaje. Podemos partir cuando usted lo ordene.

Kagome esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, se levantó de la tierra y se sacudió el vestido.

-En este momento. No pienso retrasar más mi viaje.

Kagome Higurashi era una mujer muy hermosa, sus ojos eran de color chocolates, adornados con unas hermosas pestañas, grandes y onduladas, sus labios eran carnosos, delineados de una manera sutil y delicada además poseían un color carmesí intenso, nada quedaba de lo que había sido una niña de siete años.

Su madre quería verla, en los últimos meses le había escrito diciéndole que estaba enferma y ella como buena hija deseaba verla. Aunque su viaje tampoco había sido para ver a sus padres, sino porque estaba huyendo de los compromisos y los pretendientes que salían uno por uno, pidiéndole matrimonio.

-No sé porque no nos quedamos en París – Ayumi interrumpió los pensamientos de la joven – Además, el Conde Borgeaud estaba por pedirle matrimonio. Por tercera ocasión!

Kagome dejó de mirar por la ventanilla y le lanzó una mirada fría a su doncella.

¿Tenía que recordarle eso? Había soportado todo un mes su cortejo y cuando le pidió matrimonio tuvo que rechazarlo, era un buen hombre, pero desafortunadamente no sentía nada por él y si se atrevía a pedirle que se casara con ella por tercera vez, le diría un par de cosas.

-Si no querías venir no lo habrías hecho – respondió – Te hubieras quedado en París. Mi madre me necesita, es por eso que vine – dijo ella – En cuanto a ese Conde Borgeaud, no sé porque no se da por vencido es un completo…- se quedó callada, no era correcto que una dama se expresara mal de alguien y mucho menos de un hombre como él.

-¿Se va a quedar mucho tiempo en Londres? – preguntó ella.

-Eso espero, por lo menos hasta que mi madre este bien – dijo ella – Y también hasta que cada uno de esos pretendientes desista pedir mi mano.

-Ah ¿Así que el motivo también es por eso? – Su doncella negó – Es de mala educación huir de sus pretendientes.

Kagome frunció el cejo., desesperada por el calor, por escucharla, por no llegar a tiempo como ella deseaba.

-Ayumi, hablas mucho ¿Te lo han dicho alguna vez?

La doncella esbozó una sonrisa y asintió.

-Me lo han dicho muchas veces. Pero solo un consejo le daré.

-No necesito tus consejos – interrumpió

-De todos modos lo haré – la joven doncella guiñándole un ojo, ella sabía que su señorita no iba aceptar consejos, pero si los escucharía – Si sigue rechazando a sus pretendientes se quedará soltera.

-Lo prefiero a un matrimonio sin amor – repuso ella

-Señorita, los matrimonios sólo son por conveniencia, no hay uno que haya sido por amor.

-El de mis padres lo fue – comentó ella con orgullo, llena de admiración al recordar las muestras de amor de sus padres - Se casaron por amor y así quiero que sea el mío. Y mejor ya no digas nada o lograras ponerme de mal humor.

Kagome se asomó por la ventanilla y esbozó una sonrisa al ver la enrome mansión que estaba a pocos metros de distancia, no pudo esperar a que el carruaje se detuviera, así que abrió la puerta, pensando dos veces si saltar o no, pero se armó de valor y lo hizo, cayó al suelo de pie y corrió hasta la puerta principal.

Escuchó detrás de ella a Ayumi reimprimiéndola por su acción y esbozó una sonrisa se disculparía con ella más adelante, pero lo único que quería en estos momentos era ver a su padre y escuchar la dulce voz de su madre.

Llamó a la puerta, espero varios segundos hasta que un mayordomo abrió, el anciano se sorprendió al verla.

-Señorita Kagome – hizo una reverencia al verla.

-Buenos días Alfred – respondió ella con una sonrisa.

El hombre se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

-¿Dónde están mis padres? – preguntó, girando sobre sus talones para encontrase con el anciano.

Él la miraba consternado, agachó la cabeza no sabía que responderle.

-Alfred – lo interrumpió ella – Hice una pregunta ¿Dónde están mis padres?

-Sus padres…

-Su padre está en el despacho.

Kagome al escuchar la voz de su nana, fue hacia ella y la abrazó.

-Nana – dijo con alegría – Cuanto tiempo.

-Si mi niña – respondió ella, acariciando la espalda de su niña. Ella se hizo a un lado y notó la vestimenta de su nana.

-¿Dónde está mi padre? ¿Cómo sigue mi madre?

-Kagome…-la anciana hizo una pausa y la vio de arriba abajo, se había puesto muy hermosa– Hija, te has puesto bella.

Kagome se ruborizó e hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Merci

-Tu padre está en su despacho – respondió – Y tu madre está descansando – respondió al fin.

La joven asintió.

Fue hasta el despacho de su padre. Esbozó una sonrisa, recordando viejos tiempos cuando ella era pequeña y entraba al despacho sorprendiendo a su padre, pero su interior le decía que este no era el momento, que debía entrar como se debía.

Tocó la puerta, no recibió respuesta.

Volvió a tocar y esta vez escuchó un "adelante" débil.

¿Estaría bien su padre?

Kagome entró al despacho, la habitación estaba en penumbras, las cortinas estaban semi recorridas, pudo distinguir a su padre, él estaba sentado en la silla de cuero, mirando hacia algo que no podía distinguir.

-¿Qué pasa, Tsubaki? – Lo oyó preguntar - ¿Ha llegado mi hija?

-Porque no lo averigua por usted mismo – fue lo único que dijo.

Su padre dejó su cigarrillo en el cenicero al escuchar la voz la voz de una joven, se levantó y la pudo distinguirla en medio de la poca luz que había. Así que terminó por recorrer las cortinas y ahí estaba, su pequeño retoño, ya no era una niña de siete años, su pequeño capullo se había convertido en una rosa hermosa.

-Hija.

Y fue tras ella, estrechándola entre sus brazos, justo en estos momentos era cuando más necesitaba a su pequeña hija, pues su esposa aun no mejoraba en nada.

-Padre – Kagome estaba feliz de volver a verle, hace tanto que no lo había visto que su rostro comenzaba a borrársele de la mente.

-Mi pequeña niña – dijo él, haciéndose a un lado y mirándola – Has crecido mucho. Te has puesto hermosa..

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa.

-Hermosa como mi madre – comentó ella - ¿Cómo sigue? ¿Puedo ir a verla?

De pronto, su padre se puso serio y sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, una por una.

-¿Qué pasa padre? – Preguntó ella al ver ese cambio.

-Kagome – él alzó la cabeza, limpiando sus lagrimas – Hay algo que debemos hablar hija.

Pero Kagome lo interrumpió.

-¿Está bien? – preguntó preocupada, casi al borde de las lagrimas.

Su papá negó y la abrazó, pasó su brazo por el hombro de su hija y la guió hasta un sofá, ambos tomaron asiento y su padre la tomó de las manos.

-Hija, tu madre aun sigue delicada – explicó él – Los médicos aun desconocen su enfermedad, por lo que tiene que guardar mucho reposo.

Kagome asintió, poniéndose seria por un momento.

-¿Puedo subir a verla?

Su suspiró y asintió, no podía negarle nada a su hija.

-Ve, pero si está dormida no la despiertes ¿Lo prometes?

-Prometido – y ella asintió.

Estaba en el comedor, desayunando mientras leía el periódico como de costumbre, hasta que una publicación llamó su atención.

"_Mi estimadas lectoras, es un placer para mi dirigirme a ustedes una vez más. En esta ocasión hablaremos del soltero más codiciado…me refiero al marqués Inuyasha Taisho, que con su sola presencia hace que mas de mil corazones de aceleren. Si han decidido atraparlo este año, les aclaro que no será nada fácil, pues es un nombre sumamente solitario, incluso llegaría a pensar que terminaría así, soltero por el resto de su vida…_

_Att: Lady B." _

¿Solitario? ¿Desde cuándo Inuyasha Taisho era solitario? Una cosa era tener amigos, compañía de mujeres y otra diferente era querer atarse la soga al cuello. Aun no había encontrado la candidata perfecta que cumpliera con sus exigencias de esposa. Ciertamente se la había pasado toda la emporada pasada analizando a cada candidata, pero ninguna llegó a cumplir tales exigencias.

Su esposa debía ser, organizada, seria, responsable y sumisa… y ninguna tenía todas esas cualidades.

-Veo que hoy no estás de muy buen humor hijo.

Inuyasha Taisho, alzó la vista y se encontró con su tía Lady Clearwater, o más bien tía Kaede como suele decirle estando ellos dos solos, era la hermana de su padre y se había casado con conde, pero él había muerto hace mucho tiempo, así que él le propuso vivir con él, ya que no le gustaba que su tía viviera sola. En un principio ella se había negado, dándole las gracias, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y cada vez se sentía más sola, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la propuesta de su sobrino.

Él se vio obligado a sonreír y después le extendió el papel, a lo que su tía lo leyó con atención, cuando terminó de hacerlo comenzó a reír.

-¿Así que eso se dice de ti, hijo? – Preguntó divertida su tía – Son sólo chismes de sociedad, no prestes atención.

-Lo sé – él asintió – Tengo un presentimiento. Este año por fin encontrare la candidata perfecta a ser mi esposa y ya sé quien será.

-¿Puedo saber su nombre?

-Tía Kaede – Suspiró su sobrino, aunque tenía deseos de decirle que había encontrado a esa mujer, pero no podía confiar en ella – Si te lo digo, todo Londres se va a enterar – le guiñó un ojo – Así que por el momento no te diré nada.

Su tía frunció el cejo.

-¿Acaso me estás diciendo que no se guardar un secreto? – Preguntó e Inuyasha asintió- Eso no es de caballeros jovencito.

Inuyasha se rió al escuchar a su tía, pues no podía evitarlo.

-¿Este año que obra vas a presentar? – le preguntó él, para cambiar el tema.

-Romeo y Julieta – suspiró ella ante el titulo – Pero aun estoy en busca de mis actores y creo que tú serás mi Romeo.

-Ah no – él negó – No voy a salir en tus obras de beneficencia.

-Por favor – suplicó ella – Además, si aceptas, es probable que esa dama misteriosa de la cual no me has dicho nada, puede que caiga rendida a ti.

Él pareció meditarlo por momento y después asintió.

-Lo pensaré – dijo al fin.

-Bien – su tía esbozó una sonrisa –Por cierto, Lady Flowers me comentó que la hija del Conde Higurashi llega hoy de Francia.

-Ah sí – dijo sin prestarle atención – Interesante.

-Si – asintió Lady Kaede – Hace mucho que no veo a esa niña ¿Cómo se llamaba? – trató de hacer memoria, pero el nombre de la niña no llegaba a su mente – En fin, a esperar a que sea presentada. Pobre, mientras ella estaba en Francia, su madre enfermaba aun más. – dijo con profunda tristeza.

-Mañana iré a visitar al conde, si me topo de casualidad con ella, te digo como es – propuso él.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Si tía – asintió él - ¿Cuándo te he quedado mal?

-Nunca – ella se encogió de hombros

-Bien, pero será hasta mañana – se levantó de la silla y fue hasta su tía sólo para darle un beso en la frente- Debo irme.

-Cuídate – ella le dio su bendición y antes de que su sobrino partiera le dijo por última vez – Recuerda tu promesa.

-Lo haré.

Inuyasha salió de la casa y negó con la cabeza, no sabía porque se había prestado a eso, él tampoco recordaba a esa niña, la primera vez y la ultima vez que la vio fue precisamente en la mansión de los condes Higurashi, ella deslizándose por unas escaleras y él corriendo para evitar que se cayera. En ese tiempo ella era una niña…simpática pero dudaba que se hubiera puesto hermosa, así de hermosa como Lady Andrews, la candidata a ser su esposa.

Continuará..

**_Hola!_**

**_Pues bueno, ya tenía el capítulo y no podía dejarlo así, quería compartirlo con todas ustedes, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._**

**_Y sí, se quedó el "Conquistando a un Granuja" _**

**_Prometo que en este fic no van a odiar a Inuyasha, sino hasta lo van amar..ahhh (suspiros) Yo ya l estoy amando._**

**_Besos y Abrazos._**

**_P e r l a_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Kagome se la pasó todo el día cuidando a su madre, mientras ayudaba a Tsubaki a bajarle la temperatura, cuando su madre estaba lucida – por escasos momentos – no paraba de verla y enorgullecerse de que su hija era toda una mujer.

Ella dormía en un incomodo sillón vigilando a su madre, pero Tsubaki entró a la habitación y le dijo que fuera a descansar, que ella se iba a quedar a cuidarla toda la noche.

-Quiero quedarme con ella – protestó la joven.

-Lo sé cariño – asintió la anciana – Pero debes descansar después de haber tenido un viaje largo.

Kagome bostezó y asintió resignada.

-De acuerdo – se levantó del sofá – Pero me avisas si pasa algo.

Tsubaki esbozó una sonrisa y asintió.

Antes de irse, Kagome se acercó a la cama donde estaba su madre, le dio un beso en la frente y se despidió de ella.

-Buenas noches mamá – dijo, mientras acomodaba unos mechones sueltos de su rostro.

Al día siguiente, ella fue a ver a su madre y la vio un poco mejor.

-Te has puesto igual que la abuela – comentó su mamá.

-¿Igual de vieja? – Kagome bromeó a lo que hizo que su madre se riera.

-No – ella negó – Idéntica a ella. Tienes sus mismos ojos.

Antes de que Kagome pudiera responder – y se preguntaba ¿Por qué nunca la dejaban responder cuando tenía algo que decir? – llamaron a la puerta y era Ayumi, entró e hizo una reverencia a las dos mujeres.

-Señorita el desayuno está servido.

-Gracias Ayumi, pero no tengo hambre – dijo la joven – Además, quiero estar con mi madre.

-De ninguna manera – la condesa negó con la cabeza – Ve a desayunar y después cuando lo hagas, tal vez podremos estar un rato en el jardín.

Su hija esbozó una sonrisa y asintió. Ella y Ayumi salieron de la habitación de la condesa, pero cuando estaban a punto de bajar las escaleras.

-Ayume baja primero – dijo la joven – Se me olvidó decirle algo a mi madre.

-Si quiere, se lo puedo decir yo – se ofreció su doncella – Sólo dígame que quiere decirle.

-No, es personal.

La doncella asintió – De acuerdo. En ese caso, la espero en el comedor.

Kagome asintió e hizo como si fuera a ver a su madre pero en realidad, ella quería deshacerse de Ayumi para hacer lo que no había hecho en años.

Kagome tocó la barandilla de las escaleras y esbozó una sonrisa, hace mucho que no se deslizaba por unas escaleras, deseaba sentir esa sensación. Así, igual que cuando era pequeña se asomó por los pasillos de las habitaciones y por ultimo al vestíbulo, al ver que no había nadie, tomó asiento en la barandilla y se deslizó, pero alguien salió de la sala de estar y ella hizo lo único que pudo hacer.

-Cuidado! – gritó.

El joven frunció las cejas y fue tras ella, con el afán de salvarla, pero cuando Kagome llegó al final de las escaleras, terminó en sus brazos y ambos cayeron al suelo debido a su velocidad.

Ella se quedó completamente muda al verlo, reconocía esos ojos dorados como la palma de su mano, no sabía que decir, solo sentía que sus mejillas comenzaban arderle.

Él esbozó una sonrisa. La primera vez que la había visto era sólo una niña, ahora se había convertido en toda una mujer, sus rasgos se habían suavizado, esos ojos chocolate brillaban aun más y sus labios, carnosos y tentadores, eran una invitación a ser besados.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?- le preguntó con voz dulce.

Kagome se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Eso creo – respondió ella.

-Veo que no se le ha quitado la costumbre de deslizarse por las escaleras – comentó, dejándose llevar por la sensación que provocaba ese cuerpo en él.

Kagome se apartó de él, se puso en pie y por último se alisó el vestido.

Lo miró y comentó secamente.

-Y a usted nunca se le ha quitado la costumbre de ser tan entrometido.

Inuyasha volvió a esbozar una sonrisa mostrando sus amplios y perfectos dientes. No podía dejar de contemplarla, se había puesto demasiado hermosa y su cuerpo, unas curvas que moldeaban su delicado cuerpo, pero ese pequeño retoño que había conocido hace años no se comparaba con la mujer que ahora era. Y lo que más le sorprendía era esa lengua afilada que lo había insultado de entrometido y le parecía entretenido.

-Ser entrometido es mi segundo nombre. Seguramente habría terminado con un hueso roto si yo no hubiese intervenido – comentó él y casi estuvo a punto de reír por la reacción de la joven.

-¿Eso significa que debo darle las gracias? – preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Es lo más correcto que debe de hacer – Inuyasha asintió.

-Merci… – hizo una pequeña reverencia – Por su intromisión.

-¿Es eso lo que aprendió en Francia? ¿A comportarse educadamente con sus visitas? – preguntó con sarcasmo.

Kagome estaba a punto de lanzarle todos los juramentos en francés, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que su padre había entrado en ese momento, salvándolo a él.

-Hija, veo que has recibido al marqués Taisho – comentó él con una sonrisa.

Al llegar a ellos, le dio un beso en la frente a Kagome y saludó a Inuyasha.

-Espero que haya sido agradable su presencia– concluyó él.

-Muy gratificante – respondió él, mirándola y guiñándole el ojo, sin que el señor Higurashi se hubiese dado cuenta.

Kagome se incomodó ante la presencia de ese hombre, así que miró a su padre y le pidió permiso de retirase, lo cual le fue concedido y se despidió de ambos.

Inuyasha la siguió con la mirada y cuando ya no estuvo a su alcance el conde Higurashi interrumpió su concentración.

-Inuyasha pasemos al despacho – dijo el conde – Hay algo que debemos hablar.

Inuyasha asintió y lo siguió hasta el despacho. Una vez instalados hay el conde sirvió dos copas de brandy y le entregó una al joven y después tomó asiento en una silla que quedaba justo en frente de Inuyasha.

-¿De qué quería hablar, señor? – preguntó Inuyasha, mirando su copa de licor y después al conde.

-Es sobre mi hija – comentó él seriamente y vio a Inuyasha asentir – Quiero que sea presentada y tengo demasiado trabajo como para ocuparme de eso, además su madre esta delicada – explicó él.

-¿Y quiere que yo me encargue de eso? – preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

-No – negó con la cabeza ante el comentario del marqués – Seguramente usted tiene sus asuntos y no quiero añadirle uno más.

-Para mi será un placer – dijo él, recargándose en su asiento – Podría conseguirle una madrina estupenda para eso. Mi tía por ejemplo, Lady Clearwater goza presentando a señoritas en sociedad, estoy seguro que con su hija no hará tal excepción.

-¿Harías eso por mi?

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros – Por supuesto, para eso son los viejos amigos. Pero debe estar preparado para las propuestas de cortejo y de matrimonio.

-Si lo estoy – suspiró resignado, le costaba mucho trabajo asimilar que su hija ya era toda una dama.

Llamarón a la puerta y era Tsubaki.

-Señor, el desayuno está servido.

-Gracias Tsubaki – respondió el conde y después observó a Inuyasha - ¿Le gustaría acompañarnos a desayunar?

Inuyasha quiso aceptar la oferta, pero tenía otras cosas que hacer.

-Me encantaría aceptar su oferta – dijo el joven – Pero tengo asuntos pendientes.

El conde Higurashi asintió.

-En otra ocasión quizás.

-Por supuesto.

Más tarde Inuyasha había llegado a su mansión y fue interceptado por su tía Kaede.

-¿La viste? – la anciana le preguntaba emocionada, esperando a escuchar los detalles, pues su sobrino era un experto describiendo la belleza femenina.

-¿Ha quien? – respondió con indiferencia.

-¿Cómo que a quien? A Lady Higurashi.

-Ah…- se encogió de hombros y asintió – Si, pero no es lo que esperaba.

-¿Sólo eso? – su tía arqueó una ceja.

Inuyasha suspiró, pues bien sabía que no iba a poder liberarse de su tía tan fácilmente, ella no se rendiría hasta que él le dijera como era, además tenía que comentarle los deseos del Conde Higurashi de que ella fuera la madrina de su hija.

-Está bien – asintió resignado – Es alta, cabello largo y ondulado, color azabache. Ojos redondos y de un chocolate intenso…

"Labios alineados y carnosos, ideales para ser besados por una boca experta, un cuerpo delicado y hermosamente delineado, era también el ideal para ser tocado por unas manos expertas…como las de él"

-¿Inuyasha?

Inuyasha parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado callado.

-¿Qué pasó tía?

-Te quedaste en ojos de un chocolate intenso.

-En resumen, es bonita, pero hay mujeres más bellas – respondió con frialdad, evitando mostrar algún tipo de interés hacia esa mujer – Por cierto, el conde quiere que seas su madrina para presentarla con la sociedad Inglesa.

Los ojos de su tía brillaron de emoción, juntó las palmas de sus manos y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Oh eso será perfecto – parpadeaba de alegría – Por fin, tener otra vez a una debutante.

-Te recuerdo que ella debutó en Francia.

-Si – asintió – Pero no lo ha hecho con la sociedad inglesa – gritó de emoción – Tengo muchos planes para esa niña, mañana iré a visitar al conde…

Y así su tía se fue a su habitación hablando ella para ella misma, Inuyasha suspiró de alivio, ya que podría ser capaz de preguntarle si le había gustado.

""Te gustó, no te hagas tonto"" una vocecilla rondó en su mente.

-No – él negó – Esa niña es….

"Usted sigue siendo entrometido como siempre"

-Señor…

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su mayordomo, giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con él.

-¿Qué pasa, Mukotsu?

-Le llegó esto – le extendió un sobre

Inuyasha tomó el sobre y esbozó una sonrisa al ver el sello.

-Gracias.

Fue a su despacho, tomó un abre cartas para romper el sello y comenzó a leer. Era de su primo.

"_Primo, en unas semanas estaré en Londres, así que espero ser bienvenido…_

Inuyasha hizo una pausa y esbozó una sonrisa, su primo siempre era bienvenido, jugaban desde pequeños y eran inseparables, hasta que un día su padre decidió regresar a Francia y jamás se volvieron a ver.

"…_No puedo decirte por carta el verdadero motivo de mi visita, hasta que este allá. Mándale mis saludos a la tía Kaede ¿Sigue haciendo sus obras de beneficencia? Si es así, me escabulliré para no estar a su alcance, no quiero imaginar por lo que has tenido que pasar, seguramente ya te obligó a actuar en una ¿Te acuerdas la última vez que actuamos juntos? Bueno, si se puede llamar a eso actuar…_

El ojidorado se echó a reír, pues si recordaba ese verano en que su tía los había obligado a salir en su obra, aquella vez terminó mal, se les había olvidado el guión por completo a cada uno, además por accidente Inuyasha le había metido el pie a su primo y éste terminó tropezándose contra una pequeña mesa haciendo que una vela se cayera e incendiara todo el telón. Todos comenzaron alarmarse, llevando cubetas de agua para calmar el fuego, mientras que la tía Kaede lloraba al ver que su obra había resultado una tragedia, y desde esa momento ella les había prohibido por completo a participar en una hasta que fueran mayores, claro que los pequeños niños en lugar de ponerse tristes se habían alegrado por la decisión sabía de su tía.

Y ahora s ele había metido la loca idea de hacer nada más ni nada menos que Romeo y Julieta, y él sería Romeo.

"…_.Bien, nos vemos en un par de semanas._

_Att. K.B"_

Esa tarde, Kagome fue de visita a la casa de su mejor amiga, Sango Collins, pues hace mucho que ambas no se veían por razones obvias. Lo último que supo fue que se había casado con un Lord, que había tenido un hijo y esperaba al segundo. Pero como siempre, iba acompañada de su fuel doncella, Ayumi.

-¿Entonces, ya lo pensó?

Iba tan concentrada mirando por la ventana que no había escuchado la pregunta de la joven.

-¿Decías?

-Una vez que regrese a Francia ¿Va por fin aceptar una propuesta de matrimonio?

Kagome frunció el cejo, Ayumi era una gran amiga y doncella, pero a veces podría meterse mucho en su vida y en la toma de sus decisiones.

-Creo que ese tema no te concierne mi querida Ayumi.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa ante el comentario de su ama.

-Lo sé – dijo la joven- Pero amabas somos amigas, te conozco bien y sé que uno de los principales motivos no es sólo para ver a su madre, sino a ese tal marqués Taisho – ella guiñó un ojo - ¿O me equivoco?

-Te lo he dicho, has tomado muchas libertades – explicó ella – Créeme, sólo regrese a Londres para ver a mi madre. Ahora, en cuanto a ese marqués, te equivocas, en mi vida lo había visto – mintió, pero hizo todo su esfuerzo para que su voz sonara tranquila.

Lo cierto es que por primera vez ella tenía razón. Había tenido muchos deseos de volverlo a ver. Sonrió para sí misma al recordar su encuentro, pues había sido exactamente el mismo que hace años.

Era mucho más atractivo de lo que esperaba, había sentido un escalofrió recorrer todo su ser al sentirse entre sus brazos y de pronto ahí estaba esa sonrisa, por poco lograba que su corazón se derritiera ante él.

No pudo evitar el imaginar por una vez más, lo que sería su vida a lado de él. Había estado enamorada desde pequeña, por esos motivos había rechazado al conde Koga Borgeaud, era buen hombre, pero ella le era fiel a su único amor.

"Un hombre que no sabe lo que sientes por él" dijo una primera voz.

"Pero, lo puede saber" una segunda voz se unió.

"¿Y si lo conquisto?" Kagome le preguntó a las dos vocecitas.

"Pues conquístalo" respondieron las dos voces al unisonó.

No pudo evitar sonreír, de hecho no sabía cuántas veces lo hacía, pero cuando uno estaba enamorado no paraba de hacerlo, era como si con su sonrisa atraería a su amado.

Si, lo conquistaría, sólo tenía que averiguar cuáles eran sus gustos, que hacía por las mañanas, que deporte practicaba, al fin y al cabo no era difícil conquistar a alguien como Inuyasha Taisho.

-Desde que llegó de Francia, ha estado sonriendo todo el tiempo – comentó Ayumi sin dejarla de ver.

Kagome se inclinó un poco a ella, se llevó un dedo a sus labios en señal de que se mantuviera callada.

-Ahora vamos a jugar a algo – dijo la joven – A partir de este momento estas castigada y no hablaras hasta que yo te lo diga – iba a protestar su doncella – Y si hablas, te lo rebajaré de tu sueldo – su doncella la fulminó con una mirada, Kagome sonrió y asintió al ver que Ayumi se recargaba en su asiento y se cruzaba de hombros– Buena chica.

Su tía siempre había hecho eso con ella, pues a la edad de once años era un diablillo andando por toda la casa, así que un día la atrapó y le dijo…

"_Kagome, vamos a jugar a algo, a partir de este momento permanecerás quieta y si te mueves prometo que no te dejaré montar – ella la miraba y asintió – Buena niña"_

Era buena estrategia amenazarla con no dejarla hacer lo que ella quería y vaya que muchas veces tuvo que permanecer quieta y callada.

El carruaje se estacionó justo en frente de la mansión de los Collins, llamó a la puerta pero el mayordomo anunció que los señores no estaban en casa, así que Kagome tuvo que regresar resignada al carruaje, pero antes de subir, escuchó a alguien llamarla.

-Vaya, pero si eres tú. Kagome Higurashi.

Ella volteó y se encontró con una rubia de ojos verdes, no pudo evitarla mirarla de arriba abajo.

-Lady Andrews – pronunció su nombre.

-Por favor Kagome, nos conocemos desde siempre, dime por mi nombre.

-Que gusto verte, Vanessa.

Asintió la rubia – Así está mejor ¿Qué haces en Londres? Creí que estabas en Francia.

En estos momentos quería levantarle el castigo a Ayumi sólo para que la salvara de esa mujer. Vanessa y ella tenían la misma edad, los padres de ambas se conocían toda la vida, pero entre ellas siempre existía un poco de rivalidad, que si ella era la más bonita, que si porque a una le compraban un caballo por que la otra no.

Una vez, su padre le compró un caballo a tan sólo los 8 años de edad, para ese entonces no había partido a Francia, pero Lady Vanessa Andrews, había sentido envidia y le pidió a su padre que le comprara uno, sólo por competir con ella.

-Acabo de regresar – respondió ella.

-Veo que has cambiado – comentó ella – Ya no tienes esas horribles pecas…

-Si me disculpas tengo muchas cosas que hacer – la interrumpió ella, mirando a Ayumi -¿Qué nos queda por hacer, Ayumi? – pero Ayumi se llevó un dedo a su boca e hizo una señal de no poder hablar, a lo que ella la fulminó con la mirada.

"Así que te haces la digna eh, traidora" comentó para ella misma.

-Bueno, si estas muy ocupada. Hablamos en otro momento.

-De acuerdo, gusto en verte.

Abrió la puerta del carruaje pero antes de que se subiera, Vanessa la detuvo.

-Por cierto, dentro de tres días mis padres harán una fiesta – comentó la joven – Quedas cordialmente invitada. Nada me gustaría que volver a ver a mi vieja amiga – dijo esbozando una sonrisa de hipocresía a lo que Kagome no le creyó nada.

-Intentaré ver si puedo asistir – ella asintió – Cómo veras, mi madre esta delicada y no puedo dejarla sola todo el tiempo.

-Para eso hay criados que se encargan de los enfermos – explicó como si ese tema le causara asco.

Kagome estaba perdiendo la paciencia y fue cuando por fin Ayumi se apiado de ella.

-Señorita, debemos regresar. Su padre dijo que no nos tardáramos.

Ella volteó a ver a su amiga y le sonrió.

-Gracias Ayumi – entonces, miró por última vez a Vanessa y – Desde luego que hay criados. Pero prefiero hacerlo yo misma, después de todo, ella me dio la vida y me cuido cuando era un recién nacido. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella – asintió – Con permiso – subió al carruaje y se asomó por la ventanilla para despedirse de la rubia - au revoir, Vanessa.

El carruaje se puso en marcha y Kagome recargó su espalda en el asiento, suspirando de alivio por haberse alejado de ella.

Vanessa Andrews se había puesto muy hermosa, su melena larga y dorada hacían contraste con esos ojos verdes, ojalá fuera la mitad de hermosa como ella, pues haciendo comparaciones, debía admitir que Vanessa le ganaba por mucho.

-¿Me ha levantado el castigo, señorita?

Escuchó preguntar a su doncella, ella la miró y asintió.

-Gracias por salvarme. Estuve a punto de decirle algo.

-¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Dime.

-¿Quién era esa señorita?

Kagome se llevó las manos a la cabeza, pues no quería hablar de ella.

-Se puede decir que mi eterna rival – respondió – Siempre que mis padres me regalaban algo, yo iba y se lo mostraba a ella con las más puras intenciones. Pero a los pocos días Vanessa iba y me mostraba el mismo objeto sin las más puras intenciones.

-Ah – su doncella asintió – Celos.

-Si– ella sintió– El duque Andrews es un hombre rico y muy influyente, así que todo lo que pedía su hija, se lo concedía.

Sólo esperaba que no pusiera los ojos en Inuyasha Taisho, porque si Vanessa se enteraba de que ella estaba enamorada de él, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de conseguirlo para ella, sin importar el daño que ocasionara.

Ella siempre se salía con la suya.

¿Pero esta vez lo haría?

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Al día siguiente Kagome había recibido una invitación de parte de Vanessa a la fiesta que organizaban sus padres. Había añadido una posdata que decía "No puedes faltar. Afectuosamente Lady Vanessa Andrews" Si no tenía pensado asistir, ahora estaba obligada hacerlo, ya que eso sería un desaire no sólo a para ella sino hacia los duques.

-Tiene que asistir señorita – dijo Ayumi, quien observaba como Kagome dejaba la invitación en su mesita de noche.

-Pero no quiero – ella se encogió de hombros – No puedo dejar a mi madre sola.

-Eso sólo un pretexto para no ir – repuso su doncella, quien se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos – Usted asista, por su madre no se preocupe. Aquí hay muchas personas que la vamos a cuidar.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior. Había acudido a muchas fiestas en Francia en compañía de sus tíos y esta sería la primera en Londres. ¿Y si se encontraba con él? ¿También había sido invitado? Su corazón se disparó en aceleradas pulsaciones que iban y venían, pues esa sería su oportunidad para comenzar a conquistarlo, aunque su método no sería cazarlo sino atraerlo hacia ella de una manera sutil.

-Bien – asintió convencida – Iré.

-Excelente – respondió su doncella - Voy a ver si esta lista el agua para su baño.

Ayumi salió de la habitación dejándola sola en sus pensamientos.

Más tarde, antes del desayuno, Inuyasha y su tía Kaede, habían ido a la mansión Higurashi, ya que Lady Clearwater quería agradecerle en persona al conde Higurashi por pensar en ella como madrina para su hija. La anciana tenía muchos planes para ella y era mejor comenzar cuanto antes, ya que la fiesta de los Andrews estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y deseaba ver que tan preparada estaba ese capullo de rosas.

-Debo agradecerle por pensar en mí – dijo una vez más mientras bebía una taza de café.

-No tiene nada que agradecerme Lady Clearwater – comentó el conde esbozando una sonrisa – Siempre pensé en usted como mi primera opción. Es una dama muy respetada en todo Londres.

Inuyasha sólo estaba ahí, observando cómo ambos hablaban de una niña.

¡Por favor! Si no tenía ni una pizca de educación, la joven se deslizaba por la barandilla de unas escaleras, algo que una dama decente no haría, alguien como Lady Andrews no haría.

Esbozó una sonrisa para él mismo, tan sólo pensar en Lady Andrews como su marquesa lo hacían sentirse orgulloso de su decisión, ya que era una dama educada con un gusto exquisito por la moda, además tocaba el arpa de una manera hermosa que dominaba sus sentidos.

Ninguna dama que él conociera llegaría a superarla alguna vez.

-¿Y dónde está esa encantadora niña? – Preguntó la tía de Inuyasha – La última vez que la vi era eso, una niña que andaba de arriba a bajo

El conde Higurashi esbozó una sonrisa, recordando como era su hija de pequeña, una niña que corría por los jardines, que disfrutaba el aire libre, su gusto por montar. Pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció cuando en su mente se dibujó el día en que la llevó a Francia con su hermana.

-Espero que hoy nos puedan acompañar a desayunar.

Antes de que Inuyasha respondiera, su tía se le adelantó.

-Será un placer – contestó la anciana entusiasmada – Así tendré más tiempo de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con su hija.

Tocó una campanita y al instante Tsubaki entró.

-¿Mandó a llamar, señor? – preguntó, haciendo una reverencia a los presentes.

-Si – el conde asintió – Dígale a mi hija que la esperamos en el comedor.

Tsubaki asintió y salió del despacho en busca de la joven.

En su habitación, Kagome escarbaba y escarbaba en su alhajero en busca de sus pendientes favoritos.

-¿No los has visto, Ayumi? – le preguntó a su doncella.

-No – ella negó mientras seguía buscando en otro lugar – Lo más probable es que se hayan quedado Francia.

-No creo

Llamarón a la puerta y ella contestó un sencillo "adelante" ya que estaba inmersa en su búsqueda.

-Señorita su padre y sus invitados la esperan abajo en el comedor.

Kagome arqueó una ceja y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para dirigirle una mirada a la anciana Tsubaki.

-¿Invitados? – repitió las últimas palabras.

-El marqués Taisho y su tía, Lady Clearwater – respondió.

-Gracias Tsubaki. Dile a mi padre que bajaré en seguida.

La anciana se retiró dejándolas solas de nuevo, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos. Otra vez, por segunda vez lo volvería a vez. Tendría que disculparse con él por su comportamiento del día anterior, si se había llevado una mala impresión no quería que siguiera con ella.

Un brilló la cegó y volteó sólo para ver que sus pendientes favoritos estaba acomodados a un lado de sus guantes.

-Oh…había olvidado que los había puesto ahí – dijo avergonzada.

Se levantó del taburete y contempló la habitación, era un desastre, vestidos, zapatos regados por toda la habitación sólo para buscar unos pendientes.

Ayumi suspiró, era fácil buscar algo, lo difícil era guardarlo. Pero un estuche llamó su atención, lo cogió entre sus manos y miró a su dama.

-Pensé que no lo iba a traer – comentó ella.

Kagome se lo quitó cuidadosamente y ella también lo observó, pasó sus dedos por el estuche, había tomado mucho tiempo en aprender a tocar el violín, su tía le había reprochado, que era mejor aprender a tocar el piano y el arpa, pero ella prefería el violín y después se inclinó por el piano. Cuando su tía Marian la escuchó tocar ese pequeño instrumento, había derramado unas cuentas lagrimas y le dijo que tocaba hermoso, pues era como si hiciera cantar al violín.

-¿Le dirá a su padre? – preguntó Ayumi, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Tal vez, pero aun no – observó al pequeño instrumento – Lo tocaré sólo para algo especial.

Ayumi asintió – ¿Tiene que ver con un marqués? – preguntó

Kagome frunció el cejo - Eso es asunto mío. Mejor voy a bajar, me están esperando.

Antes de bajar al comedor decidió pasar al ver a su madre, se asombró al ver el aspecto de ella, pues su rostro había vuelto a tomar su color y se veía mejor que cuando la vio por primera vez.

-¿Segura que no necesitas nada más? – le volvió a preguntar.

-No – su madre respondió por decima vez ante la insistencia de su hija – Mejor baja. Tu padre seguramente te estará esperando y no es correcto hacer esperar a los invitados.

En ese momento entró Tsubaki con unas toallas.

La joven le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación para reunirse con su padre y sus invitados, entre los cuales estaba él.

Una vez que dejó solas a las dos mujeres.

-¿Le has dicho? – preguntó la anciana a la mujer que estaba en la cama.

-No – la condesa negó y una lágrima cristalina se asomó por su bello rostro – Y es mejor que no lo sepa.

Tsubaki negó con la cabeza y ayudó a la condesa a desvestirse para que tomara un baño.

-Te conozco desde que eras una joven – comentó Tsubaki cuando la condesa estaba en la tina – Y te aconsejo que se lo digas ahora, no es justo que se haga esperanzas.

La condesa Higurashi negó con la cabeza, tomó las manos de su fiel compañera, la mujer que había sido su doncella desde hace tiempo.

-¿Me prometes que la vas a cuidar? – La miró a los ojos esperando una respuesta por parte de la anciana – Hazlo como si fuera yo.

-No te voy a prometer nada porque tú estarás ahí para cuidarla.

-Sabes muy bien que no será así – una tristeza se relejó en sus ojos – El doctor Garwood lo ha dicho, no tengo mucho tiempo. Lo que me resta de vida se lo voy a estar agradecida por guardar nuestro secreto.

-Meg…

-Tsubaki - no había dejado de mirar a su doncella – Por favor- suplicó con lagrimas en los ojos- Es mi última voluntad. Sabes que he estado haciendo un esfuerzo por verme bien ante mi hija y mi esposo. Te pido que los cuides, en especial a Kagome.

Tsubaki asintió – Sabes que lo haré con gusto. Pero te lo repito, tú estarás ahí para ella.

Meg Higurashi suspiró y dejó que Tsubaki le ayudara con el baño.

El doctor Garwood le había dicho que en las próximas semanas su salud empeoraría aun más, primero comenzaría con fiebres y luego con una intensa tos y el cabello comenzaría a caérsele, afortunadamente para ella aun no llegaba a esa etapa. Lo que más le preocupaba era dejar sola a su pequeña hija, bueno ya ni tan pequeña. Su cuñada Marian había hecho un buen trabajo con ella, la convirtió en toda una dama, si era hermosa ahora lo era mucho más. Estaría infinitamente agradecida con ella. Cuando ella partiera a la otra vida, sabía que Kagome no se quedaría sola, estaría su esposo, Tsubaki, Marian a cargo de ella.

Sólo esperaba que antes de irse la viera vestida de novia y arriba de un altar, casándose con el hombre que ella decidiera.

Estaba vez, Kagome bajó las escaleras como era correcto y lo hizo de una manera lenta, dentro de ella se acumulaban un sinfín de sentimientos. Llegó hasta el comedor y se detuvo antes de entrar, escuchaba voces que provenían desde ahí, risas, susurros y después la voz de su padre.

Pero se decepcionó al no escucharlo a él, bajó la cabeza y sus manos desilusionada, tenía esperanzas de volverlo a ver.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta tras de ella.

-¿Va a entrar o se va a quedar espiando toda la mañana, señorita?

Los sentidos se pusieron en alerta, su respiración se agitó y su corazón se detuvo. Echó los hombros hacia atrás y giró sobre sus talones sólo para encontrarse con unos ojos dorados ya conocidos.

La estaba mirando con una expresión divertida en el rostro. Por muy encantador y muy enamorada que estuviera de él no iba a permitirle que le llamara "espía".

-No soy ninguna espía milord – ella arqueó una ceja mientras hablaba con un acento Francés muy marcado – En ese caso debo decir que usted, es el espía.

-¿Yo? – Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos, ahora esa niña lo acusaba a él – Y ¿A qué debo tan agradable insulto, mi lady?

-Porque usted era el que me espiaba – dijo ella – De no haber sido así, simplemente se hubiese acercado y me habría saludado. En lugar de aparecer como un fantasma ¿Entonces quien es el espía aquí? – lo miró a los ojos y parecían arder de coraje, ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo?

Inuyasha luchaba para controlarse, esa señorita no tenía una pizca de educación, acusarlo de espía cuando era ella la que escuchaba una conversación sin hacer en menor ruido.

¿Cómo alguien como ella podría hacerlo sentir de esa manera? Era la segunda vez que lo lograba poner de mal humor, bueno, la primera no tanto, ya que había sido una experiencia agradable.

-Respóndame esto Lady Higurashi – dijo, acercándose sigilosamente a ella - ¿Le es agradable deslizarse por el barandal de una escalera?

-Eso a usted no le importa – respondió ella.

-Esa no era la respuesta que yo esperaba.

-Pues es la única que tendrá de mi parte.

Sus miradas se cruzaban, era como si ambos jugaran a mirarse y el que volteara a otra parte perdía el juego.

Una tercera persona intervino, ambos voltearon y se encontraron con el mayordomo quien llevaba una bandeja grande con comida.

-Con permiso.

Ambos se hicieron a un lado y dejaron pasar al mayordomo, después Inuyasha le ofreció su brazo a Kagome.

Kagome le hizo una reverencia.

-Gracias milord, pero puedo entrar sola.

Dicho esto, volvió a echar sus hombros hacia atrás y entro al comedor seguida por Inuyasha.

-Siento mucho la tardanza – se disculpó la joven, haciendo una reverencia – Pero fui a ver a mi madre.

Antes de que Kagome tomara asiento a lado de su padre, Inuyasha la había seguido e hizo hacia atrás la silla para que la joven tomara asiento, ella lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Gracias– agradeció ella, aunque seguramente estaba furioso con ella por su conversación antes de entrar al comedor.

Él simplemente inclinó su cabeza y fue a ocupar su asiento a lado de su tía.

Se sintió mal, esa no era la forma como quería conquistarlo, quería hacerlo de una manera diferente y no actuar como niña, pero había algo en él que hacía que ella se comportara de esa forma.

-Kagome querida – dijo Lady Clearwater sin dejar de verla – Realmente has crecido, te has puesto bella.

-Gracias Lady Clearwater – respondió Kagome – Y usted está…- interrumpió su frase, pues nada quedaba de la poca juventud de la anciana, muy apenas la recordaba sin esas arrugas. Y decirle a una mujer "Y usted está más vieja" no era un cumplido precisamente.

Los tres se le quedaron mirando y Kagome esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

-…Igual como siempre. Elegante como la recuerdo.

La tía de Inuyasha rompió a reír ante el cumplido de la joven.

-Aparte de bella, encantadora e inteligente – comentó – Algo que le hace falta a las señoritas de hoy en día. Dígame señorita Higurashi ¿Cómo estuvo su estadía por Francia? su padre me ha dicho que su presentación en sociedad por ese país ha sido un éxito.

-Fue agradable Lady Clearwater – respondió, mientras observaba como el mayordomo llenaba su plato, lo miró y volvió su atención a Lady Clearwater – Y si, fue mejor de lo que esperaba.

Pero Lady Clearwater no podía evitar hacer una pregunta y lo haría.

-¿Hubo propuesta de matrimonio? – preguntó y sintió un pequeño golpecito en el hombro por parte de su sobrino.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior, los tres pares de ojos se concentraron en ella, decir que si había recibido más de una por parte del mismo caballero y haberlo rechazado sería como poner en evidencia sus sentimientos, así que sería mejor negarlo.

Total, Koga Borgeaud estaba en Francia y dudaba que algún día lo volviera a ver.

-No – negó ella –Debo decirle que ni aun cortejo he llegado.

-Bueno – Kaede vaciló – Supongo que eso cambiara cuando sea presentada a todo Londres.

Su padre observó a su hija, quien se incomodaba ante el comentario de Lady Clearwater, así que decidió intervenir.

-Hija, Lady Clearwater será tu madrina para presentarte en sociedad – comentó su padre mirando a la anciana y después a su hija.

Antes de probar bocado, Kagome dejó el cubierto sobre una servilleta, eso iba a significar que vería casi todos los días a Inuyasha puesto que la anciana vivía con su sobrino.

-Tengo muchos planes para usted jovencita – comentó la anciana – Estarás lista en dos días, justo antes para la fiesta de los Andrews.

-¡Pero es en tres días! – dijo Kagome sorprendida.

-Así es – asintió Kaede – Y usted ya tiene experiencia, sólo necesita una madrina para entrar en sociedad.

Kagome no dijo más y asintió, concentrándose en comer.

Mientras, por el otro lado, Kaede observaba los rasgos suaves y bien definidos del rostro de la joven, poseía una sonrisa encantadora cuando su padre le hacía algún comentario.

Si, asintió, ella era la candidata perfecta, la joven que interpretaría perfectamente el papel de Julieta.

Ella y su sobrino.

Su sobrino y ella.

Continuara…

_Hola mis queridas amigas!_

_Soy yo, siento mucho la demora, lo que pasa es que me fui de vacaciones por el bello Estado de México….ahh me enamoré._

_Pero aquí estoy, con las pilas bien recargadas y la inspiración a todo lo que da. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué planes tendrá en mente Kaede para Kagome y su sobrino? No sé, a esperar._

_Por otro lado, la madre de Kagome se nos está muriendo, pero aun no es oficial, depende de cómo este mi cabeza._

_Voy a responder a una pregunta que me hicieron._

_Respuesta: Los capítulos los hago con forme venga la imaginación, a veces mi mente se va y viaja por ahí adentrándose a un universo sin fin donde sólo estamos la historia y yo, y lo que quiero ver en ella y sobre todo, lo que sé que les va a gustar ( ah que poética me escuche). Pero si, los hago de acuerdo a lo que tenga en mente, así que no se me desesperen que el siguiente en actualizar es el de "Al sabor…" y la semanita que tendrá Kagome con Naraku._

_ Les mando besos, abrazos y los mejores deseos._

_P e r l a_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Haber pasado toda la mañana en la mansión del conde Higurashi fue lo peor que le pudo haber pasado a Inuyasha Taisho y aunque el conde estaba ahí con él, no podía dejar pasar desapercibida la conversación de las damas.

¿A qué hombre le importaba escuchar sobre que vestido era el adecuado para una dama, que color sería, que accesorios llevaría?

¡Por favor! Todo hombre con sangre en las venas sabía que no importaba mucho el color o el diseño del vestido ya que estos acabarían en un solo lugar…esparcidos por toda la habitación después de una noche ardiente.

-Te veo mañana querida – dijo Kaede despidiéndose de la joven y dándole un beso en la mejilla – Mi sobrino mandará un carruaje por i mañana temprano. Así que quiero que estés lista.

-Lady Clearwater no es necesario…

Respondió Kagome apenada al ver los ojos dorados de ese marqués que tanto adoraba, pero él se encontraba intercambiando unas cuantas palabras con su padre. Dios santo, se vería atractivo con ese traje en color gris y al instante lo vio esbozar una radiante sonrisa que sintió derretirse como un chocolate al sol.

-Puedo ir yo – terminó la frase una vez que se repuso.

-De ninguna manera – negó la anciana – El carruaje pasará por ti y punto.

-Pero…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, su padre se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro con una mano y habló por ella.

-No se preocupe Lady Clearwater. Mi hija esperará el coche mañana.

-Gracias – asintió Kaede.

La anciana se volvió a despedir y subió al carruaje ayudada por su sobrino. Inuyasha se despidió primero del conde y por ultimo de Kagome, tomó su mano y depositó un suave beso.

-Hasta mañana mi lady.

-Milord.

Inuyasha aun no soltaba su mano y ella hizo una leve reverencia, pero al cruzar u mirada con la de él, su corazón mandó una corriente eléctrica que recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo.

En cambio, él soltó la mano de la joven con delicadeza y subió al carruaje ordenando por ultimo al cochero que lo pusiera en marcha.

-¡Es encantadora! – Comentó Kaede una vez que se hubieran alejado de la mansión Higurashi - Toda una dama. Es notorio que sus tíos se esforzaron por darle una excelente educación – no dejaba de mover sus cejas ni un instante - ¿Escuchase su acento francés? ¡Fue increíble! He escuchado a damas hablar francés y ninguna es tan melodiosa como la de ella. Sin duda llegará a ser una delicia su presentación y no dudo que más de uno piense en cortejarla de inmediato. Me pregunto ¿Por qué una dama tan hermosa como ella, no ha recibido nunca una propuesta de matrimonio?

Inuyasha permanecía recargado en el respaldo del carruaje, con los brazos cruzados y escuchando "las maravillas" de esa joven, su tía no había dejado de hablar de esa niña ni un instante, pero para su simple vista no era más que una señorita malcriada y además retadora, le ponía los nervios de punta.

-Si la comparas con Lady Andrews ¿Cuál de las dos es más civilizada?

-Ah por favor, no compares – su tono era como si la hubiese ofendido – Lady Andrews es una joven caprichosa y siempre obtiene lo que quiere. Es cierto que es civilizada, pero no tiene el humor de Lady Higurashi y eso la hace única y especial.

_Eso es mentira, Vanessa era mejor que ella _pensó para sí mismo. Seguramente Lady Higurashi iba a tener muchas propuestas, pero de ancianos amargados y aburridos que sólo buscaban calmar su soledad, ninguna propuesta de hombre joven y guapo como él. Incluso de su primo Koga, esperaba que no se hubiesen conocido en Francia y no le hubiera pedido matrimonio, aunque sería prácticamente imposible, conocía los gustos de su primo ya que eran más refinados.

-Estás tan emocionada con ella – declaró su primo – A lo mejor la dama no es lo que aparenta ser.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó su tía, arqueando una ceja.

-Tal vez por dentro aparente ser una dama refinada y dulce. Pero por dentro podría ser un lobo disfrazado con piel de oveja.

-Inuyasha Taisho, no te voy a permitir que hables así de ella. ¿Acaso crees que no me di cuenta de cómo la mirabas? Parecía que te la querías comer con la mirada. En ese caso, el lobo sería otro.

-¿Perdón? – Miró a su tía sorprendido - ¿Qué yo estaba haciendo eso? – preguntó ofendido. Tenía deseos de confesarle lo que su "refinada" dama le había dicho minutos antes de entrar al comedor – Esa dama "refinada" y "dulce" como tú la llamas no es la adecuada para ser mi esposa.

Aunque digiera lo que digiera su sobrino nunca se alteraba tan fácilmente y si lo hacía era un modo de esquivar la realidad de sus sentimientos.

La anciana esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Pero yo no mencioné que ella era la adecuada para ser tu esposa, hijo.

-Em…

Iba a decir algo, pero no tenía nada que decir, sólo se quedó completamente mudo, maldiciendo el error de haber dicho esas palabras, sin duda lady Higurashi iba a ser un fuerte dolor de cabeza para él.

-De todos modos lo digo para que lo tengas presente – dijo una vez que hubo encontrado las palabras – Y no te ilusiones ni la ilusiones con ella con esperanzar absurdas. Yo ya tengo los ojos puestos en la futura marquesa Taisho y no te diré su nombre hasta que sea oportuno el momento.

-Descuida – asintió su tía recargándose en el respaldo – Creo tener una leve idea quién es ella. Sólo espero que no cometas un error hijo, esa mujer si es un lobo disfrazado con piel de oveja.

Pasaron exactamente tres días, en los cuales Kaede iba presentando a Kagome en su círculo social. Pero la joven se sentía como una presa débil rodeada de sus cazadores, sentía las miradas que la recorrían de arriba abajo. Para su desdicha, en esos días no había visto a Inuyasha, cuando iba a visitar a lady Clearwater a la mansión Taisho, él se encontraba en su despacho atendiendo sus negocios, o simplemente no se encontraba en casa, por lo que estaba profundamente desilusionada.

Kaede la había llevado con la mejor modista de Londres para que le tomaran medidas y le hicieran un vestido, claro que pago el triple de lo convenido, pues ella deseaba que el vestido estuviera listo para la fiesta que iban a dar los duques Andrews, se sorprendió al saber que ya lo tenían listo sólo faltando unas horas para la dicha fiesta.

Se miró al espejo complacida, ese vestido de satín en color azul marino se moldeaba a su cuerpo, la modista había tenido razón, el color combinaba con sus ojos y su caballo. Giró sobre sus talones para mirar como la falda se movía al compas del viento.

Era su primera vez que iba a estar en una fiesta en Londres, había ido a muchas en Francia, pero la razón por la cual estaba nerviosa era porque ahí iba a estar él. Inuyasha Taisho y esta vez no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de intentar conquistarlo, aunque fuera orgulloso y se enojara tan fácil, no le importaba, ella pensaba que era el hombre más inteligente y atractivo.

Cuando le avisaron a Inuyasha de que su primo había llegado, no pudo creerlo, pues tenía previsto que su primo llegaría dentro de una semana y no un día después de haber recibido su carta, así que se apuró en vestirse y fue a recibirlo.

Tanto Kaede como Inuyasha recibieron a Koga alegremente, pes había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no lo veían.

-Hijo, que gusto verte – lo abrazó su tía – Te has puesto muy guapo – comentó sin dejarlo ver.

-Sí pero no más guapo que yo – bromeó Inuyasha

-Gracias tía y usted está más bella que antes – comentó Koga – Pero debo aclarar primo que yo soy más guapo que tú.

-De ninguna manera – negó Inuyasha - ¿O quieres que enumeremos las mujeres de cada uno? – Le guiñó un ojo – Te salgo ganando.

-Creo que no es correcto hablar de ese tema. Hay una dama presente – señaló a su tía.

-Por favor. Como si no conociera la reputación de mis sobrinos. Será mejor que termine de arreglarme, tú también deberías hacerlo – miró a su sobrino – Hoy iremos a una reunión y quiero presentar a mi sobrino.

-Tía, a ti te encanta presentar en sociedad a tu familia y amistades – comentó Inuyasha.

-A eso me dedico hijo, sólo me falta casarlos a los dos.

Después de un breve intercambio de palabras, Inuyasha se llevó a Koga a su despacho donde pudieran hablar más libremente.

-Creí que vendrías dentro de una semana – dijo Inuyasha, quien iba directo hacía una pequeña cantina y servía dos copas de brandy y le ofreció una a Koga y tomó asiento en un sofá.

-Así era – asintió su primo – Pero en el momento que te mandé la carta decidí venir.

-¿Y tiene algo que ver con esa mujer que nombraste? – preguntó él, con cierto interés por saber quién era la mujer que se había robado el corazón de Koga. Sin duda debía ser una mujer inteligente y amorosa como para que él terminara enamorado de ella. Pues su primo no se enamoraba tan fácil de una dama.

-Si –respondió con una amplia sonrisa – Es la mujer más hermosa que hubiese conocido. Inteligente, con un amplio sentido del humor y sobre todo honesta. Esas son las cualidades por las que me ha enamorado.

-Hablas de ella como si fuera una dama excepcional.

-Y lo es – asintió Koga – Aunque tiene un extraño habito.

-¿Y cuál ese extraño habito? – preguntó curioso por saberlo.

-¡Se desliza por las escaleras!

Cuando Inuyasha escuchó eso estuvo a punto de escupir su brandy. Abrió los ojos sorprendido. Conocía a una mujer con ese extraño habito, pero era imposible, no, a su primo no le podría interesar esa dama. No era posible más no imposible que él y Kagome se hubieran conocido. Tal vez se trataba de otra mujer, entonces ¿Por qué le preocupaba que a su primo le interesara ella? ¿Por qué sentía algo extraño en su interior?

-¿Se desliza… por las escaleras? – repitió en forma de pregunta.

-Así es- Koga asintió.

El padre de Kagome caminaba de un lado a otro, mirando las escaleras de vez en cuando para ver si su hija bajaba, pero ni rastro de ella, lo que al conde le comenzaba a poner impaciente, ya lo había vivido con su esposa pero ahora que estaba en cama había perdido el hábito.

Cuando de pronto aparecieron unas manos con gantes blancos, después un vestido en color azul marino y por ultimo su hija, quien bajaba las escaleras como se debía. Su padre se acercó a ella y la miró satisfecho, su hermana había hecho un buen trabajo con su hija.

-Me siento satisfecho – dijo complacido su padre – Marian ha hecho de ti toda una dama, hija.

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa.

-Puse todo mi empeño – respondió Kagome con una sonrisa, después observó en nudo del listón de su papá y negó con la cabeza. Lo desató y se lo arregló – Mucho mejor.

-Debo decir que estoy fuera de practica – explicó su padre – Si está noche no fuera la más importante de tu vida, estaría arriba acompañando a tu madre.

-Yo también me hubiera quedado con ella.

Su padre le tendió su brazo, Kagome pasó su brazo por el de él y ambos salieron de la mansión para dirigirse a la mansión de los duques Andrews.

En el trayecto, Kagome escondía sus manos sobre la tela de vestido, los nervios se acumularon en su interior, pues tan sólo faltaba unos minutos para volver a encontrarse con su encantador marqués y eso la hacía sentirse feliz y nerviosa.

Caballeros y damas se habían reunido para conocer al conde Koga Borgeaud primo de Inuyasha. Las madres con hijas solteras no perdían su oportunidad en presentar a sus hijas, pero para Koga, a única mujer que quería ver no estaba presente en esta fiesta y eso le frustraba mucho. ¿Era en verdad a Londres donde ella huyó? ¿O había sido otro lugar de Inglaterra?

-Parece que buscas a alguien – dijo Inuyasha.

-No – él negó con la cabeza – Creo que iré a tomar aire fresco.

-Pero si aun te faltan varias solteras por conocer – bromeó su primo.

Pero Koga lo fulminó con la mirada y salió de ahí en dirección al jardín.

Inuyasha contemplaba a la mujer a la cual estaba a punto de pedirle su permiso para cortejarla, pero escuchó el nombre del conde Higurashi y el de su hija y sus ojos por inercia se posaron en ella, la recorrió con la mirada, un vestido azul marino que mercaba sus curvas, sus senos erguidos, pero miró más arriba y se encontró con su boca, unos labios delineados y pintados de rojo, era como ver a una sirena transformada en un ser humano.

Su tía fue al encuentro de ellos y no perdió tiempo en presentarle a sus amistades, una rabia se apodero de él al ver como los caballeros la devoraban con la mirada.

Alguien se llevó al conde Higurashi y su tía y ella se acercaron a él, de pronto comenzó una contradanza y Kaede dijo.

-Hijo ¿Por qué no bailas está contradanza con la señorita Higurashi?

Él le dirigió una mirada a la joven, pero Kagome bajó el rostro apenada, se había prometido bailar su primer vals con Vanessa, pero negarse a bailar con Kagome sería no sólo dejarla en ridículo, sino que su tía se enfurecería mucho con él, seguramente le diría que eso no era de caballeros.

Asintió y le ofreció su brazo a la señorita, la condujo hacia la pista, esperando a que la contradanza iniciara, la tomó de la cintura y ambos comenzaron a moverse al compas de ella.

Kagome se estremeció al sentir el contacto de su mano en su cintura, no podía creer que estuviera bailando con él, era como si su sueño se hubiese hecho realidad, bailar con él como tantas veces había deseado.

De vez en cuando lo miraba, pero él tenía la mirada perdida, no la miraba a ella y de pronto siguió la dirección de esos ojos tan amados y descubrió el objetivo de esa mirada perdida.

Vanessa Andrews.

¿Sería posible que a él…

Se detuvo y esto captó su atención.

-Gracias milord, pero no tengo deseos de seguir bailando

Hizo una reverencia y se fue, dejando a Inuyasha ahí, en medio de la pista, solo y con todas las miradas sobre él.

Hizo una reverencia y se fue, dejando a Inuyasha ahí, en medio de la pista, solo y con todas las miradas sobre él.

Kagome se había sentido de pronto fuera de lugar, escuchando conversaciones sin sentido, criticando el vestido de una dama, su forma de hablar, de comportarse, era prácticamente lo que escuchaba. Se disculpó con las dama se fue al jardín a tomar aire fresco, alejándose del ruido y refugiándose en la oscuridad.

Inuyasha pudo bailar sólo una vez con Vanessa, pues la joven tenía un carnet de baile muy extenso y él sólo deseaba bailar todos los valses con ella, aunque esto significara que desatara un escándalo. Al menos su primo bailaba con una dama.

De pronto, un mozo se acercó a él y le entregó con discreción una nota. Esperó a que el hombre se fuera y abrió la nota.

"_Te espero al final del jardín._

_V.A."_

Esbozó una media sonrisa y alzó la vista para encontrarse con la de ella, pero Vanessa estaba platicando con un caballero y al vero le devolvió la sonrisa, así que no le era indiferente.

Inuyasha salió del jardín y fue al punto de encuentro de la cita.

Kagome estaba recargada en un árbol, por un lado no quería reconocer la realidad, pero por el otro sabía que era absurdo no hacerlo, darse cuenta que el hombre de tus sueños tenía los ojos en otra mujer que no fuera ella, hicieron que sus esperanzas por conquistarlo se destrozaran.

Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban justamente hacia ella, Kagome se alarmó al escucharlos, pero cuando reaccionó ya era tarde, unos brazos fuertes la rodearon por la cintura, acercándola a hacia un cuerpo fuerte y musculoso.

-Sabía que no te era indiferente – le susurró al odio – Esta noche luces más hermosas que nunca. Ninguna dama se compra con tu belleza.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar esa voz, era Inuyasha, sin duda había estado equivocada tal vez él la estaba saludando y mal interpreto las cosas.

Y sus labios se apoderaron de los de ella, besándola con pasión y deseo, ella se dejó llevar por el momento, puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello mientras que sus bocas seguían con su exploración.

-Vanessa – susurró un nombre que no era suyo – Vanessa

Sintió como le caía un balde de agua fría al escuchar ese nombre en esos labios tan amados, un nudo se acumuló en su garganta y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

Kagome lo apartó de ella y esto confundió a Inuyasha.

-Vanessa ¿Por qué me apartas?

-No soy ella – dijo Kagome, enfurecida y por ultimo le dio una bofetada –Ustedes es un atrevido.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos, pues no pensaba que pudiera haber sido Kagome Higurashi a quien besaba, se había dejado llevar por el sabor de esos labios dulces y carnosos que le devolvían el beso con el mismo fervor que él había sentido.

-Yo…lo…- comenzó a balbucear.

-Será mejor que no diga nada milord.

Dio medía vuelta y salió corriendo de ahí, Inuyasha había permanecido varios segundo inmóvil, jamás llegó a pensar que a quien en realidad besaba era Kagome, él pensaba que era Vanessa. Pero esos labios, se llevó una mano a sus labios y los recorrió con sus dedos donde hace unos momentos había besado a esa joven.

¿Por qué no sentía culpa de haberla besado? ¿Por qué en lugar de eso, se sentía complacido? Debía ir con ella y explicarle todo, que no había sido su intención besarla. Si eso era lo que tenía que hacer, salió del jardín con destino al encuentro de Kagome Higurashi, pero en el camino se encontró con Vanessa acompañada de un caballero.

-Marques Taisho – saludó la dama - ¿Qué hacía aquí afuera?

Inuyasha buscaba algún signo en sus ojos de arrepentimiento por no haber acudido a esa cita, pero no, ni una gota, tal vez el mozo se equivocó y le entregó a él la nota por error.

-Deseaba tomar aire fresco – fue lo único que respondió – Si me disculpan – hizo una reverencia – Debo ver a alguien.

Vanessa esbozó una media sonrisa al ver que la retirada de Inuyasha, su acompañante negó con la cabeza.

-Es usted cruel señorita Andrews. ¿Qué pretendía con llevarle una nota falsa a Inuyasha Taisho? ¿Acaso no pensó que si alguien descubriera a la señorita Higurashi con él, sería la ruina de ella?

-Eso era lo que pretendía que pasara – respondió con una sonrisa complacida.

-Entonces, lo hubiera empujado a los brazos de ella. El honor de un hombre vale más, y si él la hubiera comprometido, probablemente le habría pedido matrimonio para salvar su reputación.

Vanessa se mordió el labio inferior, no había pensado en eso, estaba más ciega por destruir a Kagome que pensar en sus intereses, estuvo a punto de arrojar a los brazos al hombre más deseado a una mujer como Kagome.

Kagome llegó al salón y chocó con la espalda de un hombre.

-Lo siento mil…

Se quedó muda cuando el hombre giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con esos ojos azules.

-Koga/ Kagome

Dijeron al unisonó al encontrase nuevamente ahí, en una fiesta como esta.

_Hola señoritas._

_Lamento mucho la demora, lo que pasa es que no he tenido tiempo con los fics ya que he tenido trabajo (mucho, pero gracias a dios, hay) pero me pondré al corriente, eso se los aseguro._

_Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, lo sé, no hubo mucho dialogo como yo deseaba, pero les prometo que para el siguiente si habrá._

_Besos y abrazos._

_Perla._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

-Koga…¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sorprendida, pues no esperaba verlo.

En cambio, él esbozó una amplia sonrisa por encontrarse con la mujer que lo había rechazado dos veces, esperaba y tenía la firme esperanza de que un escenario como este ella por fin lo aceptara como su esposo y si esta vez ella se negaba, tomaría medidas drásticas…la raptaría y la llevaría ante un vicario para que los casara.

-Veo que no esperabas verme ángel mío – él se acercó a ella, tomó deliberadamente una mano y la llevó hasta sus labios.

Kagome se incomodó ante las palabras de Koga, aunque no tenían nada de malo, a ella le resultaba difícil escucharlas aun cuando no podía corresponderle como él deseaba. ¿Acaso no le habían quedado claros sus dos rechazos?

-Sí, no esperaba verte-desvió un poco la mirada y vio que Inuyasha se acercaba a ellos y se puso nerviosa

Para Kagome y Koga hablarse formalmente había quedado atrás, tenían la libertad e hablarse de tu a tu sin ningún problema.

Koga seguía sosteniendo la mano de Kagome, no dejaba de mirar esos ojos que estaban con él día y noche. Que lo único en que pensaba era verlos para sentirse vivo.

Inuyasha se acercó a ellos, pero Koga no soltaba la mano de la joven.

-Veo que tía Kaede no tardó en presentarlos – comentó él aun sin saber si su tía en realidad los había presentado. Miró las manos entrelazadas de los dos.

-Te equivocas primo – replicó Koga, sin apartar la mirada de su dulce ángel –Ha esta encantadora señorita ya la conocía. ¿No es así, Kagome?

Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par ¿Primo? ¿Inuyasha y Koga eran primos? Nunca se lo llegó a imaginar, pues eran contadas las veces que Koga hablará de su familia que vivía en Londres y si Inuyasha alguna vez fue a visitarlo en Francia, jamás lo vio.

Entonces, Inuyasha vio los ojos de Koga y comprendió que la mujer de la cual estaba enamorado su primo, era precisamente la mujer que había besado y que la confundió con otra.

-Oui – Kagome asintió.

Una música comenzó a escucharse y Koga hizo una leve reverencia.

-¿Me concedes está pieza?

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior, pasando su mirada de Inuyasha a Koga, puede que su marqués orgulloso la hubiese besado – que fue el beso más maravilloso de su vida – pero confundirla con Vanessa Andrews es algo que jamás se lo perdonaría, además de que le rompió el corazón al escuchar ese nombre de sus labios. Y por el otro ahí estaba Koga, un hombre que no se rendía aun cuando lo había rechazado tres veces.

Suspiró y asintió.

Koga se la llevó al centro de la pista para incorporarse con las demás parejas. El chico de ojos azules no podía dejar de ver a la mujer que era dueña de su mente.

-Luces tan radiante – dijo él orgulloso de su belleza - Como aquella tarde de abril cuando te vi por primera vez.

-Gracias – respondió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas – Debo admitir que sigues igual.

-¿Igual de qué? – preguntó con cierta picardía en su sonrisa - ¿Encantador? ¿Atractivo? O ¿Igual de persistente, ante mis ideales de casarme contigo?

-Yo diría que igual a todas las que has mencionado.

-¿Entonces me acabas de decir que soy encantador y atractivo ante tus ojos?

Kagome se puso nerviosa, no era correcto que hablaran en un momento así, con mucha gente viéndolos y oídos atentos.

-Koga…creo que no deberías decir eso. Estamos en un lugar público.

-¿Y qué con eso? – preguntó encogiéndose de hombros – Siempre me ha importado poco lo que digan los demás. La sociedad busca algo para poder cotillear cómodamente ¿No crees?

Ella no dijo nada y siguió bailando, esperando a que terminara la contradanza para poder ir en busca de su padre y pedirle que la llevara a casa, con el pretexto de sentirse mal, aunque si lo viera de otra manera, estaría huyendo.

Inuyasha se cruzó de hombros al ver a su primo y a Kagome bailar, ella de vez en cuando sonreía ante cualquier comentario de su primo, en los pocos días que la había visto nunca la vio sonreír de esa manera, o más bien dicho, nunca le sonrió así.

Estaba a punto de cruzar la pista e interrumpirlos sólo para pedirle a ella un baile más, pero su tía se acercó a él.

-Ese muchacho, no perdió el tiempo – comentó complacida al ver a su otro sobrino y la pequeña Higurashi – Debo admitir que se ven bien juntos ¿No te parece, hijo?

-Estás haciendo demasiadas conjeturas, Koga sólo sacó a bailar a esa niña.

-Ah ¿Pero no has visto como la mira? Es como…-hizo una pausa y analizó la dulce mirada de su sobrino con la mirada nerviosa de la joven – Como si ya se hubieran conocido antes. Aunque debo decir que es muy probable, ya que ambos vivían en Francia. Seguramente se conocieron en un baile.

Inuyasha ya no pudo resistirlo y fue hasta la pareja, que ya para esto Kagome aun seguía riendo ante los comentarios de Koga.

-Primo ¿Me permites a tu pareja?

Al instante en el que se acercaba a ellos y formuló esa pregunta, todas las miradas se posaron en ellos tres, pues Inuyasha ya había bailado con Kagome una pieza, bailar una segunda probablemente daría algo de que hablar.

Koga hizo una mueca de mala gana, algo que fue visto por Inuyasha pero no por Kagome, pero después asintió y se hizo a un lado.

-Claro – le tendió la mano de Kagome a su primo – Cuídala bien.

-Por supuesto que lo haré.

La joven se vio obligada a sonreírle, el hecho de que Koga la hubiera dejado con él la ponía aun más nerviosa. No sabía si ponerse nerviosa por estar cerca de Inuyasha o por escuchar las palabras tiernas de Koga.

Inuyasha deslizó delicadamente su mano y la posó en la cintura de la joven, las sintió anchas y bien definidas. Un aroma exquisito que inundaba sus fosas nasales, la miró y lo primero en que se posaron sus ojos color dorado fueron en esos labios carnosos y rojos que había besado tan sólo unos instantes, y no sabía porque, pero un deseo o más bien un impulso, le decía que la tomara y se la llevara lejos de ahí para repetir aquel beso.

El silencio yacía entre los dos, Kagome miraba a otro lado que no fuera a él o de vez en cuando miraba el piso y observaba como su vestido se enredaba entre los pies de Inuyasha.

Y en cambio él, sólo la miraba a ella, cada vez más detenidamente.

-Quiero ofrecerle una disculpa – dijo él, interrumpiendo el silencio.

Kagome subió la mirada y se encontró con la de él.

-¿Por qué, milord?- preguntó con indiferencia.

-Por haberme atrevido a besarla – susurró en voz baja para que nadie los escuchara.

-No se preocupe milord – respondió Kagome – Pero tengo una pregunta que hacerle – hizo una pausa esperando su respuesta, cuando lo vio asentir, ella formuló su pregunta - ¿Acostumbra a besar a damas de reputación intachable en la oscuridad de un jardín?

Inuyasha esbozó una media sonrisa, y respondió esa pregunta para él mismo…

"_Infinitas han sido las veces que lo he hecho, pero en tu caso, eres la única dama de reputación intachable a la que he besado"_

-No, no lo acostumbro – mintió – Ahora es mi turno de hacerle una pregunta.

-No- ella negó.

-Creo que tengo derecho a preguntar – repuso él - Ya que usted me ha hecho una pregunta y yo he accedido.

Kagome suspiró y asintió.

-Muy bien. Formulé su pregunta.

-¿Acostumbra a salir a los jardines sin la compañía de alguien?

-¿Y usted acostumbra a besar a damas inocentes y confundirlas con otra?- preguntó en un susurro pero alzando un poco la voz.

-¿Esa es su manera de responder? ¿Gritando? Además, ya ha repetido esa pregunta.

-No estoy gritando – respondió ella –El punto es…

-El punto aquí es que no me ha respondido mi pregunta – interrumpió él – La ha estado evadiendo.

-No lo estoy evadiendo milord – dijo ella, deteniéndose por un momento.

-Pues eso es lo que me parece.

Inuyasha se acercó a ella lentamente y le susurró al oído…

-¿Alguna vez la han besado de esa manera?

Sabía la respuesta, pues cuando besó esos labios los había sentido inexpertos, puros pero llenos de un derroche de sensualidad que no podía olvidar.

Kagome se alarmó y a se apartó de él nerviosa, esperando que nadie notara su cercanía ni la pregunta que había formulado ese granuja.

-….

No sabía que decir, pero se alegró cuando intercambiaron pareja, pero esa alegría se desvaneció cuando vio con quien bailaba su marqués.

Vanessa Andrews no dejaba de sonreírle, coqueteando con esa mirada cautivadora.

-Lord Taisho, por fin nos encontramos – comentó ella.

Pero Inuyasha asintió sin dejar de buscar con la mirada aquella mujer que no había respondido a su pregunta. Frunció el cejo al verla bailar con otro, ella no se iba a escapar tan fácil de él, quería saber muchas cosas, como si la han besado, si Koga la besó alguna vez…todas sus preguntas tenían que ver con un beso y vaya que ese beso lo había afectado.

-¿Lord Taisho?

Parpadeó, ah sí, estaba bailando con Vanessa, era su segundo baile no oficial con ella, tanto que había esperado ese momento y lo había olvidado por completo y todo por otra mujer.

-Disculpe mi lady – inclinó su cabeza en forma de disculpa - ¿Podría repetirme su pregunta?

-Por lo que veo anda distraído milord – comentó ella con una sonrisa peligrosamente coqueta.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no se sentía feliz? Estaba bailando con la mujer con quien pensaba casarse por segunda vez y ni siquiera se sentía complacido. Si no en cambio, buscaba a Kagome, quien se encontraba a unos pocos metros de él, parecía que no le agradaba su pareja, pues se obligaba a esbozar una sonrisa de vez en cuando.

-He escuchado que la temporada de caza ha iniciado – comentó ella para llamar su atención, pues había seguido su mirada y se encontró con esa mujer, o más bien niña, pues aunque se hubiese ido a Francia y se pusiera los vestidos más finos, jamás llegaría a estar a su altura. –He estado organizando una expedición – dijo ella - ¿Le gustaría unirse?

-Tal vez – asintió él, y esta vez la miró.

-Perfecto – ella esbozó una sonrisa y siguieron bailando.

Varios minutos después, el conde Higurashi, su hija, Inuyasha, su tía, su primo y los duques Andrews se encontraban conversando. La duquesa Andrews no dejaba de enumerar cada uno de los atributos de su hija, como si con eso pudiera conseguir que Inuyasha o de perdido su primo se fijaran en ella y así alejarlos de Kagome Higurashi, una dama que reflejaba ser una dura competencia para su hija.

-Mi hija toca maravilloso el arpa – la miró y le acarició la mejilla - ¿Por qué no nos tocas algo, hija?

Vanessa asintió y fue hasta donde estaba su arpa, la orquesta había dejado de tocar y todos los invitados se aglomeraron alrededor para escuchar la interpretación de la joven.

-No mentía cuando decía que mi hija toca maravilloso el arpa – dijo la condesa Andrews.

Koga roló los ojos, el arpa nunca había sido su instrumento favorito pues para él el único instrumento maravilloso era el que tocaba su ángel.

Vanessa terminó de tocar y todos le aplaudieron, ella esbozó una sonrisa e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-No dudo que su hija toqué el arpa estupendamente – comentó Koga una vez que Vanessa se hubiese acercado a ellos – Pero sé de una joven que toca el violín como los propios ángeles.

-¿En serio? – Vanessa arqueó una ceja, interesada por saber el nombre de su competencia - ¿Esa dama se encuentra entre nosotros?

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos y negó con la cabeza, para que no la delatara, no era el modo en que decirle a su padre que tocaba ese instrumento.

-Claro que se encuentra entre nosotros – él en cambio le guiñó un ojo y alzó su copa de vino en su honor – La señorita Higurashi toca de una manera esplendida el violín. Como diría su tía "Hace cantar al violín".

Todos los presentes, incluso su padre se le quedaron viendo.

-¿Es verdad que toca el violín, señorita Higurashi? – preguntó la duquesa Andrews.

-Yo…- Kagome se mordió el labio inferior sin saber que decir.

-Háganle traer un violín a la señorita – le dijo a uno de los músicos – Queremos escuchar si es verdad que hace cantar a un violín – preguntó sarcástica, esbozando una sonrisa de pura maldad.

Uno de ellos se acercó a ella y le entregó el instrumento. Kagome lo tomó y se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos, todos volvieron a tomar su posición para escuchar su interpretación.

-Vamos toca algo – la apresuró Vanessa, pues sabía que ella no iba a superarla.

Kagome se llevó el instrumento a los hombros, sus dedos se deslizaron por las cuerdas y cuando deslizó el arco por ellas, una nota desentonada se escuchó. Kagome se mordió el labio inferior al escucharla y observó como Vanessa y un grupito de amigas comenzaba a reírse de ella, pudo leer en sus labios algo así como…

"_Es una tonta, no creo que me supere"_

Ella frunció el cejo, se retiró el instrumento de los hombros y se acercó a la orquesta que estaba tras de ella, esperando a escuchar su interpretación. Se dirigió al maestro…

-Después de mi, sígame

El maestro asintió. Kagome suspiró y volvió a llevarse el violín a los hombros y esta vez cuando el arco todo las primeras cuerdas, comenzó a escucharse una melodía suave y lenta, que combinaba melancolía, felicidad, entonces el maestro tras escuchar las primeras notas, guió a su orquesta al ritmo de ella.

Dama y violín se habían hecho uno solo. Kagome tenía los ojos cerrados mientras tocaba el instrumento. Kaede se llevó sus manos a los labios, mientras contenía una lagrima, nunca en su vida había visto algo así. En cambio Koga si, él estaba acostumbrado a escucharla tocar, pues ella lo hacía con pasión y amor.

Mientras que por otro lado, Inuyasha se imaginaba a Kagome tocando el violín y danzando al mismo tiempo bajo una tormenta de nieve y él acudiendo a ella, estrechándola entre sus brazos y volviéndola a besar.

Pero ella sólo tocaba para una persona, para una persona que no estaba ahí y que deseaba con todo su corazón que lo estuviera. Esa interpretación estaba dedicada a su madre.

Kagome tocó las últimas notas y deslizó suavemente el arco hasta sostenerlo en el aire, la orquesta terminó al mismo tiempo que ella y todos los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir, ella inclinó su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, giró sobre sus talones y devolvió el instrumento a su dueño.

-Estupendo violín – comentó ella.

El músico esbozó una sonrisa.

-No es violín quien hace al músico, el músico hace al violín – dijo él – Nunca he escuchado a alguien tocarlo de una manera tan conmovedora como usted lo hizo.

Los invitados se acercaron a ella para felicitarla, algo que no habían hecho con Vanessa.

La tía Kaede fue la primera en felicitarla.

-Hija, Koga tiene razón. Tocas maravilloso.

-Gracias – ella asintió apenada.

Su padre se acercó con una mirada fría, era como si quisiera reprenderla ahí mismo.

-¿Papá? – preguntó ella.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – Preguntó distante – Tengo que enterarme por otros que mi hija toca un instrumento como ese…

Alzó la voz y Vanessa al ver esa escena esbozó una sonrisa. ¿Así que su padre no sabía que su única hija tocaba el violín? Después de todo, las cosas habían salido mejor a como las quería, pues el conde Higurashi la había reprendido en público, algo que iba a marcar a su hija...

**Continuará...**

_Hola!_

_Espero que el capítulo les haya agradado, como verán mas envidias por parte de Vanessa, pero al final Kagome será la quien gane, ya verán )._

_Ahh ese Koga (suspiro por ti, eso nunca lo diría, pero ahora si). No sé quien de los dos se merece a Kagome, pero una cosa si es segura, no quisiera estar en su lugar, pues tanto Inuyasha como Koga tienen lo suyo._

_Les mando un beso y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

_Para las que estamos (me incluyo) al pendiente de "Al sabor de la seducción" tengan paciencia, apenas lo he estado preparando y quiero darles algo de calidad, no sólo un capítulo más del montón. NO! les juro que serás muy bien recompensadas por la espera._

_Un beso y abrazo para todas (os). _

_Att: P e r l a_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Kagome agachó la aveza ante el reclamo de su padre.

-Y que además…- su padre suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa al ver la expresión de su hija, era como si estuviera regañando a un niño de cinco años – Escuchar por mi mismo que lo haces estupendo.

El corazón de Kagome se relajó al escuchar el último comentario de su padre, alzó la cabeza y se encontró con una de sus sonrisas.

-¿No estás enfadado? – preguntó.

-¿Enfadado? – Se encogió de hombros – Para nada.

Él se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías contado? – eso fue lo único que le reclamó.

La joven esbozó una sonrisa – Le pedí a tía Marian que no te dijera nada. Temía tu reacción.

El conde suspiró – Creo que mi hermana y yo tendremos una charla pendiente – comentó él, después se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído algo que sólo ellos pudieran escuchar – Además, lo has hecho mejor que la señorita Andrews. Me estaba durmiendo esa joven.

Kagome soltó una pequeña risa al ver el rostro de Vanessa.

De pronto, el conde reparó en la presencia de aquel joven de ojos color azul que estaba a un lado de su hija y de Lady Clearwater. Lo había visto bailar con ella y como la miraba. El conde pasó un brazo por los hombros de su hija y la atrajo hacia él.

-¿Y usted es…? – preguntó, mientras lo seguía estudiando con la mirada.

Koga extendió la mano hacía al padre de hombre y con toda la educación y elegancia se presentó ante él.

-Soy el conde Borgeaud – estrechó la mano del hombre.

"El futuro esposo de su hija" esto último había pensado en decirlo, se pasó tan sólo el año pasado pensando en cómo sería el padre de Kagome, estaba seguro que si hablaba con ese caballero -que parecía tener sentido de la buena razón- le podría ayudar a convencer a su testaruda hija que el mejor prospecto para ella era precisamente él.

Pero el conde lo miró de arriba abajo y no le agradó lo que observaba así que se puso de modo sobreprotector con su hija. Si hombres como ese intentaban acercarse a su pequeño retoño, no la mandaría de regreso a Francia, la mantendría resguardada en su mansión.

-Primo del marqués Taisho – finalizó su presentación.

Kagome se había alejado de ellos para que pudieran conversar. Se abría paso entre la multitud, inclinando la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios y entonces se encontró con una de sus dos mejores amigas de la infancia.

Ambas al verse, la joven se inclinó hacia su esposo y le susurró algo al oído y de inmediato fue a reunirse con su mejor amiga.

Se detuvieron e intercambiaron cortesías cordialmente, tomando en cuenta el lugar donde se encontraban.

-Sango…

-Kagome…

Pero ni el lugar ni el momento importo, pues las dos sonrieron y terminaron en un abrazo de hermandad.

-Sango – digo Kagome una vez que el abrazó finalizara – Cuanto tiempo.

-Lo sé Kagome – Sango se encogió de hombro – Quería saludarte desde el principio y felicitarte por tu interpretación.

Por fin había una cara conocida en una fiesta en la que el ambiente era tenso, nada que ver con aquellas fiestas en Francia, aquí se notaba la hipocresía y ella se sintió feliz al saber que ahí estaba su amiga de la infancia. En unos minutos Sango le había contado toda su vida, que se había casado hace un par de años y que estaba esperando otro hijo.

-Así es – asintió Sango – Cuando conocí a mi esposo, al principio no me agrado. Era arrogante y antipático, al igual que su fiel amigo el marqués Taisho.

Ella al escuchar el nombre de su marqués, abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿El marqués Taisho? – preguntó no mostrando una vez más interés por él.

-Si – dijo su amiga con una sonrisa en los labios – Miroku y él han sido amigos desde siempre, de hecho habían tenido juntos la fama de los libertinos más cotizados, pero gracias a un baile como este. Él y yo nos conocimos, dice que cuando me vio por primera vez no iba a quitar el dedo del reglón hasta que me diera por enamorada de él…

Mientras Sango contaba su relato de amor, Kagome buscó con la mirada a su otro par, aquel hombre que también era arrogante y a la vez encantador, aquellos ojos avellana que tanto había extrañado y amado desde pequeña. Y su insistencia se vio recompensada, pues ahí estaba, conversando con su otro par, el esposo de su mejor amiga.

¿Dónde había dejado a Vanessa? Lo observaba con admiración, sin perder algún detalle de sus rasgos, esos labios carnosos, encantadora sonrisa y unos perfectos dientes blancos como la nieve.

Al verlo sonreír sentía que el piso se movía bajo sus pies.

-¿Y qué me cuentas tú? – Preguntó Sango - ¿Te has casado?

La joven agachó la cabeza ante esa pregunta, deseaba decir que muy pronto se iba a casar, pero eso era mentira, pues había huido de Francia de varias propuestas incluida la de Koga sólo para viajar a Inglaterra y conquistar de una vez por todas a ese hombre.

-Eh…- se puso roja, giró sobre sus talones para darle la espalda a su marqués encantador – No – negó

-¡¿Pero cómo?!- exclamó Sango sorprendida – No puedo creer que los franceses sean ciegos para no darse cuenta de tu belleza.

-Digamos que ellos no tienen la culpa de que yo…

-Siento interrumpir señoras.

Kagome guardó silencio al escuchar la voz de un hombre a sus espaldas, cerró los ojos y deseó que no fuera Koga.

_Que no sea él por favor. Por una vez, que no sea él. _

-Oh amor – dijo Sango alzando la vista y reunirse con su marido – Deja te presento a mi mejor amiga. La señorita Kagome Higurashi.

La joven Higurashi suspiró y giró nuevamente y ahí, frente a ella, estaba el esposo de su amiga, ella lo tenía agarrado de un brazo y al otro lado estaba nada más y nada menos que él, quien la contemplaba con esa mirada dorada.

Ella no pasó desapercibido la manera en que Miroku la tenía abrazada, la forma en que le besaba la mejilla y acariciaba su vientre abultado y por primera vez, Kagome quiso experimentar que era sentirse correspondida, que era sentir que un hombre la abrazara con fuerza y no la apartara de su pecho, al mismo tiempo que la besaba con pasión y le susurraba al oído promesas llenas de amor, de un futuro venidero.

-Un places My Lady– Miroku hizo una reverencia – Siempre es agradable conocer a las amigas de mi esposa – comentó con una sonrisa – Sango no deja de hablar de las travesuras que hacían de niñas.

Kagome y Sango esbozaron una sonrisa al mismo tiempo.

Sango tomó a su esposo de la mano y lo arrastró hasta el salón de baile.

-Pero le hará mal a nuestro hijo – comentó él.

-Tonterías marido – Sango negó y lo siguió arrastrando – Queremos bailar y aun estoy bien para hacerlo.

Miroku se encogió de hombros y miró a Kagome.

-Te dejo en buenas manos – señaló a Inuyasha

Kagome suspiró al ver la escena de amor, ahí estaba Sango, Miroku, bailando, mirándose y sonriendo al mismo tiempo, de vez en cuando él le apartaba un mechón y se lo colocaba detrás de su oreja, al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla y le susurraba algo que hacía a Sango sonrojas. Ella apartó la mirada, ese momento intimo le pertenecía a ellos dos, no a ella, no a ella y a…

-¿Para Elisa, verdad?

La joven levantó la cabeza y guió su mirada hacia la de él.

-La música que acaba de tocar hace unos momentos – explicó él.

Ella abrió los labios y sólo hizo lo mejor que pudo hacer en esos momentos, ella asintió con la cabeza.

Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos – Me hubiese gustado escucharla mejor en piano – comentó – Pero debo admitir que con el violín le dio otro matiz.

Kagome estaba muda, no sabía que decir debido a que él había sido el único que le hacía mención respecto a la interpretación.

Ella se había pasado horas ensayando esa pieza tanto en piano como violín.

Mientras tanto en el salón de baile, se encontraba Sango y Miroku.

-¿No se te hace un cuadro de amor?

Miroku frunció el cejo ante la pregunta de su esposa y recorrió su mirada hasta llegar a su mejor amigo y lady Higurashi.

-¿En que estas pensando…- miró a su esposa y se encontró con una mirada de complicidad pura.

-¿Me vas a negar que no son hechos el uno para el otro? – preguntó en un susurró.

-Si piensas hacerle de casamentera, será mejor que desista señora mía.

Ella enredó sus brazos alrededor de su marido y lo atrajo hacia ella, donde frene con frente se unieron.

-Él es tu amigo, ella mi amiga… los juntamos y todo queda en amistad – le guiñó un ojo- No sean casado y por lo tanto…

-Y por lo tanto deberás dejar que las cosas sigan su curso – la interrumpió su esposo.

-Pero Miroku…

-No – él negó – Prométeme que no vas a meter las manos para que pase algo entre ellos dos.

-Yo…

-Señora Collins, prométamelo.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y le dio un beso a su esposo, justamente en la mejilla.

-Se lo prometo señor Collins.

Pero Miroku conocía a su esposa, él sabía perfectamente que ella no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, pues se estaba convirtiendo en una buena casamentera, había conseguido unir a dos parejas en tan sólo dos meses y no dudaba que ellos dos se le fueran a escapar.

Esbozó una sonrisa y le preguntó.

-¿Realmente lo vas a cumplir?

-No – ella negó- Y me conoces bien.

Y fue cuando su esposo estalló en una carcajada, llamando la atención de los bailarines y de su amigo, quien se encontraba aun con Kagome.

-Envidio a Collins – dijo Inuyasha sin dejar de ver a la pareja – Tiene una esposa que lo ama, una hija y otro en camino. Es afortunado.

-Muchos hombres son afortunados Lord Taisho – comentó Kagome – El problema es que no se dan cuenta de su fortuna.

-¿A qué se refiere, Lady Higurashi? – preguntó él, girando su mirada hacía ella.

-Aquí están

Antes de que Kagome pudiera decir algo, Vanessa ya se había acercado a ellos. Iba tomada del brazo de Koga, con una sonrisa de verdadera malicia.

-Debo admitir Kagome que tu interpretación con el violín no estuvo muy a la altura de lo que se esperaba de ti – comentó ella, aunque sabía en el fondo que estaba vez, Kagome había ganado esta partida, pero no se le iba a conceder el beneficio de la duda. – Todos lo están comentando.

Kagome esbozó una media sonrisa, no iba a dejarse intimidar por las palabras de esa señorita y aunque fuera la hija de un duque no iba a dejarse pisotear por nada ni nadie.

Como dice su tía Marian "Si los demás te quieren pisotear con un pie, haz lo mismo, pero usa los dos pies, así tendrás mayor ventaja".

-Tienes razón– comentó ella –He notado que todos se estaban durmiendo con tu interpretación…– esbozó una media sonrisa al ver a Vanessa arquear una ceja y poner los ojos en blanco.

Koga, Vanessa e Inuyasha estaban agarrando el hilo de la conversación, primero hablaban de música, luego de caballos y por ultimo de cacería. El platillo fuerte de Vanessa.

-Le explicaba a Lord Taisho que la temporada de caza acaba de iniciar – explicó ella – Tal vez podríamos ir mañana

-Me encanaría – Koga asintió con la cabeza, esbozando una media sonrisa.

No había necesidad que Inuyasha diera su respuesta, ya que con un leve parpadeo de ojos, una sonrisa y un movimiento ligero de cabeza, daba su repuesta.

Kagome no prestaba atención a la charla, pues estaba más atenta mirando hacia el piso, observando los zapatos de Inuyasha, su amado marqués

-¿Y usted, Lady Higurashi? – Preguntó Vanessa - ¿No se une a nosotros?

Ah no, ella no era buena cazando…. Bueno tal vez sí, pero nunca lo agradó quitarle la vida a un ser vivo.

-No – ella negó – Yo no cazo…

-Estará ahí –Koga interrumpió a Kagome – La señorita Higurashi es buena cazando.

Kagome le lanzó una mirada de reproche a Koga y él se limitó a sonreírle. Ahora gracias a él estaba comprometida a asistir.

-Perfecto – dijo Vanessa aplaudiendo – Nos reuniremos aquí a las nueve.

-Si me lo permite Lady Andrews – la interrumpió Inuyasha – Podríamos reunirnos en mi mansión – comentó él.

Eso a Vanessa le agradó más. Kagome observaba como coqueteaba con él, moviendo sus pestañas rubias y tocando por "accidente" su brazo.

Esa noche Kagome no pudo dormir, todo le daba vuelta, el beso que le había dado Inuyasha Taisho, creyendo que era Vanessa, después el baile, su interpretación con el violín.

Tanto pensar comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, todo había resultado un desastre des su principio, y no fue hasta que Koga estaba ahí, una de las razones porque se había ido de Francia y ahora se enteraba que era primo de Inuyasha.

Al día siguiente, si la noche había sido un fracaso, esta mañana estaba resultando a un peor, por un lado Koga no había podido asistir, ya que le había surgido algunos compromisos, y por otra parte, la rubia e Inuyasha parecía que se iban entendiendo muy bien, así que se sentía fuera de lugar.

Pero al verlo a lado de ella le provocaban tremendos celos, incluso estaba pensando en apuntarle con esa escopeta y disparar en contra de esa mujer y fingir que se le habías disparado por error. Pero esa sería una acción demasiado estúpida.

-Es su turno de disparar señorita Andrews – comentó Inuyasha.

Vio a la rubia apuntar su escopeta a hacia un zorro que estaba comiendo, Kagome no era la clase de mujer que disfrutaba este tipo de "deporte" era algo vil y salvaje, si por ella fuera defendería a cada animal de este mundo.

La mujer tenía su objetivo fijo, sólo era cuestión de disparar y matarlo.

Pero Kagome tenía otro plan, apuntó la escopeta hacia el cielo y disparó, el animal al escuchar el estruendo, alzó la cabeza y miró a sus cazadores, al percatarse de ellos salió huyendo despavorido.

Tanto Inuyasha como Lady Andrews dirigieron sus miradas acusadoras hacía Kagome y ella esbozó una sonrisa muy apenada.

-Lo siento – se disculpó – Pero se me disparó por accidente.

-No se preocupe Lady Higurashi – la rubia esbozó una sonrisa – A todos nos pasa la primera vez. Ya tendrá suerte para la próxima.

Y así, continuaron su camino, ahora era el turno de Inuyasha y cuando tuvo en la mira a otro zorro, Kagome hizo lo mismo.

Ambos la volvieron a mirar y ella esbozó una sonrisa apenada.

-¿Está vez se le disparó por error? – preguntó el marqués.

-No – Kagome negó con la cabeza – Quería dispararle al zorro – mintió

Lady Andrews frunció el cejo, ya estaba harta de que esa señorita frustrara sus intentos de caza.

-Señorita Higurashi, es evidente que usted es una inútil cazando – dijo ella sin una gota de arrepentimiento – Así que será mejor que se mantenga alejada de una escopeta no vaya ser que resulte lastimada. Gracias a usted no hemos cazado nada.

¿Qué no era buena cazando? Se atrevía ella a decirle eso, si era buena, su tío le había enseñado a cazar, pero una cosa era por el respeto a cualquier forma de vida a que cazar por diversión.

-Le demostraré señorita Andrews que soy tan buena como usted.

Echó un vistazo al cielo y se encontró con una manada de patos, levantó su escopeta y apunto a uno de ellos.

-Daría cien libras si es capaz de darle a uno – apostó la rubia.

-Yo en su lugar no apostaría – la retó ella.

Así que apuntó aun más y disparó, cargó su escopeta y volvió a disparar. Hizo eso en cinco ocasiones y los patos cayeron a un lado de la rubia. Cerrándole la boca por completo.

-Puede dejar las cien libras en el primer orfanato que encuentre – dijo ella, dándole la escopeta a Inuyasha y alejándose de ellos dos.

La rubia tenía la boca abierta sin poder creer asimilar lo que había visto.

-Yo no podría hacer eso – confesó al fin.

-La ofendiste y te demostró que es buena – comentó Inuyasha, sin dejar de ver el trayecto de la joven.

Al ver que la joven había desparecido Inuyasha fue tras ella pues le había prometido al conde Higurashi cuidar de ella.

Un camino de hierba se alzaba sobre ella, estaba tan furiosa como para quedarse con ellos.

-Ay si "Ya tendrá suerte para la próxima"- imitando la voz chillona de Lady Andrews - "Señorita Higurashi, es evidente que usted una inútil cazando" – ardía en coraje puro, era como si el inferno estuviera dentro de ella - ¿Quién se cree? ¿La reina?

Pero no estaba molesta por eso, lo que le había molestado era que Inuyasha no se metía para defenderla, a cambio, sólo dejó que Lady Andrews la insultara aun más.

A tan pocos metros escuchó el lamento de un animal poniendo sus sentidos en alerta.

"¿Qué es eso?" se preguntó para sí misma y se dejó guiar por el sonido, cuando llegó a su objetivo se encontró con una desgarradora escena, un pequeño zorro aullaba de dolor, tenía su pata prensada en una trampa y estaba sangrando.

El animal al verla se tensó, pero Kagome se arrodilló ante él, lo miró y le habló con una voz dulce, prometiéndole que no le haría nada.

-Tranquilo, no te haré nada.

El animal pareció entenderle y dejó que la joven lo liberara, pero se quedó ahí, observándola, entonces, Kagome sacó un pañuelo de su corpiño y le vendo la pata, el zorro le lambió la mano en forma de gratitud y salió corriendo, despareciendo en el bosque.

-¿Así es que por eso has frustrado todos los intentos de Lady Andrews por cazar?

Kagome giró la cabeza y se encontró con Inuyasha, recargado en el tronco de un árbol y con los brazos cruzados.

Ella se levantó y dijo.

-La caza no es algo que disfrute hacer – explicó ella – Se me hace un _deporte_ de lo más vil y salvaje. Sólo los ignorantes lo practican.

-¿Acaso me ha llamado ignorante? – Inuyasha abrió los ojos ante tal insulto.

-Ah no señor, pero si se considera uno, puede llamarse así...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior al ver como ese hombre se tensaba a través de su mirada. Las manos de Inuyasha formaban puños de acero, era como si estuviera controlando su ira y el impulso por golpearla y por primera vez se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle llamado ignorante, pero era algo que se lo merecía.

-¿Así que ignorante, eh? – preguntó él, relajándose un poco y aflojando sus dedos.

Comenzó avanzar hacia ella.

Y el primer instinto de Kagome fue retroceder.

-S-si se considera uno – dijo un poco nerviosa.

No iba a pedir una disculpa por algo que ella pensaba, además, si él se consideraba uno, pues allá él.

Inuyasha se estaba divirtiendo con la reacción de la joven, cada paso que daba ella daba dos hacía atrás, hasta que la acorraló contra el tronco de un árbol y a unos centímetros de su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo era todo nervio, a simple vista se notaba como la joven temblaba, tal vez de pánico o de otra cosa que iba más allá.

-¿Y si me siento ofendido por su comentario? – preguntó.

Kagome estaba petrificada, estar en esta situación, atrapada entre un tronco y el cuerpo de ese hombre. Sus ojos dorados eran mucho más hermosos a la luz del día; los pocos rayos del sol que llegaban iluminaban su perfecta piel y por primera vez se sintió tentada en deslizar una mano por esas mejillas, por esos…labios.

Parpadeó varias veces, no era correcto pensar en eso.

-Señor, le tengo que pedir que se aleje un poco – sus palabras en lugar de ser una petición se escucharon más como una súplica – No es correcto.

El ojidorado esbozó una sonrisa, si, su método de hacérselo pagar con un poco de seducción estaba surtiendo efecto. Nunca en su vida había visto a una mujer reaccionar ante de él de esa manera, normalmente esperaba que se lanzaran a sus brazos y le rogaran que las tocara, pero ella, a su modo le pedía que se apartara de ella.

¿Dónde había quedado esa valiente señorita que respondió al reto de Lady Andrews, quien llamó ignorantes a todos los que practicaban la cacería? Esa joven se había reducido a nada, revelando a una rosa nerviosa.

Quería seguir disfrutando de ese momento antes de que ambos regresaran donde Vanessa los esperaba.

Vanessa, ¿Por qué no sentía esa poderosa atracción como la sentía con esa joven? A pesar de la belleza de Lady Andrews, Kagome Higurashi también era hermosa, su cabello largo y ondulado color azabache, esos ojos chocolates que escondían el alma de mujer apasionada.

-¿La pongo nerviosa, señorita Higurashi? – preguntó en un susurró, acercado un poco su rostro al de ella.

-N-no – mintió ella.

Volvió a esbozar una sonrisa ante esa gran mentira, pues su cuerpo y su voz la delataban.

-¿Qué vamos hacer al respecto? – Preguntó una vez más – Me ha llamado ignorante y eso me ha ofendido en lo más profundo – se llevó una mano al pecho, haciéndose el ofendido – Merezco una disculpa de su parte.

Kagome tragó saliva y después frunció el cejo, ya lo había dicho, no iba a pedir disculpa por algo que no sentía.

-¿Y si me opongo a ofrecerle una disculpa, señor? – sus palabras la habían sorprendido a ella misma, estaba comenzando adivinar su juego; si, seducción, Koga había utilizado esa artimaña con ella para lograr que le diera el sí, pero nunca lo consiguió.

"_Pues bien Marques Taisho, vamos a ver quien seduce a quien_" se dijo así misma.

-Si se opone recibirá un severo castigo – afirmó él.

-Oh, estoy impaciente por saber qué clase de castigo recibiré – cada palabra estaba llena de sarcasmo.

Casi dio un respingo cuando sintió que la rodeaba con sus brazos y la atraía hacia él, su boca comenzaba abrirse, lista para recibirla, el problema era que ella tenía una lucha interna entre besarlo y darle una lección.

Sabía de sobra que él estaba acostumbrado a salirse con la suya, a conquistar a cuanta dama se cruzara por su camino, a que todas le dieran el sí y se postraran a sus pies. Pero ella no era todas esas mujeres, era diferente.

-¿Aun quiere pedir una disculpa? – preguntó Inuyasha sobre los labios de Kagome.

Y que dios le diera fuerza para no resistirse ante él.

-Nunca…

Y cuando estuvo a punto de rosar sus labios, Kagome flexionó la rodilla derecha y le dio un golpe en la entre pierna. Inuyasha la soltó y se dobló del dolor.

-Ay…- se quejó él, tirándose de rodillas a la tierra.

-Le dije que estaba muy cerca señor.

-Cuando…- le era muy difícil hablar, pues el aliento se le había ido –…le ponga las manos encima…

-No habrá un cuando

Se recogió el borde de su vestido para salir huyendo, pero antes de que se echara a correr, un pie se le atoró con una rama y cayo boca abajo a la tierra.

Hundió su rostro en la tierra, era lo más humillante que le había pasado, mostrarse indiferente ante un hombre arrogante y terminar así.

¡Maldita torpeza!

Unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura ayudándola a ponerse en pie, y ahí estaban esos ojos dorados por los cuales se sentía humillada.

-¿Está bien? – preguntó él, llevándola hacia una roca para que pudiera tomar asiento.

Ella negó y le indicó que le dolía el tobillo izquierdo.

Inuyasha levantó un poco el dobladillo de su vestido para quitarle la bota del pie izquierdo, dio un pequeño masaje y Kagome gimió de dolor, tal vez si lo hubiera besado esto no habría pasado.

-Tal vez si hubiera dejado que la besara esto no le habría pasado.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos ante el comentario, era como si leyera su mente. Ella esbozó una sonrisa y agachó la cabeza.

La joven se perdió en sus suaves movimientos, esas manos expertas se movían con tanta libertad sobre su tobillo, después lo vio rasgar su camisa para ponérsela como venda.

-Lo siento – dijo ella al final.

Inuyasha alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con esos intensos ojos que se estaban convirtiendo ya en una obsesión a pesar de haberlos visto tan poco tiempo, podría perderse en ellos todo el día incluso una eternidad.

-¿Por qué lo siente? – preguntó él, arqueando una ceja.

-No debí llamarlo ignorante ni mucho menos golpearlo.

-Acepto su disculpa por llamarme ignorante – dijo con arrogancia – Pero por lo segundo no.

Kagome frunció el cejo ¿Qué habría querido decir con eso?

-No debí golpearlo – aclaró ella

-Y yo le dije que me lo merecía

Ahora Inuyasha la miraba con intensidad, con mucha delicadeza dejó el pie de Kagome sobre la tierra y acercó su rostro al de ella.

-¿Por qué dice que se lo merecía? – preguntó con nerviosismo, ahora estaba en desventaja pero eso ya no importaba, las cosas habían dado un giro y quería que ese beso se diera aquí y ahora.

-Por lo que iba hacer y estoy a punto de hacerle…

Y sin previo aviso se apoderó de su dulce boca, para Kagome fue la liberación de sus sentimientos, el besó era intenso, posesivo, Inuyasha abría con erotismo su boca e introducía su lengua para formar una danza de sensualidad con su propia lengua. Ese besó distinto al otro, él sabía quién era y no la podía confundir con la rubia que los esperaba.

Deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello obligándolo a acercarse más a su boca e intensificar aun más el beso.

Ambos se apartaron para poder respirar, se miraron a los ojos e Inuyasha la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Hay que regresar, Lady Andrews está sola.

Y toda su felicidad se redujo a nada al escuchar ese nombre en sus labios, seguramente mientras la besaba estaba pensando en ella. Su orgullo le pedía regresara caminando, no necesitaba de él, pero el tobillo le dolía mucho como para regresar por su propio pie.

Mientras avanzaban, Inuyasha sentía el frágil cuerpo de la joven, ese beso había sido mucho más de lo que esperaba, era totalmente a lo que había sentido en la fiesta de los Andrews, no comprendía por qué. La miraba cuando ella no lo miraba; desde el principio habían comenzado con el pie izquierdo, discutiendo por cualquier cosa, insultándose discretamente y en cada una de ellas no se había sentido tan vivo como hace mucho tiempo.

Llegaron hasta donde Vanessa los esperaba, la joven estaba montada sobre su caballo, Kagome pudo ver que la rubia estaba de mal humor, pues sus ojos estaban llenos de ira y su rostro rojo como un tomate.

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa malévola y se acorrucó aun más en el pecho de Inuyasha, cosa que al verlos, la joven rubia alzó una de sus perfiladas cejas.

-¿Qué te ha sucedido, Kagome? – preguntó, fingiendo preocupación.

"_Me caí e Inuyasha me besó_" pensó en decirle, pero se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo ese impulso de restregárselo en la cara, sólo para que su ira estallara.

-He tropezado con un tronco – fue lo unió que respondió.

-Por lo que veo no sólo eres mala cazando, sino que eres una torpe para caminar – comentó, esbozando una sonrisa de maldad.

Inuyasha frunció el cejo, ya era suficiente, Vanessa se estaba propasando con ella, en cada momento buscaba una oportunidad para humillarla y sentía que la hería ya que el cuerpo de Kagome vibró a través del suyo.

_Y es la mujer con la que planeas casarte._

Su subconsciente le recordó.

Ignoró el comentario de la joven y fue hasta su caballo donde subió a Kagome a su caballo, acto seguido tomó las riendas del caballo que la joven había montado y subió junto con ella, todo esto ante la vista de la rubia.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior al sentirlo a su lado, pensaba que iba a viajar sola.

-No entiendo porque la señorita Higurashi va a viajar a su lado, Lord Taisho – comentó Vanessa – Después de todo sólo se tropezó.

-La señorita Higurashi se ha lastimado el tobillo – respondió él – No está en condiciones de viajar sola, además le he prometido a su padre cuidar de ella.

Vanessa volteó el rostro y espolvoreó su caballo y salió a todo galope dejándolos a ellos dos atrás.

Kagome sólo pudo articular un "gracias" y la respuesta que tuvo por parte de Inuyasha fue una sonrisa y un guiño.

Tres días habían pasado, su tobillo había mejorado satisfactoriamente. En esos días no había vuelto a ver a Inuyasha, había llegado el rumor de que él y Vanessa Andrews se les había visto juntos y que irían a la opera esta noche.

Pero ahora estaba tratando de convencer a su padre que la dejara ir con su mejor amiga, Sango y su marido Miroku. Tal vez estando con ellos lograra verlo y preguntarle porque se había atrevido besara por segunda vez.

-De ninguna manera jovencita – dijo su padre, dejando una taza de té sobre la mesa – Aun tenemos que hablar sobre ese talento tuyo con el violín.

-Te prometo que después hablaremos – Kagome movió las cejas de arriba abajo con la esperanza de convencerlo.

-Por favor Ian, déjala ir con Lady Collins – intervino la condesa Higurashi.

Kagome miró a su madre y le regaló una radiante sonrisa, se veía a simple vista que ella hacia un esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie y convivir un poco con ellos en el desayuno, cosa que no lo había hecho en meses.

-Cariño… – su esposo la tomó de la mano y suspiró al ver la radiante sonrisa de su esposa.

-Por favor – imploró ella, moviendo las cejas de igual forma que Kagome, y en esta ocasión si tuvo efecto sobre el conde - ¿Te acuerdas cuantas fueron las veces que nos encontramos en una opera? – preguntó ella, acariciando las mejillas de su marido.

-Perdí la cuenta de ellas mi señora – respondió el conde, tomando las manos de su esposa y besándolas con devoción – Pues en la primera que la vi quede perdidamente enamorado de usted.

Kagome ladeó la cabeza al ver a sus padres, a pesar de los años que llevaban juntos seguían enamorados y de repente era como si ella sobrara, pues sus padres estaban encerrados en su burbuja.

El conde agachó la cabeza derrotado ante la mirada y sonrisa de su esposa.

-A usted no le puedo negar nada mi señora – dijo besando por última vez las manos de su esposa, después giró la cabeza para encontrarse con su hija – Esta bien, puedes ir con Lady Collins a la opera.

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa, se levantó de su asiento y fue a darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a su padre.

-Merci – uno en la frente – Merci – otro en la mejilla – Merci –y por ultimo otro en la segunda mejilla.

Y después pidió permiso para retirarse.

Ambos vieron alejarse a su hija y la condesa suspiró al ver a su hija hecha una mujer.

-Tu hermana ha hecho un buen trabajo con ella – comentó ella con algunas lágrimas en la mejilla.

Él, sin soltar aun las manos de su mujer, deslizó un dedo por su mejilla.

-Tal y como lo hubieras hecho tú.

-No me gusta estar enferma, quiero estar bien. Por ella, por ti.

-Desde que regresó te he visto mucho mejor.

La condesa quiso sonreír, pero lo cierto era que su futuro aun estaba incierto, pero estaba la fuerza de voluntad, las ganas de vivir…de vivir.

Hacía la noche. Kagome estaba en su habitación arreglando los últimos detalles de su conjunto. Llevaba un hermoso vestido color negro, con en encajes alrededor de él, algo que Ayumi reprobó.

-¡Va a una opera, no a un velorio! – la reprochó ella.

-No porque me vista de negro quiere decir que estoy de luto – dijo ella –Además, en los velorios en lugar de usar negro deberían usar blanco.

-Si su padre la ve, la matara.

Ayumi iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento Tsubaki entró a la habitación para anunciar que Lady Collins había llegado y su nana al verla también reprobó el modo de vestir de Kagome.

Kagome viajaba incomoda en el carruaje de los Collins, ahora comenzaba arrepentirse de ir con ellos pero la tía de Inuyasha estaba concentrada en su obra de teatro, una vez le pidió que le leyera unas líneas de Julieta mientras ella estaba en reposo, después le quitó el libro, le dio las gracias y fue.

Notaba atreves de la ventana el rostro del esposo de su amiga. El humor de Miroku iba de mal en peor ¿Era porque ella iba con ellos? Tal vez el señor Collins tenía otros planes que no tenían nada que ver con la opera, pero Sango la había invitado.

Llegaron al teatro y Kagome suspiró aliviada, unos minutos afuera del carruaje le harían bien. Todos bajaron del carruaje y Miroku les ofreció ambos brazos a las damas.

-Tranquilo – dijo Sango, acariciando el hombro de su esposo – Estoy segura que él tuvo otros planes que hacer.

-Él me aseguró que vendría.

¿Él? Kagome frunció el cejo ¿Quién era "él"? ¿Se referían a Lord Taisho? Tal vez él se les iba a reunir en el palco privado de Collins.

¡Santo cielo! Kagome se miró de arriba abajo, iba vestida de negro y si él la viera así, seguramente lo reprobaría.

-Entonces no dudes de su palabra.

Miroku asintió y acompañó a las damas al palco, donde habían cuatro butacas forradas con tela roja, Sango ocupó el segundo asiento y Kagome el tercero, el cuarto quedaba vacio, ella lo observó y se mordió el labio inferior, tal vez era para Inuyasha.

Una vez que ellas habían ocupado sus respectivos asientos, Miroku le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposa, acarició su vientre, le susurró algo en el odio y salió del palco.

Sango le tendió unos binoculares.

-Ya viste – dijo ella, manteniendo su vista al frente – Lord Taisho con Lady Andrews.

El corazón de Kagome de desbordó, se puso binoculares y miró en dirección hacia donde sango observaba y ahí, frente a su visión, estaba él, los duques Andrews y su hija Vanessa, los cuatro parecían estar riendo de alguna broma.

Que mal había pensado en que tal vez él pudiera acompañaros a la opera, cuando en realidad era más evidente por quien se inclinaba Inuyasha, ese beso que le había dado para él no significaba nada…NADA.

-¡Es la última vez que me lo haces!

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Miroku, al parecer le estaba reclamando algo a alguien, no podía verlos pues estaban a su espalda.

-Pero Miroku…

Una voz gruesa, ronca y tremendamente varonil resonó por el palco, parecía que aquel hombre había bebido.

-Pero nada – volvió a decir Miroku cerrando la puerta de tras de él – Te dije que esta noche era importante y que debías estar sobrio.

-¡Estoy sobrio, _maldición_!– aquel hombre alzó la voz.

-A mi no me hables en español, así que toma asiento.

Miroku le indicó el único asiento que estaba solo, aquel hombre frunció el cejo y para no discutir con su primo, giró sobre sus talones y ocupó el asiento que estaba a un lado de Kagome.

Ella se sobresaltó ante la manera brusca de aquel hombre al tomar asiento, lo único que veía de él eran sus pantalones color negro.

-Disculpe mi lady – dijo aquel misterioso hombre – No fue mi intención asustarla.

Y por primera vez, Kagome giró su vista y se encontró con esa sombra masculina. Él era de piel blanca, ojos verdes y cabello castaño, se notaba a simple vista que el hombre era alto.

-No… no se preocupe señor.

Aquel hombre esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Permítame presentarle a mí…

-Permítame presentarme mi lady – Aquel hombre interrumpió a su primo. Se puso de pie para luego inclinar su rodilla en el piso y tomar una de las enguantadas manos de Kagome – Antonio De La Rosa…

Todos los presentes en el teatro notaron la presencia de ese hombre, incluyendo un par de ojos dorados que lo miraban con el cejo fruncido.

_-El Diamante Español –pensó por sus adentros al ver como besaba la mano de esa mujer que no podía sacar de su cabeza aun y cuando estaba acompañado de la mejor candidata a ser su esposa. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Capítulo 8_

-Tiene acento español – comentó Kagome al ver a ese hombre de ojos verdes.

Él esbozó una sonrisa, miró alrededor del teatro, todos los estaban observando, bajó la mirada y contempló a la mujer que estaba a su lado.

-Es porque soy Español – contestó encogiéndose de hombros – Sin embargo usted tiene un acento Francés mesclado con Ingles.

-Es porque soy Inglesa y viví un tiempo en Francia.

-Eso explica muchas cosas – comentó él.

-¿Le gusta el teatro, Lord De La Rosa?- preguntó ella.

El hombre suspiró y se recargó en el respaldo del asiento.

-Trato de evitarlo – respondió con sinceridad.

-¿Por qué trata de evitarlo, Mi Lord?- Preguntó curiosa.

Antonio le hizo una señal con el dedo para que se acercara a él, Kagome dudo un poco, pues aun sentía las miradas de todos sobre ellos, pero no le importó y se acercó sigilosamente a él.

-Porque así las madres casaderas no tienen oportunidad de atraparme y hablar de lo maravillosas que son sus hijas.

Esa respuesta hizo que Kagome se echara a reír y todos los presentes voltearan a verlos.

-¿Le ha parecido gracioso mi comentario, Señorita…- hizo una pausa, ya que ella no se había presentado – Ahora que lo recuerdo, usted no me ha mencionado su nombre.

-Oh! – Fue lo único que dijo en ese momento – Que descortés soy, discúlpeme – ella extendió una mano hacía él – Lady Kagome Higurashi.

Aquel hombre tomó su mano y la besó igual con devoción, mirándola atreves de esas pestañas que eran del mismo color de su cabello.

-Un inmenso placer Lady Higurashi.

Las luces del teatro se apagaron poco a poco. Una luz blanca iluminó el escenario y una mujer rubia con un vestido escarlata apareció en escena, interpretando una melancólica melodía.

A pesar de que lo único que estaba iluminado era el escenario, Kagome no perdía la oportunidad de mirar hacia el frente para ver a Lord Inuyasha, pero era inútil, por más que trataba no lo podía ver. Su corazón se palpitaba a un ritmo acelerado, saber que él estaba con ella, allí en su palco privado no hacía más que confirmar sus sospechas, él estaba cortejando a Lady Andrews , si, todo encajaba; cuando él la confundió por error y la besó, diciendo su nombre ¿Pero y el otro beso? Ese beso que le había dado hace tres días, no era de noche, ambos sabían perfectamente quienes eran…

-¿Es usted viuda, My Lady?

Alguien le susurró al odio y sabía que provenía de aquel hombre cuyo acento era Español.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar hacía el escenario.

-¿Acostumbra a vestirse de negro? – él volvió a preguntar, sus palabras notaban cierto interés.

-No – respondió ella, con otra sonrisa.

-¿La está cortejando un Lord, My Lady?

Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar esa pregunta tan atrevida en un hombre.

-Mi Lord, estoy tratando escuchar a la cantante – respondió, evitando esa pregunta.

Sintió que él sonreía y lo sintió a un más cuando se acercó a ella.

-Lady Higurashi, ambos sabemos que usted no está viendo la opera – dijo él con cierto tono de diversión en su voz – Pues tiene sus ojos cerrados.

Kagome frunció el cejo y volteo a verlo, debía ponerle un alto a ese hombre ya que estaba haciéndole preguntar muy incomodas, pero por alguna extraña razón se sintió intimidada al ver los destellos de sus ojos verdes.

-…- por más que trató de hablar, las palabras no salían de sus labios.

-Le pregunté si alguien la está cortejando – dijo en su susurró para que tanto su primo como su esposa no los escucharan.

Antonio no podía dejar de verla, pues antes de que hubiesen apagado las luces no dejaba de ver sus labios rojos y preguntándose cómo sería besarlos. Sin duda era una hermosa rosa Inglesa ideal para un diamante Español como lo era él.

-No – ella simplemente contestó.

En ese momento, antes de que él respondiera algo o la abordara con una pregunta más, las luces del teatro se encendieron, dando por finalizado el primer acto, lo que aprovechó ella para levantarse con cautela y salir de ahí para tomar aire fresco.

Una vez en el pasillo, observaba como algunos caballeros salían de los palcos y se iban a una estancia a fumar, un joven le ofreció un poco de vino pero ella negó. Entonces frente a sus ojos apareció un bufón, danzaba y hacía piruetas en el aire, iba entregando algo a quienes se les acercaba, hasta que estuvo frente a ella, pudo ver los ojos negros de ese hombre que se veían de tras una máscara.

Le sonrió y sacó de su pantalón un papel en color rojo, después le sonrió y se alejó de ella.

Kagome frunció el cejo, miró el papel rojo, era una especie de invitación. Antes de abrirla miró hacía ambos lados para ver si alguien no la estaba observando, una vez comprobado que nadie la miraba, abrió la invitación.

Las letras estaban en color dorado, donde se decía que estaba invitada a una fiesta privada que organizaban los actores de la opera tan solo dos horas después que la función hubiese terminado.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el Posdata.

_Pd. Favor de llevar su máscara. _

¿Una máscara? ¿Para qué?

-Veo que aquí esta.

La voz de Antonio la alarmó, si la viera con esa carta seguramente pensaría lo peor de ella, así que la guardó rápidamente en su bolsillo y giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse con él.

-Estaba tomando aire fresco – comentó ella.

Antonio esbozó una sonrisa y le tendió su brazo, Kagome vaciló un poco y aceptó la mano del joven de ojos verdes.

Aquel hombre la llevo por un pasillo hasta llegar a un balcón donde se podía contemplar las calles de Londres.

Ambos estaban en silencio, Kagome no había apartado su brazo del joven. Lo miraba a veces de reojo, sus ojos parecían ver algo imaginario o tal vez pensaba en algo que lo mantenía alejado de la realidad, en estos momentos era más serio a comparación cuando estaban adentro del palco.

Respiró y le llegó su aroma, olía a pino mesclado con otros aromas silvestres.

-¿Hace cuanto que llegó a Londres, Lord de la Rosa? – preguntó, para romper el silencio que se había generado en su momento.

No era correcto que los dos estuvieran ahí, solos, pero no estaban haciendo nada malo.

Antonio agachó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos chocolates de la joven.

-Hace algunos años – respondió él – Me volví loco y maté a mis padres junto con mi prometida en una sola noche…- al ver que Kagome ponía los ojos en blanco y trataba de huir fue cuando no pudo más y se echó a reír – Es broma Lady Higurashi.

Kagome frunció el cejo y se apartó de él-Una broma de mal gusto Lord De La Rosa.

-Lo siento – dijo con sinceridad – No era mi intención asustarla. Le ofrezco una disculpa de lo más sincera.

-Está bien – asintió ella – Entonces ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo de su estancia en…

-Oh aquí están.

Ambos giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo y se encontraron con Sango, quien tomó del brazo de Kagome.

-La función esta por reanudarse – comentó ella arrastrado a Kagome hacia ella – Además, no es correcto que los dos estén aquí solos.

-No estábamos haciendo nada malo – Antonio se encogió de hombros – Además, se comportarme como un caballero…

-Cuando la ocasión lo amerita – lo interrumpió Sango, después miró a su amiga -¿Podrías adelantarte, Kagome? – preguntó ella.

Kagome asintió y camino con dirección hacía el palco.

Sango cruzó los brazos y observó al primo de su esposo.

-¿Qué? – Antonio preguntó al ver la mirada acusadora de Sango.

-No quiero que te le acerques – ordenó – Ni que intentes cortejarla

-No le haría nada malo- respondió él con una media sonrisa - ¿Acaso soy mal partido para ella?

-Tal vez si, conozco tu reputación.

-Ya veo – él asintió – Solo conoces el lado oscuro del diamante español, lo demás es un hombre solitario.

-Quedas advertido Antonio – lo señaló con un dedo – Ella es muy inocente para alguien como tú.

-¿Así como lo fuiste con Miroku, prima?

-Eso es diferente.

Antonio volvió a esbozar una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, no me acercaré a tu inocente amiga – avanzó varios pasos y quedó a la altura de Sango - ¿Podrías decirle a mi primo que la opera me aburrió y me fui a buscar un poco de diversión?

Sango negó pero después asintió, así que Antonio salió del balcón, caminando por el amplio pasillo y desapareciendo al doblar una esquina.

-Lo siento Antonio…- dijo Sango al verlo desaparecer.

Kagome había dejado la puerta abierta y vio pasar a Lord De La Rosa, en sus ojos se veía la furia contenida y al mismo tiempo una tristeza muy bien disimulada.

¿Quién era él? ¿Qué secretos guardaba? Era un hombre tan misterioso, pero tan sin embargo con un sentido del humor un poco peculiar.

Tomó asiento y pocos segundos llegó Sango, esbozando una sonrisa como si no hubiera pasado nada y después se les unió Miroku acompañado de Inuyasha y cuando ella se levantó de su asiento para saludarlo, lo vio del brazo de Lady Vanessa, sintió un golpe en el corazón al verlo con ella.

Vanessa lucía un vestido rojo que resaltaba su hermosa figura y esos ojos verdes fríamente calculadores.

Todos intercambiaron cortesías y Vanessa al ver a Kagome, no pudo evitar hacer un comentario hiriente sobre su atuendo.

-No sabía que había muerto ya tu madre Kagome…

Sango miró a Miroku, Inuyasha cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, miró a la joven Higurashi, era evidente que ese comentario le había dolido en el fondo de su alma, pues todos sabían que la condesa Higurashi no estaba bien de salud.

Kagome apretó los nudillos de sus manos, esta mujer se estaba convirtiendo en un dolor de cabeza y cada vez era más intenso.

-Ella aun sigue aquí – respondió con sutileza.

-Lo siento – dijo Vanessa – Es que como te vi de negro…

-El negro no precisamente es para andar de luto – comentó ella- Si me disculpan, quiero tomar aire fresco.

Salió del palco y lo único que se le pasó por su mente era salir del teatro y regresar a casa caminando.

Si eso haría y no le importaría como regresara.

Pero al salir y bajar las escaleras apresuradamente, tropezó y cayó de las escaleras, lastimándose una vez más el tobillo. Intentó levantarse, pero no pudo, en cambio se quedó ahí entonces fue cuando no pudo más y terminó por llorar, llorar al ver a su amado arrogante marques en brazos de una arpía como Vanessa, llorar por el comentario de ella hacía su madre.

Alguien le tendió un pañuelo blanco y sin ver a la persona lo aceptó dando gracias.

-No es bueno que una rosa inglesa, tan hermosa, llore.

Ella reconoció esa voz, levantó la mirada y se encontró con Antonio De La Rosa de rodillas para estar a su altura.

-¿Por qué llora, My Lady?- preguntó con la mirada seria, pues si algo que no le gustaba era ver una mujer llorar.

Kagome bajó la cabeza un poco y negó.

-Por nada, My Lord.

-¿Acaso piensa que me creeré eso?

Kagome negó una vez más – Fue Lady Andrews…- hizo una pausa – Hizo un comentario, dijo que si mi madre había muerto, solo por vestir de negro.

Antonio negó.

-No le haga caso a esa arpía.

Kagome frunció en cejo al escuchar a un hombre insultar a una dama.

-Vamos, la llevaré a su casa.

Le ofreció una mano para ayudarle a levantarse, pero estaba muy lastimada del tobillo que no pudo apoyar su pie en el asfalto, así que hizo lo más caballeroso que pudo ser.

La tomó en brazos y la llevó hacia su carruaje, no sin antes de escribir una nota y dársela a un niño para que a su vez se la diera a su primo Miroku, donde le informaba que llevaría a Lady Higurashi a su casa.

Una vez adentro y en trayecto a la mansión de los Higurashi, habían hablado sobre cómo era España, Francia y lo diferentes que eran a Inglaterra, entonces ella no dudó en preguntarle que lo había traído a Inglaterra, el joven Español se puso serio de un momento a otro, era como si hubiesen removido algo doloroso de su pasado.

-Es una larga historia My Lady.

Esa había sido la única respuesta que había tenido de su parte.

Llegaron a la mansión de los Higurashi y Antonio la ayudó a bajar, iba a tomara en brazos para llevarla adentro, pero ella ya estaba bien.

-Gracias My Lord.

-Siempre a su disposición mi bella rosa inglesa – él le hizo una reverencia gentil.

Giró sobre sus talones y entró a casa, otro gran error, no debía haber entrado con él en su carruaje y haber dejado que la llevara a casa, si alguien los hubiese visto afuera del teatro, en esa posición, ella en sus brazos, seguramente habría perdido más que la reputación.

Faltaba media hora para esa fiesta privada que organizaban los actores del teatro y el dilema era ir o no. Afortunadamente nadie se percato quien la había traído a casa, sus padres y toda la mansión dormían plácidamente, solo iba a estar una hora y no más.

Se levantó de la cama y eligió de su armario un vestido color vestido con dorado, por ultimo un antifaz, tenía curiosidad de ver si misma ese tipo de fiestas privadas, las había escuchado tanto que casi se las había imaginado.

Abrió la puerta del pasillo para comprobar que nadie estuviera ahí, aprovechó y en lugar de bajar las escaleras se deslizó por el barandal, al bajar abrió la puerta y salió de la mansión. Ahora la pregunta que quedaba a flote era en que iría, el teatro no quedaba muy lejos de ahí, por lo que podía ir caminando, o tomar un carruaje de alquiler…

Si, tomar un carruaje de alquiler era lo mejor que pudo haber hecho, pensó mientras se recargaba en el respaldo del asiento, el cochero detuvo los caballos y la dejó justo en la puerta trasera del teatro.

Le pago al chofer y se detuvo ante la puerta, pensando en entrar o no.

Se abrió la puerta y un hombre alto y con un parche en el ojo apareció, la miró de arriba abajo y arqueó una ceja.

-¿Va entrar o no, señora?

"_Señorita, que tipo tan raro...me da miedo, debería regresar mejor a casa, si alguien me descubre, será mi ruina"_

Pensaba mientras se pasaba la lengua por sus labios, así que asintió y pago la entrada, tuvo que deshacerse de uno de sus collares, pues el precio de la entrada era igual a lo que le costaba uno de esos collares que le había comprado su tío en Francia.

Al instante, una mujer con una peluca en color blanco la guió por un pasillo, las paredes estaban forradas con tela roja, dorado y verde. Entraron hacia el salón principal, se sorprendió al ver que no estaban los asientos y en escenario estaba a la altura de ella. La estancia estaba llena, mujeres y hombres con antifaces disfrutaban de un banquete poco peculiar, pastel, vino fino y por primera vez se sintió como la reina María Antonieta.

-Disfrute del banquete señora- la mujer le guiñó un ojo y se alejó dejándola sola.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior, hombres pasaban a un lado de ella y sin el menor pudor le observaban los senos, incluso una mujer le mandó un beso. Giró sobre sus talones y le dio la espalda, en frente de ella había un hombre con una máscara de nariz larga y de color negra estaba acompañado de una mujer morena y la observaba sin perderle de vista, lo que hizo que la joven se intimidara y le diera también la espalda a él.

Se alejó del centro del salón y se fue hasta una mesa donde había distintos tipos de aperitivos, sin apetito tomó una y fue cuando alguien la rodeó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia un cuerpo flácido y gordo.

-Mujer te quiero sobre mis rodillas

El corazón de Kagome latió con fuerza, el hombre era gordo y chaparro, estaba demasiado ebrio que no podía sostenerse muy bien, pero aun tenía fuerza como para retenerla.

-Yo…

**_Hola xD._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. ¿Que secretos guardara Antonio de la Rosa? ¿Quie pasara con Kagome? ah no se pierdan el proximo capítulo._**

**_Por cierto quiero hacer una aclaración, voy a cambiar el nombre de "Armando" por "Antonio", no sé, me a mi me gusta más así._**

**_Gracias por sus lindos comentarios, procurare escribir mas seguid, pero he tenido mucho trabajo que no tengo tiempo =(. Si escribir me dejara dinero, me la pasaría todo el tiempo escribiendo hahahaha._**

**_Besos y Abrazos._**

**_ a_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

El corazón de Kagome latió con fuerza, el hombre era gordo y chaparro, estaba demasiado ebrio que no podía sostenerse muy bien, pero aun tenía fuerza como para retenerla.

-Yo…

-Deje en paz a la dama.

Se escuchó una voz fuerte y seria de tras de ella.

-Usted no se meta – el hombre miró hacia arriba – Vaya a buscarse otra ramera, esta es mía.

Se escuchó una risa sarcástica – Veo que no entendió lo que le dije.

Tomó a Kagome del hombro y tiró fuerte de ella, hasta colocarla de tras de su espalda.

Kagome muy apenar era consciente de lo que sucedía, pero se sentía protegida al estar a las espaldas de aquel hombre, olía a… un momento, ese aroma se le hacía muy familiar, pero por más que intentaba ver a través de esa mascara, no había nada que revelara la identidad del enmascarado.

Entonces, abrió los ojos como platos al ver lo que ese enmascarado o mejor dicho, su rescatador, sacaba de su pantalón.

-Oye…- protestó el hombre gordo, pero se detuvo al ver que el otro había sacado una pistola.

-No quiero matarlo aquí y armar un escándalo – amenazó el hombre de mascara con nariz grande y negra – Todos los que estamos presentes en esta reunión no nos va a convenir.

El hombre gordo y chaparro al ver que le apuntaban con una pistola en las narices, se pasó la lengua por sus labios delgados, la multitud ya comenzaba a darse cuenta de tan pequeño escándalo y decidió que no era para tanto discutir por una mujer que tarde o temprano terminaría en las rodillas de otro hombre o más.

-¡bah! Ni que valiera tanto – Chistó el hombre gordo – Puede quedarse con esa ramera, al cabo aquí hay más como ella aquí.

El hombre de marcara de nariz grande asintió y guardó la pistola, cuando vio que el otro les había dado la espalda para alejarse fue cuando giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con la mirada perdida de Kagome.

-Gracias My Lord – dijo ella.

En cambio, él la tomó del brazo, subieron unas escaleras, avanzaron por un pasillo y entraron a lo que parecía ser un palco, donde recorrió las cortinas y encendió unas velas para iluminar el lugar.

Sin delicadeza empujó a Kagome hacia un asiento donde la joven protestó.

-O es usted muy ingenua o es muy estúpida Lady Higurashi.

Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par ante tal insulto, ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel hombre a llamarla estúpida? O lo que era aun mas peor, era que sabía cuál era su identidad, cuando ella, no sabía la de él.

-No sé quien es ella, My Lord – Bueno, si todos jugaban con sus identidades ¿Por qué no hacerlo ella? Además, aun no había revelado su identidad – Es evidente que me esta confundiendo.

El hombre se recargó en una pared y se cruzó de brazos, así que la señorita quería jugar a algo peligroso, está bien, si el propósito de esas reuniones privadas eran para tener un encuentro intimo con un desconocido, le daría esa satisfacción o mejor dicho, una lección.

Él esbozó una sonrisa, se acercó sigilosamente, bien, un juego de seducción…adoraba ese tipo de juegos, el detalle era ver que tan lejos podía llegar ella. Lo que le intrigaba era saber quién fue el imbécil que se atrevió a darle una invitación a un "evento" privado, en donde el único propósito de ese tipo de reuniones eran encuentros íntimos con desconocidos, por eso la única condición era usar mascaras.

Escuchó una vez de un matrimonio que tuvieron un encuentro íntimo pensando que eran desconocidos, hasta que ella le quitó la máscara descubriendo así, las identidades de ambos, el esposo terminó por mandarla a un convento para no saber nunca más de ella.

Se inclinó de rodillas ante ella y pareció intimidarla, pues en automático se había hecho hacia atrás, recargando su espalda en el asiento.

Extendió un dedo y acarició una de sus mejillas.

Kagome cerró los ojos mientras sentía esa suave mano recorrer su mejilla.

-Que piel tan suave tiene – comentó él, deleitándose con la reacción de la joven.

Su recorrido se detuvo en los labios, esos labios que a pesar de haberlos besado en dos ocasiones así que ya los conocía a la perfección.

-Tan exquisita...- un poco de tortura y ella terminaría por confesar que en realidad si era la mujer de la cual estaba intrigado.

Cuando la vio con el primo de su mejor amigo un sentimiento demasiado extraño se apoderó de Inuyasha, de pronto había deseado ir hacia donde ella estaba tan solo para arrebatársela a ese Español, por tenía las manos atadas, había invitado a la familia de Lady Andrews a la ópera, nunca se esperó verla ahí, acompañada de él.

Kagome cerró los ojos, si ese hombre la acariciaba una vez más terminaría gritando y por consiguiente revelando su identidad.

Inuyasha recorrió con sus dedos más abajo de los labios de Kagome, justo en la curva de la mandíbula, con su otra mano libre, descendió por sus curvas atreves de su vestido, hasta llegar justamente al dobladillo, donde introdujo con facilidad sus dedos y comenzó el asenso hasta que…

-¡Pare! – gritó y sentía como su corazón latía sin parar.

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción y detuvo su recorrido, pero no lo iba a dejar así, ella debía recibir una lección.

-¿Por qué, My Lady? – Preguntó él – La estamos pasando bien ¿No?

Ella levantó la cabeza y se encontró con sus ojos, no, no la estaba pasando bien, deseaba irse a casa y no volver a asistir a este tipo de lugares.

Kagome negó y tragó saliva.

Él en cambio inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

-¿No era eso lo que deseaba, My Lady? – preguntó – Tener un encuentro intimo con un desconocido.

-Yo…

Kagome guardó silencio, había caído en la cuenta el motivo de esas reuniones.

-No – dijo finalmente – Pensé que…

Inuyasha suspiró, retiró la mano debajo del dobladillo del vestido y se puso de pie, regresando a la postura en la que estaba antes, recargado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados pero con la mirada fija en ella.

Kagome se arreglaba la falda con sumo cuidado, esperando que ese toque no le hubiese arruinado el vestido.

-¿Entonces a que ha venido, señorita? – le preguntó él.

-Pensé que era un baile común – se apresuró en contestar.

El ojidorado se echó a reír.

-Que ingenua es My Lady – la vio fruncir el cejo, pero no le importó, prosiguió, la única forma de explicarle como era este tipo de juego era mostrárselo, pero eso sería demasiado para una dama de buena reputación. – Si, ingenua – repitió – Guarde silencio y trate de escuchar.

Ambos guardaron silencio, pero ella no escuchaba nada y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, él le hizo se llevo un dedo a los labios para impedir que hablara. Entonces escuchó…¿Voces? ¿Gemidos de…

"_Vamos, dámelo mujer…"_

"_Ahhh…sii"_

Esas voces provenían del palco siguiente.

Y de repente se sintió mareada y asqueada, como si hubiera hecho algo.

-Ellos…- dijo, pero se quedó callada, no pudo seguir con explicación debido al pudor que la había invadido.

Inuyasha asintió – Así es My Lady, ellos están teniendo su encuentro intimo, es así como funciona – él se acercó a ella – Se paga la entrada, vienen con antifaces y surgen las perversiones que usted no se puede imaginar.

Él se compadeció de ella, extendió una mano hacía ella.

-La llevaré a casa, Lady Higurashi.

Kagome dudó unos minutos ¿Por qué aceptar que la llevara a casa? Era un desconocido, un desconocido que sabía su nombre.

-¿Cómo sabe quién soy? – preguntó antes de aceptar que la llevara a casa.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa – Sé más de lo usted sabe – respondió él y al ver que ella no se animaba a irse retiró la mano, y camino hacia la puerta – Si prefiere puede regresar sola o quedarse aquí y esperar a que un _caballero_ la lleve a casa. Pero dudo que en estos momentos se encuentre con uno.

Abrió la puerta y esperó a que la joven tomara una decisión.

Kagome observaba a su alrededor y una vez más escuchó esos gritos de placer, eso fue lo que la animo a ponerse en pie y caminar hacia la puerta.

Inuyasha se hizo a un lado para que la dama saliera primero, una vez fuera del palco la guió por el mismo camino que la había conducido hacia el palco. Hay estaba aquel hombre que la había acosado antes de que él fuera a su rescate, estaba con otra mujer, y la escena que vio le desagradó, tenía a una mujer sentada sobre su pierna derecha y la besaba desde el cuello hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos, ella precia disfrutar de su contacto, porque reía y se arqueaba contra él, esa escena le desagradó y por instinto, ella tomó del brazo al enmascarado y se aferró a él, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Inuyasha la miró atreves de su máscara y esbozó una sonrisa.

Salieron del teatro y la llevó hacia donde estaba su carruaje. Normalmente cuando asistía a ese tipo de eventos utilizaba otro carruaje y esa noche no había sido la excepción.

El cochero salió de tras del carruaje y les abrió la puerta, Inuyasha la ayudó a subir.

-Espere aquí My Lady – dijo él – En seguida regreso.

Cerró la puerta del carruaje y Kagome observó desde la ventanilla, estaba conversando con su corchero y éste asentía en todo momento comprendiendo todas las palabras de aquel hombre misterioso para ella.

-Vamos a llevar a la dama a la mansión de los Higurashi – explicó él y vio la reacción de sorpresa en el cochero – Y quiero total discreción ¿Entendido?

-Si My Lord – asintió por última vez el cochero.

-Bien. Pero detén el carruaje atrás de la mansión.

Inuyasha asintió y abrió la puerta del carruaje y tomó asiento. Cerró la puerta y buscó con la mirada a Kagome y se encontró con esos ojos chocolates que brillaban con los pocos rayos de la luz de la luna que se filtraba en el interior.

Se llevó una sorpresa al ver que ella se había quitado su antifaz, tuvo que controlarse para no abalanzarse sobre ella y besarla como lo había deseado. En el palco estaba tentado en seguir tocando ese cuerpo, sus manos aun le ardían de deseo, aun sentía esas cuervas que se habían moldeado a la perfección bajo su tacto.

Se veía tan hermosa, era la combinación perfecta entre inocencia y lujuria.

"_Contrólate Taisho" _se dijo así mismo.

Había acudido a esa reunión con la esperanza de pasar un rato agradable, pero ella le había estropeado la noche.

-Si fuera usted no me quitaría el antifaz – comentó él.

-Y si yo fuera usted, haría lo mismo que yo – respondió ella.

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa y se recargó en su asiento.

-¿Me va decir quién es usted?- preguntó ella.

-No – negó él.

-¿Por qué no? – Kagome arqueó una ceja – Necesito saber el nombre de mi rescatador.

-Lo que necesita usted, son unos azotes en su trasero – dijo sin pena alguna.

Kagome frunció el cejo ¿Cómo se atrevía ese hombre a usar ese vocabulario ante una dama? Se sentía ofendida.

-Es usted un grosero – estaba ahora más enojada - ¿Cómo se atreve a usar ese vocabulario ante una dama? Retráctese de lo que ha dicho– se cruzó de brazos, esperando que él se disculpara.

-No lo voy hacer porque es verdad – simplemente él contestó – Si fuera su padre, la mantendría encerrada en su habitación. Una dama de su clase no se presta a esto, asistir a reuniones privadas, su reputación estuvo a punto de perderse si yo no hubiese estado ahí. Así la que se debe disculpar es usted.

-¡¿Yo?!- exclamó sorprendida.

-Sí, usted.

-No lo haré – ella negó.

-Me lo suponía – comentó.

Se hizo el silencio, Inuyasha frunció el cejo, era la hora de preguntar cómo había conseguido una invitación para entrar a ese lugar, se supone que los privilegiados entraban, algo aquí no encajaba muy bien.

-¿Cómo consiguió una invitación? – Preguntó él – Para entrar a estos eventos, hacen una lista previa y usted definitivamente no debió estar en ella.

Kagome iba a pronunciar algo, pero sus labios sólo formaron una "o" que se desvaneció poco a poco.

Recordaba al bufón que se había acercado a ella y le entregó esa invitación roja, ahora que lo pensaba bien, sus ojos negros parecían guardar un secreto privado.

-Me la dieron – contestó al final – Justo cuando el primer acto terminó. Salí sola del palco porque…-ella guardó silencio, recordó porque, ella había visto a Inuyasha, a su marques con Lady Andrews.

-¿Por qué salió del palco sola? – insistió él.

Kagome levantó la mirada y se encontró con la del desconocido, no le iba a decir el real.

-Porque me sentía acalorada – respondió.

Inuyasha soltó un soplido, normalmente a él le mandaban ese tipo de invitaciones a su mansión, o se la daba personalmente una actriz, pero nunca en un pasillo del teatro donde pudieran estar a la vista de cualquier persona.

Alguien los pudo haber visto y entonces ahí si hubiese sido la ruina total de la dama.

¿Dónde diablos había estado Miroku? Su amigo debió advertir que la dama salía sola sin compañía, aunque también estaba el primo de su mejor amigo….el diamante español.

-No debería aceptar ese tipo de correspondencia de un desconocido My Lady – dijo con una voz más tranquila.

Ella se recargó en su asiento, esa noche había tenido más de una lección.

Se sobresaltó al sentir como el carruaje se detenía justamente atrás de la mansión de sus padres.

El cochero bajó del carruaje y se asomó atreves de la ventanilla donde le asintió con la cabeza a su amo.

Inuyasha le respondió con el mismo gesto.

-Hemos llegado – anunció él.

Kagome lo miró nerviosa – Si alguien me ve entrar por la puerta principal será mi fin.

Inuyasha esbozó una media sonrisa – Por eso no se preocupe señorita. La ayudaré con ese pequeño problema.

Bajó del carruaje y todo estaba despejado, nadie los observaba, así que ayudó a la dama a salir del carruaje.

La tomó de la mano y la condujo hacia una barda, afortunadamente no estaba muy alta. Flexionó una rodilla para que la joven pudiera utilizarla como escalón.

-Apoye su pie en mi rondilla- dijo.

Kagome asintió, apoyó un pie y después se sostuvo contra la barda, pasó un pie al otro extremo la pared y tomó asiento, estaba un poco alto para que ella pudiera brincar.

-Aguarde un momento.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Inuyasha ya estaba trepado en la barda, justo en frente de ella.

-Voy a saltar primero – explicó él – Después usted…

-Pero me caeré – lo interrumpió ella.

-No va pasar eso, estaré del otro lado para sostenerla.

Kagome lo vio saltar, después giró sobre sus talones y extendió los brazos hacia ella.

La joven se sonrojó, no pudo evitar mirar sus largos brazos, seguramente el hombre era fuerte, los rayos de la luna iluminaban su cabello negro, insistía, algo en él le resultaba muy familiar.

-Salte – ordenó él.

Kagome asintió, cerró los ojos y saltó, esperaba el golpe, pero en cambio a eso, unos brazos fuertes la tenían rodeada de la cintura.

Inuyasha había esperado que la dama saltara y cuando lo hizo, fue tan fuerte el impacto que ambos terminaron en la tierra.

-¿No fue tan difícil, verdad? – comentó con amplia sonrisa.

Sonrisa que Kagome le devolvió.

La ayudó a ponerse en pie y la condujo hacía la puerta trasera de la mansión. Sacó algo de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, él esbozó una sonrisa al ver una ceja arqueada por parte de la joven.

-Practica, se sorprendería cuantas veces he entrado así en mi casa.

-O en casas ajenas – comentó Kagome.

Inuyasha quiso reír pero se contuvo, este no era el lugar indicado para reír a carcajadas.

-Está a salvo My Lady – hizo una reverencia y se hizo a un lado para que la dama entrara.

La joven no lo pensó y entró a la casa, se giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con que él aun estaba afuera.

-Hasta aquí termina mi camino – explicó él – Cierre la puerta con llave y vaya a su habitación y duerma tranquila.

Kagome agachó la cabeza, alzó la mirada, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, sino hubiese sido por usted probablemente mañana me obligarían a casarme con ese hombre desagradable.

Inuyasha inhaló aire profundamente, ese beso lo había sacado de sus pensamientos.

-No me lo agradezca señorita – comentó él – Sólo manténgase alejada del peligro y de esas fiestas. – Tomó su mano y la besó, la soltó y sentía como se resbalaba por la palma de su mano – Hasta luego My Lady – giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a emprender su regreso al carruaje.

Kagome frunció el cejo, quería saber su nombre, así que lo siguió.

-Espere.

Inuyasha se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones.

-¿Si?

-Quiero saber su nombre, quien es – dijo ella.

Inuyasha negó – No puedo decirle quien soy.

-¿Usted si puede saber quién soy yo, pero en cambio yo no puedo saber quién es usted?

-Es correcto – él asintió.

-¿Por qué?

Ella se acercó a él y por instinto Inuyasha dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Porque así sería lo mejor para ambos.

-Pero en el futuro usted me vera pasar por la calle y sabrá quién soy, me saludara y yo lo haré sin saber que fue usted el que me salvo esta noche.

-Será lo mejor para los dos – volvió a repetir su respuesta.

-Si no me dice quien es usted – se acercó una vez más – Lo averiguare por mí misma.

Y sin previo aviso le quitó el antifaz, dio un paso atrás sorprendida por lo que veían sus ojos.

-No puede ser – negó con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la boca…

**_Hola!_**

**_Si ya sé que muchas de ustedes me van a matar porque siempre, siempre, siempre las dejo en la mejor parte xD…¿Qué les puedo decir? Así soy yo, ya me conocen como soy (hahahaha risa de malvada)._**

**_Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado mucho y que el objetivo de dejarlas en suspenso diera resultado. (Que mala soy!)_**

**_Quiero hacerles un breve comentario, o mejor dicho una explicación, verán._**

**_En la época de María Antonieta (Delfina de Francia, apodada como __«Madame Déficit»)__, ella para "divertirse" de su aburrido matrimonio asistía a ese tipo de "fiestas" que organizaban los actores del teatro. Ellos lo hacían con el único propósito de ganar dinero extra ya que a veces no se satisfacían. Todos utilizaban antifaces, porque así sus identidades quedaban resguardadas, así, si alguien tenía relaciones sexuales con otra persona esa noche, no sabrían con quien lo hicieron. Pero la reina María Antonieta, fue muy fácil de descubrir tras su excéntrico vestuario, de hecho, se dice que en una de esas reuniones conoció a su amante, el conde Hans Axel de Fersen._**

**_He aquí el motivo de mi inspiración para realizar el capitulo._**

**_Por cierto, ya leyeron la trilogía de "Cincuenta Sombras de Grey"? oh dios! Que novela…si no lo han hecho se las recomiendo. (N/A: No apta para menores de edad)_**

**_Besos y Abrazos._**

**_ a_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10**_

-No puede ser…- volvió a repetir

-No salgo sin un repuesto señorita – simplemente aquel hombre respondió – Puede que en un encuentro, una mujer este…- guardó silencio, esa no era una conversación que debía mantener con una dama – Puede que termine sin ella – aclaró.

Se sorprendió al ver que debajo de esa máscara llevaba otra pequeña pero de color blanco y ésta no tenía nariz grande.

Kagome frunció el cejo.

-¿Me va a dejar con la intriga, verdad? – preguntó ella.

El desconocido enmascarado, esbozó una amplia sonrisa y asintió.

-Por supuesto, así nunca sabrá quién fue el que le salvó esta noche.

Algo comenzaba a vibrar dentro de Kagome, no era de emoción, deseo por saber quién era, sino ira, coraje, enfado consigo misma por haber asistido a ese tipo de reuniones, pero la curiosidad había sido más fuerte que la razón, pero también estaba enojada con ese hombre tan misterioso que no le revelaba su identidad. ¿Estaba protegiendo su reputación o algo más que eso?

Sentía como el coraje y la rabia se apoderaba de ella y de pronto ya no le importaba saber la identidad de ese desconocido.

A estas alturas, comenzaba a odiarlo.

-Váyase al infierno.

Pero sintió que la tomaban del brazo y la hacían girar, estrellándose contra él y su pecho duro. Ahora sí, su corazón latió con más fuerza, sentía como la boca se le secaba y la sangre bombeaba cada vez más rápido.

Él la miraba con esos penetrantes ojos, ojos que no podía ver a simple vista, porque bajo los rayos plateados de la luna era difícil distinguir.

Mirada sería, sensual, labios sensuales…ese hombre emanaba una sola palabra…PELIGRO!

Si, era evidente que él era un peligro para su reputación y ahora estaba convencida de que menos supiera de él, mucho mejor.

-Señor…- dijo nerviosa.

-Si por esto iré al infierno…que así sea.

Y sin previo aviso la atrajo hacia él y la besó apasionadamente pues lo había estado deseando desde que la muy ingenua había entrado a esa fiesta arriesgando su reputación, aun en esta situación si alguien los veía ambos tenían mucho que perder y él se vería obligado a responder como caballero.

Pero la preguntaba quedaba en el aire… ¿Sería sacrificio, obligación…o algo más?

Con profundo pesar, separó sus labios de los de ella y la observo, aún tenía sus ojos cerrados. Era tan hermosa.

-Sólo le diré que estoy más cerca de ti más de lo que te imaginas- dijo - Hasta pronto…mi hermosa Julieta.

Lo oyó susurrarle en el oído, para después girar sobre sus talones y emprender la huida viéndolo desaparecer en medio de la noche.

Contempló la máscara que tenía en una de sus manos mientras que se llevaba la otra a los labios y dibujó una línea delgada sobre ellos, siguiendo aquel rastro de besos que había dejado su misterioso enmascarado.

Esos labios tenían un sabor extrañamente familiar, alguien más que ya la había besado antes…pero no, era imposible que fuera él. Seguramente Lord Taisho estaba en su mansión o en algún club apostando su fortuna o lo que era un más peor, en casa de Lord Andrews pidiendo la mano de Lady Andrews.

Giró sobre sus talones para irse a su habitación antes de que alguien la encontrarla, pero cuando lo hizo se encontró con unos ojos acusadores.

-¿Dónde estaba? – preguntó su dama de compañía.

Ayumi golpeaba en piso con su pie izquierdo, tenía los brazos cruzados y una bata de dormir blanca con un gorrito en la cabeza del mismo color.

-Ayumi, me asustaste - dijo sorprendida al verla, escondiendo la máscara detrás de su espalda.

-¿Acaso esperaba alguien más? – Preguntó sarcásticamente – Subí a su habitación hace dos horas y no estaba.

-Yo…- miró a todas partes, buscando un pretexto para zafarse de ella- Yo salí a dar un paseo por el jardín.

Ayumi frunció el cejo – No nací ayer señorita. ¿Acaso salió así vestida? – dijo señalando el vestido de Kagome.

La joven se mordió el labio inferior y observó su atuendo.

-Estoy esperando una respuesta, ¿Dónde andaba?

-Mucho cuidado con tu lenguaje Ayume – respondió Kagome – Si te he dicho que salí a dar un paseo por el jardín, así fue.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué es lo que esconde detrás de su espalda?

Maldición, cuando Ayume se ponía fastidiosa no había quien la parara.

-No es nada – ella negó la cabeza.

-Es mejor que me diga donde andaba o de lo contrario se lo diré a su padre.

Kagome agachó la cabeza resignada, si no le decía donde había estado esa noche seguramente ella le estaría insistiendo hasta averiguarlo.

-Está bien, estuve en un baile que organizaron los actores de la ópera, me llegó una invitación por error y…

Ayumi abrió los ojos de par en par, sabía muy bien a que se iba a esos lugares, mujeres, hombres, licor y toda clase de perversiones en una sola noche.

-¿Tiene idea a que se va ese tipo de eventos?- preguntó ella.

-No la tenía hasta ahora – respondió un poco seria, al recordar que casi estuvo a punto de ser agredida por un desconocido.

-Así le pasó a la reina María Antonieta, fue a uno de esos "eventos" con la esperanza de que su identidad se viera oculta de tras de una máscara.

-¿Y tú como sabes que usaban mascaras? – preguntó ella, más interesada.

-Porque yo fui actriz de opera antes de ser una dama de compañía – confesó ella – Señorita, en ese mundo sólo existen los más bajos y perversos instintos que se pueda imaginar. ¿Alguien intentó propasarse con usted?

Era evidente que Ayumi se preocupaba por ella, así que para no preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba, ella negó. No tenía caso que le contara lo sucedido con ese hombre gordo que intentó propasarse con ella o con su rescatador que no quiso revelarle su identidad.

-Bien. Vamos adentro, no quiero que tome un resfriado o peor aún, que su padre la vea así.

Inuyasha subió al carruaje y le golpeó el techo para que el cochero pusiera en marcha el carruaje.

Sólo en el interior de ese pequeño espacio pudo quitarse el antifaz y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al recordad el rostro de decepción por parte de la joven Higurashi. Se recargó más en su asiento y miró la noche a través de la ventanilla. Su rostro se puso serio de repente, estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, besarla sin previo aviso, ponía en peligro la reputación de una dama y sobre todo él se vería obligado a casarse con ella sólo para salvar su honor.

Negó con la cabeza, lo mejor sería no acercarse a ella, aunque eso iba a ser imposible ya que su tía lo había elegido como Romeo para su obra de beneficencia y no había nadie la haría cambiar de parecer.

Suspiró, además, era evidente que su primo Koga estaba ilusionado con ella y la verdad ambos se veían bien.

Pero por otro lado, por más que tratara alejarse de ella, sabía que sería imposible. Algo brilló en el interior del carruaje y su mirada se encontró con el antifaz de la joven.

_-Si fuera usted no haría eso – había dicho él._

_-Y si yo fuera usted haría exactamente los mismo que yo – esa había sido su respuesta. _

Tomó el antifaz que estaba del otro lado del asiento, lo contempló unos segundos y esbozó una sonrisa. Si, iba ser difícil apartarse de ella, era como si un imán lo atrajera sobre ella, la forma en que lo había llamado ignorante, su forma de tratar a los animales y su pésima –aunque bien calculada – puntería, era una mujer que captaba su atención aun cuando no lo deseaba.

-¿Qué voy hacer contigo? – Preguntó mirando el antifaz.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a iluminar poco a poco la habitación, recorriendo el piso hasta las sabanas de la cama y por ultimo su rostro. Kagome abrió lentamente los ojos somnolienta, estaba tan cansada que podría quedarse en cama todo el día, pero eso no sería lo correcto.

Se levantó de la cama, se puso su bata, avanzó hacía la ventana para salir al balcón, contempló desde la distancia al personal que hacía labores domésticos, el jardinero cortaba las flores, dos mujeres sacudían una alfombra.

Y mientras los observaba, todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a su memoria, giró sobre sus talones y entró a la habitación, se dirigió hacia la mesita de noche, donde descansaba esa mascara negra que le había quitado a su rescatador.

_-Si por este iré al infierno…que así sea._

Se llevó una mano a los labios, aun sentía los besos del desconocido, había sido la noche más magnifica de su vida pero también la más estúpida, el hecho de haber salido a altas horas de la noche sólo para acudir a un baile de pervertidos que…cerró los ojos, no era correcto seguir pensando en ello, lo bueno era que no había pasado nada malo.

Un leve golpecito en la puerta la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, tomó la máscara y la ocultó debajo de la cama, si alguien la descubriera estaba segura que se metería en muy serios problemas.

-Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y se llevó una sorpresa al ver a su madre con una sonrisa y rostro radiante. Al verla, se levantó de la cama y fue a ella dándole un abrazo como el que sólo una madre e hija se saben dar, ese amor incondicional, puro que no espera nada a cambio, sólo recibir amor.

-Mamá ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? – la regañó, guiándola hacia un sofá para que ella pudiera tomar asiento.

-No me regañes – dijo ella tomando asiento – Tú padre ya lo hizo – explicó con una sonrisa. Miró atreves de la ventana- Hoy hace un hermoso día – comentó - ¿Te apetece desayunar en el jardín?

-Por supuesto – ella asintió.

-Bien – la condesa se puso de pie y acarició la mejilla de su hija – Iré a preparar las cosas. Las visitas deben estar por llegar.

-¿Visitas? – preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

-Ah, se me olvidó comentarte – la condesa esbozó una sonrisa – Ayer vino a visitarme Lady Clearwater, y quedamos en almorzar todos en el jardín, por supuesto traerá a sus dos sobrinos – y tras estas palabras, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior, la habitación comenzaba a darle vueltas, por un lado vería a Inuyasha, por otro, soportaría las insinuaciones de Koga y por si fuera poco tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

La puerta se abrió y era Ayumi, que llevaba una cubeta de agua tibia.

Mientras tomaba un tibio baño y todo su cuerpo se relajaba, su mente comenzó a divagar por los extraños acontecimientos de ayer. Su encuentro con Lord de la Rosa, ese hombre extraño pero con una sonrisa tierna, la invitación que ese bufón le había dado para que asistiera a un baile prohibido y por arte de magia conocer a un enmascarado que resultó ser su rescatador esa noche.

Algo no encajaba bien, y si ese enmascarado era…no, descartó a Koga, por más que le hablara de sus sentimientos hacia ella jamás se había atrevido a besarla…¿Inuyasha? No, negó con la cabeza, seguramente a esa hora estaba en uno de sus clubes jugando cartas o con Lady Andrews y sus padres, no tendría tiempo para ir en rescate de una dama en apuros, entonces…¿Lord de la Rosa pudiera ser? .

No, negó, el enmascarado había dicho que sabía más cosas de ella, entonces no podría ser él puesto que anoche era la primera vez que se veían.

-Agg – gruñó – Demonios.

Y tras estas palabras se hundió en la tina.

Mientras tanto…

Inuyasha y su tía, Lady Cleawater junto con Koga, iban en el carruaje con destino a la mansión Higurashi. Inuyasha Taisho fingía prestarle toda la atención a su tía, pero su mente caprichosa lo trasladaba a la noche anterior. Había acudido a esa reunión no porque lo hubiesen invitado, sino porque esa noche estaba aburrido y quería relajarse, pero cuando vio esos ojos chocolates supo que era ella, no podía dejarla de ver, era como admirar a una rosa entre espinas.

Y luego, cuando se le acercó ese hombre a seducirla, había pensado primero en dejarlo para que le diera una lección, pero decidió que él era quien le iba a dar esa lección.

Esos labios rojos, esa mirada, esa inocencia, todo de ella comenzaba a matarlo, Kagome Higurashi era una mujer muy misteriosa y sin embargo comenzaba a sentirse extrañamente atraído hacia ella.

-¿Escuchas lo que te digo?

La voz de su tía lo trajo de regreso a la realidad.

Parpadeó y la miró.

-¿Decías algo, tía?- preguntó con educación.

-Si- asintió su tía - ¿Dónde está tu mente? Estás muy distraído hijo – comentó ella – Por cierto ¿A dónde fuiste anoche?

-Al club, jugar cartas…lo de costumbre tía.

Lady Clearwater frunció el cejo –Me comentaron que te vieron en la ópera con el duque Andrews y su familia – hizo una pausa antes de continuar -¿Vas a cortejar a la señorita Andrews? – preguntó de golpe.

-Yo…tía no es asunto tuyo.

-Claro que si – respondió ella ofendida – Eres mi sobrino. Escucha hijo – dijo con voz suave – Si piensas en matrimonio, no busques en ella cualidades como: Si es de buena familia, si tiene dote, si habla tres idiomas…-comenzó a enmarcar cada una de las cualidades en una señorita decente – Busca el amor que ella pueda ofrecerte.

Inuyasha sonrió – Creí que las cualidades en una señorita decente eran primordiales – comentó.

-Lo son – asintió su tía – Pero eso queda en segundo término cuando te enamoras.

Inuyasha se aclaró la garganta, si seguían con esta conversación no iban a terminar.

-¿Y cómo van los preparativos para la obra? – cambió de tema con una simple pregunta, pero que además era interesante. –Además de tener ya a una Julieta.

-Estupendos, sólo espero que tú aceptes de una vez ser Romeo – comentó con esperanzas.

-Tía…-Inuyasha suspiró – Tengo trabajo que hacer, no creo poder…

-Bueno – ella agachó la cabeza – En ese caso ya sé quién será tu sustituto.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién? – preguntó con curiosidad.

-Es obvio – interrumpió por primera vez Koga – Yo.

-No – negó su tía – Si no es Inuyasha será Lord de la Rosa –dijo su tía con astucia – Viéndolo bien, es apropiado para el papel de Romeo, caballeroso, de buena familia, es primo de tu mejor amigo, además…

-Además no olvidemos su reputación – interrumpió Inuyasha – Ese español no me agrada.

-Hijo, a ti, ningún hombre te agrada – comentó con burla su tía.

Inuyasha quiso reír, su tía no había sido la típica mujer sumisa, siempre a las órdenes su esposo, siguiendo el protocolo –bueno, siempre que la situación lo requería – era una mujer sincera. Recuerda que se había enamorado del conde, y cuando murió había quedado devastada, no había tenido hijos, así que lo consideraba a Koga y a él como tales.

-Te daré un ultimátum – dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos – Una semana para que aceptes.

-No lo haré – él negó.

-Sé que lo harás –puntualizó con una sonrisa. Miró a su otro sobrino, ahora era el turno de éste – No me has mencionado como te va en Francia.

-Bien tía – Koga respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cuándo piensas casarte? – fue directo al grano, no soportaba ver a sus dos sobrinos solteros, ya era tiempo que sentaran cabeza e hicieran familia.

"Sólo cuando ella lo diga, tía" Koga esbozó una sonrisa ante tal pensamiento.

-Cuando encuentre a la indicada tía – dijo sin más que agregar.

Inuyasha se había puesto serio de momento, era evidente que veía los pensamientos de Koga, esa respuesta que la había dado a la su tía llevaba una esperanza, esperanza de que Lady Kagome Higurashi se casara con él. Que caprichoso había sido el destino, esa joven, que levantaba en él curiosidad, era la misma que su primo amaba y ahora al parecer se acercaba un rival más poderoso como Lord de la Rosa.

Frunció el cejo, no lo quería cerca de ella ni por instante, podría llamarse egoísta, si, lo era, por un lado estaba a punto de pedir la mano de Lady Andrews y por otro, estaba intrigado por ese par de lindos ojos cafés.

La noche anterior no había podido dormir con solo pensarla, en esos labios que había besado en varias ocasiones, cuando se deslizó por las escaleras la primera vez que se encontraron frente a frente.

No pudo contener una sonrisa, así que fingió mirar hacía la ventana, así tanto su tía como su primo no se darían cuenta.

Mientras estaba sentada en las escaleras, observaba como su madre le daba órdenes a dos empleadas del servicio, como no podía caminar bien tenía que utilizar la ayuda de un bastón.

-Señorita, ese no es el lugar correcto para tomar asiento – comentó ella con una sonrisa.

-Simplemente observaba como das ordenes – respondió con una sonrisa, pegándose al rincón del barandal de las escaleras para que su madre tomara asiento a un lado de ella.

La condesa esbozó una sonrisa y se sentó a un lado de Kagome, con la ayuda de ella. Entre ellas dos nunca se habían hablado de "usted" y eso a su madre no le ofendía, pues significaba que había más amor y confianza.

Ella contempló a su hija, había crecido y se había convertido en una hermosa mujer y pronto, muy pronto alguien estaría dispuesto a cortejarla y pedir su mano.

-¿Qué tal Francia? – preguntó la condesa.

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa y observó a su madre.

-Bien – asintió – París es hermoso, sus bailes, la ópera.

Extrañaba Francia y a sus tíos ¿Cómo estarán los dos? Había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia con ellos, a su tía Marian la consideraba como una madre más y a su tío por igual, a pesar de que ese matrimonio nunca tuvo hijos, siempre la vieron como una hija.

-¿Y…algún pretendiente?

Kagome sabía que la pregunta era inevitable, desde su regreso ambas no habían tenido oportunidad de sentarse a platicar sobre los años que habían pasado, esos años en los que ella estuvo en Francia preparándose para ser toda una dama.

La joven se encogió de hombros – Para mi tío ningún Lord era buen pretendiente.

Era verdad, su tío primero veía al futuro pretendiente y después de hacer varias preguntas era quien decidía al final si cortejaban a su sobrina o no. Aun no sabía por qué razón le había dado su aprobación a Koga.

-Pero debe haber alguien a quien tú ya hayas elegido.

"Si" asintió para ella misma.

"Inuyasha Taisho"

Miró a su madre y negó –No, aún no he elegido a nadie.

Su madre asintió y esbozó una sonrisa – Sabes que tú padre y yo no te obligaremos a un matrimonio de conveniencia, así que la elección es tuya. Elije quien será tu compañero por toda la vida, pero debes hacerlo con el corazón. Con la certeza de que su amor durara por siempre, así como el de tu padre y el mío.

-Gracias mamá.

Ambas se abrazaron y en ese momento el conde Higurashi salía de la sala de estar para encontrarse con tan conmovedora escena.

-Siento interrumpir pero los invitados no tardan en llegar.

Y tras este comentario, el timbre sonó escuchándose por toda la mansión.

Kagome se le disparó el corazón, estaba a tan sólo un paso de verlo, esbozaba una sonrisa al ver entrar a Lady Clearwater, Koga y de repente sintió que le faltaba el aliento al ver esos ojos dorados entrar por la puerta.

Él la miró e inclinó la cabeza en señal de saludo.

-Querida Carolina – Lady Clearwater fue al encuentro de la condesa y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla – Me alegra de ver que te encuentras mejor – comentó – Tu brillo comienza a salir de nuevo – entonces observó a Kagome – Debe ser por la llegada de ésta jovencita que tu estado ha comenzado a mejorar.

-Ha sido maravilloso para mi esposo y para mí tener a nuestra hija de regreso– explicó la condesa, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Kagome, no pareces tener buen aspecto – comentó la anciana- ¿Has dormido bien?

Y de pronto todos los pares de ojos voltearon a verla. Kagome se mordió el labio inferior.

Inuyasha al escuchar ese comentario esbozó una sonrisa, miraba a la joven de pies a cabeza, estaba igual de hermosa que la noche anterior.

Un hombre alto y de traje negro apareció e hizo una reverencia a los presentes.

-El almuerzo está servido en el jardín señor – anunció, haciendo una reverencia a los presentes.

-Gracias Parker – dijo el conde, tomó a su esposa del brazo - ¿Vamos al jardín?

Su esposa asintió y tomó del brazo a su esposo.

-No hay nada más agradable que almorzar al iré libre – comentó Lady Calwater tomando del brazo a su sobrino Koga – Ben cielo, quiero que me cuentes como va todo en Francia.

-Pero ya lo hice – protestó Koga, pero fue arrastrado por su tía hacia el exterior de la casa.

-No importa – ella negó – Quiero escucharlo una vez más. Conozco damas de fino lingue que…

Las voces de ambos se fueron apagando mientras se iban alejando.

Kagome e Inuyasha quedaron solos.

No sabía que era lo que sentía al verlo, era como subir a una montaña cubierta de nieve y deslizarse en un trineo, podía sentir que flotaba o que cada articulación nerviosa despertaba con tan sólo ver esa mirada dorada sobre ella.

_¿Qué me pasa? – Se preguntó ella mismo – Me siento como una gelatina ante él. Relájate Kagome Higurashi._

Su pulso se aceleró al verlo pasarse una mano por esa melena negra. Se mordió el labio inferior, era mucho más atractivo, llevaba un traje en color crema, camisa blanca y un listón en color plateado anudado al cuello.

-¿Cómo sigue de su tobillo?

Lo oyó preguntar y su voz era como escuchar a los ángeles.

_-Vaya, cuatro días han pasado y se le ocurre preguntarme como sigo._

-Mucho mejor, gracias – preguntó frialdad.

-¿Se divirtió anoche en la opera? – esa pregunta llevaba doble intención, no sólo se le preguntaba por la ópera, sino por lo que había acontecido después.

Iba a responder que no, pero por alguna extraña situación prefirió cambiar de respuesta.

-Por supuesto – esbozó una sonrisa-Además, el teatro siempre es buen lugar para conocer gente agradable, como Lord de la Rosa. ¿Lo conoce, verdad?

Inuyasha frunció el cejo –Lord de Rosa, mejor conocido como el "Diamante Español" tenga cuidado señorita, ese hombre no es bueno para su reputación.

Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada ¿Qué era malo para su reputación? ¿Y él? Él que la besaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, él que se paseaba con los duques Andrews y su hija Vanessa.

Entonces… ¿Cuál de los dos era malo para su reputación?

-La diferencia Lord Taisho, es que él si es un caballero – lo defendió sin saber quién era realmente – Y no ha tratado de besarme –añadió.

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja ante tal comentario, sabía que se refería a todas aquellas beses que la había besado.

-Porque no ha tenido oportunidad de hacerlo. Un consejo, no deje que se acerque a usted.

La joven se cruzó de brazos, avanzó unos pasos hacia adelante y después giró sobre sus talones para hacerle frente.

-¿Y si no lo hago?- lo desafió y vio un destello de ira en esos ojos dorados – Lord de la Rosa podría ser el pretendiente perfecto. Combinación adecuada entre elegancia y caballerosidad.

Él avanzó hacia ella a paso lento, atrapándola con su mirada dorada que podría poner a una mujer temblar de miedo.

-¿Entonces cree que él es un caballero? – Preguntó y ella asintió - ¿Cree que no se atrevería a besarla en un lugar privado? – avanzó un más y ella asintió -¿Qué tan segura esta de su caballerosidad si tan sólo lo ha visto una vez? – preguntó por última vez y la acorraló entre su cuerpo y la pared.

-Bueno él…- dijo nerviosa, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón y del propio Inuyasha. Lo miró y supo que ardía de coraje.-Él...- no se le ocurría que decir- Señor, no está respetando el espacio personal.

-Soy consciente de eso señorita Higurashi – respondió con una media sonrisa, a sus labios, pero se desvió a sus labios –Tenga cuidado con lo que dice, los verdaderos caballeros nos podríamos ofender – se apartó de ella y le ofreció su brazo – Es mejor ir al jardín. Comenzaran a preguntarse porque nos hemos tardado.

Mirada dorada contra mirada chocolate se habían encontrado una vez más, algo los atraía y ambos lo sabían, por más que él lo negara, ella era una mujer que no podía pasar inadvertida.

Ella aturdida, aceptó su brazo y ambos salieron al jardín. Los rayos del sol los recibió con gusto, iluminando el bello rostro de Kagome, algo que Inuyasha no se pudo perder.

Justo en frente de ellos había una mesa de bajo de un árbol, estaba adornada por un mantel en color blanco y pequeños jarrones con flores blancas y rosas. Todos ocupaban sus asientos y daba casualidad que los únicos asientos disponibles estaban juntos, a un lado de la condesa Higurashi.

Kagome esbozó una fingida sonrisa y tomó asiento a lado de su madre, pero antes de hacerlo Inuyasha hizo hacia atrás la silla para que ella tomara asiento.

-Gracias, My Lord – hizo una reverencia y ocupó su asiento a lado de su madre.

Y su corazón volvió a palpitar al sentirlo a un lado de ella, aspiró profundo y la inundo el aroma masculino de ese marques.

Por lo visto ninguno de los presentes habían notado su pequeño retraso, excepto uno, Koga, quien pasaba una mirada de uno al otro, analizando la situación. Inuyasha frunció el cejo ante tal exanimación y Koga tuvo que retirar la vista de ambos.

-Dígame Lady Clearwater ¿Cómo van los preparativos para su obra? – Preguntó la condesa Higurashi – He escuchado que este año dará "Romeo y Julieta"

-Así es – asintió emocionada la anciana, con una sonrisa en los labios – Ya sabe que mis obras siempre son destinadas a la beneficencia – explicó e hizo una pausa y miró al padre de Kagome – De hecho Lord Higurashi, quisiera pedir su autorización para que su hija sea mi Julieta.

Hubo un silencio en la mesa, todos los pares de ojos se concentraron en el conde, al principio su expresión fue de desagrado y observó a su esposa para tomar una decisión, en los ojos de la mujer que amaba se notaba entusiasmo con esperanza de que diera su aprobación y asintió.

-Por supuesto Lady Clearwater – dijo – Siempre y cuando mi hija acepte.

Ahora la atención iba destinada hacia Kagome.

-¿Y bien hija, que dices? – preguntó Lady Clearwater.

-Yo…

Al principio se iba a negar, pero su madre la tomó de la mano y esbozó su encantadora sonrisa, si esto iba a servir para que ella se sintiera mejor, así lo haría.

-Vamos hija – la animó su madre – Las obras de Lady Clearwater son las más esperadas en todo Londres.

-Por supuesto Lady Clearwater – asintió la joven – Será un placer.

-¡Estupendo! – Exclamó emocionada – Además, mi sobrino Inuyasha será "Romeo"

_¿Romeo?_ Se preguntó Kagome.

_-Sólo diré que estoy más cerca de ti más de lo que te imaginas…Hasta pronto mi hermosa Julieta_

Esas habían sido las palabras de ese hombre enmascarado que la había rescatado, entonces eso sólo significaba una cosa… volteó a verlo, se veía tan sereno degustando de un vino tinto, frunció el cejo.

¡Ese maldito!

Había sido él todo ese tiempo, seguramente se había burlado de ella una vez que la dejó segura en su casa.

-Tía yo…

-Inuyasha me prometió que este año participaría en una de mis obras – lo interrumpió su tía – Sin importar cuál fuera.

El ojidorado esbozó una media sonrisa y suspiró, buen juego por parte de su tía, comprometerlo ante todos ellos, ella bien sabía que no podía dejarla en vergüenza delante de los condes.

-Si – asintió al final – Le prometí salir en una de sus obras.

El almuerzo duró unos pocos minutos más, luego entraron a la sala, por un lado los hombres hablaban de tierras, caballos y del otro Lady Clearwater le comentaba los últimos acontecimientos de la sociedad a Lady Higurashi, Kagome sólo escuchaba la conversación.

Era demasiado aburrido hablar de la vida de los demás. Ella prefería acercarse al grupo de su padre para hablar de caballos.

-¡¿No se enteró?! – Exclamó sorprendida la tía de Inuyasha – Si – asintió- Me enteré esta mañana por una de mis empleadas del servicio – comentó – Dicen que encontraron al Vizconde Mukotsu afuera del teatro desnudo.

-No recuerdo a ese hombre – dijo con sinceridad la condesa.

-Ese hombre chaparro y medio gordo.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la descripción de ese hombre.

Era la misma de aquel hombre que intentó propasarse con ella de no haber sido por… giró la mirada y se encontró con que Inuyasha la observaba, ella frunció el cejo y retiró la mirada de él.

-Eso no es todo, dicen que el pobre hombre decía unas incoherencias. El caso fue que se descubrió que se habían estado organizando fiestas privadas al finalizar la opera. Son esas fiestas…-se aclaró la garganta al ver a Kagome – Privadas, con un sólo objetivo.

Comenzaba a sentirse mareada, si hubiese estado en esa fiesta por más tiempo, seguramente ella vendría incluida en el chisme.

-¿Te sientes bien, hija? – preguntó la condesa al ver a su hija pálida.

-No madre – ella negó – Si me disculpan, deseo tomar aire fresco.

-Si claro mi niña – asintió Lady Clearwater – No te preocupes.

Kagome salió de la sala de estar para dirigirse al jardín, todo le daba vueltas, sentía la cabeza a punto de reventar, si hubiera sido descubierta en esa fiesta su reputación se hubiese evaporado, si alguien la hubiera encontrado con – frunció el ceño de rabia contenida – Inuyasha sería su fin.

A veces pensaba que lo mejor era quedarse en Francia, aceptar una de las dos propuestas de Koga, olvidar esa mirada dorada y ser feliz. Seguramente ya hubiera sido madre.

-¿Pensando?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz, giró sobre sus talones y ahí estaba el causante, el culpable que lo había iniciado todo, el que la obsesionaba de niña, el hombre que había sido para ella su héroe.

-A veces pensar es bueno – respondió ella – Nos aclara la mente.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa - ¿En serio? ¿Se le ha aclarado ya la mente?

Ella avanzó hacia él – No – mintió.

-¿Se siente bien?

-Si – asintió – Sólo salí a tomar aire fresco. Los chismes de sociedad no son lo mío. Es una pena a lo que le pasó a Lord Mukotsu ¿No cree?

-Se lo buscaba – dijo él encogiendo los hombros – Si hubiera sido él cuidaría más mi reputación.

-¿Acaso usted tiene buena reputación, Lord Inuyasha?

Inuyasha soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Nunca dije que contaba con una buena reputación. Trato de mantenerme a raya mi señora – le guiñó un ojo.

Kagome lo analizaba, pensaba en cómo hacer que él cayera en una trampa para que se delatara.

-Si claro – asintió con sarcasmo – Ahora resulta que todos los caballeros tienen una reputación intachable. Menos uno.

-Le aseguro que él tiene la peor reputación.

-Hasta no ver no creer My Lord – dijo ella – Estoy segura que a él no se le vería en lugares como esos porque es un hombre respetable.

Inuyasha lanzó un bufido – Nunca lo he visto ahí…

Y de pronto al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho cerró la boca.

-¿Nunca ha visto a Lord De La Rosa en ese tipo de "eventos", Lord Inuyasha? – Preguntó ella – No entiendo ¿Alguna vez acudió a una fiesta privada de esas?

-Lo que quise decir es que…

-Vamos – lo interrumpió ella – Deje de fingir. Sé muy bien quién es usted ¿Acaso cree que no lo descubrí en el comedor?

-Debo reconocer que es usted muy intuitiva mi hermosa Julieta – dijo al final – Si, lo admito. Fui yo quien la rescató anoche. Y si no hubiese estado ahí seguramente estaría incluida en el chisme de sociedad. De hecho, sigo esperando su gratitud.

Ella terminó de acercarse a él.

-Puede esperar todo lo que quiera, pero nunca tendrá mi gratitud.

-Señorita, puedo forzarla.

-¿En serio? – ella arqueó una ceja - ¿Cómo?

-Con esto…

Ella retrocedió rápido, antes de que la capturara en sus brazos e hiciera lo que fuera que iba hacer.

Ya había tenido mucho de esos labios, le quemaban por dentro cada vez que la besaba, le herían en lo más profundo al saber que nunca lo iba a tener. Ya lo había metido en muchos problemas y era tiempo de terminar con eso, si quería que le diera las gracias, así lo haría y después se alejaría de él, porque jamás iba a ser para ella.

-Si pretendía besarme, le ruego que no lo haga – dijo ella – Mejor bese a Lady Andrews, seguramente ella tiene los labios más finos. Si quiere mi gratitud…- hizo una reverencia – Gracias. Gracias – repitió – Por salvarme ayer de ese hombre. Le prometo que de ahora en adelante no le daré más problemas Lord Taisho.

Pasó a un lado de él y entró a la mansión, se detuvo en el vestíbulo al ver a la persona que estaba ahí.

Esbozó una sonrisa.

_Hola chicas._

_Emmm cuanto tiempo verdad? Debo confesar que me tarde mucho porque tengo un buen de trabajo y por si fuera poco me atacó el virus de la gripa, y en ratos pequeñitos escribía. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo si no es así están en su derecho de aventarme lo que sea (Me conformo con que sea un hermano, primo, amigo hahahahaha es broma! xD)._

_¿Cómo están? ¿Comieron todo lo que se les antojó esta Navidad?...espero que sí._

_En este año, les deseo lo mejor para ustedes y su familia. Que este año que viene sea de mucho éxitos y logros, que cumplan cada uno de sus deseos, pero que nunca les falte lo más importante para obtenerlos: Amor, Salud y Paz._

_Mis mejores deseos siempre._

_Besos y Abrazos._

_Perla_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 11**_

Delante de ella estaba su tía Marian, ella la estaba recibiendo con los brazos abiertos, Kagome corrió hacía ella y ambas se fundieron un abrazo.

_-Tía Marian, te extrañe tanto –dijo en Francés. _

_-También yo mi niña._

Ambas se separaron y esbozaron una sonrisa al mismo tiempo. Su tía acarició las mejillas de su sobrina.

-Te has puesto más bella- comentó.

Kagome la volvió abrazar.

Su tía era una mujer menuda, de cabello rubio y ojos color verde, labios delgados y delineados que al sonreír, formaban la sonrisa más cálida.

-Semanas sin verse y ya se extrañan – comentó el conde.

-Sigues igual que siempre hermano –ella esbozó una sonrisa y al ver a la condesa, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Carolina, que gusto verte ¿Cómo sigues?

-Mejor –ella asintió – Gracias y gracias por lo que has hecho de nuestra hija, regresó siendo toda una fina dama.

-No me lo agradezcas. Ella es una hija para Richard y para mí.

A pesar de que se casó tan joven, ella y su esposo no pudieron tener hijos, pero ese nunca fue el motivo para que él quisiera separarse de ella. No, siempre estuvo ahí cuando ella más lo necesitaba, por eso, cuando Kagome llegó a sus vidas era como si el cielo les hubiese mandado una hija.

-Me temo que no hemos sido presentadas – intervino Lady Clearwater.

Entonces, el Conde Higurashi hizo las presentaciones.

-Lady Clearwater, le presentó a mi hermana…la baronesa Saint Clair.

Lady Saint Clair hizo una reverencia y su hermano terminó por presentarlas a ambas.

Fueron de nuevo a la sala, donde conversaron de cosas simples. Lady Clearwater estaba emocionada con el acento de la joven tía, sin duda ahora entendía porque Kagome había aprendido muy bien. Era ella quien se lo había enseñado, la había preparado para ser bienvenida en la alta sociedad.

Inuyasha había permanecido ahí en el jardín unos minutos. Las palabras de Kagome se clavaron en lo más profundo, ella tenía razón. Él no tenía ningún derecho de llegar y reclamar sus labios cada vez que lo deseaba como si fuera su dueño. Se estaba arriesgando, si en uno de esos besos alguien los descubriera, él tendría que pedirle matrimonio con tal de salvar su reputación.

La pregunta quedaba en el aire ¿Deseaba él, casarse con Lady Higurashi?

Sinceramente no sabía la respuesta a su pregunta, lo que sentía cada vez que la veía era una sensación extraña para él.

-¿Pensando?

Él giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de su primo Koga.

-No – él negó.

Koga se acercó a él y esbozó una sonrisa, tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros – Siempre y cuando la pueda responder.

Su primo agachó la cabeza y después volvió a mirar al frente, hacía el jardín de la mansión de los Higurashi.

-¿Piensas cortejar a Lady Higurashi? – preguntó decidió, pues deseaba saberlo.

Inuyasha frunció el cejo y negó – No…No – se apresuró en responder – No sé de dónde has sacado esa conclusión.

Koga suspiró – Inuyasha, somos familia. Crecimos casi como hermanos. Y al verte a lado de ella me hizo pensar que…

-Que planeaba cortejarla - finalizó él – Ten por seguro que mi interés no es cortejarla a ella sino a otra mujer – explicó – Además, tengo entendido que viajaste desde Francia sólo para verla e intentar cortejarla.

El ojiazul esbozó una sonrisa de alivio, ya que no le iba a gustar tener que competir con su primo por la mano de una misma mujer, una que se había metido en el fondo de su alma y no iba a rendirse hasta conseguir que ella lo aceptara.

-Gracias, no sabes el peso que me quitas de encima.

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos, hay estaba una razón más por la que tenía que alejarse de ella. Koga planeaba cortejarla y debía hacerse a un lado, siempre había sido lo mismo, nunca se metían con la mujer de uno, aunque algunas intentaran hacerlo.

Esa noche no podía creer que su tía estaba ahí con ella, ahora no se sentía sola. Para la una de la tarde Lady Clearwater se había retirado junto con sus sobrinos, ella y su tía habían acordado asistir juntas –con Kagome - al baile que organizaban el Vizconde Pearson el viernes, además justo después de ese baile comenzarían los ensayos para la obra de beneficencia de Lady Clearwater y su tía estaba emocionada por ver a su sobrina en una obra.

Inuyasha en ningún momento se atrevió a verla, era como si ella no existiera, sólo cuando tuvieron que despedirse fue cuando le dirigió unas breves palabras.

Y como no, ella había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa, dándole a entender que no tenía ningún derecho a besarla, en ese momento había sentido que algo le había golpeado fuerte en la cabeza. Y luego estaba su primo, que más interesado por ella se veía como un hombre obsesionado, que no se rendía hasta que le dieran un sí.

Así siempre había sido Koga, nunca se rendía hasta conseguir su objetivo y una vez que lo alcanzaba, terminaba por aburrirse, eso no esperaba que sucediera con Lady Kagome, si él la quería para bien y llevarla hasta el altar para ser su esposa, debía comprender que no era un juguete que un niño se encaprichaba con él. No, Kagome era más que eso, ella era una rosa roja que debía ser protegida cuidadosamente.

Frunció el cejo _¿En qué estás pensando Taisho?_ _Tú ya has elegido tu camino, has elegido a Lady Andrews, no debes preocuparte por otras personas que no sea más que la futura marquesa. _

Marian había estado al pendiente de su sobrina, no se le despegaba ni un momento, había notado la mirada de Koga sobre la de su sobrina, de hecho comenzaba a pensar que haber viajado Londres había sido la mejor decisión, con razón ya no se había vuelto a mencionar el nombre de ese hombre en París, y como no, si él estaba aquí en Londres y por lo que veía sus intenciones eran claras: Cortejar a su sobrina una vez más.

¿Ese hombre no se daba por rendido? No sólo su esposo había rechazado su propuesta de cortejarla, sino cuando le dio la oportunidad de hacerlo, fue la propia Kagome quien se negó a casarse con él.

Llamó a la puerta de su sobrina, sabía que ella aun no dormía porque acostumbraba leer antes de ir a la cama.

Escuchó la invitación a pasar y sin pensarlo dos veces entró a la habitación. Ahí, en la cama estaba su sobrina sentada y recargada en la cabecera de la cama leyendo un libro, su única luz era una vela, se recogió el vestido y se tumbó a un lado de la cama.

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa y dejó el libro sobre la mesita de noche.

-¿Tío Richard no se enfadó el que vinieras hasta Londres? – preguntó ella, acorrucándose en el hombro de su tía, mientras que ella acariciaba los largos rizos color azabache de su sobrina.

-No pequeña– respondió dulcemente – Y si lo hiciera de todos modos habría venido. Qué bueno que lo hice. Dime ¿Cuándo llegó Lord Borgeaud a Londres?

-Unos días después que yo – comentó ella.

-¿Insiste en cortejarte? – quiso saber.

-Si – Kagome suspiró.

-Ese hombre no se da por vencido – dijo sorprendida.

-Sería buen esposo – aclaró ella – Pero…

-No lo quieres como esposo – interrumpió ella y Kagome asintió – Creo que él que sería el esposo adecuado es ese tal marques, Inuyasha Taisho, es guapo, alto, educado. ¿No viste como te miraba?

Kagome frunció el cejo – No me interesa saber nada de ese Lord tía, así que no me lo menciones.

Lady Marian abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se mantuvo mejor callada y no dijo nada. Había dado en el clavo, su sobrina se sentía atraída por él y la cena le había bastado para darse cuenta de ello, ambos se sentían atraídos uno al otro, se miraban cuando no lo hacia el otro.

Permanecieron así, unidas y platicando de los acontecimientos posteriores a su llegada a Londres.

La mansión del Vizconde Pearson estaba a diez minutos de la mansión del Conde Higurashi. Kagome observaba a su padre, tía y su madre quienes mantenían una conversación agradable.

Ella suspiró y miró hacia la ventanilla del carruaje ¿Acaso todo se basaba en eso, bailes al anochecer, para conocer a un Lord que conseguir que éste la cortejara? Lo cierto era que se estaba aburriendo de esa vida llena de encuentros sociales, ella prefería la vida simple, ir al campo y correr libremente, montar a caballo, deslizarse por las escaleras, subir a los árboles, eso era justamente lo que ella deseaba.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por su imaginación.

Un prado, lleno de distintas flores, ella corriendo y acostándose entre la yerba para recibir los rayos cálidos del sol…

-Kagome…Hija…

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con otros tres pares observándola fijamente.

-Hemos llegado – anunció su padre.

Ella hizo una mueca y asintió.

Los cuatro bajaron del carruaje. El conde Higurashi ofreció ambos brazos tanto a su esposa como a su hermana y los tres se marcharon, dejando atrás a Kagome.

Para esa noche, ella había elegido un vestido color plata con bordados en color rojo, al principio se negó en usarlo, debido que el escote era muy pequeño, pero su tía insistió en que se veía hermosa y que debía usarlo.

Observó las escaleras, para esa noche habían colocado una alfombra roja en todo el perímetro, pequeñas velas en cada peldaño y flores blancas en los barandales. Kagome suspiró, iba ser muy difícil subir ese pequeño tramo.

-¿Me concede el maravilloso honor de acompañarla?

Escuchó una voz justo de tras de ella. Kagome giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con esos ojos verdes grandes, que brillaban bajo los rayos de la luna.

-Lord de la Rosa – saludó ella, haciendo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza.

-Mi dulce y bella rosa inglesa – el hizo una reverencia, tomó su mano y la besó – Es un placer volver a ver a tan bella dama.

Kagome sonrojó tras aquellas palabras.

Él se colocó a un lado de ella y le ofreció su brazo –Entonces ¿Me concede el honor de conducirla hasta el interior de la mansión?

Kagome asintió y tomó el brazo que él le había ofrecido. Lo recordaba muy bien, pero esta noche lucía impecable, un sobrero negro, algunos cabellos en color castaño se comenzaban a filtrar por debajo de este, abrigo del mismo color, unas botas de cuero impecablemente ilustradas, una corbata en color blanco.

Era mucho más alto de lo que se imaginaba.

Llegaron hacía una puerta grande de vidrio, en el interior un mozo los estaba esperando, él le entregó tanto su abrigo como el abrigo de Kagome.

Más adelante había otro mozo, Lord de la Rosa le dijo sus nombres para que los anunciara.

Kagome estaba nerviosa, aun todavía no decían sus nombres y los presentes no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

-El Duque Lord de la Rosa y Lady Higurashi.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, todo el mundo dejó de bailar para contemplar a la pareja que se encontraba ahí.

Lord de la Rosa le volvió ofrecer el brazo y ambos bajaron con cuidado las largas escaleras.

-¿Es usted un Duque? –preguntó ella, ya que no sabía que título tenía el hombre.

Él esbozó una sonrisa y asintió – Casi no me gusta mencionar mi título.

-¿Por qué Milord? – insistió saber ella.

-En otro momento My lady – respondió él en un susurro – Este no es el lugar adecuado.

Ella asintió y miró hacia el frente, por lo visto estaba siendo la envidia de las madres casaderas y de sus hijas, ya que no dejaban de verla con desdén, envidia y poquito de celoso. Y allá, al fondo se encontraba en recargado en un muro su Lord arrogante, aquel hombre que la besaba pero que no daba explicaciones, aquel hombre porque estaba ella enamorada y era capaz de todo por él, aquel hombre que estaba interesado en cortejar a otra mujer y no a ella.

_No pienses en eso._

Su conciencia la regañó.

_La noche es tuya, deja que ladren los perros. Total, perro que ladra no muerde. _

_¿Ya viste que guapo esta ese Lord de la Rosa? _

_¡Dios! ¡Si huele de maravilla! _

_Si nos pide matrimonio, aceptamos y nos vamos a España. _

Kagome meneó la cabeza para deshacerse de su subconsciente quien había hablado en Español, pero fue en vano ¿Desde cuándo hablaba Español?

Ahora ya sé porque le dicen el Diamante Español. Es difícil encontrar uno así entre todos los Lores.

-Cállate! – dijo ella a su conciencia.

Lord de la Rosa volteó a verla, frunció el cejo.

-My lady, pero si no he pronunciado ninguna palabra.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y prefirió no contestar. Cuando terminaron de bajar las escaleras, el Conde Higurashi se acercó a ellos, tomó del brazo a su hija y le lanzó una mirada de desprecio hacia el Diamante Español.

-Gracias señor.

Lord de la Rosa hizo una reverencia, ante el poco y amigable saludo del Conde.

-Encantado como siempre, Lord Higurashi.

Kagome giró la cabeza para ver por última vez al Duque De la Rosa, pero éste inclinó la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo, haciéndole entender que no iba ser la última vez que se verían esa noche.

-Te dejo sola por un momento y los lobos se acercan.

Kagome frunció el cejo sin entender.

-¿Qué dices padres?

-No quiero que se hombre este cerca de ti ni por un centímetro – dijo él, llevando a su hija hacia donde estaban su madre y tía sentadas en unas sillas – No te conviene – susurró para que nadie escuchara su siguiente comentario – Imagínate, uno de su calaña en la familia.

-Pero si es un Duque – trató de defenderlo.

-Si – asintió su padre – Pero también Español y con muy mala reputación.

Lo cierto era que estaba comenzando a tener curiosidad sobre su reputación. Muchos hablaban de eso y tenía curiosidad por saberlo y sabría muy bien quien se lo iba a decir.

Delante de ella estaba la hija del Vizconde Pearson, Lady Ayame Pearson, ambas eran de la misma edad y este baile era el segundo que presenciaba la joven. La primera temporada de la joven no había conseguido que alguien la cortejara y su padre esperaba que este año por fin consiguiera casar a su hija.

Su padre la dejó en una silla a lado de su tía y de la joven, la miraba con esos ojos fulminantes como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

Cuando lo único que había hecho era bajar las escaleras acompañada de un hombre. Entonces abrió los ojos y comprendió todo, la gente que estaba allí reunida iba a comenzar con especulaciones de que Lord de la Rosa estaba cortejándola.

Ella miró a su padre y negó.

Y el asintió, se fue dejando a su hija sólo para solucionar el pequeño problema que la joven había causado.

-¿Lord de la Rosa la está cortejando, My Lady?

Giró su cabeza y se encontró con la sonrisa más tierna y cálida que se encontraba en ese lugar. Lady Ayame Pearson no sólo era una buena persona sino que era hermosa en realidad, llevaba un vestido esmeralda que hacia juego con sus ojos verdes, su cabello era cobrizo, sus largos rizos caían en cascada sobre sus hombros.

-Ayame – rompió las formalidades – Nos conocemos de hace mucho. No me hables de usted – Se acercó a ella y le susurró – Eso sólo lo usan las personas viejas.

Ayame sonrió y soltó una pequeña risita.

-Y no – respondió ella – Ese hombre no me está cortejando.

-Es lo mejor – la joven sacó su abanico y comenzó a echarse aire – Dicen que tiene una mala reputación.

_Aquí es donde. _

Salió su subconsciente de la nada.

_Vamos – la animó – Saquémosle toda la información que necesitamos de Lord de la Rosa._

Kagome asintió y la asaltó con su primera pregunta.

-¿Qué dicen de él?- preguntó, desinteresada pero a la vez con muchos deseos de saber.

Lady Pearson giró la cabeza y miró hacia ambos lados, para que nadie la pudiera oír.

-Cuentan cosas muy perversas de él.

-¿Cómo qué?

Lady Ayame se sonrojó, por lo visto esto era más difícil de contar para ella.

-Dicen que comete actos ilícitos en la intimidad con mujeres…

Si, Kagome asintió, era difícil de contar. Ella no sabía nada de las intimidades que compartía una mujer con un hombre en la habitación.

-Incluso he escuchado que las amordaza, les ata las manos en la cabezera de la cama y…- al ver los ojos de sorpresa por parte de la joven Higurashi, Lady Pearson guardó silencio – Si, dicen que es perverso, que por eso se ganó el nombre del "Diamante Español" porque aunque no lo creas – volvió a mirar hacia ambos lados y habló más bajito – Muchas lo buscan para complacer sus más bajos instintos.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?

Lady Ayame se mordió el labio inferior y agachó la cabeza.

-Kagome, cuando una permanece mucho tiempo sentada en el rincón sin que nadie la saque a bailar, es ahí donde no tienes idea de la cantidad de chismes que se cuentan las damas casaderas unas a las otras.

Kagome iba a decir algo, pero se quedó callada y agachó la cabeza. Así que nadie había sacado a bailar a la joven, pero si era hermosa.

Ella la tomó de la mano.

-Estoy segura que alguien te sacara a bailar esta noche.

La joven se encogió de hombros – Lo dudo mucho Kagome. Si esta temporada no consigo casarme con alguien, me iré a convento.

Kagome sintió lastima por la joven, aun no comprendía que una señorita tan bonita como ella no hubiera podido conseguir marido la temporada pasada y más aún, no se la imaginaba tras las frías paredes de un convento.

No, estaba decidida a ayudar a su amiga a conseguir a alguien.

Entonces, se encontró con los ojos azules de Koga y esbozó una sonrisa.

_Oh si, así dejará de pedir tu mano._

Si… asintió para sus adentros, ellos dos harían una pareja maravillosa, no sólo porque Koga fuera atractivo –si, debía reconocer que el joven era guapo – pero también Ayame era una mujer exquisita y dulce, ideal para él.

Y de la nada, él comenzó acercarse hacia ellas, Kagome comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

_Muy bien Kagome, los presentas y comprometes a Koga para que la saque a bailar._

-Lady Higurashi – dijo una vez que se acercó a ellas –¿Me concede esta pieza?

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa – Lo siento Lord Borgeaud, he prometido mi baile a alguien más – mintió, pero lo iba hacer por la razón siguiente. Volteó a ver a su amiga Ayame – Pero Lady Pearson está disponible My Lord.

Koga observó a la joven pelirroja, la recorrió con la mirada y cuando sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con su mirada azul, hubo algo que lo hizo casi arrodillarse ante ella.

-¿Lady Pearson? – preguntó él, extendiendo su mano hacia ella - ¿Me promete este baile?

-Yo…-Ayame agachó la cabeza y se sonrojó.

-Claro – Kagome le dio un golpecito en las costillas – Estará encantada.

Ayame giró la cabeza para encontrarse con Kagome, al instante la pelirroja la fulminó con la mirada, pero poco después se levantó y aceptó la mano que le ofrecía aquel hombre.

Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, era cierto que si había bailado uno que otro vals con algún Lord, pero ninguno de ellos había logrado que sintiera maripositas en todo su cuerpo, que sintiera que el piso se movía bajo sus pies y todo gracias a ese hombre de ojos azules, que la miraba de igual modo.

Kagome se recargó en el respaldo de su silla, esbozó una sonrisa al ver a su amiga siendo guiada por Koga hacia la pista de baile.

-Es usted toda una casamentera Lady Higurashi. Debía unirse a mi club.

Giró la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de su madre –la Condesa Higurashi- y de su tía Marian, pero quien había pronunciado esas palabras había sido Lady Clearwater.

-¿Apoco no hacen una pareja maravillosa? – preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Viendo orgullosa la pareja que había formado esa noche.

Las tres mujeres voltearon en dirección hacia ellos dos y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-Sólo faltas tú cariño – comentó Lady Clearwater.

Pero la sonrisa se le borró de sus labios, entonces comenzó a buscar a su marques, aquel cuyo corazón le había robado desde niña y si, dio con él, pero lo que veía no le gustó en lo absoluto.

Él se encontraba conversando con el Duque Andrews, su esposa e hija, Lady Vanessa movía sus largas y rubias pestañas en dirección hacia Inuyasha Taisho. Aprovechaba la oportunidad para rozar su cuerpo con el de él sin que nadie lo notara o por lo menos eso intentaba hacer, ya que ella si se había dado cuenta.

_Lo que deberías hacer el ponerla justo debajo de un ventanal y dejarle caer un piano._

No, eso no era lo correcto, por más que ella lo deseara, si quería jugar limpio se haría a un lado, aunque eso significaba dejarlo ir para siempre de su lado.

Agachó la cabeza y suspiró.

_-__Suspiro por suspirar. Suspiro porque te quiero. Suspiro porque te amo. Suspiro porque me nace. Suspiro por ti y no te puedo olvidar._

Kagome alzó la cabeza al escuchar esas palabras, palabras que en sumo grado eran muy comprometedoras, pero la persona quien las había pronunciado se encargó de que sólo ella las escuchara.

Y ahí estaban esos ojos color verde mirándola una vez más, se miraba desafiante como si no le hubiese importado el encuentro con su padre y él.

Kagome le aplaudió y esbozó una sonrisa –Muy bello My Lord, pero son palabras comprometedoras. Me comprometería con todos los presentes si lo hubiesen escuchado.

Él le respondió con una media sonrisa.

-En ese caso, sólo habría un modo de corregir mi falta My Lady – dijo él – Y esa sería…-miró ambos lados y susurró - Casándome con usted.

-Faltaría ver si yo acepto – respondió ella –Aun no hemos pasado por el cortejo.

-Entonces, le pido que acepte a que la cortejarla – se inclinó ante ella.

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa, claro que todo se lo tomaba como un juego, pero cuando observó esos ojos verdes, supo que ahí se había terminado el juego.

-Oh… – dijo ella, llevándose una mano a los labios.

-¿Me deja cortejarla?

_Hola!_

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Debo comentarles que lo deje así debido a que en el siguiente capítulo conoceremos más acerca de Antonio de la Rosa, mejor conocido como el Diamante Español, así que se iba hacer más extenso, mejor así estamos bien con 12 paginas._

_Esa Kagome fue muy lista en unir a Koga y Ayame, sólo falta ver con quien se queda ella, si acepta el cortejo de Lord de la Rosa o espera un sueño casi imposible de cumplir._

_Besos y Abrazos._

_Perla._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo 12**_

_**La historia y la derrota. **_

Kagome contempló la mano que estaba extendida hacia ella, alzó la vista y se encontró con esos ojos verdes que la miraban con ansiedad de una respuesta.

¿Aceptar o no aceptar? Era ese el dilema que había en su cabeza, no sé esperaba esa propuesta por parte de él, cuando apenas se conocían.

¿Ella deseaba ser cortejada por él?

-Bueno…- lo escuchó hablar a él – Si no tiene una respuesta no se preocupe. Sé esperar y soy paciente. Entonces ¿Me permite este baile?

Ella asintió y tomó su mano. Aun y en contra de su padre, aun y en contra de todos los rumores que rodeaban a ese hombre misterioso, ella aceptó bailar con él.

La condujo a paso lento hacia la pista, todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos dos, incluso la de Inuyasha, quien la había visto por encima de la cabeza de Lady Andrews.

-Todos nos miran – comentó ella, una vez que comenzaron a bailar.

Él esbozó una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros – Es por lo hermosa que se ve esta noche, mi bella rosa inglesa.

Kagome se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza. Dios, esas palabras eran tan hermosas que la hacía sentirse bella de verdad. ¿Qué había malo en ese hombre? ¿Era verdad que hacia eso en la intimidad? No se veía que era una persona mala, al contrario, en sus ojos había generosidad, amabilidad, amor, pero también reflejaban tristeza, dolor y angustia.

¿Qué pasaría si ella aceptara su cortejo? En primer lugar su padre se enfadaría mucho e incluso era probable que la dejara sin dote, por el otro lado comenzarían los rumores sobre el cortejo y una posible unión entre una inglesa y un español.

_La mejor decisión es la que elije tu corazón. Escúchalo. _

Esta vez su subcontinente supo ser sabio. Ella no podía aceptar el cortejo de Lord de la Rosa porque no sabía nada de él, además su ciego corazón estaba aferrado a una ilusión, pero sólo eso le bastaba para soñar con que él algún día vendría hacia ella y le pediría ser su esposa.

_No te engañes, eso no va a pasar._

Esbozó una media sonrisa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí en Londres, Lord de la Rosa?

-Creo que esa pregunta me la hizo la primera vez que nos vimos en el teatro – respondió él, haciéndola girar y regresándola a la misma posición – Y si mal no recuerdo mi respuesta fue "Hace algunos años, que me había vuelto loco y maté a mis padres y a mi prometida y hui"

La sintió temblar bajo sus brazos y se arrepintió de habérselo recordado. Lo cierto era que no había hecho eso, su historia era muy diferente pero con el mismo final.

Se detuvo y Kagome se sorprendió ante esa acción.

-¿Sucede algo, My Lord? – preguntó ella, arqueando una ceja.

-Acompáñeme My Lady – la tomó del brazo y comenzó a alejarse de la pista –Tengo que decirle algo.

La condujo hacia el jardín, donde aún las luces iluminaban el balcón, si ella le daba la oportunidad de cortejarlo debía saber toda la verdad, porque estaba seguro que los rumores sobre su reputación había llegado a oídos de ella.

Hizo que tomara asiento en una banca. Kagome lo miraba con expresión confusa.

-¿Qué sabe de mí, My Lady? – preguntó él, recargando un pie en la banca y flexionando su rodilla.

Kagome abrió la boca y formó una "o" pero después la cerró y agachó la cabeza.

-Pues…- se pasó la lengua entre los labios – No sé a qué se refiere señor.

No le iba a decir que había escuchado que cometía actos ilícitos con mujeres, que organizaba orgías ni nada de eso.

-Vamos – él esbozó una sonrisa – No sea tímida.

Ella cerró los ojos y se armó de valor para confesarle lo que había escuchado de él.

-Que comete actos ilícitos en la intimidad.

Él frunció el cejo -¿Actos ilícitos? – Repitió - ¿Cómo cuáles?

-Por favor – suplicó ella – No me haga decirlo, es muy…- agachó la cabeza – Vergonzoso para alguien de mi condición.

-Ya veo – él asintió – Le han dicho que he atado a mujeres en la cama, las he azotado, que he estado con dos al mismo tiempo y sobre todo que organizo orgías ¿Eso es lo que le han dicho, verdad?

Ante tal vergüenza no le quedó más remedio que asentir.

Antonio de la Rosa frunció el cejo, si, era verdad lo que decían de él para que negar todo, pero algo había pasado para que hiciera esas cosas, un dolor y un hueco en el alma.

Él suspiró – No se lo voy a negar – dijo él y esbozó una sonrisa al ver la expresión de horror y pánico en Kagome – Porque es verdad. Pero le aseguro que hay una historia de tras de todo esto.

Kagome parpadeó - ¿Y…que fue, My Lord?

-Hace seis años que me vine a Londres – la miró y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa – Respondiendo a su primer pregunta – entonces miró hacia el frente y se concentró en las antorchas que iluminaban el jardín – Un año antes yo estaba en España…

_España, hace diez años…_

Hace diez años yo no tenía pensado en viajar a Londres, pues en España lo tenía todo, en esa época tenía veinte años si mi memoria no me falla.

_-Tienes que casarte Antonio– replicó la duquesa de La Rosa – Hijo, cásate y encárgate de tu descendencia_

_-Madre, aun soy joven. Lo pensaré después._

Mi madre era hermosa, se lo comentó, era alta y de cabello rubio con ojos azules. Si se pregunta de quién herede los ojos de color verde, fue por parte de mi padre. Pero en ese año perdí tanto a mi padre como a mi madre en un accidente. Ambos viajaban en carruaje, iban de regreso a casa cuando una tormenta los sorprendió, los caballos no podían ver nada y el cochero iba ebrio así que los condujo a todos hacia un barranco y…de ahí comprendí que la soledad era un lugar tan frio sin la compañía de tu familia.

Siguiendo con los deseos de mi madre, en casarme. Comencé a frecuentar bailes, no le negaré que como todo buen hombre derrochador de fortuna, tenía una amante, pero eso fue hasta que la conocí a ella.

Fue la velada más inolvidable de toda mi vida…

*Esbozó una sonrisa al recordarlo.

*Kagome lo escuchaba con mucha atención.

Ella bajaba de las escaleras, llevaba un hermoso vestido color amarillo que hacia juego con su cremosa piel blanca. Tenía el cabello negro como la noche, su piel, como ya mencioné, era blanca como la leche, sus labios rojos como el pétalo de una rosa y esos ojos grises que hacían derretir la nieve y esas mejillas siempre tan rosadas fueron las que me robaron la razón y el corazón.

Si, ese fue amor a primera vista.

Me acerqué a ella con la intención de pedirle un baile, pero su respuesta fue…

_-Lo siento – ella hizo una reverencia y esbozó una sonrisa – Pero ya he prometido mi primer baile, mi señor. Tendrá que esperar._

_-Esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario, hermoso ángel._

Pero antes de dejarla ir le pregunte su nombre.

_-Antes de que se vaya ¿Me podría decir su nombre?_

_-Lady Catalina Gálvez – esbozó su sonría enigmática y se fue. _

*Kagome suspiró al escuchar esas palabras, desando que así Inuyasha la hubiera visto, tal y como Lord de la Rosa había visto a Catalina.

Si, esa noche después de que había bailado con un completo idiota que no sabía bailar, fue mi oportunidad y no la desaproveche.

Ella se encontraba platicando con unas amigas en el rincón del salón, esbozaba en todo momento esa magnífica y misteriosa sonrisa. Al verme acercar su color de piel la había delato, estaba completamente rojo como un tomate.

Sus amigas se hicieron a un lado y la dejaron completamente sola, a merced de un lunático que o bien podría haberle pedido un baile o la hubiera secuestrado en ese momento para llevarla con el primer sacerdote para que nos casara esa noche.

*_Que romántico – dijo su subconsciente y esta vez, Kagome estaba de acuerdo con él._

Ella fue la primera en sonreír y después yo, parecía luchar contra su cuerpo, porque toda ella era un manojo de nervios.

_-Me prometió el segundo baile – le dije, extendiendo mi mano hacia la de ella – Y yo no olvido con facilidad mi señora._

Ella arqueó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa.

_-¿Acaso le prometí yo eso, mi señor?_

Me acerqué a ella mucho más de lo apropiado, podía sentir su dulce y exquisito aliento sobre mi piel.

_-Así es – le susurré – Me lo ha prometido y vengo a reclamar no el segundo baile sino todos los de esta noche._

Sus ojos grises se abrieron de par en par y se volvió a poner roja, debo confesar que ese color me gustaba mucho en ella.

_*Él si es un caballero andante. Quiso raptarla y casarse con ella y además le reclamo todos los bailes en una noche. ¿Dime, nuestro marques orgulloso hace eso? – su subconsciente, ella cada vez estaban más interesadas en la historia de amor y ella negó ante la pregunta de éste._

Esa noche basta con decirle que fue la más hermosa de nuestras vidas, pues pude probar sus labios y además me dio el "si" para cortejarla.

Debo decir que inicie al día anterior con mi cortejo y dos meses después nos casamos. No le diré como fue nuestra primera noche juntos, pero le confesaré que fue la más dulce y deliciosa, aun siento el contacto de sus dedos sobre mi espalda, sus labios besando mis hombros…- se aclaró la garganta al ver los ojos abiertos de Kagome y prosiguió con su relato – Basta con decirle que no salimos de la habitación por una semana.

¡Una semana!

Para que nuestra felicidad fuera completa, sólo faltaba una cosa, y esa llegó a un mes después de casarnos.

Tocaba el piano como los ángeles. Una mañana, baje al no sentir su compañía en la cama, y la encontré en el piano, tocando una hermosa melodía.

Ella me vio y como siempre, esbozó esa sonrisa que me volvía loco.

_-Toca usted el piano de maravilla, Lady de la Rosa – le dije, recargándome en la base del piano._

_-De nada, Lord de la Rosa. Toco especialmente para usted. _

Una mañana, estábamos en el comedor, ella me miraba con los ojos más brillantes y más llenos de amor.

_-Tengo que decirte algo – me dijo, con una dulce sonrisa, esa sonrisa que amaba tanto._

Dejé mi plato y la miré.

_-¿Qué es, mi querida Catalina?_

Ella se levantó de la silla y fue directo hacia mí, me pidió permiso de sentarme en mi regazo a lo cual accedí. En un principio estaba comenzando a sentir temor, estaba preocupado por lo que me pudiera decir, la abrasé pero no había nada en su cuerpo que delatara preocupación.

Recargó su cabeza en mis hombros y comenzó a jugar con mi corbata, algo extraño en ella.

_-¿Qué pasó, mi dulce amor?_

_-Abrázame más fuerte._

A lo que hice con gusto.

_-¿No me vas a decir que pasa?_

Ella levantó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa, tomó una de mis manos y la colocó en su vientre, en ese momento comprendí lo que iba a decirme, pero dejé que ella lo dijera.

_-Pronto seremos tres – dijo, mirándome a los ojos._

_-¿En serio? – a pesar de que me esperaba la respuesta, haberlo escuchado de su dulce boca era lo más hermoso que pude sentir en ese momento._

Ella asintió, en sus ojos se reflejaba toda la felicidad de una mujer que se sentía amada y que además estaba completa.

_-¿Estas feliz? – me preguntó ella._

_-Cómo no voy a estarlo – le susurré al odio – Me has hecho el hombre más feliz. Saber que una parte de mi crece dentro de ti…me hace sentir…completo, mi amada._

Pero nueve meses después, las cosas cambiaron todo.

Una noche de tormenta, Catalina estaba por dar a luz, las manecillas del reloj rezumbaban en el despacho haciendo más agonizante mi espera. Lo único que deseaba era levantarme de esa maldita silla e ir con ella y así juntos recibir nuestro hijo. Pero la matrona me había prohibido siquiera acercarme a las escaleras.

El coñac no hacía efecto, no me relajaba, cuando nuestra ama de llaves bajo corriendo y llamó desesperada a la puerta. Al escucharla pequé un salto y fue abrir la puerta, no estaba preparado para lo que iba a ver.

Su vestido estaba manchado en sangre, sus ojos tenían una expresión de miedo, tristeza.

_-Será mejor que suba, señor – dijo ella._

Yo asentí y salí corriendo escaleras arriba, pero antes de entrar a la habitación me detuvo la partera.

_-Sólo le queda poco tiempo de vida hijo – dijo ella._

_-¿Qué está diciendo?_

_-Escuche, el parto fue complicado. La criatura se ahorcó con el cordón umbilical y nació muerto. Era un niño por si lo pregunta. Todo esto ocasionó que se le produjera una hemorragia, que es imposible pararla. _

_-Usted…- en ese momento lo que quise fue matarla, estrangular su cuello entre mis manos, pero mi esposa me necesitaba más._

_-No pierda su tiempo conmigo y vaya a despedirse de su esposa._

Ella se hizo a un lado para permitirme el paso. Entré, pensando que iba a encontrar una desgarradora escena, pero no, en cambio a eso, las sabanas estaban limpias, pero aún se podía ver que la sangre comenzaba a teñirse de rojo, y ahí estaba ella en la cama, pálida, sus labios resecos y empapada de sudor.

Me tendió la mano, como pudo y me acerqué a ella.

_-Hola – me dijo, débilmente. _

_-Hola – fue lo único que pudo decir._

_-Escucha…sé que no me queda tiempo…_

_-Te queda todo el tiempo amor. Para estar juntos y con nuestro hijo._

_-¿Dónde está? Quiero verlo._

No quería decirle la verdad, así que busque con la mirada donde había dejado esa mujer a nuestro hijo. Ella lo había dejado en la cuna, no quería dejarla sola ni un momento, pero ella deseaba conocer a nuestro hijo y no me pude negar a eso, si le quedaban minutos de vida ella debía irse con una sonrisa.

Fue hasta la cama, miré por un segundo el cuerpo sin vida de nuestro hijo. Era precioso, había heredado el color de su piel y mi color de cabello. Lo tomé entre mis brazos, estaba tieso, pero no frío, aún tenía el calor de su madre, estaba perfectamente lavado y con ropa limpia. Me acerque con él en brazos hacia Catalina, ella extendió nuevamente los brazos y se lo entregué.

_-Es precioso – derramó una lagrima – Se parece a ti._

_-No – negué – Es idéntico a ti, amor mío._

No le puedo describir el dolor desgarrador que sentía en esos momentos, ver como ella se conformaba con ver a su hijo sin vida, aunque en el fondo ella sabía que nuestro hijo estaba muerto.

Mientras que yo me desgarraba por dentro viendo como los dos grandes amores de mi vida se iba, bueno, uno de ellos.

_-Escucha…- me dijo débil – Quiero que encuentres a alguien…_

_-No – rápido me negué, si no la tenía a ella no iba a estar con nadie más._

_-Por favor, hazlo por nosotros._

La miré a ella y a nuestro hijo.

_-Necesitas descansar – respondí sin verla a los ojos._

_-Por favor Antonio. Mírame a los ojos._

Hice un esfuerzo por verla, no quería hacerlo y cuando vi sus ojos grises todas mis fuerzas se redujeron a nada.

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por todas mis mejillas.

_-No quiero perderte también a ti – fue lo único que fui capaz de pronunciar._

_-Pero no te dejaremos mi querido Lord de la Rosa – ella esbozó una sonrisa – Viviremos siempre en tu corazón._

_-No me dejes Catalina, te amo._

_-Y yo a ti, siempre te he amado – ella alzó una mano y me acarició - ¿Sabes? En aquel baile, cuando nos conocimos la primera noche. Cuando te vi y me pediste mi primer baile, supe que serías el amor de mi vida. Te vi por primera vez y sentí como si mi corazón cobrara vida propia._

_-Yo sentí lo mismo._

_-Es por eso, que en nombre de ese amor te pido que busques a alguien – me vio negar y ella esbozó una sonrisa –Hazlo por mí. Prométemelo._

_-Catalina, yo…_

_-Prométemelo Antonio de la Rosa._

Rendido ante su insistente propuesta de buscar a alguien no tuve más remedio que acceder.

_-Te lo prometo amor mío._

_-Gracias – ella esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha - ¿Me besas?_

Cerré los ojos y uní sus labios a los míos, fue un beso tierno, cálido, pero a la vez lento. Los labios de Catalina estaban cada vez más secos y cuando no sentí una respuesta por parte de ella, abrió mis ojos y vi que ella sonreía.

_-Te amo…_

Cerró sus ojos y la tomé entre mis brazos, a ellos dos, los abracé, permanecí minutos, horas tal vez con ellos, pensando que tal vez estarían durmiendo y que era una terrible pesadilla.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras y cerró los ojos para nunca abrirlos.

Y ahora en cuanto a mi reputación, es verdad, pero sólo fue una vez, me metía con cuanta mujer se cruzaba en mi camino, no importaba si era casada, viuda, prostituta o estaba de amante con otro. Lo único que me importaba era llenar ese vacío que había dejado mi amada Catalina, pero ninguna mujer pudo llenarlo.

Agachó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por parte de Kagome y se llenó de ternura al verla.

-¿Por qué llora, mi bella rosa Inglesa? – preguntó, tomando asiento a un lado de ella y entregándole un pañuelo.

-Porque…- se sorbió la nariz –Porque no es justo. Era para que ustedes dos tuvieran el "Y vivieron felices por siempre"

Él esbozó una amarga sonrisa.

-La vida no es un cuento de hadas, señorita Higurashi.

Extendió su brazo derecho y la abrazó por los hombros, atraiéndola hacia él.

-No llore por la vida de un desconocido que no vale la pena.

Pero por más que trató, no pudo y de nuevo comenzó a llorar.

Inuyasha lo único que quería era alejarse de esos duques, cuando había llegado lo primero que hicieron fue acercarse a él y no hacían otra cosa más que hablar de caballos, propiedades y…

-Y dígame Lord Taisho ¿Planes para cortejar a una dama?- había preguntado el duque Andrews.

Lo cierto era que cada vez que veía a Lady Vanessa pensaba en Kagome, además el coqueteo de esa joven era más que obvio. No sentía esa chispa como la que sentía con ella, Kagome desafiándolo, Kagome llamándolo ignorante.

Y eso le gustaba ¿Y saben qué? Al diablo con su primo, cada quien debía de rascarse con sus propias uñas y si ambos iban a pelear por el amor de ella, así iba hacer.

Observó a su primo bailar con Lady Ayame, se le veía muy contento como si el rechazo de Kagome no le hubiese afectado. Pero en cambio, el que más le mortifico fue el que Kagome estuviera en brazos de ese Diamante Español y más cuando se la llevó al jardín.

Negó con la cabeza, no iba a permitir que se aprovechara de ella.

-Por el momento no duque Andrews. Si me disculpan, debo irme.

Se alejó como pudo de los duques, a sus espaldas escuchaba el reproche que hacía Lord Andrews al déjalos ahí, pero él tenía que salvar la reputación de su próxima marquesa. Claro, si ella lo aceptaba, aun y con todas sus malas inducciones, aun y con todos sus reproches ella iba aceptar, porque estaba seguro de ello. Lo había visto en sus ojos y él nunca quiso darse cuenta de ello.

Hasta esa noche.

Los vio en una banca, él la abrazaba y ella lloraba. Frunció el cejo y se acercó a ellas.

-Lord Taisho – dijo sorprendida Kagome, apartándose de él.

El coraje lo invadió al ver esos ojos color chocolate llenos de lágrimas. Apretó los nudillos de las manos.

-Su padre la está buscando señorita – mintió, pero era la única forma de alejarla de ese hombre.

Kagome se levantó de la banquita seguida por Lord de la Rosa, antes de que ella se fuera, giró sobre sus talones y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Gracias – dijo ella- Por compartirlo conmigo. Le prometo que le daré mi respuesta.

-No me lo agradezca.

Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, pasó a un lado de Inuyasha al cual no observó pero sentía que estaba enfadado ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué le has hecho, imbécil? – preguntó Inuyasha.

-Que educado, marques – dijo sarcástico al momento que le hacía una reverencia.

-No seas estúpido. Te pregunte que le has hecho.

Kagome se detuvo en la entrada al escuchar la pregunta de Inuyasha, giró sobre sus talones y avanzó un poco, sin que nadie la viera.

-¿Interesado en ella? – preguntó el duque De la Rosa.

-Ese no es asunto tuyo. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? – preguntó y Lord de la Rosa se encogió de hombros.

Inuyasha avanzó hacía él, pero también Antonio.

-¿Interesado, Taisho?

-Contéstame de una maldita vez.

-¿Qué hay si no quiero?

-Pues si no me dices en este momento…

Y de la nada le soltó un puñetazo que lo mando directo a la banca. Antonio se llevó la mano a la mejilla y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Peleas bien – admitió el Diamante Español.

Se levantó de la banca y avanzó hacia él y aprovechó que estaba descuidado para darle un golpe en el estómago.

-Pero golpeas como una dama…-gruñó.

Y así, ambos caballeros se enfrascaron en una guerra de golpeas.

-Alto – dijo Kagome tratando de separarlos.

-No se meta Lady Higurashi – dijo la voz feroz de Lord De la Rosa –Alguien debe de darle…- le dio un golpe que mando a Inuyasha directo al suelo – Una lección de buenos modales a este joven.

Inuyasha estiró su pie y mando directo a Antonio al suelo. Ambos se pusieron de rodillas luchando por levantarse a tiempo, pero uno se lo impedía al otro, Inuyasha lo tomó del cuello, al igual que Antonio y ambos se fueron rodando hasta resbalar por las escaleras.

Kagome estaba entre pedir ayuda o no, pero era mejor no armar un escándalo, afortunadamente no había nadie en el jardín y sólo se encontraban ellos tres.

Sus cuerpos respiraban agitadamente, Inuyasha tosió y Lord de la Rosa permanecía inconsciente en el suelo. El ojidorado iba a dar su remate, pero Kagome se lo impidió con unas no muy peculiares palabras.

-Ni se le ocurra lastimar a mi prometido.

Inuyasha bajó el puño y la vio bajar las escaleras hasta llegar hacia Antonio, ella tocaba sus heridas y trataba de reanimarlo.

-Su… ¿Prometido? – preguntó él.

-Si- asintió Kagome – Antes de que usted llegara él me pidió que me cortejara y acepte.

-Pero eso no significa que sea aun su prometido. Aun.

-Lo sé, pero de todos modos…voy aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio.

_Voy aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio._

Las palabras se acumulaban en su cabeza.

_Voy aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio._

Dio un paso hacia atrás mientras veía los ojos decididos de Kagome.

_Voy aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio._

La su respiración de Inuyasha era agitada, audiblemente y aterradora, pero repentinamente, Lady Andrews, bajó las escaleras y corrió hacia él.

-¿Está bien, My Lord?-. Preguntó Lady Vanessa, inspeccionando la mejilla de Inuyasha.

-Sí-. Dijo Inuyasha, secándose la sangre de sus labios.

En ese instante, Inuyasha tomó de la mano a Lady Andrews, llevándola consigo hacia donde estaba el salón. Una vez allí, pidió a los músicos que dejaran de tocas y después le pidió la atención de los invitados.

-Damas y caballeros. Quiero hacer un importante anuncio-. Vociferó el ojidorado.

Todos le miraron, incluso Kagome y Lord De la Rosa, que se había reincorporado. Kagome estaba nerviosa, ya que vía el gesto cínico de Inuyasha y cómo tenía tomada de la mano a Lady Andrews. Pero finalmente habló.

-Quiero anunciarle a todos ustedes, mi compromiso con la señorita Lady Andrews.

Vanessa se quedó sorprendida esbozando una sonrisa júbilo, en ese momento se sentía digna y orgullosa. Los duques Andrews estallaron en felicidad y fueron a felicitar a la feliz pareja.

Inuyasha observó a Kagome y le dedicó una mirada fría de desprecio.

Esas palabras hicieron que Kagome se sintiera que se le movía el piso, más cuando Inuyasha se inclinó ante Vanessa para mostrarle un anillo. En ese momento supo que cometió un error al decir esas palabras, si perdía a Lord Taisho, sería su fin pero por otro lado, debía pensar en la propuesta de Antonio De la Rosa.

¿Detendrá la propuesta de Inuyasha o se animará a aceptar la propuesta de Lord De la Rosa, aún sabiendo lo que es ese hombre?

Cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, alguien fue más rápido que ella.

-Un momento…

Era Lord de la Rosa quien interrumpía.

-Ya que estamos en la hora de los anuncios públicos– comentó y en ese momento tomó la mano de Kagome – También nosotros queremos anunciar nuestro compromiso.

Y todos contemplaron a las dos parejas que estaban en el centro de la pista, Inuyasha y Antonio se veían de mala manera, con la esperanza de reanudar su pelea.

-Mi bella rosa Inglesa – gritó para que todos lo escucharan – En estos momentos no tengo un anillo – se arrodilló ante ella – Puesto que eso es algo insignificante – dijo él – Le pido – tomó su mano y la besó con ternura – Que acepte a este humilde hombre como su compañero, si acepta, prometo… no, más bien le aseguro que será feliz por el resto de su vida. Amor nunca le faltara. Así qué ¿Cuál es su respuesta?

Kagome observó a Inuyasha.

_¿Es lo que querías, Lord idiota? Pues mira._

Miró a Lord de la Rosa que la observaba con esos ojos verdes, él había sufrido en el pasado, perdió una esposa y un hijo la misma noche y se merecía ser feliz.

-Si My Lord – asintió – Acepto.

Quien parecía feliz era la vizcondesa Pearson, al ver que las dos propuestas se habían dado en su casa y en un baile que había ofrecido, seguramente iba a estar en boca de todos.

_Hola._

_¿Cómo están? Lo sé, soy rápida, hace poco que nos acabamos de ver y ya nos estamos viendo de nuevo xD. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, si están tristes por las parejas que se unieron en este capítulo, no se preocupen no va ser por mucho tiempo – ya saben cómo soy-._

_Comenzamos año nuevo y las dejo como en todos los caps, en suspenso, les aseguro que nunca ha sido mi intención ser así – nah tonterías lo hago con alevosía y ventaja sabiendo cual va ser su reacción, es lo que me gusta hahahaha – ya, hablando en serio, si, nunca ha sido esa mi intención, lamento si por mi culpa casi mando a alguien a urgencias (me mandan la factura y contacto a mi agente para que pagué el hospital)._

_La verdad chicas, es que he sido muy feliz, y creo que para escribir esa es la clave, ser feliz, crecí y tengo una familia unida y hermosa, con esos valores humanos que me enseñaron a ser mejor persona cada día. Mi familia es el motor principal en la vida, y más la gran señora que es mi madre –ah te debo todo, te amo y gracias-._

_No recuerdo que día fue cuando publique por primera vez, confieso que estaba nerviosa, no sabía si les iba a gustar o no, total, el que no arriesga no gana, tal y como dice el dicho. Pues bueno, me arriesgue y desde ese día para acá no he dejado de escribir fics. Me gusta leer sus bonitos comentarios, me hacen reír, las amenazas –uuuhh también me hacen reír- Pero más que todo a lo largo de estos ¿Qué? ¿Cuántos llevo?...creo que tres o 4, hay personas que me han dejado una crítica constructiva y han hecho que mejore día a día. Cuando publiqué por primera vez Mi destino en Manos de un Pirata, a mediación de ese fic pasaba por algo terrible –la pérdida de mi abuelito, y en Déjame Amarte la de mi abuelita- pero me pongo a pensar que ellos están en un mejor lugar, recuerdo esos bellos momentos que pase a su lado y eso me inspira._

_Escribir es bonito, se los confieso, cuando voy a escribir, pienso "Que haré en este capítulo?" "¿Cómo lo comenzaré?" "¿Qué pondré?" "¿Les gustara?" "¿Y si me cuelgan porque no les gustó?" "Me van a matar por dejarlas en __**SUSPENSO**__, pero me gusta"._

_Pero ahí está, una vez que mis manos tocan cualquier teclado de cualquier computadora para escribir, no hay quien las pare, ellas y la mente están sincronizadas, la mente le dicta a las manos formando un equipo, es como si yo estuviera en trance, se los juro, así me siento. Y cuando me interrumpen, cuando me interrumpen, salen chispas de rabia, pero se me quita una vez concentrándome._

_Secreto: no esfuerces la mente, déjala ser libre._

_Y en resumen…Gracias. Gracias por dejarme expresar con cada uno de mis fics, por seguirme, que cuando les llega un alerta, le dan clic y comienzan a leerlo, sé que no contesto comentarios, pero, prefiero resumir todo eso que les voy a decir, aquí, porque tú-te señalo a ti – o a ti, o tú- la de en frente, esa de blusa rosa, si tú no te escondas – oh la que está tomándose un jugo de naranja - ¿Esta bueno? ¿Es natural?- o la que está sonriendo, y tú y tú y todas, todas ustedes son especiales para esta servidora._

_Gracias a los amigos que he hecho aquí, a ese socio que me ayudó con lo último de este fic – un beso desde México hasta Argentina, Argentina no está lejos, basta con que te conectes por el msn, facebook o el "skypi"( ya sé que se escribe "skype" :P) y ya tienes dos países unidos – Gracias Guille (mi eterno Gold77), sos el mejor amigo (el primero, siéntete afortunado eh) que pude encontrar en esta página, Carola (un besote hasta Venezuela) , Naty, Cinty, Marlene, ustedes también son parte de esta locura._

_Mis fieles lectoras: __oOo Dark-yuki oOo, MRS Taisho-Potter,Coneja…._

_Mis nuevas lectoras: Brigghit, ljubi-sama, kagome555m, CarolLly…_

_(Es imposible ponerlas todas en una sola página, quien me faltó, sabes que también te quise decir a ti, un beso especial de corazón)_

_No es una despedida, es un agradecimiento por todo ese cariño que me han dado, porque no veo para cuando irme, ando diciendo eso dese el año pasado (Guille esta de testigo) pero nomás no me voy, los fics no me dejan, menos la imaginación._

_Las quiero mucho y si algún día nos encontramos, solo digan "ey tu eres Black Pearl, esa loca que escribe fics en fanfiction ¿Verdad?" y yo les iré "Ahhh si, loca he estado toda mi vida, pero sí, soy esa loca que escribe"_

_¿Cómo nos despedimos siempre?_

_Besos y Abrazos._

_Perla._


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

-¡Esto es alarmante! – Caminó de un lado a otro en el despacho –Y por si fuera poco ¡Vergonzoso! – seguía dando vueltas por todo el despacho. De vez en cuando movía sus manos al aire y otras veces señalaba a Kagome, pero siempre las mantenía cruzadas detrás de su espalda- Mi hija, que mi única hija haya protagonizado un escándalo de tal magnitud. ¿Cuándo se te pasó por la cabeza aceptar la propuesta de ese hombre, o mejor dicho, la idea de pasar por un cortejo? – la miró directo a los ojos -¿Cuándo?

Antes de que comenzaran las murmuraciones el conde fue hasta donde se encontraba su hija y ese Lord De la Rosa, la tomó de la mano y la sacó de ahí seguidos por su esposa y su hermana, Antonio frunció el cejo y los siguió pero en su propio carruaje y cuando llegó a la mansión de los Higurashi vio la expresión de furia contenida del conde, él lo hizo esperar en la sala de estar mientras que hablaba con su familia en privado.

Kagome agachó la cabeza, si él supiera que la decisión había sido producida por un arranque de impulsos y celos. Si Inuyasha se va a casar con esa mujer rubia, pues adelante, ella también lo haría y se iría a España, sería feliz.

-Tranquilízate hermano –intervino la tía Marian. Quien sostenía la mano de su sobrina – Si ella tomó esa decisión hay que respetarla. Siempre has dicho que aceptarías al hombre que ella eligiera. Pues bien, ese momento ha llegado y ella ya eligió.

-Hermana te agradecería que no te metas en esta conversación – dijo educadamente – Si – asintió – Eligió…-hizo una pausa - ¿Pero un Español y con muy mala reputación?

-Déjame recordarte que puedo intervenir – respondió ella con una sonrisa – Es mi sobrina y la eduqué todo el tiempo que estuvo conmigo – tomó la mano de Kagome, para darle fortaleza -¿Qué tiene de malo que el Lord De la Rosa sea español? Te recuerdo que Catalina de Aragón, esposa de Enrique VIII era de España. Además, mis padres tampoco aceptaron a Richard por ser francés y terminaron queriéndolo como a un hijo. Debes aceptarlo.

-¡No! – Se negó – Antes la mando de regreso a Francia o la meto a un convento.

-Suficiente - ahora era el turno de la condesa Higurashi de hablar – No harás ni una cosa ni la otra – en sus ojos había seguridad, era como si se hubiera transformado en una fiera con tal de defender a su cría –Si ella decidió casarse con él, está en todo su derecho. Nunca le hemos impuesto a alguien que ella no deseara, si así hubiera sido, desde cuando estaría casada.

-Mujer, comprende – trataba de ser comprensible y hacer entrar en razón a su esposa– Ese tal Lord De la Rosa tiene mala reputación.

-Te recuerdo querido que tú tampoco tenías buena reputación cuando nos conocimos y aun así terminé aceptándote.

-Porque tus padres así lo dispusieron.

-Porque fue mi elección y si no lo hubiera decidido, habría huido, pero no lo hice. Ella aceptó públicamente su propuesta y debemos aceptarlo.

Kagome frunció el cejo, pasaba de un lado a otro la mirada, viendo como su padre, su madre y tía se enfrascaban en un duelo de palabras, eran dos contra uno. Ella se sentía culpable al ver a su familia discutir, de haber sabido que su decisión los llevaría a esto no lo habría aceptado, pero ya era tarde.

-Pues no – se negó – Mi hija no se va a casar con él y punto.

-Ya basta – Intervino la joven –No le pediré su aprobación padre, puesto que es obvia la respuesta. Lo acepté en público, le di mi palabra y un Higurashi siempre cumple. ¿No fue eso lo que me enseñaste de pequeña?

Su padre suspiró y tomó asiento en la silla que estaba en frente de su escritorio, tanto su madre como su tía estaban sentadas en dos sillas, quedando en frente del conde.

Él se llevó una mano al rostro, no quería que se casara con él por la razón de su reputación, era un hombre que no le convenía a su hija, por eso usaba la excusa de que era español.

-Sólo quiero que seas feliz – dijo derrotado al ver los ojos chocolates de su pequeña.

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa y fue con él para abrazarlo.

-Y lo seré – dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios– Sólo, dale una oportunidad. Es lo único que te pido. Es un hombre bueno.

-Está bien- estaba más relajado que antes y resignado – Pídele a tu prometido que entre – miró a su esposa, hermana y después a su hija – Y ustedes tres no están invitadas a la charla.

-Ni quiero estarlo – dijo sarcásticamente la tía Marian.

Las tres mujeres salieron del despacho, la condesa le ofreció una taza de té a su cuñada y ambas se fueron a la cocina, dejando sola a Kagome.

Ella avanzó por el corto tramo que la conducía hacia la sala de estar, sus pasos se volvían pesados y todo en ella comenzaba a fallarle.

¿Estaría su mente arrepintiéndose de su decisión?

Cuando entró a la sala de estar, lo vio observando el piano, tenía una mano en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras que con la otra tocaba las teclas del piano. A Kagome se le encogió el corazón.

"_Tocaba el piano como los ángeles"_

Él había dicho eso en la parte de su historia, seguramente se estaba acordando de Catalina, su Catalina. ¿Por qué la vida era a veces tan injusta? Él había sido feliz lo poco que duró su matrimonio, estaba a punto de concretar esa felicidad con la llegada de un hijo y de la noche a la mañana toda esa felicidad se evaporó.

-My Lord…

Él se giró sobre sus talones al escuchar su voz, rápidamente se secó una fugaz lagrima.

-Disculpe –suspiró él – Pero es la primera vez que veo un piano después de…-hizo una pausa y esbozó una amarga sonrisa y prefirió cambiar de tema -¿Cómo lo tomó su padre?

-Si le digiera que está feliz le estaría mintiendo – dijo con sinceridad.

El duque soltó una pequeña risa, observó a su prometida, quien tenía la mirada perdida al piso. Se acercó a ella, avanzó hacia ella y con un dedo alzó su barbilla hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Si no está segura de nuestro compromiso dígalo ahora.

-No – ella se apresuró en contestar – No es nada de eso – se esforzó para sonreír – Mi padre desea hablar con usted.

Hizo una mueca graciosa y eso provocó que Kagome se riera.

-Déseme suerte, mi bella rosa Inglesa.

Él la tomó de las manos y depositó un beso en ellas. Kagome se ruborizó al sentir el tacto de sus labios sobre sus manos.

-Suerte – dijo ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Esto sorprendió al duque quien abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. Se retiró con dirección al despacho de su padre.

Kagome se quedó ahí, mirando el piano, había pasado poco tiempo desde que no tocaba, pero no se encontraba de humor para hacerlo, así que tomó asiento en el sofá y espero.

¿Qué estará haciendo su marques orgulloso?

Seguramente se encontraba celebrando con la familia de Vanessa y preparando la boda y eligiendo la fecha, seguramente era feliz en esos momentos.

Cuando Lord De la Rosa le pidió matrimonio en frente de toda esa multitud no pudo dejarlo solo, su decisión había sido sólo por ese impulso traicionero, pero más que todo lo hacía por él, había perdido su esposa e hijo, era momento de que rehiciera su vida nuevamente, nadie más que ella iba a saber el gran sacrificio que hacía. Pero aunque estuviera triste, estaba segura que sería feliz con Lord De la Rosa, porque como le había dicho a su padre, él era un buen hombre, pero no lo amaba.

Lord De la Rosa entró al despacho del Conde, avanzó por el pasillo y sin recibir permiso de tomar asiento, lo hizo.

El conde frunció el cejo ante tal atrevimiento de ese hombre, le daba una calada a su puro y exhaló el humo.

-¿Gusta uno, Lord De la Rosa? – preguntó, mostrándole una caja de color caoba llena de habanos.

-No gracias – él se negó – No fumo.

El señor Higurashi arqueó una ceja-Vamos hombre, acepte uno. Sólo para celebrar – esto último dijo con sarcasmo.

-Ya le dije que no fumo.

Asintió el padre de Kagome – Bien. ¿Qué tal una copa? ¿Le gusta, whisky, brandy? ¿O tal vez un cognac?

-Cognac– dijo finalmente –Por favor.

-En seguida – dijo de nuevo de una manera sarcástica.

El conde se levantó y fue hasta la pequeña cantina que se encontraba en el exterior del despacho, sirvió dos copas y le entregó una a su futuro – y no tan deseado –yerno, después tomó asiento y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Muy bien Lord De la Rosa – le dio una calada a su habano y exhaló todo el humo en dirección al techo -¿Qué planes tiene usted para con mi hija?

-Creo que fue obvio en el baile, señor – comentó él, inspeccionando el liquito ámbar de la copa y le dio un trago –Casarme con ella.

-Casarse con ella – repitió las palabras del duque –Mi hija es una mujer frágil Lord De la Rosa – comentó – No me estoy oponiendo a la unión. Pero debe entender que como padre me preocupo. Amo a mi hija y no me gustaría verla sufrir ¿Me explicó bien, señor?

-Más que bien conde Higurashi. Le prometo que su hija no derramara ni una sola lagrima estando a mi lado. Le garantizo felicidad absoluta.

-Felicidad absoluta – repitió el señor Higurashi- Pero ambos conocemos…- se interrumpió él mismo y esbozó una sonrisa para después corregir – No, de hecho todo Londres conoce su mala reputación. ¿Cómo piensa ofrecerle "felicidad absoluta" si su afición por las mujeres lo persigue?

Ahora quien esbozaba una media sonrisa era el propio Lord De la Rosa.

-Si me deja corregir. Sólo hay un hombre que tiene una reputación intachable y ese es un sacerdote.

El conde iba a decir algo, pero se quedó callado al ver la respuesta astuta de aquel hombre, que se veía seguro de sí mismo, buscaba algo en él que delatara que estaba mintiendo, pero no encontró nada.

Entonces asintió, convencido de su decisión.

-Bien en ese caso elijan la fecha de la boda – dijo resignado –Tienen mi bendición. Pero usted debe entregarle un anillo de compromiso a mi hija ¿Queda claro, Lord De la Rosa?

El duque asintió, bebió el contenido de su copa de un solo trago.

-Gracias señor, su hija quedará en buenas manos – le hizo una reverencia.

-Eso espero muchacho, porque si me entero que mi hija sufre…-hizo una pausa – Ya sé dónde encontrarte.

-No tendrá que ser así.

-Eso espero.

El trayecto a la mansión de Inuyasha fue silencioso, era como si alguien se hubiera muerto. La tía Kaede tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, Koga trataba de animarla pero ella simplemente le decía que la dejara sola.

-No entiendo cómo pudiste ser tan estúpido – dijo al fin ella, enfadada-¿En qué momento se te cruzo por la mente casarte con Lady Vanessa?

-Gracias por tus felicitaciones- respondió de manera sarcástica.

-En lugar de felicitarte te daré mis condolencias. – frunció el cejo, esperó varios segundos para continuar – Mi sobrino, uno de mis tres sobrinos haya protagonizado un escándalo. No me quiero ni imaginar lo que ya se esté circulando por todo Londres – se llevó una mano al pecho –Creo que me voy a desmayar.

Koga se alarmó y la tomó de las manos.

-Tía tranquila, te hará mal.

-No te metas – se soltó y lo señaló con un dedo – Que después hablo contigo– después miró a Inuyasha –Hijo, te lo pido, te lo suplico y te lo imploro, no te cases con ella.

-¿Por qué tía? –Inuyasha se encogió de brazos -¿No era eso lo que deseabas, que me casara?

-Sí, pero no con una arpía como esa – arrastró las palabras con toda la sinceridad que se le podía permitir.

-Te recuerdo que será mi esposa y mi futura marquesa. Más respeto hacia ella.

-Pues no me importa – ella negó – Yo pensé que…

Guardó silencio, ella pensaba que podría haber una unión con su nieto Inuyasha y la señorita Kagome. Por eso siempre se empecinaba en dejarlos juntos, incluso fue capaz de darle el papel de Julieta a Kagome para que ellos dos se acercaran más.

Pero después de esta noche, cuando escuchó a su sobrino anunciar su compromiso con Lady Andrews, y poco después Kagome aceptaba la proposición de Lord De la Rosa fue ahí donde todas sus esperanzas se evaporaron, él único que se salvaba de su regaño era su otro sobrino, Koga, quien había congeniado con la hija de los Pearson.

-¿En qué pensaste, tía? – preguntó Inuyasha.

-En nada. Cosas de ancianos.

-Tía necesito que estés con Lady Andrews en todo momento. Que la ayudes con los preparativos de la boda.

Era como si le hubieran dado una cachetada, porque después de esas palabras la anciana explotó aún más.

-Ni se te ocurra pedírmelo porque no lo haré.

-¿Ni porque soy tu sobrino consentido?- esbozó una sonrisa, tratando de animarla.

-Si lo eres y te quiero mucho – asintió Kaede – Así que no me lo pidas porque no lo haré.

-¿Por qué? dame una razón.

-Porque…

Ella se quedó callada, su hijo debía darse cuenta por si solo que clase de calaña era su prosti…prometida. Estaba así de confesarle todo lo que había escuchado de ella esa misma noche, pero se quedó mejor callada, era mejor que él se diera cuenta por si solo la clase de mujer con la que se iba a casar.

-Porque no y punto – finalizó – Si quiere algo que se rasque con sus propias uñas. Al cabo su padre es muy rico, puede tener toda la ayuda que esa señorita desee, incluso que le ayude su madre, pero yo no.

-Necesitará tu apoyo- volvió a insistir Inuyasha –Además, es importante para mí.

-No hijo – se negó – No me lo pidas porque no voy a cambiar de opinión.

-Entonces no seré tu Romeo en la obra – amenazó con ese chantaje.

Kaede abrió la boca y los ojos de par en par, era increíble que por una mujer como esa, ella y su sobrino estuvieran discutiendo en estos momentos. Si sabía que su sobrino frecuentaba a los Duques y que incluso salían al teatro, en su momento había visto con buenos ojos a Lady Vanessa como la esposa perfecta para su sobrino, pero después de ver a la señorita Higurashi, cambió de opinión. Ella era una mujer muy dulce que se preocupaba por su madre, claro está el hecho de haber dejado Francia para venir a verla, además lo que también le hizo cambiar de parecer fueron esos comentarios.

Quién se imaginaría que la hija de los Duques era toda una…bueno, que ya no era virgen.

Y encima, ahora la chantajeaba con no ser su romeo, una de dos, podría cancelar la obra o conseguir a otro Romeo, total, muchos caballeros podrían estar dispuestos a realizar tal papel, incluso Lord De la Rosa.

-No te preocupes, no habrá obra.

Optó por lo primero, si era mejor cancelar la obra, aunque eso significaba no poder ayudar a los niños del orfanato. Pero su esposo le había dejado toda su herencia a ella así que podía costearse ella misma la ayuda.

Koga sólo se concentraba en escuchar a su tía y primo discutir, no quería intervenir, era mejor que ellos se desquitaran lo que llevaban dentro.

Pero en cuanto escuchó lo de la obra se sorprendió, su tía nunca cancelaba una obra, era una tradición familiar en que cada año siempre organizaba una obra, así era desde que ellos dos eran pequeños, incluso llegaron a participar en varias. La pasión que había detrás de esas obras de teatro era la beneficencia, ayudar a quienes más lo necesitaban.

Con el dinero que se recaudaba ella compraba ropa o simplemente donaba el dinero al orfanato.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Koga –Tía, si ya es toda una tradición familiar.

-Porque me da la gana y punto – dijo ella sin ver a los ojos a su sobrino Koga, Sólo se concentraba en uno, uno al que tenía deseos de estrangularlo y hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Tía, con esas obras de beneficencia ayudas a los niños – dijo Inuyasha –No la abandones.

-No te preocupes por ellos Inuyasha. Afortunadamente soy una mujer viuda y muy rica que se puede dar el lujo de ayudar a esos niños. Con un año que no haya obra de teatro no pasara nada malo. Y ya no me hagan hablar que no deseo hacerlo.

Inuyasha y Koga observaron a su tía y cumplieron sus deseos y el trayecto se volvió silencioso, nuevamente.

Más tarde…

Kagome estaba preparándose para ir a dormir, su fiel dama de compañía le cepillaba el largo y sedoso cabello. Lord de la Rosa se había ido segundos después de haber hablado con su padre y sólo se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Está segura de lo que va hacer? – le preguntó Ayumi.

-Ayumi, por favor. No me preguntes.

-Pero señorita ¿Qué pasó con su plan de conquistar a ese marques?

-Se esfumaron Ayumi. Se evaporaron con unas simples palabras.

De pronto dejó de cepillarla y la miraba a través del espejo con ese ceño fruncido.

-Quien entiende a estos jóvenes de hoy en día – dijo furiosa – Es evidente que usted no se quiere casar con ese hombre y aún más evidente es que el Lord Taisho tampoco quiere hacerlo que esa mujer ¿Cómo se llama? – Hizo una pausa – Bien no lo recuerdo ni me interesa. Señorita – se puso a un lado de ella y la miró a los ojos – Si tomó la decisión por las razones correctas, hágalo. Si tomó la decisión por las razones incorrectas siempre hay una solución. Regresar a Francia.

-No puedo regresar a Francia amiga – dijo ella con sinceridad – Le dije que me casaría con él en público. ¿Entiendes, verdad?

Ayumi no respondió y comenzó de nuevo a cepillarla, ya había tenido esa conversación tanto con su madre como su tía y ambas habían llegado a la misma conclusión que Ayumi. Pero ella no podía poner marcha atrás y huir a Francia, eso era ser una cobarde y ella no era una cobarde.

Caminaría hacia el altar con mucho orgullo, digna de que alguien estaba dispuesta a darle su nombre, sería feliz y llegaría amar a Lord de la Rosa.

"_Si, lo llegaré amar"_

Su fiel amiga terminó con ella y salió de la habitación, dejándola sola por completo.

Esa noche él no podía dormir, su mente jugaba sucio con él, pasándole imágenes de ella y Lord de la Rosa juntos. Ellos en el altar, ellos siendo felices, él haciéndola suya…

¡No!

No podía permitir eso, pero sin embargo él le había pedido matrimonio a otra mujer en frente de toda esa gente. Lo había hecho todo porque se sentía celoso, verla a ella con él, diciéndole que se iban a casar y que no le hiciera daño, fue un golpe muy bajo. Estaba dispuesto a arrodillarse ante ella y pedirle que fuera su marquesa, que no lo aceptara a él, pero cuando vio a Vanessa se armó de valor y por eso ese impulso arrebatador.

-Ella no se quiere casar con él-dijo para sí mismo en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Se levantó de la cama, él lo había visto en sus ojos, no se veía convencida de casarse con Lord De la Rosa.

Comenzó a vestirse, debía verla, aclarar todo de una maldita vez.

-Y se lo voy a demostrar.

Salió de la habitación, no pidió un carruaje ni un caballo, se fue a pie, conocía muy bien el camino y no le quedaba demasiado lejos.

Kagome se movía de un lado a otro de la cama, abrió sus ojos, se levantó de la cama y prendió una vela, al instante iluminó toda su habitación. Se levantó y comenzó andar de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-Muy bien Kagome – se dijo así misma – Tú sola te has metido en este enredo. ¿Cómo planeas salir? ¿Decir que siempre no te dejó tu padre casarte con él? ¿Huir a Francia como una cobarde?

Miró su reflejó en el espejo.

-¿Qué harás?

Se arrodilló y después se acostó, con las rodillas flexionadas, ella recargó su cabeza en ellas, en u ahí, en medio de la habitación comenzó a llorar a falta de una respuesta.

Había luz en una de las habitaciones, seguramente era de ella y eso le indicaba que estaba despierta. Subió la barda donde la había ayudado a ella hace poco a trepar. Una vez del otro lado, fue hasta la puerta de la cocina y tal como lo hizo la noche que la rescató, la abrió.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba dentro de la mansión, todo estaba en penumbras, subió lentamente las escaleras sin hacer ruido y cuando estaba en el amplió pasillo de las habitaciones, comenzó a buscar esa luz que se filtraba a través de la ventana.

Una vez frente a la puerta, la abrió con mucho cuidado, su corazón latía con fuerza era la primera vez que hacia eso –esbozó una sonrisa –bueno tal vez no era la primera, pero si era la primera porque se trataba de vida o muerte, de condenar cuatro almas a una vida de inferno y sufrimiento si ambos de ellos no hacían nada.

Cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado, frunció el cejo al no verla en la cama.

_¿Dónde estás?_

Entonces se detuvo al verla acostada en el suelo y sollozando.

_¿Por qué lloras? ¿Lloras por nuestro futuro?_

Se arrodilló ante ella, Kagome no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pues tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Por qué lloras, ángel?- le susurró al oído.

Kagome abrió los ojos de golpe, giró la cabeza y se encontró con su mirada dorada. Se reincorporó pero se quedó sentada en el piso, observándolo misteriosamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó ella, limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas.- ¿Cómo entraste?

-No podía dormir – dijo con sinceridad – Y vine a verte, sabía que tú tampoco estarías dormida y bueno entré…-esbozó una media sonrisa –…del mismo modo que la noche que te traje aquí.

-Le diré a mi padre que ponga más seguridad –comentó ella, amargamente.

¿Qué hacía ahí?

Seguramente venía a restregarle en su cara que se iba a casar con Vanessa y que ambos serían felices, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de humillarla. No, ella también le restregaría en su cara y le pegaría en su orgullo que también iba a ser feliz en brazos de Lord de la Rosa.

-¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó, levantándose del suelo.

-Ya te lo dije, viene a verte.

-¿A verme? – Repitió ella, cruzándose de brazos -¿Para qué? ¿Para decirme que va a ser feliz con la Lady Vanessa? Si es así, le pido por favor que se vayas de una vez.

-No – él negó, acercándose a ella – Viene a pedirte que no te cases con Lord De la Rosa. Sé que no lo amas y que no te quieres casar con él.

-¿Qué no lo amo y que no me quiero casar con él? - repitió sus palabras - ¿Y usted como sabe que no me quiero casar con él?- preguntó ella.

Él se acercó a ella y le retiró una lágrima de su mejilla.

-Estabas llorando.

-Lord Taisho, las lágrimas tienen diferente significado. Lágrimas de felicidad, de tristeza, de risa.

-Pero estas son lágrimas de tristeza – comentó él, secando otra lágrima.

Kagome cerró los ojos y se apartó un poco de él.

-Se equivoca, son lágrimas de felicidad- mintió.

Comenzaba a desesperarse, en ese momento ambos se habían quedado completamente en silencio, sin decir nada, sólo mirándose a los ojos. Ella no soportaba esa agonía, lo único que deseaba era que se fuera de ahí, que la dejará estar sola para así poder llorar amargamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó nuevamente.

Él se acercó a ella y antes que pudiera reaccionar la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

-Demostrándote por qué no te puedes casar con él – respondió a centímetros de su boca.

-Por favor – suplicó ella – No lo hagas – sabía que la iba a besar y no quería, porque si lo hacía se iba a rendir en sus brazos y su poco orgullo iba a desaparecer.

-Tengo que hacerlo…

La miró a los ojos y ya no pudo contenerse más. La besó, ella un principio luchó contra él, deseando apartarse, pero cada vez que hacia eso, Inuyasha la apretaba más contra su cuerpo y sus labios y ella se rindió ante él.

"_Dios mío, que débil soy"_

Entrelazo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se dejó llevar por ese mágico momento, su corazón latía con fuerza al sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, con cada aliento de él a ella se le iba la respiración, ese era el lugar donde ella pertenecía, en sus brazos, siempre había sido así. Cuando lo vio por primera vez de pequeña y se enamoró de él, jurando que algún día ese hombre sería su esposo.

Como le negaba a su corazón que lo amaba, que se estaba haciendo a la idea de que iba ser feliz con alguien que no amaba.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Para demostrarte que debemos estar juntos.

La tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a la cama donde la depositó con mucho cuidado.

Miró sus ojos color chocolate, acarició una de sus mejillas y volvió a besarla y ella se dejó llevar nuevamente. Sus labios dejaban un camino de ardientes besos en su mejilla y en la curva de su cuello, sus manos viajaban a través de ese camisón blanco, deseaba arrancárselo pero no, quería ir lento, llegó hasta el dobladillo e introdujo la mano y fue alzándolo hacia arriba, tocando sus torneadas piernas.

Pero por alguna razón Kagome abrió los ojos y la razón le golpeó fuerte en la cabeza.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Estaba en su habitación, con un hombre que estaba comprometido con otra y ella con un camisón.

Él al no sentirla la miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa, ángel?

Kagome frunció el cejo, lo apartó de ella y bajó de la cama. Se alisó el vestido, giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con su mirada dorada.

-Vete – dijo ella – Vete ahora mismo antes de que grite.

-Kagome…-estaba sorprendido.

-No Inuyasha, no voy a ser tu amante – sus palabras eran sinceras.

Inuyasha se quedó paralizado al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió pensar que la deseaba como amante? No, él no deseaba eso, es verdad que en estos momentos la deseaba más que nada, ser el primer hombre en su vida y en su cama, recorrer ese cuerpo esbelto con las manos, labios y su lengua, mientras que ella se arqueaba ante él suplicándole que la hiciera suyo.

Cerró los ojos ante tales pensamientos e incluso visiones.

Respiró y exhaló antes de hablar.

-Kagome mi intención no es pedirte ser mi amante…

-Inuyasha no sé qué haces aquí. Si tanto deseos tienes de estar con una mujer busca a tu prometida o espera hasta la noche de bodas – fue hacia la puerta de su habitación y la abrió –Pero a mi déjame en paz, además no quiero que mis padres te encuentren y se arme otro escándalo como el de esta noche.

-Kagome, lo de esta noche, mi compromiso con Vanessa fue…

-Lo sé, fue porque ya la has elegido a ella como tu esposa – lo interrumpió nuevamente, pero su voz era amarga – No te preocupes, no me afecta. También me voy a casar con Lord de la Rosa.

Inuyasha frunció el cejo.

¿Cómo que se iba a casar con él?

Inuyasha ya tenía por asegurado que no iba a ver boda, lo había visto en los ojos del Conde Higurashi y si él no daba su consentimiento, ese matrimonio no se realizaría, lo que lo dejaba con algo de alivió.

-Ese hombre no te conviene.

-No es tu opinión la que me importa. Me interesaba lo que iba a decir mi padre y él ha dado su aprobación para casarme con él.

-¿Aceptó? – Alzó una ceja incrédulo -¿Aun sabiendo de su reputación?

-No voy a discutir eso contigo – dijo ella, mirando la puerta e Inuyasha –Por favor, vete.

Inuyasha suspiró y asintió, avanzó hacia ella y la puerta y antes de salir la miró a los ojos.

-Esto no se queda así.

-Prefiero que se quede así.

Y antes de que se fuera, la volvió a besar, pero esta vez la alzó en sus brazos y la recargó contra la puerta.

-Aun no es tarde para deshacer esta confusión…-le susurró contra su boca y eso fue un martirio para Kagome.

La soltó y la depositó con cuidado en el suelo, tras sus últimas palabras salió de la habitación dejando a una Kagome confundida y aturdida.

Kagome se quedó ahí, aturdida y con su respiración acelerada, todo en ella le daba vueltas. Aun no podía creer que él se hubiese atrevido a venir a verla. Sentía el sabor de sus labios dulces, sus suaves caricias en su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos y se recargó en la puerta, había estado a punto de dejarse llevar por ese pequeño momento, se sentía feliz de haberlo tenido entre sus brazos y si no hubiera sido por su razón –maldita razón-ella se habría entregado a él en cuerpo y alma, con todo el amor que sentía hacia él.

Pero el destino ya estaba escrito y las cartas ya habían sido echadas.

Cada uno seguiría su camino.

Continuara…

Hola

Espero que estén muy bien y que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

Aclaración: En uno de los diálogos la tía Kaede mencionó tener tres sobrinos, si tiene una sobrina que es hermana de Koga… más adelante sabrán quien es y además será quien haga la diferencia en la historia. (Gracias Carola, hiciste que ella pasara el casting hahha)


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Al día siguiente Lord De la Rosa había ido muy temprano a la mansión del Conde Higurashi. Ya que le había hecho una promesa al conde de entregarle un anillo de compromiso a Lady Kagome, ese anillo que significaba que pronto sería su mujer.

Ese día decidió caminar y no utilizar el carruaje, iba pensativo, en la reacción que tomaría Kagome cuando él le entregara el anillo. Una de las promesas que le había hecho a su amada Catalina había sido esa, que el mismo anillo que él le había entregado, se lo cediera a su siguiente esposa.

-¿Cómo cree que lo tomé su hermano? – le preguntó una mujer de cabello negro a otra mujer.

-No lo sé – negó la joven de pelo negro y piel blanca – Se enfadará muchísimos, estoy segura. Pero ya no soportaba ni un minuto más estar en ese internado.

-Señorita Kikyo. Ser expulsada de un colegio muy prestigiado le traerá muchos problemas a la hora de conseguir un marido – comentó su dama de compañía.

-Kagura te agradecería muchísimo que no me lo recuerdes. – la joven entornó los ojos a ella –Aparte ¿Quién dijo que pienso casarme? – sonrió.

Le giñó el ojo y cuando dobló en una esquina se topó con un hombre alto, haciendo que la joven cayera de espaldas al suelo.

-Señorita – dijo alarmada Kagura.

-¿Está bien? – preguntó el hombre, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Kikyo frunció el cejo, el hombre era alto, de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y piel blanca. Se quedó muda, era la primera vez que hablaba con un hombre después de haber estado en un colegio. Aun en el suelo, ella aceptó su ayuda, cuando ya estuvo de pie, se sacudió los restos de polvo que se le habían adherido al vestido.

-¿Está bien, señorita? – volvió a preguntar el hombre.

Kikyo lo miró y sacó todo su buen vocabulario que había aprendido en el colegio.

-¿Acaso no sabe ver hacia el frente, señor?

El hombre alzó una ceja pero dejó la joven se desquitara.

-Acepto su agradecimiento.

Frunció de nuevo el cejo y está vez se enfadó mucho más. Era como si le hubieran prendido mecha a la pólvora – En primer lugar…

-En primer lugar la que iba distraída fue usted - interrumpió aquel hombre – En segundo lugar, no tiene nada de educación. Trató de ser un caballero- que no lo era, o al menos no se consideraba uno- de ayudarle a levantarse, y ¿Es así como me lo agradece?

Kikyo se plantó frente a frente con él y ambos se miraron a los ojos.

-Yo no necesito de caballeros como usted – dijo en tono desafiante – Caballeros hay muy pocos y son contados.

El hombre esbozó una media sonrisa y asintió.

-Estamos de acuerdo en eso – contestó en voz suave – Pero déjeme decirle que yo no soy un caballero.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos, donde ojos verdes y negros invadían el ambiente.

-¿Entonces, me ofrecerá una disculpa? – preguntó el hombre.

Kikyo esbozó una media sonrisa – Cuando lo vea por segunda vez, recuérdemelo – le guiñó el ojo y se dirigió a su dama de compañía – Vamos Kagura, se nos hace tarde.

Ella pasó a un lado de él pero la detuvo con unas simples palabras.

-Entonces prepárese para nuestro segundo encuentro.

Ella volteó y esbozó una media sonrisa y se marchó con su dama de compañía.

-¿A caso estaba flirteando con él, señorita?

Kikyo se paró en seco – Por supuesto que no – se apresuró en negar - ¿Viste cuan arrogante era? Espero no volver a verlo nunca en mi vida.

Alquilaron un carruaje que los llevaría a su destino.

El Duque De la Rosa contempló a larga distancia como esas dos mujeres desaparecían a la distancia. Esbozó una sonrisa al recordar el enfrentamiento que había tenido con esa pequeña dama. Era la primera vez que discutía con una del sexo opuesto.

-Y por supuesto que te veré mujer.

Kagome miraba desde la ventana el hermoso día. Seguramente Lord De la Rosa no tardaría en llegar y ella debería recibirlo con una sonrisa. Pero simplemente desapareció, no había podido dormir toda la noche. Aun sentía los besos ardientes de Inuyasha y el hecho de que estuvo a punto de entregarse a él.

¿Qué habría paso, si ella se hubiera entregado a él? ¿Él terminaría su compromiso con Vanessa para corresponderle a ella? Seguramente él se iba a ver entre la espalda y la pared. Romper su compromiso con la hija de un Duque para salvar la reputación de la hija de un Conde.

Si, ella sintió para sí misma, Inuyasha se vería en una encrucijada y no podía permitir que eso le pasara. Además, ella ya estaba comprometida con Lord de la Rosa.

Ayumi entró a la habitación.

-Señorita, abajo esta Lord De la Rosa. Desea verla.

Kagome volteó a ver a su dama de compañía y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Ayumi.

Kagome bajó las escaleras correctamente y fue hacia la sala de estar donde se encontraba su prometido. Se saludaron y llevaron una conversación de lo más tranquila. Ella estaba sentada en un sofá y Lord De la Rosa en otro, pero aun así estaban frente a frente.

Hasta que Lord De la Rosa se levantó, llevó una mano hasta el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo.

Tomó la mano de Kagome y la depositó en su palma.

Ella lo miraba confundida y a la vez sorprendida.

-Hablarla My Lady – dijo él en tono suave.

Cuando lo hizo, la joven abrió los ojos de par en par al ver la hermosa joya. Era un anillo plateado, con un diamante color esmeralda y con pequeños diamantes a su alrededor.

Lord De la Rosa le quitó la cajita y sacó el anillo para mostrárselo más a detalle.

-Este anillo le perteneció a Catalina De la Rosa – explicó – Una de las promesas que me hizo antes de morir fue ésta. Que le entregara éste anillo a su sucesora – miró a Kagome – Pero si usted no desea…

-Por supuesto que no – ella negó y extendió la mano hacia él para que le colocara el anillo - Es hermoso – dijo una vez que Lord de la Rosa le había puesto el anillo - Si Catalina lo llevaba con orgullo, yo haré lo mismo

De hecho era lo más romántico que había escuchado, muchos hombres, cuando mueren sus esposas guardan sus pertenecías como si fueran un tesoro y no permitían que sus siguientes esposas tocaran ese tesoro.

-Bien – dijo Lord De la Rosa poniéndole el anillo –Eso significa que estamos oficialmente comprometidos.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

-Sólo falta elegir fecha-comentó él.

-¿Qué tal en un mes? – sugirió ella.

-Es muy poco tiempo Kagome.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar su nombre en sus labios, era la primera vez que la hablaba por su nombre de pila.

-Bueno – ella roló los ojos -¿Dos?

Lord De la Rosa esbozó una sonrisa y volvió a negar.

-Insisto, muy poco tiempo. ¿Impaciente por ir al altar bella dama?

No, lo que quería era casarse cuando antes e irse a España con él para así poder sacar de su corazón a Inuyasha.

-¿Usted que sugieres? – le preguntó ella.

-¿Qué tal siete meses?

-¡Es mucho tiempo! – Dijo sorprendida –Para el tercer mes ya tendré todo, el vestido, los invitados…

-Es mejor tener tiempo a que tener presa – comentó él, colocando por detrás de la oreja un mechón rebelde del cabello de su prometida.

-¿Cuántos invitados, My Lord? – preguntó ella.

-Los que usted disponga My Lady.

-Sólo serían mis padres y unas cuantas personas allegadas a mi familia.

Él duque asintió.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted. Por mi parte sólo invitaría a mi primo. Es la única familia que tengo.

-¿Unas cincuenta personas, máximo cien?- sugirió ella – My Lord, no quiero una boda de lujo, se lo aclaró de una vez.

-¿Acaso le he preguntado algo My Lady? – Preguntó y ella negó – Cincuenta o cien son perfectos. No necesitamos más.

-Bien – ella asintió y esbozó una sonrisa- Ahora en cuanto al vestido. Mi madre conoce una modista, dice que es muy buena y que no cobra caro.

-¿Le preocupa que no pueda pagar nuestra boda? – preguntó, frunciendo el cejo.

-No es eso, si le di a entender eso, no fue mi intención – se disculpó con él – Le comenté desde un principio que deseo una boda sencilla.

-Sencilla lo comprendo, pero no simple – explicó él – Al menos dese el gusto de comprar un vestido caro. Si es por el dinero, no se preocupe, yo asumiré cualquier gasto.

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa.

-Lo tendré presente.

Entonces él a miró a los ojos y le preguntó.

-¿Puedo darle un beso?

Kagome se sorprendió ante la pregunta, no esperaba que le fuera a pedir permiso. Se quedó pensativa y después asintió. Él se acercó lentamente para darle su primer beso cuando…

-Señorita, su padre…

Ayumi había interrumpido el momento y se quedó callada al ver la escena.

Lord De la Rosa cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa amarga, Kagome se había apartado de él y se concentró en su dama de compañía.

-¿Qué pasó, Ayumi?- preguntó ella, nerviosa.

-Su padre me mandó a decirle que ya está preparada la mesa. A la hora que deseen ir al comedor.

-En seguida vamos.

Inuyasha escuchaba la conversación aburrida entre madre e hija.

-Señor Taisho…

El ojidorado parpadeó al escuchar su nombre en los labios de quien iba a ser su futura suegra.

-Dígame Lady Andrews.

-Estábamos acordando que la boda será en cuatro meses, tiene que ser una boda de lujo, con la alta sociedad ahí presente. No todos los días se casa la hija de un duque con un marques – explicó la duquesa Andrews- Invitaremos a todos nuestros parientes, serán aproximadamente alrededor de…-hizo un cálculo mental -… dos mil personas.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos de par en par.

_¿Dos mil? _

Se preguntó para sí mismo, cuando en su familia a las únicas personas que iba a invitar sería su tía y sus dos primos, bueno, si es que su tía Kaede asistía a la boda.

Esa mañana no había querido salir de su habitación y pidió que le llevaran en desayuno hasta su cama. Intentó pasar a saludarla, pero ella le dijo que se fuera ya que estaba indispuesta y que además estaba aún molesta con él.

La verdad es que se preocupaba por la salud de su tía, ella era una mujer grande y algún disgusto podría afectar su salud.

-Señora Andrews. Dos mil son demasiadas personas – comentó él.

-Lo sabemos querido – intervino su futura esposa – Pero tenemos mucha familia en Italia incluso en Francia. Ellos no se pueden perder por nada nuestra boda.

Esbozó una sonrisa que a Inuyasha le hizo sentir pánico, ya estaba pensando en arrepentirse, de hecho desde la noche anterior, cuando fue a buscar a Kagome pero ella lo corrió de su habitación, implorándole que no la volviera a ver nunca más.

-Bueno, tengo que hablar con mi esposo sobre algunos detalles- dijo la duquesa –Pórtense bien – les guiñó un ojo.

Se levantó de su asiento y salió de la sala.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, cuando de pronto Vanessa se abalanzó sobre él y se sentó en su regazó. Aprisionándolo contra su cuerpo y manos.

-Lady Andrews…

Inuyasha trató de quitársela de encima, pero la joven se pegó como una sanguijuela.

-Vamos Inuyasha, sé que te mueres por besarme – acercó sus labios a los de él – Hazlo antes de que nos descubran.

-Señorita, será mejor que guarde compostura. Su madre o su padre pueden entrar y nos verían en una situación demasiado comprometedora.

-¡Al diablo con eso! – ella se encogió de hombros y negó –Total, vamos a casarnos. Bésame.

Y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, lo besó. Inuyasha se sorprendió ante la actitud de la joven, besaba con mucha fuerza y sus dientes chocaban de vez en cuando. Besaba con tanta…con tanta experiencia, era como si la hubieran besado antes.

Pero por más que intentara seguir su ritmo, no podía hacerlo, era totalmente diferente cuando besaba a Kagome.

Los labios de Lady Higurashi eran más dulces, sus besos más sinceros y la reacción era la de una chica inocente y pura. No es que pensara que Lady Vanessa no fuera pura sino que su reacción y su cuerpo le decían otra cosa.

¿Qué estará haciendo ella en estos momentos? Seguramente también estaba planeando su boda con Lord De la Rosa, era probable que ella también hubiese deseado una boda como la estaba planeando la madre de Vanessa y su propia hija.

Tan fácil, el vestido lo iban a pedir en Francia, en dos días la duquesa y su hija partiría para que le tomaran las medidas y estuviera listo en un mes. Claro que la modita iba a pedir más dinero por honorarios, sus chicas no trabajaban horas extras si no se las pagaban.

Entonces Vanessa se detuvo y miró a Inuyasha.

-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? ¿No te está gustando?

-No es eso – él negó y la apartó de él- No es correcto que estemos solos, si nos ven…

-Pero ya te dije que estamos comprometidos.

-Pero aun no estamos casados – explicó – Así que será mejor que se comporte en privado – se puso de pie –Tengo mucho trabajo. Discúlpeme con su madre.

Vanessa asintió y lo acompañó hasta la puerta, Inuyasha sólo se despidió de ella dándole un beso en la mano, subió a su carruaje y partió con dirección a casa. Si, era mejor estar ahí en las cuatro paredes de su mansión que estar un minuto más en esa casa.

Koga tenía en cejo fruncido, mirando a su hermana. Estaba molesto al ver escuchado de viva voz de su propia hermana como había sido expulsada de un colegio prestigiado para señoritas.

-Ay Kikyo – se llevó las manos a la cabeza - ¿Cómo pudiste permitir eso?

-Fui sincera – se encogió de hombros – Decirle a una de las profesoras que era una floja y estúpida para dar clases.

El joven al ver a su hermana, negó con la cabeza y se echó a reír. ¿Qué más hacía? Su hermana siempre había sido sincera y cuando algo le molestaba lo decía sin inmutarse.

-¿Entonces, estoy perdonada? – preguntó.

-Desde luego que no jovencita – su tía Kaede negó con la cabeza – Eras uno de mis orgullos. Esto se va a quedar entre nosotros. Londres es una manada de chismes. Te imaginas "La gran prestigiada Lady Clearwater, tiene una sobrina que la expulsaron de un colegio francés" – negó – No, diremos que estas de visita y luego te conseguiremos marido.

-Tía pero yo no quiero casarme.

-No me importa – su tía negó – A partir de hoy te conseguimos marido.

La joven roló los ojos e hizo una mueca - ¿Y donde esta mi primo Inuyasha?

-Fue a visitar a su prometida – respondió la tía Kaede con un suspiró – Y será mejor que no hablemos de ella. No deseo hacerlo.

Inuyasha salió de la mansión de los Duques Andrews. Estaba sorprendido ante la reacción que había tenido su joven prometida, nunca se imagino que ella pudiera tener esa reacción.

Subió a su carruaje y una vez en camino pasó por la mansión de los Higurashi. Estuvo a punto de decirle a su cochero que parara, deseaba verla, deseaba decirle a Kagome no la quería como amante, sino como otra cosa más.

Pero cuando vio a Lord De la Rosa salir de ahí, unos celos se apoderaron de él, y mejor prefirió ir directo a casa o mejor dicho, directo a uno de sus clubes, deseaba en estos momentos la compañía de una botella de whisky.

Era de noche cuando llegó a la mansión. Había pasado todo el día en el club bebiendo, desahogando sus penas. Fue directo a su despacho para seguir tomando, nada le hacía efecto, no se había puesto borracho como lo deseaba.

Se sentó en la silla de cuero de su estudio y tomó directo de la botella. Estaba en su casa y podía hacer lo que deseaba.

-Tomar te hace mucho mal.

Frunció el cejo al escuchar una voz femenina, parpadeó y vio a una mujer alta, de cabello negro…

-¿Kagome?

Kikyo esbozó una sonrisa y tomó asiento en una silla que estaba en frente de él.

-Sí que estas muy mal, primo. Soy yo, Kikyo.

Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, pero lo mareó mucho más.

-Perdón, te confundí con… alguien.

-¿Con Kagome? – Preguntó ella y su primo asintió. A Kikyo se le hacía vagamente conocido ese nombre, estaba segura que lo había escuchado ante pero no se acordaba de donde -¿Quién es ella, primo? – estaba interesada en saberlo, y en el estado en que se encontraba, seguramente le iba a sacar toda la información.

Se dice que únicamente los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad.

-Esa mujer…-suspiró su primo.

Kikyo se enterneció al ver los ojos cristalinos de su primo, ella recordaba que nunca lo había visto así. Seguramente esa tal Kagome había entrado en su corazón de una forma violenta.

-¿Ella qué, primo? – lo animó a seguir.

-Esa mujer me aturde, me desespera, me enloquece… pero sobre todo me hace desearla demasiado y querer vivir toda una vida al lado de ella.

-Díselo primo, no te quedes callado – sugirió ella.

-Es tarde – él negó bebiendo otro trago de whisky –Esta prometida a otro.

-Prometida más no casada – comentó ella – En ese caso, ráptala y llévatela a un lugar romántico donde puedan estar los dos solos.

-Ganas no me faltan para hacer eso.

-¿Entonces, qué te lo impide?

Inuyahsa apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Que yo estoy comprometido con otra.

-Es complicado – comentó ella – Pero nada es imposible – esbozó una sonrisa.

Su prima negó con la cabeza. Estaba agradecida por haber sido expulsada y haber ido a Londres, seguramente Cupido había iluminado su camino para que fuera una de sus ayudantes y eso es lo que iba hacer.

Ayudaría a su primo a conseguir ese amor tan imposible.

Continuara.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Las manecillas del reloj apuntaban las ocho en punto. Las campanadas comenzaron a escucharse una por una. Kagome bajó los peldaños de las escaleras a un paso lento, no se preocupaba por tener prisa. Abajo la esperaban su padre, madre y su tía, pero estos dos primeros se habían adelantado.

Habían sido invitados a una fiesta de disfraces, para esa ocasión, eligió un vestido rosa pálido de seda muy estilo griego, sujetado en ambos hombros por un broche de zafiros azules. Sus hombros quedaban completamente desnudos y para ello utilizó una capa de la misma tela y color que el vestido. Además, para complementar el atuendo, llevaba unas sandalias doradas, un antifaz del mismo color. La mitad de su cabello estaba recogido y la otra estaba suelta, con sus largos rizos azabaches cayendo por sus hombros, adornados por flores blancas.

¡Otra más!, comenzaba a cansarle tanto los bailes como las obras de teatro, al cual acudían dos veces por semana.

Terminó de bajar el último peldaño y se encontró con la tierna sonrisa de su tía Marian, para ella sería la primera vez que acudiría a un baile de disfraces en Londres después de haber vivido tanto tiempo a Francia.

-Sonríe Afrodita – le pidió ella, acariciando su mandíbula. Kagome esbozó una sonrisa al ver que ella reconocía su disfraz. En cambio ella, iba vestida de blanco, con unas alas que sobresalían por detrás del vestido–. Así no parecerá que estas de mal humor.

-No tengo deseos de ir tía – dijo con sinceridad, al mismo tiempo que caminaban hacia la sala de estar – Esto de las fiestas, Operas, idas a tomar té… - se llevó las manos a las sienes – Está comenzando a fastidiarme.

Su tía arqueó una ceja, parecía comprender a su sobrina, porque ella misma había comenzado a experimentar ese tipo de pensamiento.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

-Hija, que no te escuche las más ilustres de las damas de Londres. Tu nombre podría ser tachado para los próximos eventos sociales – aconsejó ella – Además, sólo será una simple fiesta de disfraces. No ocurrirá nada interesante. Supongo.

Ambas salieron de la casa y tras ellas el mayordomo cerró la puerta. Subieron al carruaje donde ya se encontraban perfectamente instalados los Condes, el padre de Kagome le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación al atuendo que llevaba su hija, pero ella solamente le respondió con una sonrisa.

Inuyasha caminaba de un lado a otro, esperando a que bajara tanto su tía como sus dos primeros. La primera en hacerlo fue Kikyo, quien iba disfrazada de un pavo real.

Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sus ojos radiaban felicidad.

-¡Por fin acudiré a una fiesta de disfraces en Londres! – dijo emocionada, agarrando a su primo del brazo derecho.

-Espero que esa felicidad dure mucho – comentó su tía, bajando las escaleras – Porque después de esta noche me dedicaré a conseguirte marido.

La sonrisa se le borró lentamente de los labios a Kikyo, observó cómo su tía tomaba del brazo a su hermano y salían de la mansión. Su primo Inuyasha se detuvo frente a ella y le ofreció el brazo.

-Sabes, si no te conociera, diría que estás molesto – comentó ella.

-Si fuera por mí, estaría en mi despacho, leyendo un libro o trabajando.

-¡Que aburrido! – Exclamó ella, haciendo bailar su abanico en el viento – Recuerda el plan – le guiñó un ojo. Deteniéndose justo en la puerta – Alejamos a ese Lord De la Rosa de tu querida Kagome. Tú entras, la secuestras como un bandido y le dices lo que sientes por ella – agitó de arriba abajo sus negras y largas pestañas para suspirar de emoción.

-No es tan fácil Kikyo, recuerda que también asistirá mi…

Se quedó completamente mudo, no era capaz de pronunciar la palabra "prometida". Lady Andrews iba a ser su esposa, pero no la veía como tal. No sentía esa emoción que lo invadía al saber que se uniría en matrimonio a una mujer que no amaba, cuyas emociones no despertaban en él y lo que era peor aún, no sentía deseo alguno.

Sólo por alguien. Sólo por una mujer.

Suspiró y pasó sus largos dedos por su melena negra.

Kikyo al verlo negó con la cabeza. ¡Hombres! Los hombres eran completamente distintos a ellas, no eran capaces de tomar una decisión por sí mismos, se rendían al final del camino cuando les faltaban pocos centímetros para clamarse vencedores.

-Me decepcionas – dijo ella. Fingiendo indignación – Te creí valiente. Pero veo que no.

Inuyasha frunció el cejo – Prima, no es fácil – él negó con la cabeza – Cuando estés en la misma posición que yo, vas a comprender a que me refiero. Comprometerte con alguien que no amas, mientras que sabes que el amor de tu vida está en las mismas circunstancias que tú.

-Porque así lo deseaste – lo miró directamente a los ojos –Si fuera tú, tomaría esa mujer entre mis brazos y la llevaría al fin del mundo…- hizo una pausa – Pero eres cobarde. Además, eso nunca me pasara a mí. Nunca habrá un hombre que me haga perder la cabeza y el corazón.

Pero lo que su prima no sabía era que él ya tenía otros planes…

El carruaje se detuvo justo en la entrada y el primero en salir fue el conde Higurashi, seguido de su esposa, su hermana y por ultimo Kagome. Ella había visto desde la ventanilla a su prometido, quien aguardaba recargado sobre el muro de unas escaleras, llevaba en la mano una copa de whisky y al ver el carruaje acercarse se irguió y fue en su búsqueda.

Le tomó una mano y se la llevó a los labios – Hermosa como siempre, mi rosa inglesa.

Ella se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza. Hizo una reverencia en forma de saludo. El conde al verlos frunció el cejo y sugirió que mejor entraran a la mansión.

Las mismas caras que había visto desde que llegó a Londres eran las mismas que estaban en esa fiesta y aunque llevaran mascaras ella perfectamente podía distinguirlos.

Algunas damas se le habían quedado viendo, negando con la cabeza, una clara señal de que reprochaban su atuendo. Pero esto a la joven poco le importó.

Lejos de ahí, se encontraba Lady Clearwater, esbozó una sonrisa al verla, pues esa anciana le agradaba y a pesar de que no llegaran a ser nunca familia, sentía un gran cariño por ella. Iba a saludarla, pero cuando la vio acompañada por una joven de cabello rubio, detuvo su andar. A pesar de que llevaba una máscara que ocultaba su rostro, conocía esa melena y los ojos verdes. Era Lady Vanesa.

-¿Cómo van los preparativos para su obra, Lady Clearwater? – Preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Me enteré que este año realizará "Romeo y Julieta". Espero ser yo la Julieta que busca.

Lady Clearwater escuchó que la joven se había dirigido hacia ella y sólo entonces se dignó a verla. Arqueó una ceja, ofendida por el comentario de la joven.

-Lo siento querida, pero Julieta no era una arpía – entronó los ojos hacia ella.

Entonces Lady Andrews frunció el cejo, entendiendo a la perfección la indirecta que le había lanzado la anciana.

-¿Acaso está tratando de decirme algo, _señora_? – esbozó una media sonrisa, y el "señora" lo había pronunciado con tal aberración.

-¡Ah no! – Kaede negó –Es sólo que para el papel a interpretar, yo elijó a la persona adecuada en base a su personalidad – entonces su voz cambió, se hizo más severa y las siguientes palabras fueron más directas que la anterior – Y tú querida, no eres perfecta para interpretar a la dulce y enamoradiza Julieta. En pocas palabras, no posees esa inocencia- al igual que Vanessa, Kaede también había pronunciado el "querida" con tal aberración.

-Ya – dijo la rubia, asintiendo. La miró fijamente, sus ojos verdes se habían transformado en rojo liquido – Veo que ambas nos hemos arrojado el guante, querida Clearwater. Y yo no estoy dispuesta a recogerlo. Pero sólo le diré que cuando me convierta en marquesa. La primera que arrojaré a la calle será a usted, seguida de esos dos sobrinos que vienen de Francia y así tendré comiendo en la palma de mi mano a su sobrino, muriendo y ardiendo de pasión por mí.

-Veo que ya has sacado tan pronto las garras, cariño– arqueó una ceja– Pero te recuerdo que la boda es en cuatro meses y en ese tiempo TODO puede pasar – esbozó una sonrisa – Y espero que mi sobrino se dé cuenta a tiempo la clase de mujer con la que se va a enredar. Podrás llegar a ser la marquesa y futura sueña de todas las propiedades que él posee, pero nunca le llegaras a los talones a mi difunta cuñada.

Dicho eso giró sobre sus talones dándole la espalda a la rubia y dispuesta a marcharse.

-Entonces será mejor que prepare sus cosas – la vio detenerse a sus espaldas – Porque cuando entre a la mansión Taisho como la gran señora que seré, ese día usted deja de vivir ahí –sus palabras eran frías, calculadoras y disfrutaba cada momento que pasaba. Haciéndole sentir a esa vieja anciana quien sería la próxima dueña y que si ella no estaba de su lado, las puertas de su futura mansión estaban abiertas.

Lady Clearwater la observó con profunda lastima.

-Eres hermosa, pero estas podrida por dentro hija.

Tras estas palabras, se marchó. Lo que más le dolía era ver como su sobrino se había prometido a una mujer sin corazón, según él deseaba una mujer con buena educación y Lady Andrews podría tener la mejor educación pero era una arpía que le habría mostrado las garras. Su pulso comenzaba acelerarse, se llevó las manos al pecho para tratar de calmarse un poco y se fue entonces cuando tropezó con alguien que la tomó del brazo para que no cayera.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Lady Clearwater?

Kaede alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos marrones de Kagome, ella esbozó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza, se reincorporó.

-No es nada hija – mintió para tranquilizar a la joven – Es la edad – fue todo lo que dijo antes de mirarla de arriba hacia abajo – Querida, debo decirle que ese atuendo está demasiado provocativo.

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa y así, ambas iniciaron una conversación. La joven se encontraba platicando con su tía antes de que Lady Kaede se tropezara con ella, pues su padre estaba en la pista bailando con su madre, su prometido.

-¿Y su prometido, Kagome? – preguntó la anciana.

La joven volteó a ver por todos lados del salón, esperando encontrarse con él. Había dicho que iría por un refresco para ella, pero la realidad era que había desaparecido.

Kikyo contemplaba las parejas que se encontraban en medio de la pista, caminaba sin mirar al frente cuando se topó con alguien más alto que ella. Entonces cuando alzó la cabeza para ofrecerle una disculpa, se encontró con esos ojos verdes que eran inconfundibles.

-Pero si aquí está de nuevo usted – comentó él – Y por lo que veo iba distraída por segunda vez.

Kikyo frunció el cejo y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Disculpe, pero no sé a qué se refiere milord – era mejor fingir no conocerlo, a parte, estaban en una fiesta de disfraces.

Lord De la Rosa arqueó una ceja - ¿Quiere que le recuerde quien soy, milady?

La joven pelinegra inclinó la cabeza, fingiendo como si tratara de reconocerle.

-Vaya – esbozó una media sonrisa – Pero si es usted, el lord arrogante.

Él se pasó la mano por el cabello, miró hacia ambos lados del salón, al fondo estaba su prometida, platicando con su tía y Lady Clearwater. De pronto, tras una puerta balcón estaba ella, haciéndole señas de que fuera en su encuentro.

Frunció el cejo, qué deseaba de él en estos momentos ¿Acaso no pensaba en el problema que se meterían? Pero aun así asintió y ella desapareció por la ventana.

Entonces dirigió su mirada hacia la mujer, desesperado por liberarse de ella y acudir al encuentro de aquella mujer.

-¿Está lista? – Preguntó y ese comentario hizo que la joven frunciera el cejo -No olvide nuestro último encuentro.

La joven se encogió de hombros – No sé a qué se refiere milord.

-¿No dijo usted que la próxima vez que nos viéramos, le recordara que me debe su gratitud?

Kikyo dejó escapar una risita nerviosa y después ocultó su rostro tras su abanico.

-¿Yo mencioné eso? – preguntó, haciendo a un lado su abanico. Tuvo que hablar en voz baja para que no lo escucharan. Y al ver que él asintió, ella hizo lo mismo – Veo que entendió mal milord. Vera, lo que quise decir fue: La próxima vez que nos viéramos, me recordara…- se acercó un poco a él y entornó los ojos y sus mirada se cruzaron – Que es usted un arrogante y engreído. Jamás le daría las gracias – se enderezó y cuando pasó a su lado el duque la tomó del brazo.

-Aquí la arrogante, engreída y orgullosa es usted señorita.

Kikyo frunció el cejo y se zafó de su amarre.

-No vuelva a ponerme una mano encima milord, o de lo contrario tendré que decirle a mi hermano y mi primo que me ha estado acosando desde que nos vimos.

El duque hizo una mueca que estuvo a punto de hacer reír a Kikyo.

-La acosadora es otra.

Y antes de que pudiera decirle algo, Lord De la Rosa giró sobre sus talones y la dejó ahí, ardiendo en furia y sin darle oportunidad de que reaccionara ante tal comentario. Quería decirle algo, retenerlo, se había ido sin darle un nombre.

"_No te vayas, quédate"_

Lo vio desaparecer tras las cortinas blancas de un balcón, en el camino había tomado dos copas y nunca se digno a voltear en dirección hacia ella.

¿Seguirlo? No, era muy peligroso para su reputación. Aunque nadie la conocía, pero a su primo Inuyasha si y era mejor preservar el buen nombre de la familia.

Entonces decidió buscar a su abuela, y la encontró con un grupo muy animados que constaba de ella y dos mujeres. Arqueó una ceja al ver a la más joven.

Ella…

"_Kagome, __Esa mujer me aturde, me desespera, me enloquece… pero sobre todo me hace desearla demasiado y querer vivir toda una vida al lado de ella."_

Kagome y su tía, las había conocido en una ocasión en Francia y aunque no eran muy frecuentes las veces que se veían, habían logrado entablar una buena amistad. Lo único que sabía fue que su hermano había estado interesada por ella, pero que lo había rechazado varias veces. Entonces puso los ojos en blanco comprendiéndolo todo.

Ella era la mujer de la que su primo estaba enamorado y por consiguiente…cerró los ojos ante su descubrimiento, pero ¿Quién era su prometido?

Pero aun si decidió acercarse al grupo.

-¿Entonces no realizara la obra? – preguntó desilusionada Kagome.

-No cariño – negó la anciana con profunda trsiteza – Me temo que tendré que posponerla por un largo tiempo.

-Lo haces porque quieres tía.

Comentó Kikyo abrazando a su anciana tía por los hombros, entonces al verse ella y Kagome se reconocieron al instante.

Le explicaron a su tía que se conocían desde hace tiempo y que habían coincidido en varios bailes en Francia.

Fue entonces cuando Inuyasha, sin su prometida, ya que algún punto del salón ella le había dicho que iría al tocado, Koga y la señorita Ayame se unieron a la conversación.

Inuyasha estaba impaciente, de vez en cuando consultaba su reloj o miraba hacia la puerta, esperando algo. Pero ¿Qué era? Y eso no había pasado por desapercibido por Kagome.

-Querida Kagome ¿Dónde está su prometido? – preguntó Lady Kade

-Debe estar…

Kagome lo volvió a buscar con la mirada. Él no se encontraba por ningún lado.

-Debe estar en el cuarto de juegos – comentó la joven.

En ese instante comenzaba una contradanza, Koga y Lady Ayame se reunieron en el salón.

-Bueno en ese caso no creo que se moleste si usted baila esta contradanza con mi sobrino Inuyasha ¿O sí? – comentó la anciana, observando a Kagome y a su tía a la vez.

Ambas se observaron y su tía asintió, en señal de autorización. Y así, Inuyasha tomó su mano y la condujo hacia el centro de la pista.

Lady observó a su sobrina Kikyo.

-Ni creas que me he olvidado de ti. En estos momentos te encontrare….

-En estos momentos lo único que deseo es tomar aire fresco querida tía.

Y disco esto se alejó de ella, caminando en dirección hacia donde había salido aquel hombre de ojos verdes.

Lord De la Rosa caminaba por el oscuro jardín, lo único que lo iluminaba era la luz plateada de la noche, cuando de pronto unas manos delicadas lo rodearon por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia unos arbustos, quedando por completo fuera de vista de todos los invitados y de quienes buscaban un poco de intimidad.

-Nunca dejas de sorprenderme – dijo él, apartando las delicadas manos de aquella joven.

Giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con los ojos verdes de ella.

-¿Qué quieres, Vanessa?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y se aceró a él.

-Sólo quiero recordar viejos tiempos – dijo mientras se quitaba el antifaz y buscaba los listones de su vestido.

Él hizo una mueca y levantó una mano para impedir que la joven se acercara a él.

-Vanessa ¿Acaso tenía que ser precisamente en este lugar?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y asintió.

-Como antes ¿Lo recuerdas?

Él la recorrió con la mirada, sus cuervas esbeltas, esa que moldeaba su cuerpo y el escote de su vestido que dejaba al descubierto sus pechos redondos y cremosos.

-Lo siento – él negó.

Ella alzó la cabeza y con la mirada altiva y arqueando una ceja preguntó -¿A qué se refiere "milord"? – sus últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas con cinismo encanto y seducción. Y esbozó una divertida sonrisa.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa – Ese cinismo encanto ya no funciona en mi cariño.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué acudiste a nuestro encuentro?

-Para que solo…- la miró de arriba abajo –eres una vulgar provocativa que puede seducir hasta el más casto de los hombres.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y se acercó a un más a él– Pero tú no eras casto cariño.

Lord De la Rosa soltó una pequeña risa – En eso coincido contigo querida Vanessa. ¿Qué harás cuando él se entere que su linda esposa no es…

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo – le puso un dedo en los labios para obligarlo a callar – Conseguí ser su prometida y esa es una gran ventaja. Se lo quite a esa estúpida de Lady Higurashi.

-Pero sólo porque supiste que ella estaba interesada en él. ¿Acaso todo lo que ella desea tú lo quieres poseer?

-¿Poseer todo lo que ella desea? Por favor, si no es más que una jovencita inexperta- comentó, mientras le quitaba el antifaz y lo dejaba caer al césped. Y contempló sus ojos verdes a mitad de la noche - Aun no entiendo como salió librada aquella noche del teatro– Lord De la Rosa la miró con extraña confusión y ella decidió explicarle – El día que ustedes dos se conocieron, le mandé una invitación a la fiesta que organizaban los actores– le guiñó un ojo – Ya sabes cual cariño, no tengo porque darte explicaciones aquí.

Por supuesto que sabía a qué se refería, pues en una de esas tantas reuniones ellos dos habían terminado en la cama, en una noche ardiente. Claro que en ese momento ella no era virgen y cuando se enteró del rango de la joven prefiero callar y hacer sus visitas más discretas, con otros más, antes de él.

-Busqué a la pareja perfecta para que llevara a cabo su ruina – prosiguió la joven. – Y ahí estaba el lord perfecto, un hombre gordo y chaparro. Se supone que él le iba a quitar su virtud y después regar el cotilleo por todo Londres, diciendo que la hija de los condes Higurashi, era una mujercilla que se divertía en lugares privados – frunció el cejo al recordar esa noche – Pero mis planes se esfumaron cuando un enmascarado salió de la nada y se la llevó de ahí.

Lord De la Rosa estaba mareado con la explicación extensa de la joven.

-Interesante tu relato amor, pero sólo tengo una duda – Lady Andrews lo miró detenidamente - ¿Cómo supiste que ella acudiría y sobre todo, quién era? Recuerda que a esos lugares se va…- hizo una pausa y señaló la máscara que yacía en la tierra.

-No hace falta saberlo querido. Es notorio distinguir a una mujer ingenua y estúpida.

-Vaya cuanto odio le tienes. Pero te recuerdo que será mi esposa, así que de ahora en adelante la vas a mirar con respeto.

Ella esbozó una media sonrisa – Sólo por despecho aceptó casarse contigo.

-Lo mismo que tu prometido.

Hubo un silencio por parte de los dos y minutos después Lady Andrews que rompió ese silencio sepulcral.

-¿Ya no me deseas? – Preguntó con un mohín en los labios – Puedo satisfacer esta noche todos tus bajos instintos. Aquí, en este jardín con la luna por testigo o en mi casa, ya sabes cómo entrar – le guiñó un ojo discretamente.

Lord De la Rosa enarcó una ceja – Lo duda. No hay nada en ti que me satisfaga.

-¿Pero en el pasado? Bien que ambos lo disfrutamos.

-Fue sólo pasajero, querida.

-Claro, buscabas consuelo para olvidar a tu esposa muerta y a tu hijo.

De pronto, de arrepintió de haber dicho esas palabras, ya que el duque le apretó sus dedos bajo la palma de su mano.

-¡Suéltame! – exclamó ella, haciéndose a un lado – ¡Me lastimas bruto!

-Tu lengua es demasiado venenosa querida, así que no vuelvas a hablar de ellos.

Él se agachó y recogió su antifaz se lo puso, giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a marcharse.

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Lady Andrews reteniéndolo por el dobladillo de su saco.

Él la apartó sus manos de su saco y la apartó de él delicadamente.

-No debí acudir, si alguien se da cuenta de esta reunión…

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y lo tomó de nuevo del saco y lo atrajo hacia ella.

-Nadie tiene porque enterarse – comentó ella. – Bésame, lo he estado anhelando todo el tiempo.

Ella cerró los ojos y levantó los labios para que él la besara. Lord De la Rosa se quedo contemplando ese rostro tan bello. Era hermosa, pero su corazón estaba seco. Le acarició la mejilla y se marchó de ahí.

Lady Andrews abrió los ojos y no lo encontró por ningún lado, ardiendo en furia salió de los arbustos y fue en dirección hacia el salón.

Kagome e Inuyasha bailaban en silencio, ninguno de los dos se dignaba hablar, sólo habían comentado lo hermoso que estaba arreglado el salón de baile, de los bocadillos.

-Estas hermosa está noche – dijo él.

Ella agachó la cabeza, se sentía nerviosa ante él, sentir su cuerpo cerca de ella y ese aroma de su loción, la embriagaban. Sólo quería retroceder el pasado en donde ellos no estaban prometidos a otra persona.

-Gracias – ella asintió.

Aun recordaba esos dulces labios, el sabor aún se encontraba en los suyos y lo único que deseaba era besarla esta noche. Sus manos acariciaban con disimulo su espalda recta y ahí estaba el impulso del deseo por poseerla, se sorprendía que esas sensaciones no las despertara su p…Lady Andrews, sólo en Kagome.

-Kagome – susurró su nombre y lo saboreaba en sus labios – Quiero ofrecerte una disculpa por haberla besado.

Ella alzó la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos llenos de angustia y dolor.

-Por favor, no hablemos de eso. No aquí.

-De acuerdo – asintió - Pero sólo quiero que sepas que no estoy arrepentido y que después de esta noche las cosas van a cambiar.

Ella frunció el cejo, no entendía esas palabras con advertencia mal disimulada. Él volvió a consultar su reloj y esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar gritos de mujeres que comenzaban a correr hacia la dirección de ellos, por consiguiente él la cubrió con su cuerpo y se encontró con quince hombres cubiertos con máscaras negras y lo único que sobresalía de su rostro eran sus ojos.

Kagome se aferró al hombro de Inuyasha. Buscaba a sus padres, su tía pero no se encontraban ahí.

-No sé preocupen, en cuanto terminemos podrán reanudar su baile – dijo uno que parecía ser el líder.

Los demás hombres comenzaron a quitarles las pertenencias de alto valor de todos los presentes. Kagome se miró a sí misma, por fortuna no llevaba puesto el anillo de compromiso que Lord De la Rosa le había dado.

El asalto duró cinco minutos lo que parecía una eternidad.

-Muy bien alta sociedad de Londres – volvió a decir el líder, acercándose a Inuyasha y Kagome – Debemos asegurar nuestra huida – miró a la pareja –Ustedes dos, un paso adelante.

Inuyasha frunció el cejo y protegió a Kagome con su cuerpo.

-¿Qué ha dicho? – preguntó Inuyasha.

-¿Es usted sordo señor?– tomó del brazo a Kagome y se la arrebató de su cuerpo y la empujó hacia adelante donde chocó con un hombre más alto y con brazos anchos. El líder miró a Inuyasha, quien le apuntaba con un arma – Ahora caballero ¿Me haría el favor de dar un paso hacia adelante, para que mis hombres lo conduzcan a fuera?

Inuyasha asintió y con las manos arriba de la cabeza avanzó hacia adelante, Kagome y él estaban custodiados por el resto de los bandidos.

-Damas y Caballeros, sigan con su evento social. No se preocupen, en cuanto tengamos tiempo les regresamos a esta pareja.

Rió por lo alto y disparó en el aire, algo que hizo que todos los presentes se agacharan para no recibir el impacto.

Salieron de la mansión y obligaron a Kagome e Inuyasha subir a una carreta. Un hombre enano y gordo se acercó a ellos y contempló a la dama. Estaba horrorizada.

-Disculpe bella dama – le hizo una reverencia – Pero tendré que vendarle los ojos y la boca. Es por seguridad.

Amordazada, atada de manos la hacían sentirse vulnerable, lo único que le daba fortaleza era saber que Inuyasha estaba con ella, pero no lo sentía a su lado. Era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

El terreno cambio, ya no se sentía plana la tierra, era como si estuvieran en un camino lleno de piedras o como si se hubieran introducido en la noche del bosque. El corazón de Kagome comenzaba a latir con fuerza, tenía miedo.

Entonces la carreta se detuvo y comenzó a ponerse mucho más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Escuchó que algunos hombres bajaban de ella y mormullos que no alcanzaba a distinguir.

-¿No fue difícil, verdad? – preguntó el líder. Quitándose la máscara para revelar un cabello negro y ojos azules.

-Todo salió debido al plan – el ojidorado esbozó una sonrisa, estrechando la mano de su amigo –Gracias, Bankotsu.

Hola, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, disculpen si se vio sin emociones, prometo hacerlo mucho mejor en el siguiente y además la demora, no me gusta tardarme pero prometo mejorar eso. =)

Gracias por su apoyo, aquí estamos recuperándonos.

Diferencia entre Duque, Marqués y Conde (entre otros)

El orden de importancia de los títulos nobiliarios es de:

**Duque:** Se suele conceder a hijos de la realeza que no son herederos (Es el titulo más importante). Tratamiento que se utiliza para dirigirse a los duques que no son parte de la nobleza es: Su Gracia (Vuestra Gracia)

**Marqués:** Es un título nobiliario mediante el cual monarcas europeos han concedido un honor o dignidad a ciertas personas y linajes a lo largo de la historia. Su posición en la jerarquía nobiliaria europea es superior a la de conde e inmediatamente inferior a la de duque.

Tratamiento que se le da a los marqueses: Su Señoría (Vuestra Señoría)

**Conde: **Es uno de los títulos europeos con los que los monarcas muestran su gratitud a ciertas personas.

Este reconocimiento suele llevar parejo un determinado tratamiento asociado al mismo pero actualmente no concede ningún tipo de privilegio, como antaño que recibían tierras o exenciones de impuestos, entre otras gracias.

*Su señoría (Vuestra señoría): Se usa con el resto de la nobleza titulada, así como los hijos no primogénitos y las hijas de los duques.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Se encontraban todos reunidos en la mansión del conde Higurashi, excepto por los duques Andrews, ya que ellos habían preferido irse a descansar a casa, el duque había dejado órdenes explicitas de que cuando apareciera su futuro yerno, le dieran aviso. La condesa Higurashi se había retirado a su habitación, ya que en esos momentos no se encontraba bien de salud. Su hermana Marian había ido a la cocina a ordenar que preparar algo de té.

Lady Kade tenía entre las manos un crucifijo, rezando porque su sobrino y la señorita Kagome se encontraran bien. No podría describir el dolor tan grande que sentía. Cuando esos bandoleros entraron a la mansión, no sintió miedo por las joyas robadas, sino al ver como se llevaban a su sobrino.

Su sobrina Kikyo se encontraba a un lado de ella, acariciando su hombro.

Cuatro personas estaban reunidas en la biblioteca, el conde Higurashi estaba sentado en frente de Koga, Lord De la Rosa y un hombre que parecía ser el teniente.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que los vieron? – preguntó por enésima ocasión.

-Escúcheme – el conde Higurashi perdió la paciencia que le quedaba – Se lo voy a repetir por última vez. Esos malditos bandidos entraron a ese baile, nos quitaron nuestras pertenecías, nos acorralaron – enumeraba cada uno de los actos que habían hecho esos hombres – Y por si fuera poco secuestraron a mi hija y al marques Taisho ¿Alguna duda más?

-Si – asintió en teniente, observando al prometido de la joven -¿Dónde estaba usted, Lord De la Rosa? – se levantó de su silla y se detuvo a un lado del joven - ¿Y por qué su prometida bailaba con otro hombre?

-Disculpe mi interrupción – dijo Koga – Pero eso no tiene importancia aquí. Lo único que nos debe importar es encontrar a la señorita Higurashi y a mi primo, el marqués Taisho.

-Yo no me haría tantas esperanzas en encontrarlos – respondió con frialdad y sinceridad – No quise decir esto en frente de las mujeres. Pero hoy en día no es seguro andar por las calles de Londres en la noche. Hay muchos salteadores de caminos, hombres despiadados que roban y asaltan carruajes y si encuentran a una virtuosa mujer, ellos la…

-¡Suficiente! – Interrumpió al teniente – Usted se concentrara en encontrarlos, así que vaya y comience con sus averiguaciones.

El teniente asintió y antes de salir por la puerta, se detuvo y miró a los tres hombres que se encontraban en el despacho.

-Es interesante – comentó él.

-¿Qué es interesante? – preguntó el conde.

-¿Por qué llevarse a la hija de un conde? – Preguntó el teniente – Si yo hubiera sido un bandido, habría secuestrado a la hija de un duque.

-¿Insinúa que mi hija no es superior?

-No señor. Simplemente le digo que tal vez el secuestro fue planeado. Por alguien muy cercano, alguien que sabía perfectamente que acudirían a ese baile –hizo una reverencia – Con permiso caballeros. Que pasen buena noche. - después de haber sembrado la duda entre los tres hombres y se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Una vez solos. El conde Higurashi no dejaba de observar a su futuro yerno. Lo miraba con el dejo fruncido, el dedo índice de la mano derecha lo tenía sobre sus labios, mientras que golpeaba la mesa con la yema de los dedos de la otra mano.

Las palabras del teniente habían dejado al conde con una gran duda.

-¿Y usted dónde estaba cuando pasó todo esto? – interrogó el conde.

Lord De la Rosa alzó una ceja. No podía decirle que se había citado en el jardín con la prometida de Inuyasha Taisho, eso llevaría a la ruina la reputación de Lady Andrews, bueno, aunque la joven ya no presumía de ser virtuosa.

-Si me disculpa conde. Aquí lo importante es encontrar a mi prometida. Como bien dijo el teniente, esto podría haber sido planeado. Tal vez me atrevo a decir que fue planeado por el propio marqués.

-¿Insinúa que mi primo tiene algo que ver en esto? – preguntó Koga, mirándolo detenidamente.

-Es mucha casualidad que mi prometida estuviera bailando con él, justo en ese momento que interrumpieron esos bandidos – comentó él, sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Lo mismo habría pasado si usted hubiera estado con mi hija. En lugar de haber sido el marqués, pudo haber sido usted.

Lord De la Rosa tenía muchos motivos porque pensar que tal vez fue el propio Inuyasha quien fingió el secuestro. ¿Pero por qué el robo? Tal vez había sido una manera para poder simular todo y así llevarse a Kagome.

Esbozó una media sonrisa, estaba comprendiendo todo, tal vez él estuviera interesado en su prometida, pero y ella ¿También lo estaba? Y si era así ¿Por qué aceptó casarse con él?

Inuyasha no podía dejar de ver a la joven que tenía en frente de él. Se veía tan vulnerable y a la vez tan asustada. Lo único que deseaba era acariciar esas mejillas rosadas, besar esos labios rojos y abrazarla, mientras le decía que todo iba a estar bien.

Bankotsu alzó la mano derecha y todos se detuvieron al mismo tiempo. Giró su caballo y llegó hacia la carreta donde estaba su amigo y la joven. Apoyó una mano en el hombro del joven y le dijo algo en voz baja, para que dama no escuchara e Inuyasha asintió.

Se levantó bajó de la carreta.

-A partir de aquí andamos a caballo. Tú – señaló a Inuyasha, sin decir el nombre o dar señales que pudieran levantar sospechas en la joven – Te llevaras a la dama contigo.

-¿Qué hacemos con el otro, jefe?- preguntó el mismo hombre que había amordazado a Kagome.

-A ese…. – miró a Inuyasha y esbozó una sonrisa – Déjenlo ahí, los suyos vendrán a buscarlo.

El corazón de Kagome le latió con fuerza y abrió los ojos de par en par, pero lo único que pudo ver fue… nada, sintió que alguien subía a la carreta y unos brazos la alzaban por lo alto, ella intentó forcejear pero era inútil, no quería irse y dejar solo a Inuyasha.

¿Y si estaba herido? ¿Quién se haría cargo de esas heridas? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían en encontrarlo a él y decir lo que había pasado?

La subieron al caballo y el animal comenzó a balacearse un poco. Mukotsu detuvo al animal para ayudar a Inuyasha, y una vez arriba, tomó las riendas del animal, pasó una mano por la cintura de la joven y la atrajo hacia él.

El ojidorado miró a su amigo y asintió.

Y así, partieron hacia su escondite.

Escuchaba el viento, los animales nocturnos haciendo ruido en la mitad de la noche, podía escuchar los latidos desbocados de su corazón, el aroma de la loción que llevaba ese hombre le resultaba tan familiar, pero no lograba identificarla de dónde.

Se imaginaba una y mis cosas de lo que le podía pasar esa noche, era probable que tal vez su perdiera su virtud y eso le causaba terror.

Pero no, no se iba rendir tan fácilmente, primero se defendería y después moriría con honor.

Se liberó como pudo de la venda, dejó que sus ojos se a la noche, vio un grupo de hombres que iban delante de ellos, algunos reían, otros tomaban vino y simplemente algunos presumían las joyas que habían robado. Pero siempre estaban con una sonrisa en los labios.

Miró de reojo la mano que rodeaba su cintura, debía liberarse de su captor e ir en busca de Inuyasha y lograr así que ambos salieran de esto.

Frunció el cejo, con el codo lo golpeó en la boca del estómago, escuchó como este profesaba un quejido y aprovechó que su captor se doblegaba del dolor para tirarlo del caballo. Acto seguido, con las manos aun atadas, tomó las riendas del animal, pasó sus piernas a los costados del caballo lo hizo girar en dirección contraria y salió en busca de Inuyasha.

Bankotsu llegó hacia su amigo, le tendió la mano y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie.

-¿Quieres que vaya por ella o mando a uno de mis hombres? – preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios, que era más risa que sonrisa.

-No – negó Inuyasha – Iré por ella. Préstame tu caballo.

-Adelante.

Bankotsu le pasó las riendas del animal a su amigo y salió a todo galope levantando una estela de polvo de tras de él, tomando así, el mismo camino que el de Kagome.

No sabía cómo pudo, pero consiguió llegar a la carreta, pero descubrió que estaba completamente vacía. Bajó del caballo y se quitó la mordaza que llevaba en la boca.

-¡Inuyasha! – Gritó - ¡Inuyasha! – pero no recibió respuesta.

Seguramente había llegado tarde, alguien lo había encontrado y se lo habría llevado de regreso a casa o lo que era peor aún o también corría el riesgo de que otro grupo de bandidos diera con él.

Se dejó caer de rodillas a la tierra, mientas que una lágrima resbalaba por sus mejillas, pensando en lo peor que le pudo haber pasado. En lo que pudo haberle dicho esa noche.

Escuchó pasos tras de ella, todo su cuerpo se tensó e inmediatamente se puso en pie, giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con él, quien la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, los brazos al costado mientras se acercaba a ella.

Por instinto, Kagome retrocedió un paso, por temor que fuera una visión nocturna.

Pero al reconocerlo, instintivamente corrió hacia sus brazos y lo abrazó, pasando sus brazos atados por arriba de su cabeza, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia ella, recargó su frente en el ancho pecho del joven, sintió que sus piernas le flaqueaban al sentir como él la abrazaba

Él sostuvo sus mejillas entre las manos, acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó con pasión desenfrenada y ella le respondía de la misma forma, sólo que más dulce. Se miraban el uno al otro, pero ninguno de los dos tenía el valor de pronunciar una palabra por temor a que se rompiera ese mágico momento.

-Tenía miedo de que algo te pasara – confesó ella.

Él acarició con un dedo su hermosa y sonrosada mejilla – No tienes por qué tener miedo. Aquí estoy para protegerte, además no me pasara nada.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa entonces olió el aroma de su loción y eso la hizo regresar a la realidad. Era la misma que tenía aquel desconocido a quien había dejado tirado en la tierra. Lo comenzó a comprender todo.

Había sido planeado por él, el robo, el secuestro.

-¿Tú? – ella frunció el cejo y se apartó de él de un empujón.

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó a ella un paso.

-Te dije que después de esta noche todo iba a cambiar.

-No puedo creerlo – una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla - ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? – sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse rojas. Se limpió las lágrimas y entornó los ojos hacia él - ¿Tienes idea de lo que puedes ocasionar? Mi reputación quedaría dañada gracias a ti.

Él se cruzó de brazos y encogió los hombros.

-Nos casaremos – respondió con gesto despreocupado.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco - ¿Nos casaremos? – dejó escapar una risita irónica - Como si eso fuera tan sencillo. Te recuerdo que tú estás comprometido a otra y que yo me casaré con otro.

-Todos los días un compromiso se cancela – comentó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No a menos en Londres.

Se quedaron en silencio, sus ojos chocolate parecían derretirse a causa de la furia que llevaba dentro de ella.

-Exijo que me lleves de regreso al baile.- ordenó, golpeando la tierra con su pie izquierdo.

-No – su respuesta fue rotunda.

-¡¿No?! – Repitió ella. Frunció el cejo – Si no lo haces tú, yo misma buscaré el camino de regreso a casa.

-Adelante – la animó, maravillándose con cada una de sus facciones que iban desde la ira, desesperación y amor – Hazlo tú si conoces o crees conocer el camino.

-Bien – asintió – No necesito de ti para saber qué camino tomar.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, esperando a que Inuyasha se arrepintiera y decidiera llevarla devuelta a casa, pero en cambio, él se recargó de espaldas en el tronco de un árbol y la observó detenidamente.

-Entre más lo pienses más tarde vas a llegar – quería reír, pero no podía hacerlo.

Kagome se humedeció los labios con la lengua, era evidente que él estaba gozando de ese momento, pero no le daría la satisfacción de que la viera rendirse.

-Ya me iba – dijo ella, pero antes de irse extendió los brazos hacia él – Pero antes de hacerlo ¿Podrías liberarme de esta cuerda? Me está lastimando.

Inuyasha vaciló un poco antes de acercarse a ella, aun sentía el golpe que le había proporcionado.

Sacó una daga de su bota, se acercó a ella y le quitó la cuerda.

-Listo señorita, es mejor que emprenda su retirada – la miró detenidamente y después le susurró al oído – El bosque es muy peligroso para una flor tan delicada como tú.

-No soy tan delicada como crees que soy.

-Bien, en ese caso, te deseo suerte.

Regresó al mismo árbol, sólo para retomar su misma postura.

Kagome se dio un ligero masaje en las muñecas, le había dejado marcas y aun sentía el ardor.

-¿Qué quieres que diga cuando este en Londres? – preguntó Kagome.

-Diles que… - se quedó callado, no podía contener la risa. Esa mujer se podía comportar como una valiente, pero por dentro estaba temblando de miedo – No les digas nada.

Kagome asintió, giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con varios árboles, miró hacia el interior del bosque, todo estaba en completa oscuridad, escuchó a una lechuza ulular y eso le aceleró su respiración.

-Si no quieres regresar…

Ella volteó la mirada hacia él.

-Te aseguro que si quiero.

Y tras estas palabras se adentró en el bosque.

Inuyasha observó como la mujer que amaba desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche.

No podía ver nada, ni siquiera sabía en qué dirección oba, todo hubiera sido más fácil si habría tomado el caballo. Pero eso jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza, estaba más enfadada con Inuyasha. Tenía miedo, pero no quería regresar con él y darle la razón.

Cuando de pronto, escuchó unos pasos que provenían detrás de ella… no, en frente de ella, no… a ambos lados, no, de pronto, su camino se iluminó por antorchas que la rodeaban, todos ellos hombres, mirándola con ojos de lujuria.

Ahora si, en este momento deseaba gritar y que Inuyasha estuviera ahí.

-Miren lo que tenemos aquí. Un suculento manjar, en medio de la noche – dijo el líder de ojos azules.

-Yo pido una parte – comentó un hombre que estaba a un lado del hombre de mirada azul.

-No tan de prisa Renkotsu, todos vamos a tener nuestra parte.

Retrocedió un paso, dos, tres, giró sobre sus talones con intenciones de salir corriendo de ahí, pero se topó con un hombre más alto que ella que la sostuvo por las muñecas.

-Jankotsu, deja a la joven, la vas a lastimar.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa y la cargó como si fuera un costal de papas.

-¡Suéltame maldito! – gritó la joven, golpeando la ancha espalda de aquel bandolero – Soy la hija de un conde.

-¿Cómo es que la hija de un conde tiene mal vocabulario? – preguntó el hombre de mirada azul.

-Escúchame infeliz, cuando salga de aquí le diré a mi padre que te busque y acabe contigo.

-Si es que sales – comentó él con una sonrisa –Hayque llevarla con él.

Kagome arqueó una ceja "¿Con él? ¿Hay otro más de ellos?" comenzaba arrepentirse de haber dejado a Inuyasha sólo en ese tronco.

Entonces, los hombres llegaron hasta un campamento y Jankotsu de la manera más sutil dejó caer a Kagome a la tierra. Ella se quejó dándose un ligero masaje en el trasero.

-La hemos traído – dijo el hombre de ojos azules.

-Me alegro, siempre se puedo contar con ustedes.

Al escuchar esa voz de tras de su espalda, se puso automáticamente de pie, y ahí, junto a la fogata estaba él. Las llamaradas jugaban con su estrecha figura, sus ojos brillaban aún más a causa del ardor del fuego y suspiró, no sabía si de felicidad de verlo o por resignación.

Dentro de ella sabía que no era por felicidad, aunque se estaba liberando una lucha interna.

-Vámonos, estos dos tienen mucho de qué hablar – dijo Bankotsu, pasó a un lado de ella y le hizo una reverencia – Buena noche señorita.

Pero Kagome no le regresó ni el saludo ni la mirada, pues estaba fija en los ojos dorados de Inuyasha, quien se acercaba a ella lentamente y ella se había quedado paralizada ante su mirada de fuego dorada. No podía ocultar que ese hombre le robaba el aliento, que incluso ya le había robado el corazón.

-¿No que te habías ido? – preguntó en tono cómico.

-Así era – asintió nerviosa al verlo acercarse a ella y su primer instinto fue dar un paso hacia atrás -De no ser por tus estúpidos amigos.

-Esos estúpidos te han salvado la vida- explicó él.

-Lo dudo - ella se cruzó de brazos – Uno de ellos me dio un golpe en el trasero.

-Seguramente lo insultaste. Además - mirando el trayecto hacia donde habían partido –El bosque es peligroso y más para una dama.

-Ya te he dicho que no soy tan débil como tú crees.

-Pero sin embargo estás aquí de nuevo. Prueba de ello que no sobreviras en el bosque.

Ese nuevo Inuyasha lo desconocía, nunca pensó que él llegaría a comportarse de esa manera.

-Te desconozco totalmente – confesó ella, agachando la cabeza y bajando los hombros, derrotada.

Entonces, él se acercó a ella, la abrazó posesivamente por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él.

-Es porque no me conoces lo suficiente, _mon amour_

_-_No me digas mon amour – lo había dicho en francés, pero sus palabras eran más que un susurro.

-Yo te digo como yo quiera – susurró dulcemente contra su boca – _Mon amour_

Reclamó una vez más sus labios, al principio ella no le correspondió, pero Inuyasha no dejó de insistir hasta que la joven quedara completamente rendida bajo sus brazos y así fue, pues pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

¿Cómo podía estar enfadada con él? si había echó la locura más grande, fingir un secuestro sólo para que ambos estuvieran juntos aunque fuera un instante.

-¿Y ahora que planea hacer conmigo, milord? – preguntó resignada a estar entre sus brazos.

Él esbozó una pícara sonrisa – Tengo muchas cosas planeadas para usted. Pero no es el momento. Ven – la tomó de la mano – Te presentaré a unos amigos.

Kikyo le ayudaba a su tía a subir del carruaje, en ese momento vio salir a Lord De la Rosa y miró a la anciana desde la puerta del coche.

-En seguida regreso tía – dijo la joven.

-Kikyo…

No le hizo caso a las protestas de su tía y en cambio fue tras aquel hombre, que abría la puerta de su carruaje, pero antes de entrar la joven se había apresurado a cerrar la puerta y dejar al duque con una mirada de asombro.

-¿Acaso no tiene educación señorita? – Preguntó él – Le acaba de cerrar la puerta a un duque.

-Deje las cortesías para luego milord – dijo la joven, mirándolo detenidamente a los ojos – Usted sabe dónde está mi primo y exijo saberlo.

Lord De la Rosa frunció el cejo, normalmente estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes, pero nunca ser recibirlas por parte de una mujer. Más si la mujer era demasiado irritante y entrometida.

-Si supiera donde está su primo, lo retaría a duelo por llevarse a mi prometida.

Kikyo frunció el cejo ¿Estaba inculpando a su primo de la desaparición de Lady Kagome? Eso era la idea más absurda y estúpida que había escuchado en toda su vida. Inuyasha era el hombre más sensato de todo Londres, siempre actuando de manera impecable, jamás llegaría tal barbarie para quedarse con una dama y más si ella estuviese prometida a otro.

-Esa es la idea más absurda que he escuchado en toda mi vida – dijo ella – En ese caso, puedo decir que el que estaría dispuesto a retarlo a duelo sería él.

Ahora era él quien fruncía el cejo ante tal acusación.

-Señorita ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

Kikyo se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué pensaría mi primo, al saber que su prometida se estaba besando con otro en los jardines?

Entonces lo vio erguirse a un más, apretó los dedos y su respiración se había agitado.

-¿Qué ha dicho?- preguntó él.

-Kikyo, ven aquí. Tenemos que irnos.

Kikyo se sintió aliviada al escuchar la voz de su hermano, pero antes de irse las palabras de Lord De la Rosa la detuvieron en seco.

-Esto no se queda así señorita. Me debe una explicación ante su último comentario.

Ella se dio vuelta y miró sus ojos verdes.

-No hay nada que explicar milord.

La vio alegarse con pasos elegantes, no era posible que ella lo hubiera visto con Vanessa, si era así el caso, ella estaba interpretando mal las cosas. Sólo había ido para finalizar esa relación, ya que él estaba comprometido con Lady Kagome. Pero esa señorita caminaba con pasos agiles hacia su hermano y subía al carruaje, lo hacía perder la cabeza y la razón.

Su aroma a rosas lo desconcentraba, era sin duda la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Claro, después de su amada Catalina y de Kagome.

Una vez en el carruaje, Koga estalló en furia.

-No quiero verte cerca de ese hombre – dijo mientras se alejaban de la mansión Higurashi.

-¿Sólo porque es prometido de Kagome? – preguntó su hermana.

-¡No! – Él negó – Sino porque es un peligro para tu reputación. Sé que se va a casar con ella, pero él puede llegar a pedirte que…

-Descuida – lo interrumpió ella, dándole una palmadita en el hombro – No pasara nada. No aceptaría a un hombre casado como amante.

Ante tal comentario, Koga puso los ojos en blanco y la anciana Kaede se quiso desmayar.

-¡Muchacha!– se llevó una mano al pecho -¿Esa es la educación que recibiste en el más prestigiado colegio de Francia? – preguntó la anciana.

-No tía – Kaede negó y esbozó una sonrisa –Eso se aprende en los bailes, en el cotilleo con las damas solteras.

Kaede negó con la cabeza y miró a su sobrino.

-Deberías prestarle más atención a tu hermana. Por lo que veo, Francia es un país muy liberar.

-Tía. Tranquila, te hará daño exaltarte – sugirió el hombre.

-No me importa – golpeó el piso del carruaje con su bastón, miró a su sobrina y le lanzó una advertencia – Si vuelo a verte con ese caballero, le exigiré que se case contigo y no me importa si esta prometido a otra.

-Pero tía. Yo no…

-Y no quiero escuchar protestas. Suficiente tenemos con la desaparición de Inuyasha.

Kikyo se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el asiento.

Si, era verdad, ella había seguido a ese hombre y cuál fue su sorpresa al verlo en brazos de esa rubia, que además presumía ser la prometida de su primo.

El problema era ¿Si se lo decía o no?

Por un lado, si se lo decía, Inuyasha retaría a duelo a Lord De la Rosa y uno de los dos sería herido o lo que es mucho peor, muerto. Ahora que si no decía nada, bueno, su primo se casaría con una zorra y viviría infeliz por el resto de su vida.

¿Decirle o no decirle?

Para llegar al escondite de los bandidos, tuvieron que pasar a través de una montaña, se podía escuchar el correr del agua que pasaba justo debajo de ellos. Al final del camino, descubrieron un valle iluminado por antorchas, niños corriendo y mujeres intercambiando palabras o preparando algún alimento en la hoguera.

Kagome se maravilló al ver todo eso.

-Como en los viejos tiempos – comentó Inuyasha a Bankotsu.

-Así es mi buen amigo – asintió Bankotsu – Así es.

_¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos? _ Fue la duda que le atravesó por la mente de la joven. ¿Inuyasha había pertenecido alguna vez a este grupo de bandidos?

-Kagome…

Sus palabras la hicieron reaccionar, él estaba de pie extendiendo los brazos para ayudarle a bajar del caballo. Cuando lo hizo, Inuyasha la retuvo por unos momentos en sus brazos y le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz.

-¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos? – Preguntó ella - ¿De dónde los conoces?

-Es una larga historia – respondió él, con una resplandeciente sonrisa – Pero ven – la tomó del brazo – Vamos a presentarte a la mujer de Bankotsu.

Al instante una mujer alta, de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, se interpuso entre el camino de Bankotsu e Inuyasha. Era joven, aunque un poco más grande que Kagome.

-¿Dónde estabas, Bankotsu? – preguntó la mujer, poniendo los brazos en jarras – Te fuiste sin aviso.

Kagome la miraba de arriba hacia abajo, le resultaba familiar, pero no sabía de dónde, probablemente la había visto antes de irse a Francia, pero eso fue hace tanto tiempo.

-Mujer – éste la abrazó – Estaba ayudándole a un viejo amigo.

-¿Así, quién? – preguntó incrédula, pues no le creía a su marido.

-Mira y veras.

Se hizo a un lado para que pudiera ver a Inuyasha y Kagome. Cuando reconoció al hombre, esbozó una sonrisa y fue directo a abrazarlo.

-¡Inuyasha! – Dijo feliz al verlo – Que alegría volver a verte.

-Lo mismo digo Eri.

Entonces Eri reparó en Kagome y se hizo a un lado para contemplar a la joven.

-¿Quién es esta hermosa señorita? – preguntó.

-Eri, te presento a Lady Kagome Higurashi.

Entonces Eri la miró detenidamente, ella también le resultaba familiar.

-¿Kagome? – repitió la joven.

Kagome contempló esos rasgos que le resultaban cada vez familiar.

Fue ahí cuando la reconoció, Lady Eri Flowers, ella era su vecina y la visitaba cada vez que podía, siempre y cuando no tuviera alguien de tras de ella.

Lo último que supo fue que la hermana mayor de Lady Flowes, Kanna, se había casado con un duque pero de Eri, lo único que supo fue que se había internado en un convento al resultar sus primeras temporadas un fracaso.

-Eri ¿Eres tú?

Ella asintió y ambas se fundieron en un abrazo al reconocerse.

Bankotsu e Inuyasha sólo contemplaban el reencuentro con una sonrisa.

Después de haber revivido su encuentro. Ella e Inuyasha estaban en frente de una hoguera, degustando un vino dulce que les habían llevado. Kagome no dejaba de ver a la pareja que tenía en frente, abrazados y mirándose con amor.

Suspiró tan sólo con ver esa agradable imagen.

-¿De dónde conoces a Eri?

Fue la voz de Inuyasha la que la trajo de regreso, ella giró la cabeza y se encontró con esos ojos dorados que la veían, su mirada parecía brillar bajo el fuego y se veía realmente encantador.

-Eri era mi vecina – explicó la joven – Cuando tenía seis años, antes de irme a Francia. Solía visitarla, mis padres se oponían prácticamente a la amistad ya que ella era más grande que yo. Así que la veía a escondidas.

Hubo un silencio y no pudo contener las ganas de realizar esa pregunta que rondaba su mente.

-¿Cómo es que ella terminó siendo la esposa de un bandido? Pudiendo haber sido la esposa de un duque, de un conde o de un….- se quedó muda al verlo, porque bien sabía en el fondo, que nunca llegaría a ser su esposa.

-¿De un marqués? – Terminó él por Kagome – Bankotsu siempre se ha dedicado a ser bandido. Pero es esa clase de hombres que les gusta ayudar a los demás. Roba pero no se queda con nada.

Kagome lo escuchaba detenidamente, era el tipo de conversación que le gustaba escuchar. Aventuras y amor.

-Un día – prosiguió el ambarino sin dejar de ver sus ojos chocolate –Asaltó el carruaje del conde Flowers. Hizo bajar a todos del carruaje y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Bankotsu supo que había encontrado el amor de su vida.

La joven Higurashi suspiró.

-En ese momento él quiso raptarla, llevársela lejos. Pero sabía que si hacía eso, ella lo odiaría por el resto de su vida.

-¿Y qué pasó después?

-Lo que pasó fue que…

-Me enamoré de él a primer avista, mis padres se opusieron a la relación por carecer de fortuna. Así que huí con él. Mi padre me rechazó y difundió el rumor de que me había ido a un internado – concluyó Eri – Pero no me arrepiento de hacerlo, porque cuando encuentras el amor, luchas hasta el final por él.

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa, Inuyasha se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano.

-¿Quieres caminar?

Ella lo miró y asintió. Tomó su mano y ambos caminaron por los alrededores del refugio. Mientras se iban alejando, atrás quedaban las risas de los hombres y las mujeres. Se detuvieron justo en un lago, donde la luna se reflejaba en el agua.

Inuyasha se agachó a recoger una piedra y la arrojó al lago. Nunca lo había visto tan diferente, era como si el marqués frio y arrogante se hubiese quedado en Londres sustituyéndolo por un relajado y simple hombre.

Entonces sus miradas se encontraron y él la atrajo hacia él, sujetándola entre sus brazos, como si no deseara que desapareciera de su vida.

Le acarició la mejilla con la punta del dedo índice, hasta detenerse en la cuerva de su cuello.

-Aún recuerdo a una niña que contemplaba desde los barrotes de las escaleras el baile que organizaban sus padres…

Kagome lo miró sorprendida, nunca olvidó ese momento, pues fue cuando lo vio a él por primera vez.

-Llegué a pensar que esa niña se iba a convertir en una auténtica belleza – esbozó una sonrisa – Y no me equivoqué.

-Inuyasha…yo…

-Shh… no digas nada.

Fundió sus labios con los de ella. Estrechándola contra su pecho, para que ella no se fuera de su lado. Su aroma lo embriagaba y no podía hacer otra cosa más que pensar en ella de otra forma, desnuda, sobre un lecho de rosas y él haciéndole el amor.

La fue guiando hasta que ambos yacían tumbados en el césped.

Kagome no hacía otra cosa más que dejarse llevar por el momento, pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella, perdiéndose en su aroma y en esas manos que recorrían su cuerpo.

Pero por otro lado, él no podía tomarla aquí, ella se merecía una noche de bodas inolvidable, única y maravillosa. Compartiéndola a lado de su marido y ese no iba a ser él, sino Lord De la Rosa, no podía tomar lo que sería de otro, pero en el fondo no quería verla caminar hacía el altar del brazo de otro hombre que no fuera él.

Antes de tomarla y hacerla suya, primero debía hacerlo legal y luego bajo las sabanas en medio de una noche como ésta.

Se apartó de ella.

-Lo siento – se disculpó.

Kagome tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar la respiración.

-Kagome yo…

Ella le puso un dedo en los labios y negó.

-No digas nada – sus palabras eran un susurro – Está noche pretendamos ser otras personas. Tal vez, como marido y mujer.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? – preguntó él, arqueando una ceja.

-Inuyasha – ella esbozó una sonrisa – Llevo toda mi vida enamorada de ti.

Sus palabras lo atravesaron y sentía como un hueco que había existido en su interior, comenzaba a llenarse.

-Desde aquel momento en que era sólo una niña – le acarició una mejilla – Fue ahí donde te vi por primera vez – detuvo sus dedos en esos labios gruesos que antes la habían besado –Te amo.

Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Inuyasha tuvo que apoyarse con los dos brazos para sostenerlos a los dos.

-Si ya estamos aquí, aprovechemos este momento.

Pasó sus delgados dedos sobre la melena de su marqués y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ambos sabían que estaban perdidos e irremediablemente enamorados el uno tanto del otro.

**Hola.**

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.**

**En el fic de "El sabor a la seducción" había mencionado acerca sobre mi retiro. No me voy a retirar, es solo unas vacaciones, después de terminar este fic me las tomaré, aunque no les aseguro nada, la mente juega bonito con unos y al menor tiempo ya te encuentras escribiendo una nueva historia.**

**Que estén muy bien.**

**Besos y Abrazos.**

**Perla**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

Inuyasha se perdió en su mirada, sería tan fácil poseerla y hacerla suya para siempre, pero ella ante todo era una dama y como caballero la respetaba, aunque por dentro estuviera ardiendo de deseo por hacerle el amor.

Recargó su frente en la de ella y suspiró, no era de resignación, sino de fuerza.

-Lo siento – susurró contra sus labios – Pero no puedo.

Esto a Kagome no le convenció y murmuró contra sus labios.

-¿No me deseas?

-Más que a otra cosa en el mundo – respondió él, perdiéndose en su aroma seductor – Pero ante todo soy un caballero y como tal debo respetarte.

-Inuyasha…- Kagome comenzó a jugar con los botones de su camisa – Has inventado un secuestro sólo para retenerme aquí y ahora me dices ¿Qué no puedes… que tú y yo…

-Es diferente – pasó un mechón detrás de su oreja – Eres una dama y mereces una noche de luna de miel con palabras de amor. Y yo no puedo dártelo.

De pronto, comenzó a odiarse, había dicho todo lo contrario a lo que quería decirle, como que cuando regresaran a Londres terminaría su compromiso con Lady Andews y que la buscaría para pedirle matrimonio.

Ella estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero él la retuvo contra su cuerpo.

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó él.

-Suéltame por favor – suplicó – No quiero estar aquí a solas contigo.

-Escucha – pasó sus manos por sus mejillas y la obligó a verlo – No es que no te desee. Te deseo como no tienes una idea, pero este no es el mejor lugar para hacerlo, quiero que sea especial para los dos…

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar con su conversación, escucharon a lo lejos la voz de Eri y Bankotsu que se acercaban a ellos. Así que, Inuyasha se vio obligado a bajarla de su regazo. Una vez que Eri y su marido llegaron hacia ellos, ésta tomó a Kagome del brazo y se la llevó a la fogata.

Ahí todos formaron un círculo alrededor del fuego y comenzaron a contar sus anécdotas. Kagome no paraba de reír con cada una de ellas, pero aún tenía la duda de cómo Inuyasha y Bankotsu habían terminado siendo amigos.

-¿Cómo se conocieron tú y Bankotsu? – le preguntó de repente a Inuyasha.

Él alzó la mirada y se encontró con Bankotsu y su esposa. Ambos enamorados y felices con sus dos hijos.

-Le salvé la vida – respondió él – Una noche, iba de camino a casa de mis padres. Alguien se cruzó en mi camino y era un hombre herido, así que lo llevé a mi casa y resultó que era el líder de una banda de bandidos. Al principio no confiábamos el uno al otro, Bankotsu pensaba que tarde o temprano daría parte a las autoridades para que se lo llevaran, pero nunca fue así. Al contrario, nos hicimos grandes amigos.

-Mencionó "como en los viejos tiempos" ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

Inuyasha esbozó una media sonrisa y miró a la mujer que estaba a lado de él.

-Porque asalté a mi propio padre.

Kagome abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendida.

-Así es – él asintió cerrando su boca – Mi padre era el hombre más tacaño que te pudieras imaginar. Así que un día, lo organicé todo con él y sus cómplices.

-Eso es lo más estúpido que pudiste haber hecho – ella frunció el cejo – Pudiste salir lastimado si tu padre hubiese decidido sacar un arma y detonarla contra ti.

-Eso sí. Pero estaba todo perfectamente planeado. Le dimos una lección a mi padre.

Una vez que hubo silencio, a Inuyasha se le ocurrió preguntarle algo que había querido hacer desde que la vio.

-Y dime ¿Qué placer le encuentras deslizarte por las escaleras?

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa, al recordar el primer encuentro que tuvo con él, fue justamente de esa manera.

-Desde que era pequeña. Mi padre me venía regañando, diciéndome que una señorita no hacía eso, que era muy peligroso, pero jamás le hice caso, sentía una inmensa emoción de hacerlo. Hasta que un día me rompí un brazo y decidieron mandarme a Francia.

Inuyasha escuchaba su relato con atención, pero la idea de que ella se hubiera ido desde pequeña a Francia y creciera allá y que los demás fueran testigos de su hermosura hacían que los celos se apoderaran de él.

-¿Cuántos pretendientes dejaste en Francia?

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Celoso, milord?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Simplemente curiosidad.

-El primero en pedirme matrimonio…-debía decirle que fue Koga quien lo hizo – Fue su primo Koga.

Inuyasha frunció el cejo, ya lo sabía, pero escucharlo de sus labios le era muy difícil.

-Dos veces, pero terminé rechazándolo.

-¡¿Dos veces?!- exclamó sorprendido, aunque él también lo hubiera hecho –Vaya hombre. Aunque lo entiendo, yo también lo hubiera hecho.

Sí, pero el detalle era que él ya le había pedido matrimonio a alguien más y no lo rechazaron.

Kikyo se cepillaba el cabello antes de irse a dormir. No podía dejar de pensar en su primo ¿Sería posible que él hubiera planeado todo este enredo, con tal de llevarse a Lady Kagome? Arqueó una ceja así misma y negó con la cabeza.

Era una idea absurda, su primo no sería capaz de tal bajeza.

Se alarmó al escuchar unas pisadas que provenían desde su balcón. Frunció el cejo y dejo el cepillo en el tocador, se levantó del taburete, avanzó con pasos lentos hasta llegar a las puertas que abrían en balcón. Vio una sombra alta subir y que intentaba abrir las puertas.

Miró hacia ambos lados de la habitación y se encontró con atizador. Lo sostuvo y espero a que el extraño individuo abriera la puerta.

En cuanto sus botas negras cruzaron el umbral, Kikyo le propino un golpe en la nunca, derribando al hombre.

-¿Qué he hecho? – Se dijo así misma –He matado a alguien.

Fue por una vela para iluminar su rostro e intentó voltear al hombre que yacía desmayado en su habitación; en cuanto vio ese rostro su corazón dio un pequeño respingo.

_-Ay no…he matado a Lord De la Rosa. _

Y de pronto sus ojos verdes se abrieron de golpe, Kikyo soltó el atizador y dejó la vela en el suelo y se levantó.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-¿Estás loca? Por poco me matas.

Él se levantó e inspeccionó el golpe, afortunadamente no le había ocasionado ninguna herida mortal.

-Eso se merece por entrar a mi habitación de esa manera. Si mi tía lo ve aquí, mi reputación estará arruinada.

Lord De la Rosa esbozó una media sonrisa e inspeccionó la habitación y contempló a la mujer que tenía en frente de él, lucía tentadoramente bella, con ese camisón de lino blanco.

-Así que exijo que se marche.

El hombre se recargó en el poste de la cama y se cruzó de brazos.

-No me iré.

Kikyo abrió los ojos -¿Cómo dijo?

-Que no me iré- respondió él, divirtiéndose por la reacción de joven.

-Si no se va grito.

-Adelante – la alentó – Hazlo. Pero debo advertirte que si lo haces, tu tía vendrá aquí, nos verá a los dos y supondrá lo peor y ahora sí, tu reputación se vería más que arruinada.

Aunque por más que le doliera reconocer, el sujeto tenía razón.

¿Qué le había impulsado a evadir la seguridad de su primo, para entrar a su habitación? Y ella estaba en estas ropas… ¿En estas ropas? Fue cuando comprendió que estaba semidesnuda ante él, con su mirada verde recorriendo su cuerpo; su batín descansaba en el colchón de la cama, justo a un lado de él.

Él pareció darse cuenta pues tomó la prenda entre sus manos.

-¿Buscabas esto? – preguntó y parecía que lo disfrutaba.

Kikyo se acercó a él y con el cejo fruncido se lo arrebató para cubrirse el cuerpo con él.

Sólo cuando levantó la mirada para dirigirse hacia él, se dio cuenta de que estaban lo demasiado cera uno del otro.

-¿Me va a decir que hace aquí?

-Si – él asintió y avanzó hacia ella –Esta noche me ha acusado de algo muy grave, señorita.

Kikyo dio un paso hacia atrás, ya sabía a qué se refería.

-¿Acaso no es grave besar a la prometida de un hombre, milord? – preguntó con sarcasmo.

-No es grave – él se encogió de hombros y siguió avanzando hacia ella – Si la mujer está dispuesta.

-Pero comprometida. Si mi primo los hubiera visto estoy segura que lo habría retado a duelo y es probable que lo matara.

-¿Llorarías mi muerte, amor?

¿Amor? ¿Qué clase de libertino era este hombre?

-¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? – Ella se encogió de hombros – Usted no…

Pero se quedó muda cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos él se había abalanzado sobre ella, sus brazos rodearon su cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

Kikyo se quedó paralizada y muda entre sus brazos y su mirada verde.

Sentía su respiración, su pecho se movía agitado de arriba abajo.

-Ya veo que no eres tan fuerte después de todo.

Comenzó acercar sus labios a los de ella.

-No…no se atreva-su voz fue más una súplica que una orden y se odió por eso.

-¿Quién me lo va a impedir?

-Yo…

-Estoy seguro que quieres que te bese – susurró contra los labios - ¿Quieres que te bese?

La besó y ella cerró los ojos, era verdad, había estado deseando besar esos labios desde la primera vez que lo había visto, quería estar entre esos brazos fuertes y la sensación era infinitamente placentera.

-Por favor…- suplicó – Debe irse…

-¿Y si no quiero? – preguntó, dándole un mordico en el labio inferior - ¿Qué hay si quiero seguir besándote?

-No es…

Pero no pudo seguir hablando, pues una vez más sus labios se fundieron de nuevo en un beso, Kikyo pasó sus dedos por el cabello castaño de aquel hombre, era el primer beso que le habían dado en su vida y por la maestría con la que él lo hacía, se podía decir que era un auténtico libertino.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y ambos se alarmaron.

-Kikyo, hija ¿Estas despierta?

Kikyo miró alarmada a Lord De la Rosa.

-Es mi tía, si te ve es probable que quiera casarnos.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa sin dejarla de abrazar - ¿Tan malo resultaría ser la esposa de Lord De la Rosa?

-Lady Higurashi será su esposa – ella se apartó de él – Así que no es correcto que visite las habitaciones de otra dama.

Lord De la Rosa intentó acercarse a ella, pero Kikyo se lo impidió.

-Por favor, si me aprecia en algo, váyase.

_-Kikyo, sé que estas despierta así que abre la puerta._

-Ya voy tía – gritó Kikyo.

-Muy bien señorita – Lord De la Rosa la miró por encima de sus pestañas – Esto no se queda así, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

De nuevo la tomó entre sus brazos, pasó sus dedos por la fina piel de sus mejillas y acarició su largo cabello sedoso y liso.

-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar amor. Pero no me iré sin dejar un recuerdo de que estuve aquí.

Y una vez más la volvía a besar con la misma pasión intensa que de hace un momento. Una vez finalizado el beso, le guiñó un ojo y salió por el balcón. Kikyo sentía estar flotando, como si estuviera en las nubes, tenía una sonrisa de tonta, que al verse al espejo, frunció el cejo de inmediato.

-Kikyo, apártatelo de la cabeza – se dijo así misma al verse al espejo – Es prohibido.

Pero instintivamente se llevó las manos a la boca, pasó sus dedos por las delgadas líneas de sus labios. Aun sentía el calor latente de su boca poseyendo la suya, sentía sus brazos fuertes por toda su cintura, deseaba estar nuevamente así.

_-Hija si no abres en este instante, llamare a tu hermano para que tire esa puerta._

Los llamados de su tía la sacaron de sus ensoñaciones y regresó de nuevo a la realidad. Debía apartarse de él, como ella misma lo había dicho, era prohibido y se casaría con otra.

Mientras Kagome y Eri conversaban, Bankotsu fue hacía Inuyasha y le entregó un tarro de cerveza, a lo que el ojidorado la aceptó.

-¿Y ahora? – preguntó Bankotsu tomando asiento a lado de él.

-¿Ahora qué? – respondió él. Mirando el tarro de cerveza.

-¿Qué planes tienes con respecto a la dama?

Ambos hombres miraron a las dos mujeres que estaba en frente de ellos, de vez en cuando ambas reían y cuando Kagome se dio cuenta de la observaba, se sonrojó y esbozó una sonrisa.

Al ver que su amigo no respondía, Bankotsu prosiguió.

-¿No esperas quedarte aquí con ella en el bosque o sí? – lo vio encogerse de hombros – Escucha, a pesar de que Eri y yo somos felices, me hubiera gustado ofrecerle algo mejor, algo digno de ella.

-Pero sin embargo el feliz.

-Lo sé y soy feliz al tenerla. Pero tú tienes mucho más posibilidades de ofrecerle una vida digna. Casarte con ella ofrecerle hijos. Si tus planes son tenerla aquí en el bosque déjame decirte que no es buena esa vida.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Inuyasha, llévala de regreso Londres y cásate con ella.

Era imposible y bien lo sabía, si se la llevaba de regreso a Londres se tendrían que enfrentar a dos cosas: Su boda con Lady Andrews y verla a ella con Lord De la Rosa. Así que era mejor estar apartados de toda civilización.

-Es imposible Bankotsu. Ambos estamos prometidos a otras personas. Estando aquí, huiríamos de todo eso.

-Entonces déjame decirte que eres un cobarde – Inuyasha lo vio y éste volvió a rectificarlo – Si eres un cobarde que no afronta su destino. Si fueras más hombre hablarías con el padre de tu prometida y le dirías que no te puedes casar con su hija porque estas enamorado de alguien más y después buscarías romper el compromiso de la mujer que amas.

-No es fácil.

-Claro que lo es.

-Bankotsu, al verte aquí, con Eri y tus hijos es lo que yo espero. Si ambos regresamos a Londres es como si volviéramos a la realidad.

-Porque no estás en la realidad. No eres el hombre correcto que se convirtió en marques. Al contrario, eres el mismo joven que me pidió ayuda para asaltar a su padre – suspiró al ver que no hacía entrar en razón a Inuyasha – Pero bueno, yo ya te di mi punto de vista, ahora falta que tú tomes una decisión.

Bankotsu se levantó y fue hacia su esposa y Kagome, dejando solo a Inuyasha.

En cambio él se quedo pensativo gracias a los consejos que le había dado su amigo. Sabía que tenía razón, Kagome no se merecía una vida así, se merecía ser tratada como una reina y él era un maldito marques que podría ofrecerle el mundo entero si ella se lo pidiera.

No era fácil regresar a Londres y romper su compromiso con Lady Andrews eso supondría acabar con la reputación de esa familia. Pero era más peligrosa la reputación de Kagome, estando ella con él, en un lugar apartado de todo el mundo ocurría lo inevitable.

Ahora gracias a Bankotsu comenzaba a pensar de una manera más fría.

¿Qué había hecho?

Fingió un secuestro para estar con la mujer que lo volvía loco, la besó y estuvo a punto de tomarla y hacerla suya.

Si, él era un peligro para su reputación.

Kagome se acercó y ocupó el lugar donde había estado antes Bankotsu.

La miró, ella estaba feliz. Pero sólo comprobó que ella merecía algo mucho mejor que esto.

Nunca debió haber actuado por impulso. ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando?

-¿Qué es lo que piensas? – le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Su cara se había trasformado en el hombre correcto que era y debía ser y le dolía más a él borrar esa sonrisa de ese bello rostro.

-Kagome – dijo él, dejando el tarro de cerveza que le había dado Bankotsu en la tierra y la tomó de las manos – Debemos regresar a Londres.

Ella soltó sus manos y en sus ojos se reflejaban la tristeza y la decepción.

-¿Qué me estás diciendo? – preguntó ella.

-Kagome tanto tú como yo sabemos que no es correcto que estemos los dos aquí…

Pero no pudo seguir diciendo más porque le soltó una tremenda bofetada.

-Eres un maldito – gritó ella – Eso es lo que eres. Me besas, finges un secuestro para estar conmigo y pones en peligro mi reputación.

-Escúchame por favor…

-No hay nada que escuchar – dijo ella, levantándose de su lugar – Y encima me ofrecí a ti. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? Por poco pensé que tú…

Se quedó callada, estuvo a punto de decirle que creía que él estaba enamorado de ella aunque nunca se lo dijo.

-Quiero regresar a Londres. – dijo al fin.

Él alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos llenos de dolor de aquella dama, no lloraba pero la tristeza ensombrecía sus bellos ojos.

-Pero…

-No quiero escucharlo, ya lo ha dicho todo, regresemos a Londres para que usted pueda seguir con sus planes de matrimonio con la señorita Andrews y yo con Lord De la Rosa.

Giró sobre sus talones, ahora volvía a los formalismos y antes de irse, dijo por detrás de su espalda.

-Así que hágame el favor de pedirle a sus amigos que me lleven a Londres.

Él se levantó y fue hasta ella, cuando Kagome sintió que la iba abrazar por los hombros ella se apartó.

-Le voy a pedir que no me toque Lord Taisho. No soy nada de usted.

-Por favor

Como una mujer digna a la que le acababan de romper el corazón, se alejó de él.

Inuyasha se sentía el peor de los hombres.

¿Qué sentía por esa mujer?

Sólo un hombre enamorado era capaz de raptar a la mujer que amaba con tal de estar a su lado, el detalle era que él no estaba seguro de si amarla o no.

Se detuvieron justo en la barda donde una vez él la había llevado de regreso a casa, en aquel baile prohibido que habían organizado los actores de la opera.

Ella bajó del caballo y aceptó de mala gana la ayuda de Inuyasha.

-Déjame te ayudo a subir Kagome.

Pero ella se negó.

-No es necesario milord. Una vez alguien me enseñó como subir una barda – lo miró por última vez – Espero que a partir de hoy usted se dirigida a mí como Lady Higurashi señor. No me hable con tanta libertad.

Dicho esto subió a la barda pero ayudada por otros hombres, y antes de que bajara del otro lado, se miraron por última vez.

Él le dijo adiós, pero en cambio ella brincó al otro lado de la casa, dejándolo atrás.

Una vez en el jardín de su casa, Kagome se recargó en la pared de la barda y ahora sí, ya no pudo seguir conteniendo las lágrimas y una por una comenzó a brotar deliberadamente.

-Eres un maldito. Un maldito Inuyasha Taisho.

_Hola!_

_Espero estén bien y que éste capítulo les haya gustado. Ah ese Inuyasha, me va sacar canas verdes ¿Hizo bien o no?_

_No se preocupen, prometo que las cosas entre esta pareja se solucionen, después de varios problemas más, recuerden que para llegar a la felicidad hay que afrontar una serie de barreras._

_Muchas gracias una vez más por su gran apoyo y por seguirme en esta travesía._

_Sobre todo por sus lindos comentarios._

_Besos y Abrazos._

_ a._


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con el cielo nocturno. No iba a permitir que un hombre como Iuyasha Taisho la lastimara, no pensaría nunca más en él, además, estaba comprometida con otro Lord y había dado su palabra de matrimonio.

Lo más doloroso había sido declararle su amor, decirle que desde que era una pequeña estaba enamorada de él. Que tonta había sido al pensar que cuando regresara de Francia lo iba a conquistar, si, había rechazado muchos cortejos por ser fiel a sus principios de amor.

No más, esta vez no echaría todo por la borda, se casaría con Lord De la Rosa y se iría a España con él. Fin del tema.

Cuando entró a la casa, se sorprendió ver que aún había luz en la sala de estar, además una melodía se escuchaba en cada rincón, frunció el cejo y avanzó en esa dirección. Encontró a su tía sentada frente al piano mientras tocaba algo melancólico.

-Tía…

En cuanto ella escuchó a su sobrina dejó de tocar, giró sobre el banquito en el que estaba sentada y al verla ahí, justo en frente de ella, la tía Marian se levantó y corrió para abrazar a su sobrina.

-¡Por Dios! – Exclamó al verla – Nos has tenido a todos preocupado. ¿Cómo te liberaron? ¿No te hicieron nada?

Kagome simplemente negó y se volvió aferrar a los brazos de su tía. Había deseado decirle que sí, que le habían roto el corazón esa noche, pero si lo haría, evidenciaría a Inuyasha y el amor que sentía por él.

Marian la llevó hasta un sofá y ambas tomaron asiento y de las manos.

-Cuéntame pequeña ¿Cómo te liberaron y donde esta Lord Taisho?

No sabía que es lo que iba a decir, si decía que Inuyasha había simulado un secuestro sólo para estar con ella se iban a desencadenar una serie de tragedias. Por un lado, que Lord De la Rosa retara a duelo a Lord Taisho y eso podría ser fatal y por el otro lado, Lady Andrews estaría en boca de todo Londres.

Suspiró, en estos momentos no deseaba hablar del hombre que había organizado todo un movimiento para secuestrarla para que después la devolviera con su familia.

Odiaba las indecisiones de ese hombre, su inseguridad y la manera poco peculiar de demostrar sus sentimientos.

¿La amaba o todo lo que hacía era un capricho?

¿Era ella un capricho?

-Tía no quiero hablar de eso – dijo ella – Lo que más deseo es ir a mi habitación y dormir, si no es mucho pedir.

-De acuerdo – asintió su tía Marian – Pero mañana muy temprano hablaremos. Tus padres han estado muy preocupados desde que te raptaron esos bandidos.

Se mordió el labio inferior, mientras ella estaba entre los brazos de Inuyasha y disfrutando de sus dulces besos, su madre había estado sufriendo la ausencia de su hija y nunca se le había cruzado por la mente ella. Aun no estaba muy bien de salud y cualquier emoción fuerte podría empeorarla.

-¿Mi madre como esta?

-Ella está bien – respondió Marian con una sonrisa – Le hemos preparado un té y eso la ha tranquilizado – pero algo presentía, su sobrina no tenía el mismo brillo en sus ojos - ¿Segura que estas bien, no te hicieron daño?

_El único daño que me han hecho es romperme el corazón._

-No te preocupes – trató de ser convincente – Seguramente aún estoy nerviosa.

Inuyasha tomó la copia de las llaves de la casa que estaba oculta entre una maseta. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el interior vacío, todos dormían sin imaginarse que él estaba en casa. Con pasos perezosos fue hasta su despacho y cerró la puerta tras de él. Al fondo estaba una pequeña cantina, por lo cual no dudo ni un segundo en ir hacia ella y servirse un poco de brandy.

Encendió una pequeña vela y fue hasta su escritorio y tomó asiento en la silla de cuero color café, subió sus largas piernas sobre la base de su escritorio y bebió un sorbo de su copa.

No podía dejar de pensar en esos ojos color chocolate, en esos labios rojos y carnosos que eran una tentación a ser besados, pero sobre todo no podía dejar de pensar en la mujer a la cual había decepcionado.

¿Por qué le resultaba difícil decir lo que sentía? ¿Qué no era más fácil demostrarlo?

Pero lo cierto es que él no había hecho ni una ni la otra cosa, todo lo había complicado y estuvo a punto de poner en peligro la reputación de una dama.

Si no hubiera sido por Bankotsu, era probable que él la hubiese tomado esa noche y después habría huido con ella al fin del mundo, pero en el fondo sabía muy bien que no era lo correcto.

Kagome Higurashi se merecía una boda, en la que la vieran caminar hacia el altar del brazo de su padre y ser entregada al hombre que la desposaría, para su fortuna él no sería quien la desposara, sino Lord De la Rosa, y él haría lo mismo, pero con Lady Andrews.

¿En qué momento todo se había complicado? ¿Por qué le pidió matrimonio a una mujer de la cual no estaba muy convencido a elegir como esposa?

Si, recordaba muy bien porque lo había hecho, fue el mismo día en que ese torbellino de emociones llamado Kagome Higurashi había defendido con pasión a Lord De la Rosa y encima le restregó en su cara que era su prometido, entonces, para no sentirse humillado y despreciado, no dudo ni un segundo en tomar una decisión en cuanto vio a Lady Andrews.

Sus acciones habían sido tomadas por un arranque de impulso o por una idiotez, pero sin embargo debían afrontar sus errores y hacerle frente a su prometida, porque aunque él no lo quisiera la única afectada en todo esto sería Lady Andrews.

Pero era inevitable no dejar de sentir las mil y un emociones que le causaba ver a Kagome. La primera vez cuando la vio deslizarse por las escaleras y al verla pensó que iba a caerse y por eso corrió hacia ella. La vez en que lo llamó ignorante sólo para defender a un animal, nunca en su vida había visto a una mujer preocuparse por los otros seres vivos de este mundo, Vanessa en cambio no, ella disfrutaba la caza y lo consideraba un deporte extremadamente emocionante.

¿Qué tenían en común estas dos mujeres?

Hizo una mueca, no había nada que pudiera comprarlas, ambas eran muy distintas la una a la otra. Una era aventurera, apasionada por las cosas, la otra… ¿educada, sumisa, servicial? ¿Qué era lo que diferenciaba a Lady Andrews?

Un ligero golpe se escuchó en una de las ventanas, giró la silla y se encontró con la sombra de una persona que se reflejaba a través de las cortinas blancas. Frunció el cejo y recorrió un poco la cortina y se encontró con el hombre a quien consideraba su rival en estos momentos.

Lord De la Rosa.

Él le hizo una seña de que saliera de la casa, así que sin dudarlo, lo hizo salió del despacho y se encamino hacia la puerta principal, donde ya lo esperaba el español recargado sobre un muro de piedra.

-Veo que ya has regresado – el español esbozó una media sonrisa mientras comentaba en forma sarcástica – O me supongo que te escapaste.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Inuyasha, cerrando la puerta tras de él - ¿Cómo te enteraste que he regresado?

Entonces, la mirada de Lord De la Rosa cambio y su postura relajada se transformó en rígida.

-Muy bien. Vamos al grano – dijo él – Sé perfectamente que tú tuviste algo que ver en aquella intervención de esos bandidos. No trates de negarlo, porque…-hizo una pausa y esbozó una media sonrisa – Yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo con tal de estar con la mujer que amo.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos hombres, ambos se veían pero ninguno decía nada.

-¿Qué sientes por ella? – preguntó de golpe Lord De la Rosa.

-¿Por Vanessa?

-No seas idiota. Por Lady Higurashi ¿Qué sientes tú por mi prometida?

-¿Si te lo digo, rompes tu compromiso con ella?

Lord De la Rosa esbozó una media sonrisa – Inuyasha, más vale que seas sincero y no conmigo. Sino contigo mismo. Estoy seguro que Lady Higurashi siente algo por ti y en un impulso dijo que era mi prometida. Debo confesarte que se lo propuse, pero en ningún momento me dio un sí. Sólo en aquel baile donde se desencadenó todo.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Quiero que me digas que sientes por ella.

Inuyasha se quedó pensativo por unos minutos, no decía nada, sólo de vez en cuando cruzaba miradas con Lord De la Rosa.

-No lo sé – se encogió de hombros.

Lord De la Rosa agachó la cabeza y negó.

-Esa es una respuesta incorrecta – dijo él - ¿Qué sientes por Lady Andrews?

Volvió a pensarlo, lo pensó y de nuevo lo pensó.

-Que será una buena esposa, creo que es comprensible.

-Otra respuesta incorrecta Lord Taisho – volvió a decir Lord De la Rosa con una media sonrisa – Pero en algo difiero con contigo. El primer consejo que te doy como amigo es que averigües quien es en realidad tu prometida y la doble vida que ha llevado.

-¿Doble vida? – Frunció el cejo - ¿Qué estas tratando de insinuar?

-De eso mi estimado amigo, debes darte cuenta por ti mismo.- hizo una pausa y prosiguió - Mira, aunque no lo quieras reconocer, sé que estás enamorado de Lady Higurashi, sólo que tu orgullo te impide reconocerlo. Yo en cambio, debo decirte que me siento profundamente atraído por tu prima – vio que Inuyasha fruncía el cejo una vez más y el asintió – Así es. Pero no puedo ir más allá porque mi palabra me lo impide. Estoy comprometido con Kagome y si tú no te das cuenta de tus sentimientos, te aseguro que más de uno saldrá lastimado en todo esto. Por eso, investiga quien es en realidad Lady Andrews y lo que hace cuando sus padres no están en casa. Por cierto, mañana no estarán y regresaran dentro de dos días.

Dicho esto lord De la Rosa giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a dar pasos en dirección hacia la salida, dejando atrás a un confundido marqués que por primera vez no sabía lo que en realidad deseaba.

"_Averigua quien es en realidad tu prometida"_

¿Qué le había dado a entender con estas palabras? ¿Acaso Lady Andrews no era la persona quien decía ser? Lo más seguro era que tal vez el duque Andrews estaba en la ruina y necesitaba un marido rico para su hija y así conseguir que su nombre estuviera en la cima.

Pero las palabras de Antonio habían sido claras y refiriéndose a Lady Andrews.

Averiguar quién era y lo que hacía cuando sus padres no estaban en casa.

Era simple de averiguar, una dama educada como ella tal vez organizaba alguna partida clandestina de cartas en su casa o podrían incluso hasta fumar y beber siempre y cuando sus padres no estaban en casa.

A la mañana siguiente los padres de Kagome se alegraron de ver a su hija y como era de esperar le preguntaron cómo había logrado escapar, algo que simplemente ella comentó que tanto el Lord Taisho como ella habían logrado escapar de sus captores.

Sin duda, quien no le había creído nada era su padre, pues la había notado nerviosa con cada una de sus preguntas.

La primera en bajar a desayunar fue la tía de Inuyasha y en cuanto la anciana vio a su sobrino, sentado y desayunando como era habitual verlo, no dudo en correr tras él y obligarlo a ponerse en pie para abrazarlo.

-Hijo – Kaede derramó unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad – No tienes idea de lo preocupada que he estado – lo examinó de pies a cabeza - ¿Cómo estás? ¿No te hicieron nada esos bandidos? ¿Cómo lograste escapar? ¿Lady Higurashi está bien, no le hicieron nada?

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa, era normal en su tía bombardearlo con tantas preguntas, le dio un beso en la frente y la ayudó a tomar asiento en una de las sillas, justo al lado de él.

-Son demasiadas preguntas ¿No crees tía?

-Tonterías. Tanto tú y Lady Kagome me han tenido preocupada. No sabía lo que les pudiera pasar.

El ambarino extendió una mano hacia su tía, la tomó y se la llevó a los labios.

-No hay nada de que te puedas preocupar. Lady Higurashi y yo logramos escapar, después la dejé en casa.

-¿Y cómo logaron escapar? – preguntó Kaede, no muy convencida con la corta versión.

-Esperamos a que los bandidos se durmieran, aproveché para desatar mis manos y liberar a la señorita Higurashi, después robamos uno de sus caballos y regresamos directo a casa yo la dejé en la mansión Higurashi y yo regrese a casa.

Con esa respuesta su tía debía quedarse conforme algo que a la anciana lo le agrado.

Pero su tía no tenía un pelo de tonta y esa historia no se la creía ni él mismo.

En el transcurso de los segundos, Kaede le había mencionado a su sobrino que los duques Andrews no se habían dignado en reunirse en la mansión de los condes Higurashi, en cambio a eso, el padre de su prometida sólo había mencionado:

-Cuando tengan noticias del marqués, avísenos.

-Tía, no quiero que nadie sepa que he regresado.

-¿Por qué hijo?

-Yo sé porque, no quiero que nadie lo sepa aun ¿Entendido?

-Si – asintió su tía – Entendido hijo.

Simplemente no quería que nadie estuviese enterado de su llegada, en cuanto menos lo supiera la mitad de Londres sería mucho mejor.

Inuyasha se llevó una mano a la barbilla, su rostro era pensativo y serio.

-Hijo ¿Aun estás seguro con tu compromiso?

-Tía, yo….

-Sé cuál va ser tu respuesta – lo interrumpió ella – Pero quiero decirte que puedes huir de Londres he irte a otro lugar para rehacer tu vida.

El ambarino soltó una carcajada que se escuchó en todo el comedor.

-No haré eso tía, soy un hombre de palabra y se la di al padre de Lady Andrews.

Indignada por la respuesta de su sobrino, la anciana se levantó del comedor.

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó el ojidorado.

-De pronto se me ha quitado el apetito – hizo una reverencia – Hasta luego, hijo.

Poco después se unieron Kikyo y Koga. Su prima al verlo saltó de felicidad y no tardó en hacerle muchas preguntas sobre su secuestro y huida.

_Elizabeth no tardó en recobrar su alegría, y quiso que Darcy le contara cómo se había enamorado de ella:_

––_¿Cómo empezó todo? ––le dijo––. Comprendo que una vez en el camino siguieras adelante, pero ¿cuál fue el primer momento en el que te gusté?_

––_No puedo concretar la hora, ni el sitio, ni la mirada, ni las palabras que pusieron los cimientos de mi amor. Hace bastante tiempo. Estaba ya medio enamorado de ti antes de saber que te quería…_

Kagome suspiró y cerró de golpe el libro ¿Por qué era tan masoquista y leía este tipo de novelas? El señor Darcy era parecido a su marqués arrogante y orgulloso, pero en lo que se diferían era que Inuyasha era un hombre indeciso incluso experimentaba cambios de humos drásticamente.

Una mujer del servicio entró y dejó el servicio de té sobre la mesa, después de hacer una reverencia se retiró y Kagome prosiguió con su lectora, sólo para que en unos segundos el mayordomo interrumpiera anunciando la visita de Lord De la Rosa.

En cuanto escucho ese nombre se puso en pie, colocó un separador en la última página donde se había quedado y salió de la biblioteca en busca del joven.

Lord De la Rosa estaba de espaldas, mirando por la ventana, tenía los brazos cruzados por detrás de su espalda. Al sentir la presencia de su prometida, giró sobre sus talones y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con la dama.

-Hola – saludó él, su voz era serena y tranquila.

-Hola.

Él extendió una mano hacía ella y la guió hacia un sofá para que pudiera tomar asiento y después él se sentó a lado de ella.

-¿Estas bien, mi hermosa rosa inglesa?

Kagome lo miró y asintió.

Se sentía culpable al ver esos penetrantes ojos verdes mirándola. ¿Cómo confesarle a su prometido que estuvo a punto de entregarse a otro y más aún, que confesó amarlo?

¿Qué diferencia había entre ellos dos hombres?

Uno, había sufrido la pérdida de una esposa y un hijo, pero a pesar de ese golpe tan duro, siguió con su vida de la manera como pudiera llamarse "normal". Siempre era atento, además era seguro de sí mismo y no dudaba a la hora de tomar una decisión.

En cambio Inuyasha, era un arrogante con cambios de humor. Si el destino los uniera –cosa que dudaba mucho- estaba completamente segura que siempre vivieran en constante guerra. Pero en el fondo, arrogante o no, indeciso o no, trastornos de humor o no, era un buen hombre y para prueba de ello, era ver como mimaba a su tía Kaede y como se preocupaba por sus primos.

En el fondo, ambos eran una buena elección.

Ambos no hablaban, Lord De la Rosa paseaba su mirada de ella y de la habitación. Había ido con el único propósito de romper su compromiso con ella, pero la fragilidad con la que la encontró fue lo que se lo impidió.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Las palabras dulces de su prometido y su mirada de preocupación bastaron para que la joven se derrumbara en lágrimas. Lord De la Rosa no hizo más que consolarla en ese momento, abrazándola y atrayéndola hacia él.

-¿Te obligaron hacer algo que no deseabas?

No quería hacerle esa pregunta, pero debía, si Inuyasha se había atrevido a tocarla lo retaría a duelo con tal de defender el honor de su prometida, aunque eso significara que Kikyo lo ódiese por el resto de su vida.

-No…

La oyó susurrar y eso le tranquilizó mucho.

Una vez ya más tranquila, Antonio la tomó de las manos y la miró fijamente.

-Escucha, si lo deseas podemos suspender la boda mientras te repones…

-No – respondió rápido, antes de que él continuara – La boda seguirá su curso. Al menos que usted haya cambiado de opinión.

La miró ¿Cómo decirle a su prometida que estaba cambiando de opinión? Que otra mujer lo atraía como un imán.

Sólo esperaba que ese maldito de Inuyasha se diera cuenta de una vez la clase de mujer que era Vanessa y esperaba que el plan que había trazado diera resultado.

-¿En realidad te quieres casar con un español he irte a vivir a España, alejada de la sociedad de Londres? Es muy diferente.

-Lord De la Rosa, le di mi palabra de matrimonio.

-Las palabras vale menos cuando se hace con el corazón.

-Si – asintió – Le digo de corazón que si deseo casarme con usted.

Lord De la Rosa suspiró, era igual de orgullosa que Inuyasha Taisho, se negaba a confesarle que en realidad no deseaba casarse con él y además no demostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos, a pesar de que sus ojos decían más que miles de palabras.

-Bien – dijo él, sonando convincente – La boda seguirá su curso.

Kikyo se encontraba bordando en su habitación, cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Se levantó del pequeño taburete y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con su primo.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento? – preguntó serio.

La joven asintió y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, pero Inuyasha prefirió el aire libre, así que sugirió dar un paseo por el jardín, una vez ahí, cobijados bajo la sombra de un árbol, Kikyo preguntó.

-Tú dirás primo ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-¿Qué hay entre Lord De la Rosa y Tú?

Esa pregunta fue directa y no se la había esperado, la joven se había puesto roja como un tomate y su tono de piel la había delatando ante su primo.

-No sé a lo que te refieres – negó ella.

- No nací ayer. Si no hubiera nada entre tú y él no te habrías puesto roja ¿Te tocó?

-¡No - exclamó indignada – Jamás ha habido algo entre ese hombre y yo. Somos diferentes, además, él se va a casar con Lady Kagome.

-Vamos Kikyo, será que mejor me lo digas todo, él estuvo aquí y me habló de lo interesado que estaba de ti.

-Es porque está loco.

-Prima, no me estas convenciendo.

De pronto sentía como se estuviera metiendo en su vida privado, en su corazón- frunció el cejo, la que debía hacer las preguntas era ella.

-En ese caso ¿Secuestraste a Kagome?

Ahora quien quedaba sorprendido era él.

-No – su respuesta fue tajante.

-No mientas, sé perfectamente que inventaste todo lo del secuestro sólo para estar con ella. ¿Qué hubo? ¿La tocaste? – ahora era el turno de ella de hacer las mismas preguntas.

-Kikyo, esas no son preguntas que debe hacer una jovencita.

-¿Pero tú si a mí? - se cursó de brazos y miró a su primo – Hazme un favor. Piensa que es lo que realmente sientes por ella, no es justo que juegues con sus sentimientos de esa manera, que la secuestres una noche y la regreses a las dos horas. Espero que me digas lo que pasó en realidad, porque tu historia de la huida no te la cree nadie. Y si ya no tienes más que preguntarme, me retiro.

Dicho esto, pasó a un lado de él, pero antes de que se fuera, Inuyasha la sostuvo del brazo.

-No tan rápido jovencita – dijo severo – No has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Qué sientes tú por Lord De la Rosa?

-Ya te lo dije primo. Nada. Ese hombre se va a casar con alguien más. En lugar de meterte en la vida privada de los demás…

-Me meto porque soy tu primo – comentó.

-Lo sé y mi hermano no reaccionaría de esa manera.

-Es porque Koga es muy ingenuo y confía demasiado en ti sin saber en los problemas en los que te puedas meter.

-En algo estoy de acuerdo, él confía mucho en mí porque me conoce y sabe que no iría más allá. En cambio tú…-lo miró de arriba abajo –Deberías preocuparte más por tu vida que por la de los demás. Como averiguar la clase de mujer que tienes por prometida. Ella sí que no te conviene.

Inuyasha soltó a su prima y ésta salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

No era porque tenía más que decirle, sino que el impacto de las mismas palabras que le había dicho Lord De la Rosa lo habían dejado confundido. Ambos le sugerían averiguar más de su prometida. ¿Acaso era tan malo?

Harto de sus dudas y de esos consejos, decidió que esa misma noche averiguaría todo, al cabo Lord De la Rosa le había dado un indicio, los padres de Lady Andrews por lo que era el momento de verlo por sus propios ojos.

A través del carruaje de alquiler se quedó contemplando la mansión de los duques Andrews, la mansión estaba en penumbras y comenzaba a arrepentirse, era evidente que nadie se encontraba en casa y que nada pasaría esa noche.

Era suficiente, no se iba a quedar toda la noche espiando la casa de su prometida, así que golpeó el techo indicándole al cochero que siguiera el curso, pero cuando pasó por un callejón distinguió una figura que trepaba la barda de la mansión y saltaba hacia el otro lado. Esa figura no era femenina, sino masculina.

-Alto – gritó.

Al instante el carruaje se detuvo. Entonces, bajó del él y le pagó al cochero.

-Gracias, recuerde, nunca me vio ¿De acuerdo?

-Si señor – asintió el cochero.

Entró por el mismo callejón y trepó la barda, antes de saltar inspeccionó si no había nadie, pero alcanzó a ver dos figuras que desaparecían por detrás de la casa con dirección a los establos.

Esto estaba mal, tal vez una de las mujeres del servicio había citado a un amante en una noche como esta. Eso era lo primo que se le venía a la mente mientras saltaba al otro lado y caminaba en dirección hacia esas dos figuras.

Siguió a esas figuras hacía los establos y alcanzó a distinguir una melena rubia y larga. Su corazón latió con fuerza y se detuvo atrás de un árbol para no ser visto.

En cuanto entró a los establos todo estaba en penumbras, sólo se alcanzaba a distinguir una luz tenue que sobresalía en uno de los cajones y por consiguiente risas, suspiros y gemidos de pasión.

_-Siempre me ha encantado ese camisón querida. Nunca dejas nada a la imaginación de un hombre._

_-¿Qué esperas para quitármelo? Estoy ansiosa de ti._

Inuyasha siguió las voces, esa voz le resultaba familiar, pero hasta no ver no creer.

_-Tranquila, será mejor que guardemos silencio si los criados no escuchan…_

_-No te preocupes por ellos. Les he puesto un somnífero en su cena y no despertaran hasta mañana._

_-Eres una picara. Déjame besar esos labios rojos que tanto me encienden…oh tus senos son deliciosos. _

_-Ahhh… no pares…_

Y lo que vio lo dejó completamente paralizado.

Un hombre arriba de Lady Andrews desnuda y ofreciéndole sus senos gustosa, enredando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del desconocido.

-Los ejercicios a mitad de la noche son peligrosos…

Continuara…

_Hola mis queridas lectoras, espero que estén muy bien y que el capítulo les haya gustado. Esa Lady Andrews fue descubierta y vaya de qué manera._

_Ahora creo que con esto las cosas van a cambiar, sólo falta que Inuyasha ya rompa el compromiso cosa que si lo hará en esta ocasión._

_A lo largo de esta aventura, hemos compartido grandes y bonitas cosas junt s, ya las considero parte de mi familia y es un gusto para mí decirles que me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo, por fin voy a terminar mi propia aventura como las historias que he escrito de Inuyasha y Kagome._

_Quiero comportarles mi alegría, mi emoción, esto lo puede sentir la mujer que ha estado en las mismas condiciones que yo… Chicas…. Seré madre por primera vez, estoy embarazada. Es una emoción que no se puede explicar por nada del mundo, sólo vivirla._

_En cuanto si seguiré escribiendo, es cuestión de tiempo, creo que dejaré por un tiempo FF para dárselo a mi bebé, pero prometo regresar._

_Besos y Abrazos_

_ a_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Inuyasha tomó del cuello de la camisa al hombre que estaba encima de su prometida y lo arrastró a fuera de los establos, lo empujó y lo vio caer, hasta que el hombre se levantó y cuando giró sobre sus talones vio al ambarino con los muños cerrados.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? – Dijo el hombre con una media sonrisa - ¿Defender la reputación arruinada de tu prometida?

-No –Inuyasha negó y lo miró detenidamente- Planeo defender a una dama y cuando acabe contigo tú le vas a cumplir.

-¿Bromeas?- soltó una pequeña risa - ¿Quién se casaría con una zorra como esa? – Miró hacia el interior de los establos donde aún estaba su amante, después regresó la mirada a Inuyasha – Oh, lo olvidé, pero si es tu prometida.

-Infeliz.

Inuyasha le propinó un golpe en la mandíbula a lo que el hombre se llevó las manos hacía ella y descubrió sangre.

-Lo pagaras caro marqués.

Lady Andrews buscó desesperadamente su camisón y en cuanto lo encontró se lo puso y salió del establo sólo para ver como aquellos hombres se abatían a golpes.

Con sus manos, Inuyasha lo sostenía del cuello, impidiéndole al hombre respirar mucho mejor.

-No sé por qué te empeñas en defender a una dama que ya no es virgen.

-Basta.

Oyeron gritar a la dama en cuestión pero ninguno le hizo caso. En ese momento, el hombre misterioso aprovecho la distracción del ojidorado para golpearlo en el hombro, una vez que lo dobló de dolor lo empujó contra una fuente, pero Inuyasha alcanzó a agarrarlo de la camisa y ambos terminaron en la fuente.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Lady Andrews se paralizó de pies a cabeza al escuchar la voz de su padre tras de ella. Ambos salieron a la superficie a tomar un poco de aire, pero cuando estuvieron a punto de reanudar su pelea, encontraron a los duques Andrews mirándolos a ambos.

-Hija! – Exclamó su madre - ¿Qué haces en camisón, a la vista de tu prometido y ese hombre?

-Ustedes dos, a mi despacho – el duque señaló a Inuyasha y al hombre que salían de la fuente.

En cuanto los tres estuvieron en el despacho, ambos hombres se miraban serios uno al otro ninguno de los estaba dispuesto hablar.

No había tiempo para mencionar el regreso de Lord Taisho y como le había hecho para liberarse de sus secuestradores y si Lady Kagome estaba bien. Lo que realmente mantenía furioso al duque era el hecho de que dos hombres estaban en su casa y discutiendo y lo que era aún peor su hija estaba en camisón delante de ellos.

-¿Y bien? – Preguntó el duque, tomando asiento y mirando a los dos hombres - ¿Qué tienen que decir en su defensa? Por qué usted… – señalo a Inuyasha – Estaba peleando con Lord Allen y sobre todo ¿Qué hacían en mi casa a esta hora de la noche?

-Señor, he de anunciar que…

-El compromiso de su hija conmigo queda cancelado – pero Inuyasha lo interrumpió, y miró al duque Andrews – O le dices tú – miró a Lord Allen – O prefieres que lo diga yo.

-¿Qué es lo que me tienen que decir? – el duque arqueó una ceja confundido.

-Lord Andrews…yo…

-Esto es inaceptable.

Se escuchó la voz de la duquesa por detrás de Inuyasha y Lord Allen, en cuanto entró, avanzó hacia ambos hombres que habían girado sobre sus talones para verla, Lady Andrews frunció el cejo y le propino una bofetada a Lord Allen.

-Usted se hará responsable de todo esto – la mujer lo señaló con un dedo – Debe de reparar la reputación de mi hija.

-¿Qué pasa mujer? – preguntó el duque alarmado, levantándose de su asiento.

-Algo terrible, éste hombre – volvió a señalar al Vizconde – Se ha aprovechado de la inocencia de nuestra hija.

-¿Inocencia? – El Vizconde Allen arqueó una ceja – Le aseguro milady, que otros han navegado esas aguas antes que yo.

Aunque Lady Vanessa hubiese violado algunas reglas y dañado su reputación, era una dama, una dama que merecía respeto y ese hombre no la estaba respetando.

-¿Me puede explicar qué significa eso?

El duque avanzó a paso lento hacia el Vizconde e Inuyasha.

-Lord Andrews…- dijo apenado Lord Allen – Yo…- agachó la cabeza.

-No me digas nada. Conozco esa mirada – le dio un golpe en la mejilla y cuando Lord Allen se reincorporó dijo – Usted se casara con mi hija y reparara todos los daños que haya ocasionado – miró a Inuyasha – Lord Taisho, siento informarle que el compromiso entre mi hija y usted queda cancelado, así que hágame el favor de salir de mi casa, este asunto ya no le concierne a usted.

Inuyasha asintió, giró sobre sus talones y salió del despacho, cruzó por el vestíbulo y fue alcanzado por Lady Vanessa.

-¿Se va? – preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No tengo porque quedarme. Sus padres están hablando con el Vizconde Allen.

-¿Entonces, significa que nuestro compromiso queda cancelado?- preguntó desilusionada.

-Eso supongo – giró para tenerla en frente de ella, tomó sus manos y le depositó un beso – Le deseo que sea feliz.

-¿No va a insistir ante mis padres para que sigan adelante con nuestro comp…

-Lo siento – la interrumpió él – Pero esta vez no haré nada. Además, debo darle las gracias a Allen por esto, si no hubiera sido por él jamás habría podido romper nuestro compromiso.

-¿Insinúa que deseaba en el fondo de su corazón acabar con esto? – preguntó furiosa.

-Por supuesto – respondió Inuyasha con una sonrisa – Me ha dado la esperanza de luchar por la mujer que en realidad amo.

Lady Andrews se cruzó de hombros – Ya veo. Sé a quién se refiere milord. Pero le diré que ella esta prometida con Lord De la Rosa, se casara con él y se ira a vivir a España y usted se quedara sin ella y sin mí.

-En ese caso, si no la puedo tener a ella no me casaré con nadie más – le hizo una reverencia – Que tenga buena noche, milady.

Tras estas palabras, salió de la mansión de los duques y comenzó a divagar por las solitarias y oscuras calles de Londres, sus pies lo llevaron directo a uno de sus clubes y entró, en estos momentos necesitaba una copa de whisky o algo mucho más fuerte.

Eligió una mesa que estaba apartada de todo el mundo y tomó asiento en una silla, segundos después una mujer llego hacia él.

-¿Qué vas a beber, corazón?

Su voz era melosa, tanto que le dio asco al marqués.

Él alzó la mirada y se encontró con una hermosa castaña de ojos azules.

-Un whisky y lo haré solo.

La mujer asintió de mala gana y despareció. En seguida le trajo su orden, se quedó de pie esperando la invitación de Inuyasha para tomar asiento a lado de él, pero éste en cambio sólo dijo.

-Gracias. Cuando necesite otro, te aviso.

No tenía deseos de estar con una mujer, había pasado algo, su compromiso con Lady Andrews había sido cancelado esa noche y no podía creerlo. Pero jamás se había imaginado que la mujer a la cual había nombrado como intachable, había tenido sus quereres con Lord Allen mientras que él podría aun estar entre los brazos de sus "secuestradores" sin la menor preocupación.

-Por lo que veo, tu cara me dice muchas cosas.

Alzó la mirada al escuchar esa voz tremendamente odiosa y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Lord De la Rosa.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

Inuyasha miró a su alrededor y las sillas que estaban desocupadas en su mesa, no hizo otra cosa más que encogerse de hombros y aceptar la compañía del Español.

-Muy bien, estoy seguro de que te diste cuenta de la clase de mujer que era Lady Andrews.

El ambarino se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y contempló el líquido ámbar de su copa.

-¿Cómo lo sabías? – tomó la copa y le dio un trago.

Lord De la Rosa esbozó una media sonrisa – Inuyasha, la fama que prosigue a Lady Andrews es la misma que la mía, sólo que ella es mucho más discreta. ¿Acaso no lo pensaste cuando te dije que averiguaras todo sobre ella? – Lord De la rosa se encogió de hombros – Pensé que si.

-¿Así que tú y ella…

-Si – asintió él -Pero no es de caballeros hablar de una dama – sugirió Lord De la Rosa – Ahora ¿Me supongo que has terminado tu compromiso con ella? – Preguntó e Inuyasha asintió – Bien, el siguiente paso es terminar el compromiso de Kagome conmigo.

-¿Cómo lo harás? – le preguntó Inuyasha.

-Yo no lo haré – negó y esbozó una media sonrisa – Lo harás tú. Escucha con atención lo que vas hacer de ahora en adelante. Persuadirás a mi prometida de que no se case conmigo porque soy mala influencia para ella, que tengo mala reputación, inventa lo que sea de mi- Puedes robarle besos, pero ten cuidado de que yo no te vea porque te retaré a duelo.

-Aún sigo sin entender por qué estas tratando de ayudarme.

-Por qué sé que estás enamorado de ella y ella de ti. Además, ya te lo he dicho, tu prima me atrae mucho.

-Eso me recuerda a algo- se puso serio de repente-¿Qué ha habido entre ella y tú?

-Nada – Lord De la Rosa negó con la cabeza y bebió un trago de su copa – Lady Kikyo es una de las mujeres más fascinantes que he conocido en mi vida, posee carisma, emoción, un carácter fuerte.

-Y desesperante.

-Demasiado – Coincidió él. Hizo una pausa y regresó al tema de Kagome - ¿Qué es lo que en realidad sientes por Lady Higurashi?

- Ella es la mujer con el corazón más puro y sé del que ella se enamore le será fiel. - su mirada era seria, pasaba de su copa a la de Lord De la Rosa – Ahora, respondiendo a tu pregunta que es lo que en realidad siento. Si, la amo, la amo que por eso inventé lo del secuestro para estar con ella. Para confesarle lo que realmente siento, pero mi moralidad jugó conmigo y me hizo ver que no era lo correcto. Que ambos estábamos prometidos a dos personas distintas.

-Pero tú ya no.

-Pero ella contigo sí.

-En ese caso tendrás que hacer lo que te acabo de decir ¿De acuerdo? – comentó e Inuyasha asintió – Bien. ¿Y cómo llevaras acabo tu conquista?

-Después te lo digo…

Al día siguiente la tía Kaede se encontraba desayunando con su sobrina Kikyo, Koga se había levantado temprano y se había ido a montar con Lady Ayame a Haydee Park. Estaba leyendo el periódico justo en la sección de cotilleos, no era que le interesaba estar enterada de los chismes de la sociedad Londinense.

Hasta que al darle vuelta a la página, leyó el título y esto hace que por poco escupa el café, comenzó a toser y Kiky se sobresaltó al escucharla.

-¿Esta bien, tía?

-Escucha esto querida - su rostro comenzó a brillas y la sonrisa que había desaparecido antes, volvió a surgir con más alegría – _"Las familias Andrews-Allen se enorgullecen en informarles sobre la unión de Lady Andrews con el Vizconde Luis Allen"_

-¿No se supone que ella es prometida de Inuyasha? – preguntó sorprendida Kikyo.

-Si – asintió su tía confundida – Tenemos que preguntarle a Inuyasha.

-¿Qué es lo que me tienen que preguntar?

La voz de Inuyasha se escuchó en el comedor y la tía Kaede giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de su sobrino. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan guapo y sonriente en las mañanas.

Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la cabeza antes de que la anciana pudiera bombardearlo con preguntas, después saludó a su prima y tomó asiento en la silla principal.

-Muy bien – dijo él, mirando el periódico que su tía tenía en manos, era evidente que sabía la noticia y que todo Londres se estaba enterando - ¿Qué me tienes que preguntar? – pero aun así, dejó que ella le preguntara.

-¿Es verdad que Lady Andrews se casa con el Vizconde Allen?

-Si – asintió él, tomando un panecillo que estaba en una charola, le untó mermelada de durazno y se lo llevó a la boca.

-¿Cómo pasó y cuándo? – volvió a preguntar su tía.

-Ayer, el duque Andrews me informó que el Vizconde le había pedido la mano de su hija y que ambos estaban enamorados. Así que no tuve más remedio que hacerme a un lado. Tía no trates de comprenderlo, simplemente acéptalo – Y para cambiar de tema sugirió algo que a su tía le iba a encantar –Ahora he estado pensando – vaciló un poco ante la mirada de su tía - ¿Te gustaría retomar la obra para la beneficencia que tenías pensado?

Al oírlo, la tía Kaede pegó un saltó y fue abrazar y darle un beso a su sobrino.

-Claro hijo – asintió feliz – Debo hacer planes – dijo de repente, se llevó las manos a la cabeza – Tengo que preparar el guión, después hacerle una visita a Lady Kagome, ella es mi Julieta…

Y así desapareció del comedor con muchos pendientes en la cabeza que le surgieron de la nada, todo gracias a su sobrino.

La tía Kaede le había insistido a Inuyasha de que la acompañara a la mansión Higurashi. En gran parte no quería ir, ya que estaba seguro que el conde lo interrogaría sobre la huida, pero por otro lado deseaba ver ese hermoso rostro.

Una vez delante de la entrada principal, la anciana llamó a la puerta y los recibió el mayordomo.

-Buen día Parker – saludó la anciana con una sonrisa - ¿Se encuentra Lady Kagome?

En ese instante iba bajando la tía Marian de las escaleras y al ver a las visitas se acercó a saludar.

-Querida, usted siempre tan encantadora – comentó la anciana saludando de beso - ¿Se encuentra su sobrina en casa?

-Si – asintió – Esta en el cuarto de pintura. Si me permite iré a buscarla.

-No hace falta – negó la anciana – Tengo tantos deseos de hablar con usted – Inuyasha sabía a la perfección que ella mentía – ¿En ese caso le puedo sugerir que mi sobrino vaya en su búsqueda?

La tía Marian dudó algunos segundos, pero después asintió.

-Claro – dijo con una sonrisa – Todo derecho, tercera puerta a la izquierda – señaló el cuarto de pintura.

-Bien querida –Lady Kaede la tomó del brazo y la condujo a la sala de estar – Usted y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Cuénteme ¿Cómo está su esposo?

Kagome tenía la mente en blanco, apenas había logrado pintar lo que comenzaba a ser un florero, no tenía mente para eso en estos momentos. Contempló desde la ventana el hermoso paisaje verde que se alzaba ante ella. Vio a dos ardillas correr, una perseguía a la otra y Kagome esbozó una sonrisa al verlas. Más allá de su paisaje un pájaro estaba arriba de un árbol cantando alegremente.

¿Y aun así no se podía concentrar?

Sostuvo el pincel con la punta de la nariz y el labio superior, mientras contemplaba el paisaje, o se fijaba en algún punto para continuar dibujando.

Inuyasha entró a la habitación que había sido adaptada como cuarto de pintura. Las paredes eras blancas, con cuatro ventanales que dejaban entrar a la perfección los rayos del sol. Y ahí, en una esquina estaba la única mujer que era causante de que su corazón latiera al mil.

Ella estaba mirando hacia la ventana, le daba la espalda, así que se acercó lentamente hacia ella.

Se detuvo justo a centímetros de su oreja, se inclinó y le susurró suavemente.

-¿Buscando un punto de inspiración?

Kagome abrió aún más los ojos, se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz ronca, soltó el pincel, lo que provocó que se manchara la cara con pintura verde, giró sobre su asiento y se encontró con los ojos dorados de Inuyasha, quien la miraba intensamente. Estaba a centímetros de ella.

-Lord Taisho.

-Veo que no esperaba mi visita – comentó, mientras sacaba un pañuelo y le retiraba la pintura de su hermoso rostro- Así está bien, mucho mejor – esbozó una sonrisa - ¿Qué pintaba? – preguntó mientras observaba el cuadro en blanco -

-Estaba pintando…- observó el cuadro – La verdad es que aún no comenzaba a pintar- explicó ella.

¿Por qué se ponía tan nerviosa al tenerlo tan cerca de ella? Había pasado dos días desde su último encuentro en dónde le había confesado su amor y sin embargo estaba más atractivo que nunca.

Tenía deseos de preguntarle si era verdad que el compromiso entre él y Vanessa estaba cancelado.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí? – preguntó.

Kagome intentó bajarse del banquito en donde estaba sentada, pero Inuyasha la sostuvo delicadamente de los mulos impidiéndole que bajara.

Esto indignó mucho a la joven.

-Déjeme bajar. No es correcto que los dos estemos solos aquí.

-No pienso dejar que se vaya – él negó con una media sonrisa –Además su tía me indicó donde encontrarla. Así que ella sabe que ambos estamos aquí, solos.

Esos cambios la descontrolaban mucho, por un lado podía ser un arrogante Lord, por el otro el más tierno de los caballeros pero sobre todo esa faceta de seductor nunca la había conocido, hasta ahora.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? – preguntó seria.

-Hablar con usted – respondió de la misma forma.

-Se equivoca, usted y yo no tenemos nada que decirnos así que hágame el favor de irse de aquí.

Él se irguió y se cruzó de brazos.

-No pienso hacerlo.

-Correcto, en ese caso lo haré yo.

Aprovechando que él estaba en esa posición de brazos, se puso de pie y cuando pasó a lado de Inuyasha éste la tomó del brazo y la capturó contra su cuerpo.

El corazón de Kagome era una bomba de tiempo, sentía su fresco aliento en su cara, sus brazos fuertes rodeando su delgado cuerpo y esos labios carnosos que amenazaban con besarla.

-Milord…- dijo nerviosa y casi sin aliento – Suélteme.

-¿Qué hay si no quiero? – preguntó y sus manos acariciaron las mejillas de la joven.

-Alguien podría venir y nos vera en esta situación comprometedora.

-¿Le preocupa? – volvió a preguntar y esta vez con una sonrisa, y ahora los dedos de sus manos se enredaban en los rizos de su cabello.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Ahora, lo que más deseo y me estoy volviendo loco como no tienes idea es besarte.

-No…

-Si…

Y sin previo aviso capturó sus labios haciéndolos presos de los suyos. Al principio ella no quería ceder, pero poco a poco fue perdiendo la guerra que había en su interior y se derritió en los brazos de Inuyasha. Entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y el beso se intensifico más, él la tomó entre sus brazos y Kagome enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y él la poyó en la pared.

Inuyasha finalizó en beso y fue dejando ligeros besos en la curva del cuello de Kagome.

Lady Kaede y Lady Marian estaban en la sala de estar tomando el té.

-¿Y los condes, querida? – preguntó la anciana mientras agregaba dos terrones de azúcar a su té.

-Mi cuñada insistió en acompañar a mi hermano con el sastre. Quiere que le confinen en el mejor esmoquin para la boda de mi sobrina.

-¿Su marido vendrá a la boda?

-Por supuesto. Richard no se perdería por nada la boda de su única sobrina – respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Ambas de repente se quedaron serias, Lady Marian tenía deseos de preguntarle sobre la ruptura del compromiso de su sobrino con Lady Vanessa.

-Me supongo que ya está enterada que ha quedado cancelado compromiso de mi sobrino con Lady Andrews.

-Algo había escuchado a mi hermano comentar al respecto – dijo Lady Marian, dándole un pequeño sorbo a su té- ¿Cómo lo ha tomado su sobrino?

-Bien – asintió ella, dejó la tasa sobre la mesita y se puso seria de repente, mirando a Lady Marian- Querida, seamos sinceras por un momento. Debo admitirle que estoy feliz de que ese compromiso no deseado se haya cancelado. Pero ambas sabemos que nuestros sobrinos están enamorados y que son el uno para el otro.

-Lady Kaede – dijo ella, dejando la tasa en la mesa – Aun si mi sobrina está enamorada de Inuyasha, es tarde, ella está comprometida con Lord De la Rosa.

-Pero aun no esta casada. Si ambas logramos unirlos más, estoy segura que tendremos una gran unión.

-Me encantaría poder ayudarle. Pero Kagome no es mi hija, es mi sobrina.

-Pero aun así, ella le escucha mucho. Podría convencerla de que Inuyasha es una mejor opción, estoy segura que al conde le agradaría esa idea – la tomó de las manos – Piénselo querida ¿No le gustaría ver a su sobrina unida en matrimonio con el hombre que siempre ha amado?

– ¿Y cómo sabe que mi sobrina está enamorada de…

Lady Kaede le guiñó un ojo – Soy anciana y se muchas cosas ¿Qué dice? ¿Ayudara a persuadir a su sobrina de que mi sobrio Inuyasha también es buena elección?

La tía Marian vaciló un poco y después de pensarlo, miró a la anciana y esbozó una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo – asintió – Pero espero que todo salga bien.

-Ya vera que sí, querida.

La miró a los ojos, ya no había porque seguir ocultando sus sentimientos, debía decirle de una vez lo que realmente sentía hacía ella.

-Kagome te…

Pero Kagome le soltó una bofetada, al instante la soltó y se llevó las manos a la mejilla.

-Recuerde que estoy comprometida milord. Ahora, hágame el favor de irse.

-¿Lo amas como para casarte con él?

-¿Perdón?

Ella sabía a quién se refería con esa pregunta.

-Si – asintió él - ¿Estas dispuesta a pasar el resto de tu vida con un hombre que no amas e irte lejos de Londres y de tu familia?

-Ya estuve un tiempo fuera de Londres y mi familia – respondió ella, apartándose un poco de él y alisándose la falda de su vestido – Hoy en día en el matrimonio no incluye la palabra "amor" es más bien un contrato de conveniencia, con el tiempo le tomaré cariño a Lord De la Rosa ya que es un buen hombre.

-Le tomaras cariño – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella. Kagome dio un paso hacia atrás por instinto – Pero no llegaras a amarlo.

-¿Quién dice que se necesita amar para casarse?

Inuyasha frunció el cejo, esta mujer era más desesperante que su prima Kikyo como bien lo había dicho Antonio. Había estado así de segundo de confesarle su amor y ella había reaccionado de mala manera.

¿Había sido muy tarde? ¿Había perdido su amor?

Sin previo aviso y volvió a tomar de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, la miró serio, seductor y con ojos de enamorado que ella no sabía distinguir bien.

-Lo digo yo – dijo en tono dominante – Porque me amas y porque te amo.

"_Te amo"_

Esas palabras la golpearon fuerte e hicieron estragos en su mente y corazón.

¿Había escuchado bien?

Él había dicho que la amaba, mientras la miraba detenidamente a los ojos y la atraía más hacía él.

-Te amo y no dejaré que cometas una locura-

Y dicho esto volvió a besarla sólo que esta vez ella respondió al primer contacto. Una lágrima había resbalado por su mejilla, no era de tristeza sino de felicidad.

Pero cuando ella estaba a punto de decir algo, alguien llamó a la puerta y se separaron al instante. Era la tía Marian, quien entraba con una gran sonrisa.

-Estaremos en el jardín tomando el té – esbozó una sonrisa de complicidad – Por si quieren unirse a nosotras.

La tía Marian volvió a dejarlos solos y estaba vez volvió a reinar el silencio.

-Le voy a pedir milord y que no vuelva a besarme – dijo ella.

-¿Acaso no me darás una respuesta a mis sentimientos?

-Su declaración de amor llega tarde – lo miró seria – Me casare con Lord De la Rosa y yo y ni él vamos a romper el compromiso.

Cuando ella pasó a un lado de él, éste la tomó del brazo y le susurró al odio.

-En ese caso, te sugiero que estés preparada amor. Porque no voy a dar mi brazo a torce.

Continuara…

_Muchas__ gracias __por sus__ bonitos deseos para mi bebé y para mi. Les prometo que las mantendré al pendiente de su crecimiento. Lo que les adelanto es que tiene 6 semanitas y mide 5 milímetros muy grande n.n_

_Por fin inuyasha se le declaró a kagome, solo falta que ella quiera ceder pero con la ayuda de las tías tal vez se haga mas facil n.n_

_Besos y Abrazos_

_Perla_


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

-Si yo fuera usted milord, dejaría de insistir.

No dejaban de mirarse el uno al otro. Estaban en un duelo de miradas en que ninguno quería bajar la guardia.

-Así me gustas más, orgullosa – dijo él, acercando sus labios a los de ella y le susurró – Me haces el juego más difícil y eso me encanta.

Sin decir nada, Kagome se soltó de entre sus brazos y salió del cuarto de pintura. Inuyasha esbozó una media sonrisa y siguió el mismo camino de la joven. La alcanzó a medio pasillo y la tomó del brazo.

-¿Qué hace? – preguntó ella, frunciendo el cejo.

-Estoy siendo un caballero y la conduciré hasta el jardín.

-Gracias milord – esbozó una falsa sonrisa – Pero en algo no coincido, ya que en usted me ha quedado claro cómo se comporta un caballero.

Inuyasha apretó los nudillos de su mano izquierda, ella no le estaba permitiendo entrar en su corazón lo había recibido de manera fría, aunque sus besos le habían dicho otra cosa y aquí estaban de nuevo y esta vez él era atacado por sus palabras.

-Lo que viste fue a un hombre indeciso.

-¿Sabía usted, que la peor decisión es la indecisión?

-Algo había escuchado al respecto.

-Entonces comprenderá que sus indecisiones lo han llevado a cometer error tras error.

Inuyasha la soltó y ella continuó caminando, pero no por mucho tiempo, porque la volvió a tomar del brazo y entró con ella a la sala de estar. Apoyó su espalda en la pared y él se recargó en el cuerpo esbelto de la joven.

-Admito que he cometido errores – dijo él sin dejarla de mirar a los ojos – Ya que yo mismo los he provocado, pero no pienso dejar que te me escapes y te cases con otro. Y ahora, salgamos al jardín, nuestras tías se estarán preguntando por qué hemos tardado.

Se apartó de ella y le tendió su brazo. Kagome estaba tentada a rechazarlo, pero por alguna razón no pudo hacerlo y terminó aceptando su brazo. Ambos salieron al jardín donde los esperaban sus tías.

Inuyasha hizo a un lado una silla para que ella tomara asiento y él ocupó el suyo, justo en medio de ella y Lady Kaede.

-Lady Kaede me estaba comentando que ha decidido retomar la obra de Romeo y Julieta– comentó su tía con una amplia sonrisa – Tengo entendido que te había elegido a ti para ser Julieta – miró a su sobrina con una gran sonrisa.

-Así es – intervino cuanto antes Kaede - ¿No me negaras ser mi Julieta, verdad hija?

Kagome estaba a punto de responderle que no podía ser su Julieta ya que tenía muchos pendientes como los preparativos de la boda, pero al ver esos ojos llenos de ternura no pudo negarle el deseo a la anciana.

-Desde luego que no Lady Kaede – respondió con una sonrisa débil – Cuente desde hoy conmigo.

-Perfecto – estalló de alegría la anciana – Porque a partir de mañana iniciamos con los ensayos. Ya tengo todo preparado. La espero mañana en la tarde en casa de mi sobrino. Por cierto, esta noche iremos a la opera ¿Les gustaría acompañarnos?

-Nos encantaría – respondió Marian con una sonrisa - ¿No es así, cariño?

Kagome se obligó a esbozar una sonrisa, la última vez que había estado en la opera había sido aquella donde se encontró con un enmascarado que había resultado ser Inuyasha.

-Por supuesto – asintió.

-Bien, en ese caso los esperamos en el palco privado de mi sobrino.

Kikyo se encontraba en el jardín de la gran mansión de su primo, observaba los pajarillos cantar. Sus pensamientos se remontaban en la noche en que Lord De la Rosa había entrado a su habitación y le había robado un beso, beso el cual aún no lograba olvidar.

Pero había sido una insensata, si su tía Kaede hubiese entrado a la habitación, seguramente los hubiera visto en una situación muy comprometedora y los obligaría casarse, aunque él estuviese prometido con Lady Kagome.

Había pasado más de una hora desde que ella y su primo Inuyasha partieron a casa del conde Higurashi, seguramente no tardaban en llegar. Justo en ese momento su tía salía al jardín y tomaba asiento a un lado de ella.

-Hija, esta noche iremos a la ópera – anunció la anciana – Así que elije lo mejor que tengas porque vamos a ir.

-Tía – Kikyo se recargó en el respaldo de su silla - ¿Puedo desistir?

-No – ella negó – No pienso dejarte sola, es probable que Koga vaya con la señorita Ayame. Estaría preocupada por ti durante toda la noche.

-Pero nada va a pasarme – ella esbozó una sonrisa.- Además, no estaré sola. Esta el mayordomo, el mozo de cuadras, aparte no me siento muy bien como para asistir a un evento así.

Kaede hizo una mueca, no le agradaba dejar a su Sobrina sola, además alguien podría entrar a la casa a robar y ella estaría ahí, indefensa, mientras que ella y sus sobrinos disfrutaban de la ópera.

-No y es mi última respuesta.

-Entonces no asistiré y también es mi última respuesta.

-Pues lo veremos. Pero de que tú vas con nosotros, vas y no quiero que me lleves más la contra.

Kykio frunció el cejo, su tía en ocasiones era demasiado testaruda y siempre lograba salirse con la suya, como en este momento.

-Está bien – asintió resignada – Los acompañare.

-Perfecto – esbozó una sonrisa – Así podré aprovechar para encontrarte un prospecto como pretendiente.

-Ah eso no – ella negó – Accedí acompañarte, pero no voy a permitir que me encuentres un pretendiente. Aun no quiero casarme.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que aun así me saldé con la mía cariño. Así que vete haciendo a la idea de que te encontrare marido así sea lo último que haga.

Ambas se miraron y por primera vez Kikyo deseó no haber sido expulsada del colegio, así no tendría que estar soportando las tontas ideas de su tía de conseguirle marido. ¿Qué pretendía con esto? Si ella se casaba sería únicamente por amor, no más.

No le interesaba un matrimonio por conveniencia, como el de sus compañeras de colegio, que al salir, ellas lo primero que iban a hacer sería casarse ¿Y de qué había servido el estudio? En nada se ibas estar al frente de una casa, dando instrucciones a los empleados, darle hijos al esposo y fingir ser feliz.

Ese sin duda no era el futuro que ella deseaba.

El cielo estaba completamente nublado y las nueves oscuras, era el anuncio de una tormenta fuerte, como había cambiado el clima.

Kagome contemplaba desde su ventana como las ramas de los árboles se movían de un lado a otro. Ella se encontraba acostada en su cama, con un camisón blanco fingiendo ante su madre sentirse mal para poder excusarse de no ir al teatro.

-¿Segura que no quieres ir a la ópera, hija? – preguntó su madre, sentándose con ella a un lado de la cama.

Kagome la miró y negó con la cabeza.

-Si mamá, no me siento bien. Me duele la cabeza.

-Bueno – ella asintió y le dio un beso en la frente – Si necesitas algo Tsubaki estará al pendiente de ti.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y asintió.

-Gracias mamá.

Le dio otro beso en la frente, esbozó una sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

Toda la alta sociedad Londinense se reunía en el teatro, aguardando en la recepción antes de ingresar y ocupar sus asientos.

Los condes Higurashi y Lady Marian descendieron del carruaje, entraron a la recepción y el conde entregó los abrigos a un joven. Al fondo estaba la anciana Kaede junto con su sobrina Kikyo, la anciana parecía que disfrutaba de una conversación con dos de sus sobrinos junto a Lady Ayame y los padres de la joven. Ella al darse cuenta de su presencia les hizo una seña y todos fueron a reunirse con el resto del grupo.

Todos y cada uno intercambiaron cortesías.

-¿Y su hija, querida? – preguntó la anciana a la condesa.

-Me pidió que la disculpara con usted, pero mi hija en estos momentos se encuentra indispuesta.

-¿Le sucedió algo? – se alarmó de inmediato.

-Oh no – negó la condesa – Es sólo un dolor de cabeza lo que tiene, pero está bien.

-Bueno – ella asintió – En ese caso hágale llegar mis mejores deseos y que se recupere pronto.

Antes de ingresar al palco, Inuyasha se detuvo, había escuchado la conversación de su tía con la condesa Higurashi. Kagome estaba sola en casa y con dolor de cabeza, debía estar con ella y cuidarla por si algo le llegara a pasar.

-¿Pasa algo, hijo? – le preguntó la anciana deteniéndose en la entrada principal del palco.

-Si – él asintió – He olvidado algo importante en casa.

-Tonterías – la anciana frunció el cejo - ¿Qué es eso tan importante que has olvidado?

Él esbozó una sonrisa, se acercó a su tía y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Algo de vida y muerte. Por favor, discúlpame con todos – le guiñó un ojo – Les dejo el carruaje.

Lo vio girar sobre sus talones e irse. Lady Kade frunció el cejo ante el comportamiento de su sobrino, últimamente estaba actuando muy extraño y eso había sido después de haber terminado con Lady Andrews, cuya historia de que se había enamorado de otro aun no la creía, algo extraño había ahí y debía averiguarlo, pero antes, se centraría en su sobrina Kikyo y en buscarle pretendiente.

Kagome no podía dormir ¿Para qué seguía haciéndose la tonta? Había fingido un dolor de cabeza con tal de no acudir al teatro y encontrarse con él. Era una cobarde por no haber y hacerle frente, pero estaba segura que si lo viera todo su orgullo se vendría abajo y terminaría por confesarle que lo amaba.

Él le había dicho que la amaba, pero no estaba segura de creerle, sus indecisiones fueron lo que la orillaron a seguir con la boda, además, Lord De la Rosa no se merecía esto, él era un hombre que había sufrido en el pasado y merecía ser feliz.

Se levantó de la cama y buscó el estuche de su violín, lo colocó en su hombro y comenzó a tocar una melodía suave, melancólica y nostálgica, era así como su corazón se sentía.

Seguramente los criados se molestarían con ella por no haberlos dejado dormir y se desquitarían mañana en la mañana.

Tomó asiento en un taburete, dándole la espalda a la ventana balcón. Un relámpago iluminó la habitación seguida de un trueno, ella estaba tan sumergida en la música que no pudo notar la sombra que se reflejaba a través de la ventana.

La ventana se abrió lentamente sin hacer ruido, él camino lentamente hacia ella, dejaba a su paso la alfombra mojada. Había caminado desde el teatro hasta aquí sólo para verla, sólo para demostrarle de una vez que la amaba y que ella sería solamente de él.

Sintió una mano fría sobre su hombro y al instante la joven dejó de tocar.

"Un fantasma" fue lo único que fue capaz de pensar, retiró el violín de su regazo y lo dejó encima del tocador. Giró lentamente sobre el taburete y se encontró con esos ojos dorados tan llenos de amor y de dolor a la vez, por primera vez a Kagome le dolió verlo en ese estado.

-Inuyasha – abrió los ojos y se levantó de su asiento -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? – De pronto lo recorrió con la mirada, estaba empapado de pies a cabeza– ¡Estas empapado! – Dijo preocupada - ¡¿Has venido a pie?!

-Respuesta a la pregunta uno y dos: Estoy aquí porque deseaba verte y he entrado por la ventana – respondió Inuyasha con una sonrisa – Respuesta dos: Si, he venido a pie por eso estoy empapado ya que he dejado el carruaje en el teatro a la disposición de mi familia.

-¿Es que te has vuelto loco? Puedes pescar un resfriado – su semblante era de preocupación.

Esto le regresó el alma al cuerpo a Inuyasha, verla preocupada por él, en esos bellos ojos chocolates sólo había algo reflejado: Amor.

-¿Te preocuparía si me enfermara, mon amour? – preguntó, acercándose a ella.

"Mucho, me moriría si te pasara algo" quería gritárselo, pero su orgullo envolvía su corazón.

Kagome asintió – Claro, no me gustaría que te diera una fiebre y terminaras en mi habitación desmayado. Mis padres pensarían lo peor.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa y dejó caer la cabeza hacia abajo, hasta que después alzó su mirada, recorriendo lentamente de pies a cabeza el cuerpo de Kagome, haciendo sentir a la joven desnuda ante su mirada.

Se acercó a ella, ella retrocedió.

-¿A qué has venido? – preguntó pasando a un lado de él y llegar al otro lado de la habitación.

-Vine a verte – dijo él – Cuando tu madre mencionó que estabas indispuesta, no pude evitar preocuparme y saber cómo estabas. ¿Cómo estás?

-Pues estoy bien – ella asintió – Gracias por preocuparte, ahora puedes regresar por donde entraste – dijo señalando la ventana del balcón.

-Kagome…- susurró él lleno de amor, algo que hico que a ella le latiera el corazón y perdiera fuerza contra él.

-No pronuncies mi nombre de esa manera.

-¿No te gusta? – preguntó, acercándose lentamente a ella.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder él ya la tenía entre sus brazos, estrechándola contra su cuerpo empapado.

-Suéltame…- ahora la que susurraba pero en tono de súplica era ella – Alguien podría entrar.

-Pues que entre quien quiera que sea – la miró intensamente – No pienso soltarte.

Él no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos chocolates. Así, bajo sus brazos y con ese camisón blanco que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, se veía tan inocente y frágil que no podía resistirse más. Deseaba probar sus labios aunque fuera una sola vez.

-Te quiero…-dijo, acercando sus labios a la curva de su cuello donde depositó un tierno beso – No he dejado de pensar en ti Kagome. Estas y vives en mi mente noche y día. ¿Qué puedo hacer para sacarte de ahí?

-Córtate la cabeza. Seguro así dejas de pensar en mí.

Él esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

-Sería más fácil si me arrancaras el corazón, así dejaría de sentir éste dolor que me hace caer en un vacío sin fin.

¿Dios, que era esto? ¿Otra declaración de amor como la de esta mañana? Sólo que en esta ocasión él se veía más sincero, angustiado y preocupado.

-Creo que esto no nos va a llevar a nada bueno – ella lo miró – Así que es mejor que te marches y no vuelvas.

-Sería muy fácil cruzar por ese balcón y olvidar que estuve aquí– él le colocó un dedo sobre sus labios –Pero sin embargo estoy aquí para que escuches lo que tengo que decirte y si después de esto no consigo mi objetivo, puedes dar por hecho que jamás me interpondré en tu camino.

Ella lo miró e Inuyasha espero a que tomara una decisión, después asintió y la llevó hasta la cama, donde la hizo tomar asiento. Inuyasha arrastró el taburete y lo puso a la altura de Kagome y tomó asiento.

-Tú dirás– Kagome se encogió de hombros, estaba tan nerviosa de lo que pudiera decirle - ¿Qué es eso que deseas decirme?

-Hace años…- inició él – Asistí a un baile que ofrecieron unos condes. Debo confesar que al principio no deseaba ir, pero mi padre me obligó. Debo decir que estaba aburrido…

-¿Eso es lo que tienes que decirme?– interrumpió ella.

-No hables y escucha – él la miró serio - ¿Prosigo? – Preguntó y Kagome asintió – Te decía, no quería ir a ese baile pero mi padre me obligó. Pensaba que sería aburrido, con casamenteras persiguiéndome todo el tiempo, en ese momento aún era joven, tenía a lo mucho diecisiete o dieciocho años.

Kagome abrió los ojos al comprender que el baile era el que habían organizado sus padres. Lo miró a los ojos y él asintió.

-Estaba aburrido, había mujeres bellas, eso no puedo negarlo. Pero un destello blanco llamó mi atención esa noche, una pequeña corriendo por el pasillo de las habitaciones y se detenía en los barrotes de las escaleras para observar el baile.

Ella bajó la cabeza, no esperaba haber sido descubierta por él y mucho menos que se acordara de ello, para ella fue la primera y única vez que se había enamorado de alguien.

Un dedo se colocó debajo de su barbilla obligando a levantar su mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos dorados.

-Y supe que esa niña se iba a convertir en una auténtica belleza, que iba a tener a su alrededor muchos pretendientes. Pero yo sólo esperaba ser testigo de su crecimiento. Poco después ella patrió a Francia y regresó siendo toda una mujer, aunque nuestro encuentro no fue como yo lo había esperado. Tenía o tiene una afición muy extraña, resbalarse por la rendija de las escaleras.

Kagome dejó escapar una risa muy leve.

-No puedo creer que me vieras aquella noche – dijo apenada, llevándose las manos a la cara para ocultar su vergüenza.

-No fuiste la única que te observó aquella noche, pequeña – Apartó las manos de la joven de su rostro y le pellizcó la nariz –O cuando te deslizaste por las escaleras aquella mañana, creí que te ibas a romper algo si te caías. Dime ¿Siempre tienes esa costumbre?

Ella agachó la cabeza y volvió a reír.

-Si – asintió, levantando su mirada para verlo – Desde que era pequeña. Mis tíos se la pasaban regañándome, una vez me rompí un brazo por ello. Tía Marian no dejó de llamarme la atención durante un largo periodo.

Se puso sería de repente, regresando a su postura anterior.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto que me acabas de decir?

-Porque quiero que te des cuenta que llevo tiempo amándote – deslizó sus manos por el cabello de Kagome y luego las detuvo detrás de su nuca.

-Pero ya es tarde – sus ojos brillaban – Me voy a casar con otro – colocó sus manos en los brazos de Inuyasha para retirarlos.

-Aun no es tarde y te lo demostrare.

Dicho esto, la acercó a sus labios y reclamó su boca con ardiente deseo y pasión. Ella no hizo más que responder a ese beso, dejándose llevar por las miles de sensaciones que sentía. Él fue guiándola hasta que la hizo presa entre su cuerpo y la cama.

Primer intermedio las luces del teatro se encendieron y Kikyo abrió los ojos y aplaudió. Todos comenzaban a levantarse y salir a tomar aire fresco, pero ella prefirió esperar ahí.

Tras de ella las puertas del palco se abrieron y entró un hombrecillo enmascarado y disfrazado de duende. Le hizo una cordial reverencia y le entregó un sobre rojo, acto seguido salió por la puerta a toda velocidad.

Kikyo enarcó una ceja al ver el sobre, sin pensarlo dos veces, rompió el sello y sacó del interior de él una carta.

"_Las estrellas se reflejan más en tus bellos ojos negros, tus labios rojos tientan incluso hasta el más casto de los hombres y tu cuerpo, él es centro de mi perdición."_

_Te espero a media noche, justo en la entrada que esta por detrás del teatro. _

_NO FALTES!_

_PD. Lleva mascara, yo sabré reconocerte._

_Tu admirador más ferviente_

_ADR._

No necesitaba saber de qué color estaba su piel, pues automáticamente comenzaba a sentir mucho calor en el interior de ese palco. Esa nota estaba subida de tono, sabía quién se la mandó, conocía esas siglas.

-Antonio De la Rosa.

Escuchó a su hermano entrar junto con Lady Ayame, guardó la carta en el escote de su vestido por si su tía se le ocurría preguntar, no deseaba armar un escándalo y que a la pobre le diera un infarto. Pero antes de entrar, sintió que le tocaban el hombro, ella alzó la mirada y se encontró con ella.

-Hija, levántate, quiero presentarte a alguien.

Kikyo asintió y antes de hacerlo roló los ojos, seguramente era a un anciano al que le querían presentar -se levantó - un horrendo y pervertido anciano - giró sobre sus talones – un anci…- se quedó muda al ver a un hombre alto, de cabello ¿plateado?, ojos azules y una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Kikyo, te presento al duque Canterville.

Él estiró su brazo y tomó la mano de la joven, donde depositó un beso – Encantado milady – después soltó a la joven y miró a la anciana – Pero prefiero que me digan, Sesshomaru.

Continuara…

_Espero estén bien y que éste capítulo les haya gustado.__Disculpen__ el retraso, __Muchas gracias una vez más por su gran apoyo_ y _por sus lindos comentarios._

_Besos y Abrazos._

Perla


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola mis queridas lectoras, antes de iniciar a leer les quiero contar algo. Ya tengo 11 semanas de embarazo y mi bebé ya no es una cosita, ya tiene cuerpo, late su corazón (que fue lo más hermoso que escuché en toda mi vida, no lloré, pero me emocioné). Espero que sea niña, pero mi instinto me dice que será niño, lo que sea con tal de que este sano.**

**Por otro lado, quiero comentares una cosa y que me ha pasado con dos amigas e incluso conmigo misma. Ambas estamos enamoradas de Lord De la Rosa, por lo mismo no procuro mucho meterlo en el fic porque si no me la voy a pasar hablando de él en lugar de los protagonistas. Tal vez haciendo un libro de él pueda saciarme por completo (hahahaha dios! Que sexy hombre). **

**No sabría por quién decidirme, si por Lord De la Rosa o Sesshomaru.**

**Capítulo 21**

Sus manos recorrían cada delicado y corto centímetro de su cuerpo. Sus besos la trasportaban más allá de la realidad y fue cuando sintió su camisón se deslizaba hacia arriba fue cuando abrió los ojos.

Estaba debajo de Inuyasha y él la estaba besando con ansia voraz, aquí, en su habitación! Al peligro de Ayumi o cualquier otro entrara a la habitación.

Lo apartó de ella.

—Quítateme de encima.

Ella pudo zafarse de él y se levantó de la cama.

— ¿Ha eso has venido? — preguntó furiosa, con los ojos llenos de rabia contenida. — ¿Ha seducir a una mujer comprometida?

Inuyasha se puso en pie y trató de calmar las cosas.

—No Kagome… Escucha…

—No quiero escucharte — negó con la cabeza, se acercó a él, frunció el cejo y le dio una bofetada en la mejilla derecha — Quiero que te marches y no regreses, quiero que me dejes en paz de una maldita vez pero sobre todo quiero que no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra en tu vida.

Él se llevó la mano a la mejilla y miró el dolor que había en los ojos de aquella mujer que amaba tanto. Conocía lo orgullosas que podían ser las mujeres, pero la dama que amaba era mil veces más orgullosa que cada una en el mundo.

— ¿Segura que deseas que me marche? — Preguntó, recorriéndola con la mirada — ¿Qué no te vuelva a hablar en toda mi vida?

—No sólo lo deseo, sino que anhelo fervientemente de ver como sales por ese maldito balcón — respondió, señalando la ventana de su habitación. —Y en cuanto a dirigirte la palabra, no te preocupes, hemos durado mucho tiempo sin hablarnos, otros años más no suponen nada.

Él quería acercarse a ella de estrangularla de zarandearla hasta hacerla entrar en razón, de que su amor era autentico y de que no pretendía seducirla sino todo lo contrario, de hacerle ver que era una locura casarse con un hombre a que no amaba.

Se fue apartando poco a poco, su mano aún estaba en la mejilla.

Kagome lo siguió con la mirada, se podía ver fuerte por fuera, pero por dentro se estaba quebrando en mil pedazos y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

—Muy bien Lady Higurashi — dijo él, haciéndole una reverencia — Si eso es lo que _anhela fervientemente _así será. Tenga por seguro que a partir de esta noche usted no vuelve a saber nada de mi e incluso le prometo que no me acercare a usted, puede sentirse segura que si nos llegamos a encontrar en un baile, haré exactamente lo que me ha pedido. — Avanzó hacia la ventana balcón, abrió la ventanilla y se detuvo— Fingiré que no existe para mí. Pero le voy a pedir que no sea descortés y saludé educadamente si llegamos a coincidir con nuestras familias. Que sea feliz en su boda y en su nueva vida en España. Con permiso.

Dicho esto, salió por la ventanilla y la cerró con cuidado.

Kagome sólo vio su sombra reflejada tras las cortinas de la ventanilla del balcón. Quiso detenerlo, no quería que se fuera de esa manera, quería retenerlo de decirle que lo amaba.

¿En que había pensado para decirle esas cosas? No era ella, estaba incluso hasta dispuesta de entregarse a él aquella noche, pero su lado malévolo salió a flote y en lugar de decirle que lo amaba terminó por despreciarlo más.

Él había acudido a ella a pie, enfrentándose a la lluvia con el riesgo de contraer una enfermedad y todo para expresarle una vez más sus sentimientos y ella una vez más no perdió la oportunidad de despreciarlo.

Corrió hacia el balcón, él aun no podía haber saltado era cuestión de segundos lo que los separaban. En cuanto abrió la puerta del balcón una ráfaga de viento helado acompañado con la brisa de la lluvia la saludó, golpeándole el rostro. No había nadie en el balcón, estaba completamente vacío, salió sin importarle que se mojara, se asomó abajo y no había nadie. Él se había marchado como ella se lo había pedido, se había alejado de su vida como ella se lo había dicho veces anterior.

—Inuyasha…no…Te amo.

Llegó a su mansión y lo primero que hizo, en lugar de pedir un baño de agua caliente fue hasta la biblioteca y se sirvió un poco de Whisky, nada que el licor no pudiera aliviar en estos momentos. Sentía frió y no era por su ropa mojada, sino por el dolor que sentía de haber accedido a los deseos de la mujer que más amaba.

Lo quería lejos de ella.

Sin importarle su aspecto, tomó asiento en el amplio sofá que había en frente de la chimenea. Para su mala fortuna, ésta estaba apagada.

Lo único que pensaba era en aquellos ojos chocolates llenos de dolor, había deseado con todo el alma que ella le creyera, de que estaba siendo sincero, de que en realidad la amaba. Pero sin embargo ella estaba muy renuente en creerle, había pensado que le había creído por la forma en que se había entregado a su beso, pero no había sido así.

No quería renunciar a ella, iba a ser muy difícil verla y fingir que no estaba ella, incuso iba a ser una tortura tenerla cerca de ella y no poderla tocar.

Estiró sus largas piernas y recargó su cabeza en el sofá, se llevó la copa a los labios y bebió un trago.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te des cuenta de que soy sincero y de que te amo?

Kikyo contaba los minutos para que la función diera fin y así ir a la casa de su primo, cambiarse de atuendo y buscar un antifaz. En cuanto la actriz cantó las notas finales, unas cortinas rojas cubrieron todo el escenario, las luces se encendieron y los actores salieron para recibir la ovación de los espectadores.

Salieron del palco, tomaron sus respectivos abrigos y salieron del teatro, la lluvia se había detenido y lo único que quedaba de su rastro era la humedad y el olor a tierra mojada, Koga se había despedido de su hermana y su tía, ya que él iba a acompañar a Lady Ayame hasta su casa.

Estaban esperando su carruaje cuando un hombre alto se acercó a Kikyo.

—Disculpe el atrevimiento milady —hizo una reverencia —¿Pero aceptaría usted dar un paseo mañana temprano, conmigo, por el Serpentine?

Esa proposición la sorprendió mucho, se sentía como si la estuviera tratando de cortejar.

—Gracias, milord…

—Sesshomaru —corrigió él.

Ella lo miró y esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Gracias, Sesshomaru, pero…

—Desde luego que si — interrumpió la tía, acercándose a ellos — Cuente con ello Sesshomaru.

—Bien — el duque esbozó una sonrisa — Paso mañana temprano por usted — dijo mirando a la joven.

—Lo estaré esperando – Kikyo se obligó a forzar una sonrisa.

Sólo cuando estuvo a metros de distancia la joven se puso seria y fulminó a su tía con la mirada.

— ¿Acaso me preguntaste si yo deseaba salir con él? – preguntó la joven.

El carruaje se detuvo delante de ellas y el cochero fue inmediatamente a abrirles la puerta.

—Ese hombre es un buen partido para ti. Posee título, tierras, es rico además guapo ¿Qué puedes desear?

Kikyo se le quedó mirando a su tía.

"_Que fuera Lord De la Rosa el que me hubiera propuesto dar ese paseo" _ había pensado eso, por más que lo deseara.

—Nada. No espero nada – respondió subiendo al carruaje.

Ya en el trayecto, su tía se quitó el sombrero y comenzó a relatarle como el duque había deseado ser presentado ante su sobrina.

—En el intermedio él se acercó a saludarme y no puedo preguntar por ti. Dijo que te había visto en la recepción y después en el balcón de Inuyasha. Pensó que eras su prometida, pero le expliqué que sólo eres su prima. No sabes cómo se puso, hasta su sonrisa brilló en ese momento.

—Pues no me interesa – estaba renuente en aceptarlo – Sólo cumpliré con acompañarlo a su dichoso paseo matutino. Pero no me pidas más.

Entonces, la anciana Kaede entornó los ojos hacia ella.

—Escucha bien jovencita. ¿Tienes idea de las influencias que posee ese hombre? además, muchas lo han querido casar, que se haya interesado por ti supone mucho ¿No crees? – Se recargó en su asiento y se permitió soñar – Nada más con pensar que estarás casada con un duque de alto abolengo. – La miró – No podrás negar que es atractivo.

—No lo niego – dijo ella – Pero mi corazón pertenecer a…

Se quedó muda, por poco iba a decir que su corazón era exclusivamente de Lord De la Rosa, un duque español al que su abuela no vería con buenos ojos.

— ¿A quién pertenece exclusivamente? – preguntó su tía.

—A la soledad – dijo ella. – No me casaré con él ni con ningún otro.

—Aun ni te ha cortejado y ya dices que no te quieres casar con él.

—Te lo advierto tía, si sigues buscándome un marido me regreso a Francia.

—Tú ya no regresas, te quedas aquí y fin de la discusión. Sesshomaru Canterville es un buen partido y si tu esposo será, así debe ser.

Kikyo estuvo a punto de gritar de patalear de decirle a su tía que estaba completamente loca al decidir sobre su futuro, antes arruinaría su reputación que verse casada con alguien quien no amaba.

Esbozó una media sonrisa.

_Arruinar su reputación._

Esa sin duda sería la salvación a su problema, buscaría a alguien que la arruinara y ya tenía el candidato perfecto a realizar el trabajo.

En cuanto llegaron a la mansión de Inuyasha, lo primero que hizo fue subir a su habitación, quitarse ese vestido y ponerse otro, busco en su armario un antifaz y lo encontró. Escuchó varios golpes en la puerta, así que guardó el antifaz bajo la almohada y fingió quitarse el vestido.

— ¿Quién es? — preguntó.

—_Soy yo. Abre la puerta Kikyo, necesitamos hablar. _

Kikyo hizo una mueca.

—En otro momento abuela—dijo sin abrir la puerta, si la veía así, con otro vestido sospecharía lo peor — Tengo que dormir temprano porque alguien me comprometió al salir con un duque.

—_De acuerdo. Sólo espero que lo pienses bien querida, él es el mejor hombre que te puedes encontrar._

La joven se miró al espejo y se retoco el peinado y el maquillaje.

—Lo pensaré. Ahora ve a dormir. Hablamos mañana en la mañana.

La anciana suspiró y bajó las escaleras en busca de su sobrino ya que no estaba en su habitación. Lo buscó en la sala de estar, hasta que llegó a la biblioteca y lo encontró acostado en el amplio sofá, con el brazo tocando el suelo y la copa a un lado del piso.

Ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

Iba a buscarle una manta pero en cuanto lo vio con el cabello mojado se acercó a él, lo tocó y sintió su ropa húmeda. Al instante se preocupó por él, si dormía toda la noche así era probable que contrajera una fuerte fiebre.

—Hijo…

Lo movió para despertarlo.

—Mmmm…— fue la única respecta que obtuvo.

—Despierta — Lady Kaede lo movió de un lado y vio los ojos dorados de su sobrino — Inuyasha, ¿Me puedes explicar que haces empapado y encima durmiendo? Te puedes enfermar.

—Tía — él se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se recargó en el sofá —Decidí caminar y dejarles el carruaje.

—Si me di cuenta de ello. Pero hubieras tomado un carruaje de alquiler. Levántate, ve a tu habitación. Iré a pedirte un baño de agua caliente, no pienso permitir que te duermas de esa manera y más borracho.

Inuyasha asintió e hizo lo que le ordenó su tía. Se puso de pie y fue hasta su habitación, minutos después entraban unos criados con la bañera y varias cubetas de agua caliente. Se quitó la ropa y se dejó hundir en la bañera, mientras que el agua relajaba cada uno de sus músculos.

En cuanto terminó, se levantó de la tina y se puso una ropa seca y comoda para dormir. En ese instante Kaede entró a la habitación para comprobar como estaba su sobrino, lo encontró acostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y deslizó su mano por el cabello de su sobrino, era tan idéntico a su hermano, igual de veces terco y testarudo.

— _¿Por qué?_

Lo oyó susurrar.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— _¿Por qué te vas a casar con otro? ¿Acaso no vez que te amo?_

—Inuyasha…—lo movió pero no le hacía caso.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y era como si estuviese delirando. Nunca lo había escuchado hablar mientras dormía. Podría ser la borrachera o incluso le estaba dando fiebre.

— ¿Sabes por qué termine con Vanessa? Porque la encontré en una posición comprometedora con un caballero, así que le exigí que se casara con ella… cuando me vi libre decidí buscarte.

Kaede se llevó las manos a la bosa. ¿Ese era el motivo por el cual él había terminado su compromiso con ella? Bueno, no era que lo dudara pero le dolía que su sobrino se hubiese enterado de esa manera.

Se moría de la curiosidad de saber a quién le hablaba su sobrino en ese trance mental.

— ¿A quién buscaste, Inuysha?

—A ti Kagome… te amo Kagome y me duele que seas tan… orgullosa.

Abrió los ojos como platos. No podía creerlo, su sobrino estaba enamorado de Kagome Higurashi, aunque ella estaba comprometida con Lord De la Rosa, sin duda, su sobrino debía estar loco, sabía que había unido fuerzas con la tía de Kagome para unirlos, pero en el fondo sabía que ella estaba comprometida con aquel español.

—Así que es ella la que te ha robado el corazón.

—Kagome, te amo…. — repitió por última vez antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, estaba nerviosa al estar en frente de esa puerta. No había sido difícil salir de la mansión de su primo, además el teatro no estaba retirado por lo que podía irse caminando.

Se acomodó en antifaz para mantenerlo en su lugar y así decidió entrar, pero antes de hacerlo alguien la detuvo de la mano, haciéndola girar y toparse con un hombre alto de traje negro, que al verla esbozó una sonrisa.

—Sabía que vendrías.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Acaso lo conozco, milord?

Lord De la Rosa esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se acercó a ella y le susurró en su oído.

—Yo diría que más de lo que piensas.

Entonces, ella sacó la carta de su bolso y se lo mostró.

—Esta carta ha llegado a mis manos — lo miró severa — ¿Debo pensar que fue un error o casualidad?

—Digamos que fue una invitación — dijo él, quitándole la carta y guardándola en el bolsillo de su pantalón y la miró serio — Escucha ángel mío. A donde vamos a entrar está prohibido decir nuestros nombres, para ti únicamente seré "milord" y tú para mi serás "ángel mío"

Sostuvo la mano de la joven entre las suyas y la miró fijamente, depositó un beso en cada una de ellas y al final preguntó:

— ¿Deseas entrar? — le preguntó.

Kikyo se pasó la lengua por los labios. ¿A dónde deseaba llevarla? ¿Era bueno y por qué tenían que usar antifaz? Pero no le importaba, con tal de estar con él, con tal de que la arruinara para otros hombres aceptaría una noche con Lord De la Rosa.

—Si — asintió.

— ¿Sí?— repitió Lord De la Rosa — ¿Por qué?

—Porque estoy intrigada de ver a donde me llevaras.

— ¿Sólo intrigada, ángel mío? —Arqueó una ceja e hizo una mueca— No me convences muchos. Vamos — la animó — Dime algo que en realidad sea convincente.

¿Algo convincente? ¿Cómo qué? Lo único que deseaba era estar con ese hombre aunque fuera solo una noche, sentirse amada entre sus brazos, eso era lo único y no tenía el valor de decirlo.

—No me hagas decirlo— Kikyo agachó la cabeza —Es mar vergonzoso para mí de lo que supone.

—Bien —Lord De la Rosa asintió.

No la iba a mortificar más, le tendió el brazo y ambos entraron al teatro.

Kikyo se maravilló al ver un baile clandestino en el teatro. Jamás había pensado que podía haber tal cosa, al fondo varias mujeres degustaban un existo banquete que había en una mesa, algunos hombres se les acercaban a decirles alguna galantería y ellas se ponían rojas.

Otros tantos disfrutaban del baile, nunca perdían la sonrisa. Pero en un rincón algunos simplemente disfrutaban de un encuentro más íntimo y claro fue el caso cuando vio a una mujer sentada sobre las piernas de un hombre, mientras éste le desabrochaba el escote y metía mano entre sus senos.

La joven se alarmó, se detuvo y quiso dar vuelta para regresar.

—Ah no ángel mío. Ya estamos aquí y no podemos regresar.

¿En dónde se había metido y con quien se había metido?

Ella simplemente asintió y se dejó guiar por él.

Se alejaron de la música y del ruido. Subieron unas escaleras que conducían hacia los balcones y en cuanto entraron a uno pudo observar que las cortinas estaban recorridas.

Lord De la Rosa le hizo ademan de que tomara asiento y guardara silencio. Justo en ese instante alguien llamó a la puerta, poco después cerró la puerta con llave y regresó a lado de Kikyo con una bandeja de plata, donde llevaba una botella de vino y dos copas.

— ¿Desea vino? — preguntó él.

—Sólo un poco. Gracias.

Él asintió y sirvió dos copas de vino, se acercó a ella y tomó asiento a su lado.

Le entregó la copa a Kikyo y ella la tomó, temblorosa.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?— preguntó ella.

—No sé— él se encogió de hombros —Todo depende.

— ¿Depende de qué?

—De lo que deseas hacer esta noche—La miró intensamente y preguntó —¿Qué deseas hacer esta noche, Kikyo?

¿Qué que deseaba? que no deseaba, deseaba que ese hombre la tomara entre sus brazos y le enseñara todo lo que él sabía, deseaba estar como aquella mujer, sobre sus piernas y ella ofreciéndole sus senos.

Se puso roja ante tales pensamientos.

— ¿Qué deseas, ángel mío?— volvió a preguntar.

—Yo…

¿Se atrevería a pedirle que la hiciera suya en un lugar como ese?

Continuara...


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Lord De la Rosa dejó su copa en uno de los compartimientos de su asiento. Después se levantó y se arrodilló frente a Kikyo. Le quitó su copa de vino y la dejó en el suelo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y el deseo corría por sus venas.

—Y bien ángel mío ¿Qué deseas hacer esta noche?

¿Cómo podía cohibirse ante esa mirada verde que la recorría y la observaba con un deseo intenso? Era el hombre más guapo y si quería que él fuera quien arruinara su reputación debía verse más accesible, pero el problema consistía en que no era una de las tantas mujeres con las que él había metido en su cama.

—No sé — negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie, alejándose unos cuantos pasos de él —Creo que no es correcto que este aquí.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa, se levantó y se acercó a ella, cuando menos se lo esperó, la tomó por la cintura y la arrastró hacia su cuerpo ancho y duro.

—Pero a fin de cuentas estas aquí— susurró contra sus labios.

Para Kikyo fue una brisa ardiente que recorrió todo su cuerpo y de pronto lo único que anhelaba era estar ahí, entre sus brazos y que él la besara una vez más.

A lo lejos llegaban las notas de una ligera melodía, cargada de seducción y romance. Lord De la Rosa comenzó a moverse y arrastrando consigo a Kikyo. Ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo miró a través de su antifaz.

La luz de las velas iluminaban sus ojos verdes y ella se perdió en ellos.

Lord De la Rosa la atrajo más hacía su cuerpo, acercando sus labios a los de ella y besándola de manera posesiva. El deseo corría entre los dos y se los decía su cuerpo. Él jamás había deseado una mujer tanto en su vida después de Catalina.

Ambos interrumpieron el beso y se miraron una vez más, había fuego en sus ojos.

—Dime que es lo que deseas — le susurró al oído —Y tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

Ella lo miró, bien, no había marcha atrás era ahora o nunca. La hora de decirle que la hiciera suya.

Su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre a solas y sobre todo, que le iba a pedir ese favor.

—Deseo…—titubeó un poco —Que me…— se mordió el labio inferior.

Y como si para que nadie los escuchara se acercó a su oído y le susurró las últimas palabras, algo que hizo que a Lord De la Rosa le flaquearan las rodillas.

La miró con el cejo fruncido, no estaba molestó, sólo sorprendido.

— ¿Estas segura que eso es lo que deseas, mi hermoso ángel?

—Si— ella asintió con las mejillas rosadas por la pena que sentía en esa momentos—Completamente segura.

Él suspiró —De acuerdo — asintió —Te dije que tus deseos son órdenes para mí y así serán.

Lord De la Rosa la hizo girar sobre sus talones, ella pensó que la iba a tomar en ese lugar, pero no fue así, ya que le había colocado su abrió y salían del palco.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — preguntó ella, aceptando el brazo que él le ofrecía.

—A un lugar más tranquilo — Respondió él, acercando su oído a ella y susurrando: — No pensaré hacerte mía en un lugar como éste. Mereces algo mejor.

La guió por el mismo pasillo por donde habían ingresado, él la aferró a su brazo para evitar que se la arrebataran.

Al salir de ahí, llegaron hasta un carruaje negro con caballos blancos, en donde ya los esperaba en su lugar el cochero.

—Pase lo que pase — le dijo — No te quites el antifaz hasta que hayamos llegado ¿Entendido?

Ella frunció el cejo ante el comentario.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por seguridad.

El carruaje se detuvo justo en frente de la puerta principal de la mansión de Lord De la Rosa. Kikyo sintió un poco se relajó un poco, a pesar de haber escuchado que el duque tenía conductas inapropiadas en la intimidad. Ese lugar reflejaba todo lo contrario, la fachada era blanca y había varios rosales plantados, todos ellos de diferentes tipos de Rosas.

—Espera aquí — dijo el duque mientras bajaba del carruaje.

Acto seguido lo vio hablar a través de la ventanilla con su cochero y hablaban en español. Ambos hombres asintieron y el chofer regresó a su lugar.

Lord De la Rosa abrió la puerta y extendió un brazo para ayudar a la joven a bajar del carruaje. Cuando lo hizo, el coche partió a sus espaldas. Kikyo sobresaltada giró sobre sus talones y lo vio salir por las rejas de metal negro.

— ¿Por qué se va? —preguntó alarmada.

El ojiverde esbozó una media sonrisa y le tendió un brazo.

—Se va a casa. De hecho todos mis empleados no se quedan a dormir, se van a casa y regresan al día siguiente.

— ¿Les das las noches libres? — preguntó, tomando del brazo al duque.

Lord De la Rosa comenzó a guiarla por las escaleras hasta estar en frente de la puerta principal. Él introdujo una llave en el cerrojo.

—Únicamente trabajan de día y por la noche se van con sus familias. No me gusta tenerlos todo el día aquí, me siento como si los estuviera esclavizados, al fin de cuentas, son personas como nosotros. — abrió la puerta —Bienvenida a mi modesta casa — lo había dicho con sarcasmo— Las damas primero, por favor.

En cuanto la joven puso un pie en la mansión esperaba ver algo más que un hogar, pero esto era realmente un hogar. En el vestíbulo había una pequeña mesa redonda con un florero con rosas de distintos colores, rosas, rojas, blancas, además una vela, al parecer Lord De la Rosa era aficionado a las rosas. En frente unas escaleras en forma de caracol que conducían a la segunda planta.

Siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la sala de estar, las paredes tanto como del interior del vestíbulo como el de la sala eran igual, las paredes estaban tapizadas en madera de color caoba. Los sofás eran de un verde color olivo, la chimenea estaba encendida y arriba de ella un enorme retrato pintado a mano. Era de una mujer con vestido blanco, sentada en un banquito mientras simulaba tocar el piano – el mismo piano que estaba en un rincón a lado de una ventana - y junto a ese cuadro otro florero idéntico al que estaba en el vestíbulo.

Era hermosa, de cabello largo negro y ojos azules, labios rojos y con una sonrisa angelical.

¿Quién era o quien había sido?

De pronto comenzaba a sentir unos celos impresionantes. Antonio De la Rosa pareció darse cuenta de la reacción de la joven, se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndola a su cuerpo y recargando su barbilla en uno de sus hombros.

— ¿Quién es? — preguntó la joven, sin dejar de mirar el cuadro.

—No es nadie quien te pueda incomodar — besando su suave y terso hombro.

—Es hermosa — admitió ella, sin dejar de observar la pintura.

—Si… — suspiró al ver cuadro de su esposa.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

El duque esbozó una media sonrisa, hizo girar a Kikyo entre sus brazos y cuando la tuvo en frente de él, acarició su nariz.

—Te he dicho que no es nadie que te pueda incomodar — dijo él — Ahora ya puedes quitarte esto — dijo mientras se deshacía del antifaz de la joven — Ven — la tomó de la mano — Te mostrare el resto de la mansión.

Y así fue, él le había mostrado cada rincón de su hogar, notaba el nerviosismo de la joven por si un empleado se cruzaba en sus caminos, pero Lord De la Rosa le había confirmado una vez más que no había nadie ahí más que ellos dos.

Se detuvieron en frente de las escaleras y un leve destello de arrepentimiento se reflejó en los ojos negros de la joven. No podía pisar el primer escalón, era como si algo se lo impidiera, como si la razón se hubiese adueñado de su mente.

De esto apreció darse cuenta el duque, pues la abrazó por detrás, acercándola a su cuerpo y le dijo suavemente al odio.

— ¿Estas segura? Sino, puedo llevarte a casa de tu primo y…

Kikyo giró sobre sus brazos y colocó un dedo en sus labios. Estaba segura y no era porque deseaba que arruinara su reputación, sino porque deseaba a ese hombre desde la primera vez que lo había visto, se había llegado a enamorar de él y el beso que le dio por primera vez, había sido la confirmación de ese amor. Un amor profundo, que cuando lo veía sentía que le faltaba el aliento y que su corazón cobraba vida propia.

—Estoy segura, Antonio.

Él se estremeció al escuchar en esa voz dulce su nombre. No pudo evitar besarla de nuevo, fue entonces cuando la tomó entre sus brazos y subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, todo sin dejar de besarla.

Para su fortuna, la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta, él entró con su precioso tesoro entre sus brazos y cerró con su pie la puerta. La depositó en el suelo, sintiendo como resbalaba ese cuerpo esbelto entre sus brazos y que en pocos minutos lo poseería haciéndolo suyo para siempre.

Fue a encender una vela, mientras que ella se quedaba ahí, en frente de una enorme, con cuatro postes de madera en color caoba. Se preguntaba cuántas mujeres habían estado ahí antes, cuantas habían robado su corazón.

Entonces recordó a la mujer del cuadro. ¿Había sido alguien importante en su vida? ¿Ella también se había enamorado de esos hermosos ojos verdes? ¿Había sido la primera en probar su amor entre esas sábanas blancas?

¿Quién era ella?

Entre más lo pensaba más se atormentaba, no deseaba estar una cama que había ocupado otra mujer.

Las velas comenzaron a iluminar un poco la habitación, las paredes eran de color crema y las cortinas en color café, se sentía un ambiente relajador entre las cuatro paredes.

Lord De la Rosa se acercó a ella con dos copas, una contenía vino y la otra era un whisky.

Le entregó a ella la copa de vino.

Él la miró con una ceja arqueada, sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando ella, así decidió aclarar esos fantasmas que se estaban arremolinando en su mente.

—Puedo asegurarte que nunca ha entrado una mujer aquí — esbozó una sonrisa —Bueno, al menos no han pasado de la puerta principal — corrigió con sinceridad.

Porque sí había traído mujeres, pero nunca las había dejado ingresar en el interior de su hogar. Sus cortos amoríos terminaban en los establos, o en la casita de herramientas que tenían sus empleados.

— ¿Ni siquiera Lady Andrews? — preguntó con hostilidad, arqueando una ceja.

Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ni siquiera ella. ¿Por qué estamos hablando de este tema?

—No sé — ella se encogió de hombros —Tú fuiste quien tocó el tema.

Él se aclaró la garganta, tomó la copa de la joven y la dejó sobre una mesita, después fue hacia ella y la tomó de la cintura.

—Escucha y te lo voy a decir con sinceridad. Eres la primera mujer que cruza de la puerta principal hasta mi habitación. Claro, sin contar a mis empleadas domésticas.

En gran parte era cierto, porque la única mujer que había llevado a su cama y le había hecho el amor con profunda pasión y deseo, era una mujer que ya no estaba más con él, alguien a quien amaba demasiado y aun extrañaba, junto con su pequeño hijo.

Su amada Catalina.

Kikyo sentía que él no la miraba a ella, que tenía la vista perdida en alguna parte.

Pero en cambio él se la veía a ella. Tanto Kikyo como Catalina eran mujeres distintas, una había sido su esposa, su gran amor y la otra simplemente lo atraía, lo volvía loco al grado de desear algo más que su cuerpo.

Kikyo era desesperante mientras que Catalina era pacífica.

Kikyo era rebelde mientras que Catalina era sumisa.

Kikyo decía lo que pensaba sin importar en qué lugar se encontraban, Catalina en cambio esperaba la hora de estar a solas y discutían de manera tranquila.

Dos mujeres con un parecido similar, pero tan diferentes en cuerpo y alma.

—Si no te sientes segura, podemos dejar las cosas así y te llevo a casa. Pero quiero que sepas que te he dicho la verdad.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y supo que estaba diciendo la verdad, pues en ellos se veía toda la sinceridad que un hombre ofrecía.

—Estoy segura. Era simple curiosidad. Además, no quiero regresar a casa.

Él esbozó una sonrisa y apoyó su frente en la de ella.

Para él iba a resultar complicado, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había pasado por primera vez una noche con una virgen. Pero la comparación era que Catalina había sido su esposa, Kikyo no, y comprometerla de ese modo no sería justo y debía hacerle entrar en razón, aunque fuera por última vez.

—A veces desearía que me dijeras que no estas segura, que deseas que te lleve a casa —la miró a los ojos —Hermoso ángel ¿Tienes idea de lo que puede pasar estar esta noche? — Preguntó y ella asintió —Te puedo comprometer.

—No busco que te cases conmigo. Sólo una noche de simplicidad. Compláceme estando entre los brazos de un libertino como tú.

Hizo una mueca, era verdad, se había ganado a pulso el título de libertino, pero la vida lo había orilló a tomar ese rumbo. Cada vez que terminaba con una mujer esperaba llenar el vacío que le había dejado su esposa, pero la mayoría de todas ellas lo dejaban más vació.

—Sólo quiero que sepas que yo no soy un canalla, soy un caballero, y si pasa algo más allá de besos, te responderé con mi nombre.

Ella lo miró, él la miró y se fundieron en una sola mirada. Lord De la Rosa la acercó más a él, depositando besos en su frente, mejilla, besó su labio inferior, lo mordisqueó, hasta hacer que la joven abriera los labios y los reclamara en un sólo beso voraz, lleno de deseo y pasión desvivida.

Sus manos expertas iban deshaciéndose de cada nudo del vestido de la joven y éste cayó en cascada por todo su cuerpo dejándola solo con un pequeño camisón que le llegaba a la mitad de sus mulos y que además era demasiado ligero como para hacer que se transparentaran sus hermosos encantos.

Kikyo era vagamente consciente de lo que le hacía, pues estaba perdida bajo el hechizo de sus besos ardientes.

Fue guiándola hasta la cama, subieron un pequeño escalón y dejó sobre las sabanas de satín color blanco, se recargó encima de ella sin dejar caer todo su peso.

— Esta noche te haré mía Kikyo — le susurró al oído.

Ya no había porque decirle "hermoso ángel" o "ángel mío" ahora ella estaba en sus dominios y si ella estaba segura de lo que deseaba, nunca más saldría de allí. Porque le pertenecería y la marcaría para siempre con su esencia.

—Haré que todo tu hermoso cuerpo vibre ante mis caricias. Gritaras mi nombre cada vez que mis labios rocen tu cuerpo. Sólo quiero que sepas que ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirte.

El pecho de Kikyo subía y bajaba agitado por la respiración.

Su mirada se encontró nuevamente con la de él y ella asintió.

—Si — asintió con leve jadeo.

No sabía porque había respondido, pero la sensación de tenerlo encima de ella era de lo más placentero que había sentido en toda su vida.

Arrancó el camisón de su cuerpo terminando así por desenvolver su tesoro, era como si hubiese recibido un obsequio después de tanto tiempo.

Kikyo instintivamente se cubrió la parte de sus senos, pero Antonio, tomó sus brazos y los puso por encima de su cabeza.

Negó con la cabeza, esbozando una media sonrisa.

—No princesa mía. Te dije que era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

Besó el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que se arqueara ante él, después fue dibujando un camino con su lengua desde el lóbulo hasta la curva de su cuello. Deteniéndose en el nacimiento de sus senos. Su pecho subía y bajaba, era como si se los ofreciera en bandeja de plata.

—Tienes unos senos preciosos. Redondos y bien formados.

Se llevó uno a los labios y ella gritó al sentir el asalto, dibujaba círculos a su alrededor, paseaba la lengua sobre uno de los pezones. Y Kikyo, comenzó arquearse contra él, frotando su cuerpo con el de él, exigiéndole más y más de aquella prohibida pero provocadora caricia.

—Antonio…—Suspiró ella.

Pero él no la escuchaba, se dedicaba a darle placer y atender de la misma forma tan dulce el otro de sus pezones.

Bajó lentamente más, dejando atrás los senos, besando su abdomen con profunda adoración, mientras que liberaba sus manos, para acariciarle las cuervas de su cuerpo y llegar hasta la parte de sus mulos donde fue separándolos poco a poco.

Kikyo estaba extasiada, perdida en un oleaje de sensaciones que iban despertando por todo su cuerpo y deteniéndose en una parte pecaminosa, en una que jamás pensó que llegaría a reaccionar de esa forma.

Sólo entonces abrió los ojos al comprender a qué punto se dirigía su Lord arrogante. Intentó moverse, pero éste inmovilizó sus caderas impidiendo que se moviera.

—Relájate — susurró, acariciando las paredes de su sexo con su barbilla —Esto puede ser tan dulce y placentero como uno desea. Déjate llevar Kikyo. Deja que te demuestre a qué punto puede vibrar tu cuerpo de pasión.

Y tras esas palabras ardientes ella se relajó.

Lord De la Rosa hundió sus labios en el valle rizado de la joven. Abriendo sus pliegues con la punta de la lengua. Kikyo abrió y cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo, la sensación era cálida, tan pecaminosa y ardiente, se sentía una libertina bajo el contacto de su lengua. Movía sus caderas al compás del moviente de su lengua, sus manos, buscaron su cabeza y enredó sus dedos en el cabello su cabello sedoso.

—Antonio…—gritó su nombre.

Un fuego se acumulaba en su interior, justo en la parte donde él la estaba besando, deseando por ser liberado.

No quería que llegara tan pronto, así que dio un último beso y se apartó de ella, esbozando una sonrisa al escuchar las protestas de la joven.

—En seguida vuelvo — le susurró al odio — No me extrañes.

Le dio un último besó en el pezón y salió de la cama. Apagó las velas mientras se desvestía, aún era muy temprano para que Kikyo viera su desnudez, respetaba el pudor de la joven, así que decidió complacerá con eso.

Una vez desnudo, se colocó entre sus rodillas, Kikyo había visto su reflejo a la luz de la luna.

—Puede que sientas dolor cariño, pero prometo no hacerte demasiado daño — explicó él, abriendo lentamente las piernas de la joven —Porque tú serás mía y yo seré tuyo. ¿Lo comprendes?

Kikyo asintió, y entonces con una sola envestida él la penetró con profundo cuidado.

Ella cerró los ojos al sentir el dolor, al principio su piel ardía ante el contacto, se sentía llena y completa. En cambio él, había permanecido inmóvil, esperando a que ella se adaptara a él.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el brillo de los ojos de Antonio.

— ¿Ya hemos terminado? — preguntó desilusionada.

—Oh no cariño, te aseguro que aún no ha terminado. — Acarició sus mejillas, tomó una de sus manos, la besó y se la llevó directo a su corazón —Ahora, eres completamente mía.

Antonio comenzó a moverse de manera lenta, entrando y saliendo de ella, siendo delicado y cuidando de no hacerle daño. La vio suspirar, arquearse contra él, incluso, rodeó con sus piernas su cintura, aferrándose más a él.

—Ahh…— gimió.

—Vamos, déjate llevar.

Y lo volvió hacer, se movía hacia adelante y atrás, arrebatándole suspiros y gemidos placenteros, él se agachó y tomó uno de sus pezones con su boca, lo que aumentó más la pasión de Kikyo y su liberación estaba más cerca.

Toda una corriente eléctrica pasaba por su cuerpo, se aferraba más a él, frotaba su cuerpo con él de él, se movía al mismo tiempo que él. La respiración comenzaba a faltarle, un dolor en el abdomen se acumulaba y se concentraba en un punto.

—Antonio…

—Ya casi hermoso ángel.

Kikyó se aferró aún más a él, rasguñándole con las uñas toda su espalda, él dejó de besar sus senos y se apoderó de sus labios.

Ella ya no podía más hasta que explotó en mil sensaciones gritando su nombre, era como si subía al cielo y bajaba de una nueve. Antonio le siguió dos segundos después, derramado su esencia en ella.

Recargó su frente en Kikyo, la abrazó y rodó con ella hasta dejarla encima de él, descubrió la cama y los cubrió a ambos con las sabanas, Kikyo recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Antonio y cerró los ojos, su cuerpo aun vibraba por el orgasmo intenso que había tenido.

Él la vio dormir, y en ese momento se sintió culpable. Le había quitado la virginidad a una mujer que no era su prometida, la había comprometido en todos los aspectos y por si fuera poco, si la dejó embarazada esa noche, había puesto en peligro su vida.

No deseaba que ella pasara por lo mismo que había pasado Catalina.

Despertó en medio de la noche, no sabía qué hora era, sólo que estaba entre los brazos de Antonio De la Rosa, giró con cuidado para no despertarlo y lo vio dormido. Esbozó una sonrisa al verlo, se veía tan relajado. Jamás en su vida llegó a sentir una dicha tan completa, ese hombre había entrado como una tormenta en su vida y había arrasado con su corazón, ahora no quería que nadie lo apartara de ella, porque estaba remediablemente enamorada de él, aunque él estuviera comprometido con otra.

Pero lo que estaba segura era que nadie iba a quitarle este momento de dicha.

Sin despertarlo, retiró su brazo y se levantó de la cama. Buscó su camisón pero lo único que encontró fue la camisa blanca de él, esbozó una sonrisa, no se iba a enojar porque ella se pusiera su camisa.

Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y bajó hasta la sala de estar, fue a donde estaba el piano, deslizó con cuidado sus dedos entre los teclados y comenzó a tocar una melodía suave y romántica.

Antonio abrió sus ojos verdes y lo primero que hizo fue mirar a un lado de la cama, pero estaba vacía. Frunció el cejo, ¿Dónde estaba Kikyo?, fue entonces cuando a lo lejos escuchó el sonido de un piano. Como pudo se levantó de la cama, se puso los pantalones que estaban en el suelo y salió de la habitación, guiado por el armonioso sonido.

Se detuvo en la entrada de la sala al ver a alguien tocar el piano, la mujer traía el cabello suelto y llevaba un camisón blanco. Observó el retrato y después a la mujer que tocaba el piano.

— _¿Catalina?_

Se acercó a ella y vio que la joven tenía los ojos cerrados mientras tocaba. Entonces, Kikyo tocó las ultimas notar y al abrir los ojos se sobresaltó al verlo recargado en el piano y observándola con sus maravillosos ojos verdes.

—Disculpa ¿Te he despertado?

Él negó, sin perderla de vista.

Kikyo pensaba que estaba enfadado, pasó su lengua por los labios en busca de una disculpa.

—Si estas enfadado porque estaba tocando el…

Entonces Lord De la Rosa le puso un dedo en los labios obligándola a callar, fue hasta ella y la tomó entre sus brazos para sentarla sobre el piano.

—Aparte de ser bella, tocas hermoso el piano –susurró contra su oído.

Sus manos iban descendiendo hasta llegar al borde de la camisa que la joven llevaba. Esbozó una sonrisa al darse cuenta que era la suya. Sus labios de desplazaban por la cuerva del cuello de Kikyo y ella se arqueó ante las sensaciones que despertaba aquel hombre.

Entonces le quitó la camisa, dejándola completamente desnuda ante él.

-No sabes cuánto deseo por hacerte mía una vez más.

Kikyo se mordió el labio inferior y recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de Lord De la Rosa. Era de hombros anchos, brazos largos y fuertes, abdomen plano y esos ojos verdes llenos de deseo (Era como ver a Bradley Cooper sin camisa :o ). No pudo evitar la tentación de acariciarlo una vez más y se estremeció al hacerlo ya que su piel ardía bajo su contacto.

Él fue depositando un camino de besos ardientes que iban desde su clavícula hasta el pecho y de ahí al nacimiento de sus senos, se detuvo en uno de ellos llevándose un pezón a su boca, donde se deleitó con él.

Kikyo se arqueó ante su asalto y un leve jadeo se escapó de sus labios.

El duque soltó su pezón y le separó las piernas.

— ¿Me deseas de nuevo, mi hermoso ángel? – Susurró contra su boca — ¿Deseas que te haga mía una vez más?

—Siii…—jadeó, acercando sus labios para que los besara.

Él se apartó un poco y esbozó una sonrisa ante la protesta de la joven.

— ¿Cuánto me deseas, Kikyo?

Escuchar su nombre en los labios carnosos de Antonio era la gota que había derramado todo su deseo. De pronto fue ella la que lo sorprendió, ya que lo rodeó con sus piernas las caderas de aquel hombre y lo atrajo hacia ella, cuando lo tenía cerca de ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y susurró:

—Demasiado— y esta vez fue ella quien lo besó.

Como si el tiempo se detuviera justo en ese instante, él la volvió a hacer suya, hay, arriba del piano.

Kikyo abrió los ojos y se alarmó, faltaba poco para el amanecer y seguía en la habitación de Lord De la Rosa, en su cama y en sus brazos. Se levantó y buscó su vestido.

— ¿Qué…sucede…?

Lo oyó preguntar, Kikyo alzó la cabeza y se encontró con unos ojos verdes somnolientos.

—Debo estar en casa de mi primo antes del amanecer. Si mi tía se entera que no estuve… será mi r…— se quedó callada.

No tenía caso haber dicho que estaría arruinada si su tía descubriera que ella no se encontraba en casa, más bien su ruina comenzó cuando salió de casa con ese antifaz.

—Se molestara si no me ve — corrigió al fin, colocándose el camisón.

Antonio se levantó de la cama y buscó sus pantalones.

—Escucha — dijo él — Lo que pasó esta noche… quiero que sepas que…— comenzó a vacilar.

Kikyo no quería escucharlo, no quería escuchar de sus labios que estaba arrepentido por haberle arrebatado su virginidad ¿Qué más podía esperar ella? ¿Una declaración de amor seguida de una propuesta de matrimonio?

No

Ni siquiera le había dicho "Te amo" simplemente había mencionado lo mucho que la deseaba y ella, había caído en sus palabras. Ahora comenzaba arrepentirse por haberlo elegido a él para que arruinara su reputación.

—Lo que me importa en estos momentos es llegar a casa de mi primo — cortó ella —Si mi tía descubre que no dormí en casa, se pondrá furiosa. Además, quede salir a montar por el serpentine con…

Silencio.

Eso no debió haberlo dicho.

Entonces, el duque se giró sobre sus talones, avanzaba a paso lento hacia ella, abrochándose los botones de su camisa.

—¿Ah sí? — Frunció el cejo — ¿Con quién?

—La verdad que eso no es de su incumbencia milord.

—En eso te equivocas. Porque usted señorita, ya no puede salir con nadie que no sea yo. Porque tú y yo nos vamos a casar.

Kikyo, molesta, frunció el cejo y cruzó los brazos — ¿Disculpa? Que yo sepa estas comprometido con otra mujer. Al menos que vayas a romperlo. Además, no hay razón poderosa alguna para que tú y yo nos casemos.

— ¿Una razón poderosa alguna? —Repitió indignado — Oh mi hermoso ángel. Te puedo refrescar la memoria de lo que hicimos en esta habitación…

—Basta…

—O abajo, en la sala, justamente sobre el piano.

—He dicho que basta — interrumpió molesta.

—Pues no —alzó la voz, deteniéndose frente a ella. — Esas son las principales razones por las que nos debemos casar. Arruine tu reputación y por mi honor que debo repararlo.

— ¿Y qué hay de Kagome Higurashi, milord? — Kikyo se zafó de sus brazos —Ella es quien más va a sufrir por todo esto. Es mejor que las cosas se queden como esta. No se preocupe por mí, yo puedo regresar a Francia y meterme a un convento.

—Como si eso fuera la solución, meterse a un convento y listo. Pues no, tú y yo nos casamos y en cuanto a Lady Kagome, no te preocupes. Estoy seguro que alguien la consolara.

Kikyo hasta sentía miedo de su reacción, temía incluso que la golpeara para hacerla reaccionar, en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo siempre había actuado dulce y seductor, como la noche de ayer, pero ese seductor se había esfumado para darle paso a un ogro molesto.

—No si antes huyo.

Esto hizo que el duque soltara una risa que se escuchó por los cuatro rincones de la habitación.

—Ay ángel mío — suspiró —No tienes idea de quién soy realmente. Esta conversación se queda pendiente. Ahora termina de vestirte que debo llevarte a casa de tu primo.

La dejó precisamente antes del amanecer, le ayudó a subir a su balcón y antes de emprender su ida, la tomó de la cintura arrastrándola hacia sus brazos para besarla con pasión y amor.

—Ahora eres mía que te quede claro — susurró en su oído

Lo vio salir por el balcón y lo siguió hasta verlo desaparecer en medio del amanecer.

Si, ahora era suya y había arruinado su reputación, si él le pedía matrimonio con gusto aceptaba sin pensarlo, el detalle era que él ya se lo había propuesto a otra.

Se quitó el vestido y aun podía oler el aroma de su perfume en su cuerpo, había un camisón en la cama y se lo puso, aún faltaban una hora para que Lord De Canterville fuera a su encuentro, así que aprovecharía para dormir un poco.

La anciana Kaede entró a la habitación de su sobrino Inuyasha, lo encontró en la cama en muy mal estado, con la nariz congestionada y los ojos rojos, era como si un demonio lo hubiera poseído en medio de la noche.

Puso su mano en la frente de Inuyasha y en segundos la retiró.

—Dios, estas ardiendo en fiebre. — Dijo mientras fruncía el cejo — ¿A qué clase de idiota se le ocurre caminar bajo la lluvia?

—Tía, no me siento bien como para discutir — explicó un débil Inuyasha.

—Me vas a escuchar quieras o no. Entre tú y Kikyo me van a sacar canas verdes, me va a dar un infarto por los problemas que me están causando.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con ella? — preguntó, frunciendo el cejo, pues había visto merodear a Lord De la Rosa antes de que la opera diera inicio.

—Le surgió un pretendiente y ella no quiere ser cortejada — explicó la anciana — Y ahora tú, caminando bajo la lluvia y ahora enfermo. Dios, ustedes me van acabar conmigo. ¿Por qué no pueden ser como Koga? Es discreto, educado, no ha tenido ningún incidente y hasta esta cortejando a una bella dama. Lo mismo deberías hacer tú, ahora con tu compromiso roto, fácil puedes buscar a una…

—No me pienso casar —la cortó al instante —De hecho, quiero retomar mi vida de libertinaje. Hace tiempo que la he dejado atrás.

La anciana abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Ni se te ocurra.

—Lo siento tía. Soy marques, puedo hacer lo que quiera.

—Marques o no usted se queda en la cama todo el día y olvida esa estupidez de retomar su libertinaje. ¿Entendido?

No hubo respuesta, porque en ese momento entró una empleada con una bandeja y algo humeante que sobresalía de un plato. Era un caldo de verduras que Kaede había mandado a preparar especialmente para su sobrino y a base de regañadientes, el joven tuvo que comerse toso lo que había en el plato.

Kagome miraba su reflejo en el amplio espejo, mientras que la mujer que había conexionado su vestido observaba con esos ojos verdes cada fino detalle desde el dobladillo hasta la punta de las mangas. No podía negar que el vestido era hermoso, gris plata con encaje, mangas hasta los brazos y de cuello de tortuga.

La mujer se llevó una mano al mentón.

—Tendremos que hacer unas modificaciones aquí — dijo señalando la parte baja de los brazos.

Tenía acento un poco extraño, entre italiano y francés y era porque su madre era francesa y su padre italiano.

Su madre y su tía quienes estaban sentadas en un taburete a poca distancia de ahí observaban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Pero todo lo demás es estupendo. Serás una hermosa novia —comentó esbozando una sonrisa — Tu futuro marido estará encantado con este vestido.

¿Su futuro marido? Suspiró mirándose una vez más el vestido. Deseaba que Inuyasha la viera con ese vestido, que él fuera su futuro esposo, pero sus caminos se habían separado hace mucho tiempo. Ella misma lo había rechazado un par de veces y ahora estaba segura que él cumpliría su palabra.

Una vez terminadas las pruebas, Kagome salía de los probadores junto con su madre y su tía cuando en el local entró la dama de compañía de Lady Kade con unos vestidos en las manos y los dejó sobre un pequeño mostrador.

—Lady Clearwater envía estos vestidos.

La modista asintió ya que sabía a la perfección para que los hubiera enviado.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra Lady Clearwater?— inquirió la condesa Higurashi.

—Bien Lady Higurashi, aunque está cuidando al señor Inuyasha.

Kagome frunció el cejo y no pudo evitar preguntar:

— ¿Le ha pasado algo?

—Oh no señorita. Ayer al joven salió del teatro dejando el carruaje ahí, desafortunadamente la lluvia lo tomó por sorpresa. No le fue muy bien, porque pescó una fiebre atroz.

—Deberíamos ir a verlo y visitar de paso a Lady Clearwater —sugirió la tía Marian.

—Si — asintió la condesa Higurashi — Hija si quieres regresa a casa. Marian y yo iremos a visitar a Lady…

—No — Kagome negó y la interrumpió — Iré con ustedes.

—De acuerdo.

En la mansión Taisho, Kaede recibió a sus visitas en la sala de estar y si, efectivamente les había comentado que su sobrino estaba delicado de salud. Cuando la anciana sugirió tomar el té en el jardín fue cuando Kagome aprovechó la oportunidad de ir en su búsqueda, se sentía culpable, pero sobre todo deseaba saber cómo seguía.

Subió las escaleras y tuvo suerte, pues en la primera habitación que buscó era la de él. sus ojos pasaron por la lujoso y amplió espacio. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de papel azul marino, unos enormes ventanales en frente y una cama con dosel blanco, ahí, sobre las cobijas dormía y descansaba plácidamente el hombre que le había robado el corazón desde niña.

Se acercó a la cama y tomó asiento cuidadosamente para no despertarlo. Se veía tan frágil, tan tranquilo, pero sus labios estaban resecos y un deseo por tocarlo se apoderó de ella, sólo cuando estuvo a punto de rosar su mano contra la frente sudorosa de Inuyasha, éste la tomó en el aire.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? — le preguntó con voz ronca y con el cejo fruncido — ¿Cómo entró?

Ella retiró la mano y lo observó.

—Me enteré que estabas enfermo y…

—No debería estar aquí Lady Higurashi — la interrumpió de manera fría—Mucho menos en la habitación de un hombre soltero.

—Inuyasha yo…

—No me encuentro bien en estos momentos para atenderla como es debido.

No la miraba a ella, miraba hacia el frente, en otra dirección que no fueran sus bellos ojos, porque sabía perfectamente que si volteaba a verla estaría perdido y una vez más se arrodillaría ante ella para confesarle su amor como tantas veces lo había hecho.

—Así que haga el favor de salir de mi habitación — concluyó.

A Kagome le dolía su indiferencia, la manera tan formal a la que se dirigía a ella, deseaba que volteara y la viera porque ella lo único que hacía era ver esos ojos dorados que estaban perdidos en otro punto.

Estaba tan cerca de él, pero aun así se estaba tan lejos.

Ella se pasó la lengua por sus labios, tratando de llamar su atención.

—Tenemos que hablar, anoche…

—Anoche no pasó nada —una vez más la interrumpía— ¿O sí?

Se le agujeró el corazón, no quería irse, quería hablar con él y decirle que anoche había sido demasiado orgullosa como para no aceptar lo que él le estaba ofreciendo sinceramente.

Inuyasha se desesperó más, de su aroma, de sus labios, de su cuerpo sobre la cama, de su presencia, en estos momentos lo menos que quería era verla a ella o terminaría acorándola entre sus brazos y hacerla entrar en razón.

Pero sabía que sería inútil, así que deseaba que se fuera de allí lo más antes posible.

Al ver que ella no hacia el menor gesto por moverse, él se levantó de la cama como pudo, la tomó del brazo no de manera violenta pero nada fue delicado.

—Disculpe milady — dijo él, abriendo la puerta de la habitación con la otra mano —Necesito descansar y usted no hace el menor gesto por moverse.

—Inuyasha no seas así, quiero explicarte muchas cosas.

—Demasiado tarde. Me cansé de rogarle mucho tiempo. Ahora gracias a usted, el libertino, el marqués Taisho regresa a sus andadas.

Como no hubo respuesta por parte de Kagome, él aprovechó el estado de shock por parte de la mujer, abrió la puerta y la sacó de su habitación.

—Que tenga buen día Lady Higurashi.

Y cerró la puerta tras sus espaldas.

Era difícil a quien le dolía más, si a ella su desprecio o a él por amarla y no aprovechar que estaba ahí, en su habitación para besarla como tanto había deseado desde la noche en que la dejó en su habitación.

Continuara…

_Hola mis queridas lectoras, les cuento que mi __bebé cumplió 13 semanas aún no se sabe que es porque no se dejo ver ya que andaba muy inquieto, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, haré sufrir un poco a Kagome por orgullosa, __Kikyo se entregó a Antonio, esperemos que esto no traigan consecuencias de las que se puedan arrepentir, pero es evidente el amor entre ellos dos aunque no se lo hayan confesado mutuamente. Por cierto me encanta vero así de celoso y posesivo.__ Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, hasta la próxima_

_Besos y Abrazos _

_Perla_


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Kagome frunció el cejo, quiso entrar de nuevo a la habitación de Inuyasha y explicarle muchas cosas incluyendo las razones por las que no confiaba en él. Eran sus indecisiones y la manera impulsiva de actuar lo que evitó que ella aceptara el amor que le ofrecía.

Se aceró a la puerta unos cuantos centímetros, alzó una mano para tocarla con los nudillos, pero negó, no era lo correcto, después de todo, estaba en frente de la habitación de un hombre soltero y en su casa.

No, tal vez en otro momento, además él no se encontraba en buenas condiciones como para poder hablar. Así que, bajó su mano, giró sobre sus talones y regresó por donde había ido.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos ¿Qué había hecho? Había corrido a la mujer que amaba de su habitación cuando lo único que deseaba era abrazarla y besarla, le había dicho además que retomaría su vida de libertinaje todo para hacerle daño.

Dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta pero el pasillo estaba solo, lo único que flotaba en el aire era el aroma que ella había dejado.

Kagome regresó con su madre, su tía y la anciana Kaede, quienes se encontraban en el jardín, ninguna de las tres le habían interrogado el motivo de su tardanza.

— ¿Cómo sigue su sobrino, Lady Clearwater? — preguntó la condesa Higurashi.

—Bien querida — respondió la dama, dándole un pequeño sorbo a su tasa de té — Es solo una pequeña fiebre. En cuanto se recupere estará como nuevo.

— ¿Y sus demás sobrinos, milady? —preguntó la tía de Kagome.

—Kikyo salió muy temprano con el duque de Canterville, juntos iban a dar un paseo por el Serpentine — esbozó una sonrisa — Creo que por fin mi sobrina ha encontrado el candidato perfecto a ser su marido. Por otro lado, quiero hacerles la cordial invitación a la fiesta de compromiso de mi sobrino Koga con la señorita Ayame que se realizara dentro de varios días. Todo se organizará en la casa de la joven, así lo dispuso el padre de ella. — Miró a la condesa — Para mí sería un honor que asistieran.

—Cuente con ello — asintió la condesa con una sonrisa.

Kagome esbozó una media sonrisa, se alegraba por ella y por Koga, al menos ellos iban a ser felices. Tal vez después de que ella se casara con el Lord De la Rosa sería feliz en España.

Suspiró para sus adentros, ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Ella no deseaba irse a vivir a España, en tal caso prefería regresar a Francia. Faltaban escasos meses para que ella se uniera en matrimonio con el duque. Observó el anillo que él le había dado, era el mismo anillo que había usado Catalina, su antigua esposa, entre ellos si había amor, un amor que pasó más allá de la vida y después, una tragedia que absorbió todo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, él se había mostrado frío después de que regresó de su supuesto secuestro. Ya no la visitaba con más frecuencia, no le mandaba tan siquiera un detalle, no era que le preocupara, él era aún un hombre libre.

Pero, ¿Y si había alguien más en su vida y ella estaba en medio? ¿Tenía el valor suficiente como para romper el compromiso? Tal vez si, lo rompería y se podría ir a Francia donde podría comenzar de nuevo.

Siendo realista, ella no deseaba casarse con él.

¿Él si lo deseaba?

—Te veo muy callada hija ¿Pasa algo?

La voz de la anciana Kaede la regresó a la realidad.

Kagome descubrió que tenía la mirada perdida en el anillo que llevaba en su mano izquierda. Alzó la mirada y se obligó a esbozar una sonrisa.

—No pasa nada Lady Kaede. Son los preparativos de la boda — mintió la joven.

—Espero que mi sobrina se consiga un pretendiente como el tuyo. Lord De la Rosa es un hombre demasiado galán, aparte de ser todo un caballero. Estoy segura que primero esta su honor a que comprometer a una joven dama de buena reputación.

—La verdad es que si — esbozó una pequeña sonrisa — Confío mucho en mi prometido.

En ese momento, se acercó la dama de compañía de Kikyo, Kagura, saludó a las damas y se inclinó ante Lady Clearwater y le susurró al odio:

—Madame ¿Me permite un momento a solas?

La anciana miró a la doncella de su sobrina y negó con la cabeza.

—Más tarde Kagura, estoy ocupada con las damas. Al menos que sea algo urgente que requiera mi atención.

Al ver los ojos de la joven y que ella asentía con la cabeza, comprendió que era urgente y que necesitaba de toda su atención. Así que, la anciana asintió, se dirigió a sus visitas y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dijo:

—En seguida regreso — se levantó de la silla, alisándose la falda de su vestido — Algo necesita esta muchacha.

Y así, siguió a la joven, ella pensó que la iba a guiar hacia la cocina o a la sala, pero nunca se imaginó que la llevaría directo al dormitorio de su sobrina.

— ¿A que me has traído a la habitación de mi sobrina, explícate muchacha? — arqueó una ceja.

La joven se acercó a la cama, tomó un vestido y un camisón que había encontrado esta mañana en el suelo y mal colocados.

—Encontré esto esta mañana — dijo la joven.

— ¿Un vestido… y un camisón? — La anciana arqueó una ceja — ¿Me has traído, sólo para mostrarme la ropa de mi sobrina?

La joven negó y se acercó a ella.

—No sólo es una ropa sucia madame. Sino su esencia, su aroma. No huele a la señorita Kikyo, es de hombre y miré.

A Kaede por poco le da un infarto o un desmayo, se tambaleó y si no hubiera sido por Kagura, hubiera caído al suelo.

Se llevó la mano al corazón, tomó entre sus manos el vestido y el camisón de su sobrina, contempló éste último, desgarrado y manchado de sangre.

¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Qué era? Además, tenía razón la doncella, esa esencia no era de su sobrina, era el perfume de un hombre. Su mente jugó con ella, haciéndole ver un sin fin de imágenes, ella siendo tocada por un hombre en contra de su voluntad, ella entregando lo más preciado que poseía.

Pero era imposible que esto pudiera haber pasado, además, ese no era el vestido que usó la noche anterior para ir a la ópera. Asintió, comenzaba a entenderlo todo, su desesperación por regresar a casa, cuando no le quiso abrir la puerta. Seguramente esa noche se iba a ver con alguien.

¿Pero con quién? ¿Quién había sido el desgraciado infeliz que sedujo a su sobrina?

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con la doncella, se puso de pie y dejó caer las prendas al suelo.

—Cuando mi sobrina llegue, hazla pasar al despacho — observó las prendas —En cuanto a eso, quiero que las lleves a mi habitación, que no sospeche de nada. Si te pregunta por el vestido y el camisón diles que los has mandado a lavar ¿Entendido?

La joven agachó la cabeza, apenada por haberle dicho a la tía de su niña, pero estaba preocupada y temía por ella.

Lady Kaede pasó su vista por la cama de su nieta y sin titubear preguntó.

— ¿Hay algo raro en la cama?

— ¿Cómo qué madame?

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero — frunció el cejo, sin dejar de observar la cama — Si no hay esencia de ese hombre en la cama de mi sobrina.

—No — negó la joven —Fue lo segundo que averigüe.

—De acuerdo — asintió —Ni una palabra de esto a Koga ni a Inuyasha. Y menos a él, no se te olvide que está enfermo.

—Si milady.

Mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía al jardín. Había llegado a la conclusión de su sobrina salió de la mansión y quien sabe hasta qué hora había regresado. Todo era cuestión de organizarle una trampa para que ella dijera la verdad. En estos momentos se sentía tan decepcionada de ella, la había tenido en un pedestal muy alto y en un día de tormenta los rayos lo destruyeron.

Regresó al jardín y ocupó el mismo lugar. Con gracia tomó la tasa de té que había en la mesita pero sus manos le flaquearon, haciendo que ésta tambaleara alrededor del plato haciendo que cayera al césped y empapando su vestido.

Kagome se levantó y fue hacía ella, tomó la tasa y la colocó en la mesa. Sostuvo las manos de la anciana entre las suyas y abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentirlas frías.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Lady Kaede? — preguntó con voz suave.

—No cariño — negó con la cabeza —Si me disculpan, no me encuentro bien y no seré buena compañía en estos momentos — se levantó — Iré a descansar. Discúlpenme por favor.

— ¿Desea que la acompañe?— preguntó Kagome preocupada, nunca había visto a la anciana en estas condiciones.

—No cariño. Gracias. Creo que necesito dormir un poco.

Las tres mujeres observaron como la anciana desaparecía en el interior de la mansión.

— ¿Habrá recibido una noticia desagradable? — preguntó Marian.

—No lo sé — negó con la cabeza la condesa —Estaba bien hace unos momentos, todo fue después de que se fuera con la doncella de su sobrina.

Kikyo bostezó y no era porque tuviera sueño, sino porque el paseo con ese hombre estaba resultando tremendamente aburrido.

Por el Serpentine, paseaban parejas tomadas de las manos, bellas jóvenes que estaban siendo cortejadas por un caballero o simplemente familias disfrutando de una mañana como esta.

— ¿Hace cuánto que regresó de Francia?

Lo oyó preguntar, básicamente no habían cruzado más de treinta palabras, ambos se quedaban en silencio, de haber sabido que así sería el paseo, habría declinado en el primer momento en que él le había hecho la propuesta.

—Hace un mes — respondió secamente, acariciando la cabeza de su caballo.

Entonces, escuchó un caballo atrás de ellos, ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo y se encontraron con un corcel negro, el jinete que lo montaba era alto, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

El pulso de Kikyo se aceleró y miró hacia el frente mientras que se acercaba a ellos Lord De la Rosa.

—Un estupendo día ¿No creen? — comentó él, mirando a Kikyo y después a Sesshomaru.

—Lord De la Rosa, que gusto verlo por aquí — comentó con sarcasmo Sesshomaru.

—Lo mismo digo, Lord De Canterville. ¿Interrumpo algo?

—Por supuesto que no — respondió el otro, mirando directamente a su rival.

—De hecho si — intervino Kikyo — Lord De Canterville y yo estábamos dando un paseo hasta que apareció usted, milord — lo miró a los ojos.

La tensión que había entre los tres se podía cortar con cualquier cosa. Lord De la Rosa frunció el cejo al ver a esa pequeña mujer quien le respondía de manera liberal.

—Lord De Canterville — dijo sin perder de vista a Kikyo —Podría permitirme unos minutos con la dama. Necesito decirle algo en privado.

—No creo que ella desee eso — respondió él, negándose a dejarla en sus manos.

—No se lo pregunté — entornó los ojos hacia él, con el cejo fruncido — Se lo estoy ordenando.

Sesshomaru miró a la joven y ésta negó, como pidiendo que no se retirara.

—Está bien. Un minuto, no más.

—Cinco — dijo él — No más.

En cuanto él se marchó, Lord De la Rosa aprovechó para preguntarle por ese hombre, estaba muerto de celos al verlo con ella que temía de su propia reacción.

— ¿Con Lord Canterville? — Preguntó, arqueando una ceja — ¿Era con ese con el que ibas a dar un paseo matutino?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — ella evadió su pregunta.

—No iba a quedarme con la curiosidad y saber con quién te citabas. ¿Qué pretende ese individuo? ¿Cortejarte?

—La verdad que eso no te incumbe — respondió ella — ¿O yo te he dicho algo sobre Lady Kagome?

—No estamos hablando de ella, estamos hablando de ti. Ahora, dile a ese sujeto que te lleve directo a la casa de tu primo, que no te encuentras bien. Y si se atreve a cortejarte, dile que ya tienes prometido. Que soy yo.

Kikyo frunció el cejo, estaba enfadada ante la prepotencia y la imposición de ese hombre.

—Que yo recuerde, usted y yo no estamos comprometidos, se va a casar con Lady Kagome.

— ¿Qué no estamos comprometidos? ¿Y lo que pasó anoche que fue?

—Nada milord — dijo con furia — No pasó nada. Así que deje las cosas como están. Usted se va a casar con Kagome, mientras que yo soy una mujer libre, en espera a ser cortejada — señaló a Sesshomaru, quien la observaba a varios metros — Y ese hombre pretende hacerlo.

— ¿Se te olvida que te he comprometido en todos los sentidos? ¿Qué incluso puede dejarte embarazada? ¿Esperas que yo acepte que un hijo mío nazca pensando que otro hombre es su padre o que peor aún, sea un bastardo?

—Eso ya es asunto mío — dijo ella.

—No— Lord De la Rosa negó —Es asunto de los dos. — hizo una pausa de unos largos segundos en espera a que ella dijera algo, pero no hacia el menor gesto por hacerlo, así que prosiguió — De acuerdo Lady Kikyo, usted gana. Romperé mi compromiso con Lady Higurashi esta misma tarde y en la noche iré a pedir su mano.

Ella trató de protestar pero lo vio girar su caballo y salir a todo galope.

¿Qué había hecho?

Por su culpa él iba a terminar su compromiso con una dama respetable como era Kagome, no era justo que ella le hiciera eso, pero siendo sincera, la única que se iba a alegrar era la propia Lady Kagome e Inuyasha, ya que ambos se amaban.

Sesshomaru se acercó a ella.

— ¿Todo bien?

Lo oyó preguntar y ella asintió y así, ambos retomaron su paseo, pero la mente de Kikyo estaba perdida en las cosas que iban a pasar esa noche.

El reloj sonaba mientras que ambos se veían el uno al otro. Lord De la Rosa esbozó una nerviosa sonrisa, mientras que ella le respondió de la misma forma. Él no le perdía de vista el anillo que le había dado a la joven, pues era el que había usado su esposa durante el tiempo que la tuvo a su lado.

La verdad era que ambos no tenían un tema de conversación, el silencio era lo único que reinaba entre ellos dos. De hecho, hasta eran indiferentes, como dos seres extraños.

— ¿Cómo le ha ido, Lord De la Rosa? — Kagome fue la primera en hablar.

—Bien, mi bella rosa inglesa — respondió él, mirándola a los ojos.

Había llegado el momento, sólo era cuestión de decir las palabras, sabía que ella amaba a Inuyasha y que él la amaba a ella, así que no sufriría por un compromiso anulado.

—Milady…

— ¿Esta seguro querer seguir con el compromiso?

Él abrió los ojos como platos, después los puso en blanco y se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento.

— ¿A qué viene eso, rosa inglesa? — Preguntó, arqueando una ceja —¿Acaso usted no desea…

— ¿Y usted? — preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos.

Él se aclaró la garganta, se levantó de su lugar y se arrodilló ante ella.

—Hay algunos que dirán que el matrimonio es únicamente por conveniencia — la miró a los ojos —Yo digo que no es así, que debe ser mutuo, que el único propósito que nos lleve al altar, sea el amor. Sé que usted no me ama, ama a Lord Taisho…

—Yo…

—No trate negarlo mi bella rosa inglesa. Ambos sabemos que nuestro compromiso se hizo a base de un impulso, ahora que sea nuestro impulso es que nos haga tomar una decisión sabia. Si usted, está segura de seguir con el compromiso, adelante. Hagámoslo. Le prometo fidelidad, todo lo que un matrimonio conlleva. Pero me sentiría verdaderamente egoísta, sabiendo que usted ama a otro, mientras que yo, disfruto de su compañía.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y ella agachó la cabeza.

—Lo siento — fue lo único que pudo responder.

Él entendió que había dado justo en corazón de la joven, sabía que con sus palabras la había hecho recapacitar, así ella, podría ir tras los brazos de Inuyasha y él reparar el daño que había hecho con Kikyo.

—No hay que sentirlo — dijo él, sacando un pañuelo de su saco y limpiando sus lágrimas. La hizo levantar la mirada y verlo —Espero que encuentre la felicidad con el hombre que haya elegido su corazón.

—Pero le había dado mi palabra a usted.

—Mi rosa inglesa. Las palabras salen sobrando cuando está el amor de por medio— le dio un beso en la mano — Deseo que sea feliz y que ese granuja sepa hacerlo, porque se lo merece.

Él se despidió de ella y camino hacia la puerta principal, Kagome reaccionó y fue tras él.

—Espere.

Lord De la Rosa se detuvo en medio de la puerta y espero a que la joven se acercara a él.

—Tome — le entregó el anillo que él le había dado — También deseo de corazón que la persona que usted haya elegido lo haga feliz, milord. Porque realmente usted se lo merece después de lo que ha vivido en el pasado.

—Gracias, Kagome.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y partió con otro destino diferente.

En cuanto Kikyo llegó a la mansión de su primo, se despidió de Lord De Canterville. La verdad es que no tenía deseos de tenerlo como compañía ni un segundo más. Puso un pie en el escalón pero apreció su doncella, diciéndole que su tía la esperaba en la biblioteca.

La joven frunció las cejas y suspiró, seguramente deseaba saber cómo le había ido el primer día con ese duque y no tenía ánimo para darle todos los detalles.

Llamó a la puerta y escuchó un adelante. La abrió y vio a su tía mirando desde el ventanal, dándole la espalda.

— ¿Me mandaste a llamar, tía?

—Cierra la puerta y toma asiento— respondió sin dejar de contemplar el jardín desde la ventana.

Kikyo cerró la puerta tras sus espaldas, caminó a paso lento y tomó asiento en una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio. La actitud de su tía no era la habitual, por lo regular era la primera que se mostraba interesada por algo, en esta ocasión no había ido a recibirla para acosarla con preguntas sobre su paseo de esta mañana.

La anciana no hablaba, simplemente miraba a través de la ventana, con los brazos cruzados por detrás.

—Si te preguntas como estuvo el paseo con el duque De Caterville…

— ¿Dónde estuviste a noche, Kikyo? — la interrumpió de golpe la anciana. Girando sobre sus talones para mirarla de frente.

Kikyo abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Qué donde estuvo anoche? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que estuvo fuera toda la noche?

No — negó para sí misma. Esta mañana ella se había mostrado con otra actitud diferente a la que estaba viendo en estos momentos.

—Después de la ópera, me fui a dormir tía — mintió, esperando a que ella creyera eso.

Pero la anciana no era tonta y por más vieja que fuera, más inteligente era. Ella mentía y estaba segura de eso, así que le pondría una trampa.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué a media noche no te encontré en tu habitación?

Kikyo iba a responder algo, pero sólo fue capaz de hacer figuras con sus labios.

—Me dio sed y fui a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua.

—No me digas — dijo con sarcasmo mientras tomaba asiento en la amplia silla de cuero.

—Si tía.

—Muy bien —la anciana asintió.

Lady Kaede se agachó y le mostró el camisón desgarrado de la joven, Kikyo al verlo palideció, se quedó muda. El camisón estaba rasgado y manchado de sangre. ¿Cómo había olvidado deshacerse de él? Si era la prueba viviente de la noche que había pasado con Lord De la Rosa.

— ¿Alguna explicación para esto, Kikyo?

—Anoche que fui por el vaso de agua, salí a tomar aire fresco por el jardín y la tela se me enredó con uno de los rosales, intenté soltarla pero terminé por desgarrarlo.

La anciana dejó el camisón sobre el escritorio, una y cada una de sus mentiras no se las había creído, su sobrina había estado con un hombre la noche anterior y la iba hacer que confesara así fuera lo último que hiciera.

— ¿Quieres dejar de mentirme? — Dijo la anciana — Sé que estuviste con un hombre. Un rosal no desgarra un camisón o qué ¿También deja la esencia masculina en un vestido? Tú — la señaló — Estuviste con un hombre anoche y exijo saber quién es.

— ¡Tía! — Exclamó la joven — Me ofrendes.

—Me ofendes más tú con tus mentiras. Así que dime de una vez con quien estuviste.

Acorralada y con una tía que la había descubierto, no tenía caso que siguiera mintiendo. Así que se armó de valor, miró a su tía de frente y sin titubear le dijo:

—Sí, estuve con un hombre anoche — alzó la voz — Ahora sé de lo que hablan las mujeres que son casadas, sobre la relación de un hombre una mujer en la intimidad.

La anciana se levantó, fue hasta donde estaba su Sobrina y sin previo aviso la abofeteó.

— ¿Cómo pudiste? — La tomó de los hombros y la zarandeo — ¿Tienes idea de lo que tu comportamiento ha causado?

—Sí, lo sé — ella se zafó y se levantó de la silla —He provocado mi ruina, nadie se va a querer casar con una mujer que ya no es virgen — esbozó una sonrisa — Y no sabes cuánto me alegro, por lo menos no me voy a casar con ese aburrido duque De Canterville.

—Eres una majadera.

Kaede iba a soltarle otra bofetada, pero Kikyo la atrapó en el aire antes de que se estrellara contra su piel.

—Ni se te ocurra abofetearme de nuevo.

Inuyasha bajó el último peldaño del escalón con el cejo fruncido y al instante se encontró con Koga, quien también tenía una expresión en el rostro de confusión.

— ¿Has escuchado eso? — preguntó Koga.

—Si—asintió él —Desde mi habitación llegan sus gritos.

—Debemos entrar y averiguar qué es lo que pasa — sugirió su primo.

Entraron y encontraron a las dos mujeres: Kikyo sosteniéndole el brazo a su tía en el aire y Kaede intentando soltarse.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — exigió saber Inuyasha.

—No pasa nada — dijo Kikyo — Esto en un problema entre tía y sobrina.

—Desde luego que no — Kaede se soltó y fue con sus sobrinos —Hijos, me temo que Kikyo ha deshonrado a la familia.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Koga arqueó una ceja confundido.

—Nada Koga, la tía alucina.

Koga pasó la mirada de su hermana a su tía y ésta le dijo:

—Que alguien ha comprometido a tu hermana en todos los sentidos…

El conde dejó los papeles que estaba viendo sobre su escritorio y alzó la mirada hacia su hija. Quien lo miraba con desesperación.

— ¿Cómo que has roto tu compromiso con Lord De la Rosa?— preguntó.

—Si papá, fue de mutuo acuerdo. Ambos llegamos a la conclusión que éste compromiso era un error.

—Había sido un error desde que aceptaste casarte con él — le hizo ademan de que tomara asiento y una vez que lo hico pregunto: — ¿Por qué llegar a esa decisión faltando dos meses? Tengo entendido que ya habían terminado tu vestido.

Kagome no podía pasar por desapercibida la reacción de su padre, se notaba a simple vista que estaba enfadado, pero se mostraba ante todo comprensivo.

—Padre, ambos nos dimos cuenta que no sentimos nada el uno por el otro. Quiero casarme por amor y no por compromiso.

—Ya veo. Pero aun así, la mayoría de los matrimonios son por compromiso hija, no hay uno que no sea por amor.

—No al menos el de ustedes — haciendo referencia a él y a su madre — Y el de mis tíos.

El conde esbozó una media sonrisa, trataba de controlar su furia, sabía que con gritos no iba a solucionar nada.

—Esa es una excepción. ¿Tienes idea de lo que va a decir de ti todo Londres?

Kagome lo miró y asintió, pero nada de eso le importaba.

—Deberás hacer frente a todos los comentarios que hagan a partir de que se haga público la cancelación de tu compromiso con él. Si no te sientes cómoda, puedes regresar a Francia y…

—De ninguna manera padre — ella alzó la mirada y lo miró a los ojos — No hay nada de lo que me arrepienta. También fui yo quien tomó la decisión.

El conde suspiró y se recargó en la silla, aun sin comprender que había motivado a esos dos a romper el compromiso.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, no podía decirle nada, en el fondo sabía que se alegraba por esa noticia, ya que Lord De la Rosa no era muy de su agrado.

—Sabes que para mí lo más importante es tu felicidad y si no quieres casarte con él, respetaré cualquier decisión que hayas elegido.

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa, se levantó de su silla y fue hacia él para abrazarlo.

—Gracias papá.

Continuara…


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

Koga frunció el cejo. Miró directamente a su hermana a los ojos y ésta no pudo ser capaz de sostenerle la mirada por dos segundos. Agachó la cabeza avergonzada. Él la tomó del brazo obligándola a que lo mirara fijamente.

— ¿A qué se refiere con eso la tía Kaede, Kikyo? — su voz era dura.

—Koga… — ella se mordió el labio inferior — Lo que pasa es que…

Se calló y miró a Inuyasha en busca de apoyo, pero su hermano apretó aun más sus dedos sobre los delicados brazos de su hermana.

—No lo mires a él —dijo esta vez más furioso —Mírame a mí. ¿A esto has venido a Londres? —Respiró profundamente — ¿Quién fue el maldito?

—Koga... —

Inuyasha se había acercado a ellos con ligeros pasos, aun estaba débil debido a la fiebre, pero Koga lo apartó de un empujón con otra mano.

—No intercedas —dijo él sin mirar a nadie más que a su hermana —Esto es entre ella y yo y me gustaría que nos dejaran solos para poder hablar.

—Disculpa hijo — intervino la anciana Kaede— Pero Kikyo es mi sobrina y…

—Pero yo soy su hermano tía — la interrumpió tajantemente —Mis padres me la encargaron. Así que tu responsabilidad tiene límites. Por favor déjenme a solas con ella.

Kikyo los vio salir del estudio. La anciana ayudó a Inuyasha ya que aun estaba un poco débil. Notaba como el despacho comenzaba nublarse debido a las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir descontroladamente. Koga la llevó hacia una silla que estaba en el escritorio y posteriormente tomó asiento en frente de ella.

—Muy bien. Ahora, explícame lo que ha pasado.

Él colocó sus brazos sobre el escritorio, la miraba con el cejo fruncido y no tenía buena cara. Al contrario, parecía furioso, era como si su mirada matara y por primera vez sintió miedo de su propio hermano.

—No hay nada que explicar —ella alzó la mirada y lo miró de frente —La tía Kaede te ha dicho la verdad.

Lo oyó suspirar y luego maldecir en voz baja.

— ¿Cómo pudiste… – golpeó el escritorio con un puño, haciéndola que se sobresaltara—…comprometerte de esa forma? ¿Cuándo y quien fue el maldito que te ha hecho eso?

Mientras tanto, Kaede ayudó a Inuyasha a tomar asiento en uno de los sofás, aún estaba un poco débil por la fiebre que traía. No era correcto que estuviera fuera de cama.

—Es mejor que vayas a descansar —preguntó, sentándose a su lado.

—No — él negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres que te traiga algo, hijo?

—Gracias pero no— volvió a negar. —Mejor dime que fue todo ese alboroto en el estudio —la miró, recargando su cabeza en el respaldo del amplió sofá.

—Esta mañana la doncella de Kikyo descubrió…

Guardó silencio por un momento. Lo mejor era esperar a que Koga y Kikyo hablaran en privado y ya después que él mismo le informara de la situación.

—Tía ¿Qué ha pasado? —exigió saber él.

—Será mejor que esperemos — dijo ella — Esperar a que Koga hable con Kikyo.

—…

Pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo, el mayordomo interrumpió en la sala.

—Disculpe milord. Pero lo busca Lord De la Rosa.

Y de pronto Inuyasha comprendió todo.

Koga se llevó las manos a la cara. Se levantó y caminó de un lado a otro del estudio. No tenía el valor de ver a su hermana a la cara, no era por vergüenza sino por algo más fuerte de lo que no podía describir. Se negaba a creer la historia de su hermana, pero en ningún momento había pronunciado el nombre de aquel hombre.

—Y es así como pasó todo.

— No puedo creerlo —exhaló llevándose las manos al cabello.

Kikyo se mordió el labio inferior, se levantó de su lugar y fue hacia él.

—Siento haberte decepcionado. —dijo ella.

Él la miró y en sus ojos había profunda decepción y algo más reflejado como la tristeza.

— ¿En qué he fallado, Kikyo?—preguntó él devastado.

En ese momento la joven se sentía culpable. Jamás llegó a pensar que su decisión de arruinar su reputación terminara lastimando a su hermano.

— ¿Quién fue?

—No me hagas decírtelo.

—Pues me lo tendrás que decir. Creo que tengo que hacerle una "cordial" visita. — él se apartó fríamente de ella y Kikyo sintió su helado contacto.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Koga dirigió su mirada de Kikyo hacia la puerta y vio a Inuyasha.

—Kikyo — él la miró —Déjame a solas con Koga.

Ella asintió y cuando estaba a punto de levantarse de su asiento la voz de Koga se lo impidió.

—De ninguna manera. Tú te quedas aquí hasta que hayamos terminado nuestra conversación.

—Koga—la voz de Inuyasha era más serena—Hazme caso. Allá afuera hay alguien que quiere hablar con nosotros dos.

El ojiazul frunció el cejo - le dolía tanto de haberlo hecho, pero estaba demasiado furioso – miró a su primo y preguntó:

— ¿Quién?

Inuyasha suspiró y dijo:

—Lord De la Rosa.

Kikyo abrió los ojos como platos ¿Qué hacia él aquí? Las cosas no estaban bien por aquí él se dignaba a venir. La habitación comenzó a darle vueltas, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

Después de meditarlo por un momento, él asintió y miró a su hermana.

—Tú y yo — la señaló con un dedo — Tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Salió disparara del estudió, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

— ¿Por qué tan agitada, mi hermoso ángel?

En cuanto escuchó su voz soltó un pequeño grito. Entonces lo vio recargado en la pared justo al lado de ella. Kikyo se tranquilizó un poco y le preguntó sin dudar.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Preguntó en voz baja — No es el momento para una visita.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa. La miró de abajo hacia arriba.

—Estas hermosas esta tarde. Mucho más hermosa que en la mañana que te vi paseando por el Serpentine.

Ante el alago no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Él también estaba atractivo, mucho más de lo que recordaba.

Parpadeó, no podía permitir que algo así captara su atención.

—Escucha…

Pero se obligó a callar cuando la puerta del estudio se abrió y era Inuyasha.

—Kikyo, la tía Kaede te espera en el salón verde — dijo él— No lo hagas esperar —después le hizo una seña a Lord De la Rosa —Lord De la Rosa, haga el favor de entrar.

Inuyasha giró sobre sus talones y entró una vez más al estudio. El duque esbozó una sonrisa e hizo una reverencia.

—Le aseguro que después de esta tarde nada será igual.

Ella lo tomó del brazo, evitando que entrara.

—Por favor — lo miró a los ojos y esta vez ya no pudo contener las lagrimas —No les diga lo que ha pasado entre nosotros dos.

Él negó con la cabeza, sacando un pañuelo y enjuagando sus lágrimas.

—Tengo que hacerlo milady. Es el honor de un caballero que le exige responder ante sus actos.

Y así lo vio entrar en el estudio, cerrando las puertas ante ella.

—Cuídate mucho— fue lo único que pudo decir.

Lord De la Rosa se aclaró la garganta. En el fondo del estudio estaban Koga e Inuyasha. Koga estaba sentado al borde del escritorio, mientras que Inuyasha en la silla que había ocupado antes su primo. Ambos no le quitaron la vista hasta que éste se hubiera sentado en una de las sillas que daban en frente de ellos.

—Y bien — dijo Koga — ¿Qué es eso de lo que quieres hablar con nosotros en privado?

—Antes de que les diga algo. Déjenme decirles que he terminado mi compromiso con Lady Higurashi.

Ante ese comentario, Inuyasha abrió aun más los ojos y lo miró directamente. Lord De la Rosa inclinó la cabeza en modo de afirmación.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con nosotros? — era ahora él, el mismo Inuyasha quien preguntaba de manera fría. Impidiendo que sus sentimientos afloraran.

—Bueno porque…—se acomodó el nudo de su pañuelo. Comenzaba sentir calor. La mirada de Koga era asesina —Comprometí a tu hermana. En todos los aspectos.

—Ya veo — dijo Koga, con una media sonrisa.

Se levantó. Fue hasta él y con el puño cerrado le dio en una mejilla derribándolo, haciendo que cayera de espaldas con todo y silla. Inuyasha al ver la reacción de su primo se levantó apresuradamente y fue hacia él, deteniéndolo para evitar que hiciera una locura.

Lord De la Rosa se levantó, llevándose una mano a su mejilla adolorida y recogiendo la silla.

—Supongo que me lo merecía — dijo él.

—No supongas — la voz de Koga era de una fiera —Te lo merecías. — y de pronto lo agarró de la camisa del cuello— ¿En que estabas pensando al tocarla? — preguntó furioso.

Inuyasha se acercó a ellos y los separó.

—Tranquilos caballeros — dijo él —Koga, es mejor que escuchemos lo que nos tiene que decir Antonio.

— ¡Pero si no hay nada que decir! — Estalló más en furia —Te harás responsable de cada uno de tus actos.

—Para eso estoy aquí.

Koga más tranquilo, volvió a tomar asiento al borde del escritorio, acompañado por Inuyasha. Ambos hombres tenían los brazos cruzados y la vista fija hacia Lord De la Rosa, que los miraba nervioso desde su silla. Era como si estuviera siendo enjuiciado por un crimen que no había cometido. Bueno, tal vez si después de todo.

Después de escuchar a Lord De la Rosa, sobre que tenía intenciones de romper el compromiso con Lady Higurashi para hacerle frente a Kagome. Él se había sorprendido de que ella sería la primera en sugerirlo. Y lo primero que hizo al verse liberado del compromiso había sido venir hasta aquí para responder por KIkyo.

—Bien —Asintió Koga. Un poco más sereno —Te vas a casar con ella—dijo él y Antonio asintió —Y de preferencia que sea en dos semanas.

— ¿No lo vas a consultar con tu hermana primero? —preguntó Antonio.

—Cuando la reputación de una dama es arruinada, está de sobra su opinión ¿O usted qué opina, Lord De la Rosa?

Kikyo golpeaba el suelo con el tacón de sus zapatillas. La tía le había armado el mismo sermón cuando ellas discutían y prefirió que mejor tomaría porque tenía dolor de cabeza. Sus sentidos se agudizaron cuando escuchó desde el corredor las voces de tres hombres.

Pero permaneció en su lugar.

— ¿Me concedes hablar con tu hermana?

Ella lo oyó preguntar.

—Cinco minutos. No más.

Lo vio entrar en el estudio, alto, imperioso, con una mirada seria. Kikyo frunció el cejo al ver una mancha roja en su mejilla. ¡Dios! Estaba segura que había sido Koga quien lo había golpeado.

Ella se levantó y tocó con cuidado su mejilla.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

Lord De la Rosa esbozó una media sonrisa —Creo que no fui bien recibido por tu hermano.

—Te advertí que no hablaras con él. Que no era el momento.

—Tenía que hacerlo hermoso ángel. Te he comprometido y lo más correcto es que responda por ello.

Kikyo retrocedió un paso.

—Lo veo más como reparar el daño que has cometido. — dijo ella.

—Es así como se deben hacer estas cosas Kikyo. Le he dado a tu hermano mi palabra de casarnos y lo vamos hacer dentro de dos semanas.

¿Dentro de una semana?

Ella abrió los ojos como platos. Se supone que se había entregado a él para rehuir de un matrimonio que estaba planeando su tía con el duque De Caterville. Ahora resulta que estaba comprometida con el Lord De la Rosa.

— ¿Qué hay si me rehúso?

Él suspiró. —Sabes que no puedes hacer eso.

— ¿Y qué harás con tu prometida, con Lady Higurashi? El honor de ella también está en juego.

—Para tu información preciosa, ella rompió el compromiso. —Asintió al ver la cara de sorpresa de su prometida —Además ponte a pensar ¿Te has imaginado si llegas a quedar embarazada?

Kikyo bajó la mirada hacia su vientre e instintivamente se llevó una mano a él.

—Será mejor que lo aceptes Kikyo. Porque dentro de dos semanas estaremos casados.

Habían pasado los días. Tanto Kagome como Inuyasha no se habían vuelto a buscar y si se encontraban en un evento social en el cual él actuaba indiferente mostrándose frío, distante y cortes. Simplemente cumplía su promesa, mantenerse lejos de ella.

Pero sobre todo lo que le afectaba no era su indiferencia, sino que se le había visto con una mujer diferente cada semana. Incluso, su último romance era con una cantante de ópera, cuyo nombre ignoraba y no deseaba saberlo.

Los rumores de su compromiso anulado no se habían hecho esperar, además circulaban en torno a ellos de que Lord De la Rosa había roto su compromiso para casarse con Kikyo. La verdad era que eso a ella poco le importaba.

Ese día se celebraba el compromiso entre Lady Ayame y Koga. Era difícil imaginar que él se hubiese enamorado a primera vista de ella, se sentía orgullosa en gran parte porque había contribuido en eso, alentando a Koga a invitar a bailar a Ayame y de ahí surgió el amor.

Se miró por cuarta ocasión en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en frente de ella. Dio varios giros y la falda de su vestido se levantó al vuelo. Era de color amarillo, con encajes, de hombros caídos y mangas tres cuartos.

Llamaron a la puerta y era su dama de compañía, Ayumi.

—Sus padres y su tía la esperan abajo, señorita — Anunció la joven.

—Gracias Ayumi. Dile que en seguida bajo.

La chica asintió y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

Una vez de que comprobó que todo estuviera bien (tanto peinado como vestido), tomó el abanico que estaba en el tocador y después un pequeño chal blanco. Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con el resto de su familia.

El corazón se le disparó a mil cuando delante de la ventanilla se distinguía el portón de la entrada. Las rejas eran de acero dorado y tenían grabadas el emblema familiar. Estrechaba sus manos contra las suyas, el sólo hecho de pensar que estará más cerca de Inuyasha le hacían que los nervios se le alteraran. Por fin se verían sin tanta gente y eso serviría para que ella le explicara las cosas.

En cuanto el carruaje se detuvo, fue la primera en bajar seguida de sus padres. Llamó a la puerta y un hombre alto y de cabello negro les abrió la puerta. Entregaron sus respectivos abrigos (chal en el caso de ella) y fueron hasta el salón de reunión. Ella no esperó a sus padres, aun por más que escuchaba la voz de su padre detrás de ella, no le importó. Esbozó una sonrisa de enamorada, lo único que quería verlo, quería balar con él, quería decirle que…

Se detuvo en seco justo en la entrada del salón de baile y esa sonrisa estúpida que había hecho se le borró de los labios. Si, efectivamente ahí estaba él, pero estaba bailando con otra mujer. Una mujer de pelo rojizo, ojos verdes y labios rojas. Kagome la reconoció como la cantante de ópera.

—Me alegro de que hayan podido asistir.

Tuvo que parpadear y ver a la anciana Kaede que se había detenido a saludarlos. Entonces, ella siguió la mirada atenta de la joven e hizo una mueca.

—Safira, la cantante de ópera — hizo una negación —Tal parece que mi sobrino busca desafiarme en todos los sentidos. Le he prohibido que trajera a su…—guardó silencio por respeto a Kagome y después corrigió — A su amiga.

La anciana los hizo entrar más al salón. Kagome no dejaba de ver a la pareja. ¿Así que ella era Safira?

Inuyasha le sonreía a cada instante a esa mujer que iba con vestido de color rojo que resaltaba su piel. Al parecer era evidente que él se fijaba en damas de ojos verdes.

Él no había reparado en su presencia, simplemente se limitaba en ponerle atención a su fina compañera.

Tomaron asiento en unas de las sillas que se habían colocado especialmente ahí, en ese instante un mesero se acercó a ellos para ofrecerles algo de tomar, el padre Kagome tomó una copa de whisky, mientras que su madre y su tía únicamente vino.

—Hija, escuché que tu compromiso con…

—Lady Clearwater, en estos momentos lo menos que deseamos es hablar del compromiso roto de mi hija con Lord De la Rosa —intercedió el padre por ella, al verla que esa pregunta la había incomodado — Además tengo entendido que él y su sobrina se casaran la semana próxima.

Kagome volteó a ver a su padre y articuló un "Gracias" y él, en señal de apoyo alzó la copa hacia ella.

—Aún sigo sin entender como fue ese compromiso tan repentino — comentó la condesa Higurashi.

Lady Kaede carraspeó al ver que la conversación había dado un giro de 360° así que prefirió cambiar de tema lo más antes posible, no le apetecía hablar del compromiso de su sobrina con el español.

—Condesa, si usted no lo comprende menos yo — explicó con una sonrisa nerviosa —Nunca llegué a imaginar que ellos dos pudieran tener un romance escondido. — no le agradaba del todo hablar del tema, así que prefirió cambiarlo a uno más agradable —Por cierto — dijo mirando a Kagome —El día de mañana iniciamos los ensayos de la obra. Si lo prefieres puedo mandarte a buscar o…

—No se preocupe — la interrumpió Kagome con una sonrisa —Estaré puntual.

Las últimas notas de la melodía se escucharon y todos aplaudieron, los presentes fueron a unirse con sus demás familiares. Inuyasha le tendió su brazo a la mujer que lo acompañaba y en lugar de unirse a la conversación con ellos, se fue directo a un rincón donde había una mesa con varios bocadillos.

La pareja reía en todo momento, la mujer agitaba sus pestañas, coqueteando con él en todo momento. De vez en cuando rosaba sus encantos con el pecho masculino de Inuyasha. Kagome frunció el cejo, era su culpa, ella lo había arrojado a los brazos de esa mujer.

—Si me disculpan. Iré a tomar aire fresco.

Pero en cuanto se levantó, justo en su camino iba pasando un mesero con una bandeja llena de comida, ella se golpeó con la base de la bandeja y ambos terminaron en el suelo. La comida y la vajilla dieron varios giros al aire, cayendo en varias direcciones y en la de ellos dos.

Tanto el padre de Kagome como los demás se acercaron para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

Unas manos fuertes y suaves rodearon su cintura poniéndola de pie.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, milady?

En un momento pensó que era Inuyasha por esa voz ronca y cálida. Pero cuando alzó la mirada se encontró con unos ojos dorados y cabello plateado.

—Eh…yo…

Se sentía mareada y todo le daba vueltas. Así que tuvo que apoyarse mientras Sesshomaru De Canterville la llevaba en dirección hacia una silla, ahí pidió que alguien le llevara algo de hielo. Lo puso en una servilleta de trapo y se la colocó en la frente, justo donde comenzaba a notarse una línea roja en su piel.

— ¿Cómo se siente, milady?

Ella asintió y su familia se acercó a ella, pero el duque intervino.

—Será mejor que le den espacio para que pueda respirar — le dijo tanto a los padres como a las personas que se comenzaban a reunir alrededor.

Al instante, comenzaron a dispersarse, aunque los condes no desearon irse, el duque les dijo que no había nada que preocuparse, que era médico y que su hija estaba en bunas manos. Si algo pasaba les avisaría.

— ¿Qué es lo que siente? — preguntó.

—Siento…—roló los ojos —Como si un carruaje pasara justo por mi cabeza.

—Si se encuentra mal debería ir a casa a descansar — sugirió él.

— ¿Y perderme el compromiso de Lady Ayame?

En ese momento se acercó la chica de la cual estaban hablando, no iba con su prometido, ya que él se había unido a la

— ¿Estas bien, Kagome?

—Si — ella asintió — Disculpa por haber llamado así la atención.

—No te preocupes. Lo bueno que mi primo estaba para atenderte.

Kagome parpadeó y giró la vista hacia el hombre de mirada dorada que estaba justo en frente de ella. Era tan idéntico a Inuyasha a excepción por el color del cabello, aunque mucho más mayor que él.

—Sesshomaru De Canterville — tomó su mano y la besó.

Entonces, el hombre se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia a las dos mujeres que tenía en frente de ella.

—Si me disculpan señoritas. Debo saludar a mis tíos — esbozó una sonrisa y miró por última vez a Kagome — Si se siente mal, hágamelo saber.

Ambas se quedaron platicando por breve momento, hasta que llegó Koga, saludó a Kagome y se llevó a Ayame para saludar a unos amigos que habían llegado de Francia. En ese instante ella se sintió sola y decidió ir en busca de sus padres aunque no tardó en encontrarlos, estaban conversando con los padres de su amiga Ayame, la anciana Kaede su tía y el duque De Canterville, que además, era médico.

Pero antes de llegar a ellos se tropezó nuevamente, pero estaba con una pelirroja, ella al verla alzó una de sus pestañas cobrizas y la miró de arriba abajo.

—Debería de tener más cuidado milady — dijo la mujer, sacando su abanico — Está noche a estado muy… desubicada.

Kagome frunció el cejo, pero si era la misma mujer que acompañaba a Inuyasha. ¿Otra arpía como Lady Andrews? Aunque sin duda esta mujer se veía que era más astuta.

—La desubicada es otra — respondió.

— ¡¿Disculpe?! — exclamó sorprendida.

—Esta disculpada por su ignorancia señorita. Además, no repito dos veces. Con permiso, tengo cosas mejores que hacer.

En ese instante la figura de un hombre se interpuso en su camino, abrazó a la pelirroja y miró a Kagome.

—Lady Higurashi — saludó Inuyasha —Es un honor verla. ¿Cómo sigue después de su caída?

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior, estaba claro que ese par disfrutaba con el espectáculo vergonzoso que había dado. La pelirroja contenía una risa, mientras rodeaba a Inuyasha por la cintura y lo atraía hacia ella, como diciendo "es mío, no te acerques a él o te desgreño".

Está bien, debía admitir que ella misma había tenido la culpa, si no lo hubiera rechazado un sinnúmero de veces y no hubiese sido tan orgullosa era probable que él no se hubiera lanzado a los brazos de esa mujer.

"¿Quién era más arpía? ¿Lady Andrews o ella?" se volvía a preguntar por segunda ocasión.

Ella estaba a punto de responder, pero la cantante de ópera se le adelantó.

—Cariño está iniciando otro baile ¿Vamos?

Él miró por última vez a Kagome, después a la pista y al final a su acompañante.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, querida — y estas últimas palabras las había dicho mirando a Kagome.

Los vio avanzar hacia la pista, esa mujer sonreía en todo momento y se veía feliz en sus brazos.

Por dentro ardía cielo, mar y tierra. Lo único que imaginaba era como el piso se abría ante la pelirroja y ésta caía en un pozo sin fin.

—Por lo visto tú yo estábamos destinadas a tener un fallido intento de matrimonio.

Kagome frunció el cejo. Conocía esa voz, no tenía que volverse a sus espaldas para encontrarse con la voz arpía de Lady Andrews. Pero tuvo que hacerlo, ya que era sería de mal gusto dar la espalda.

— ¿Decías? — repitió, arqueando la ceja derecha.

Lady Andrews esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Sí. Tú con Lord De la Rosa y yo con Lord Taisho. Aunque francamente me alegra el hecho de que no te hayas casado con ninguno de los dos. Eso sería una tragedia.

—Vanessa, debo ver a mis padres.

Cuando la joven giró sobre sus talones, dispuesta a abandonar a la ex prometida de Inuyasha, ésta la detuvo.

— ¿Qué se siente? — preguntó ella.

Kagome volvió sobre sus talones para hacerle frente.

—No entiendo tu pregunta.

Vanessa esbozó una media sonrisa y se acercó a ella.

— ¿Qué se siente que tu compromiso se haya cancelado? No debe ser una experiencia agradable. Imagina lo que sentí yo. Bueno, al menos yo ya estoy casada y tú…—ladeó la cabeza un poco — Serás la burla de todo Londres durante toda la temporada. Te tacharan como la mujer que despreció el duque Lord De la Rosa — volvió a esbozar una sonrisa, pero de satisfacción al ver que la estaba hiriendo en lo más profundo — Además, el Lord Taisho ha retomado su vida anterior, así que dudo que para él seas una opción. Te quedaras sola en las frías paredes de un convento y no sabes cuánto lo voy a disfrutar.

Sus palabras venenosas habían atravesado su piel. El veneno quemaba su sangre haciendo que todo su cuerpo le ardiera por dentro. Lady Vanessa había logrado hacerle sentir su fragilidad. Miraba esos ojos verdes y estaba a punto de abofetearla, cuando una mano enguantada se puso en medio de las dos.

— ¿Me concede el honor de esta pieza, milady?

Vanessa esbozó una hipócrita sonrisa.

—Por supuesto Lord De Canterville.

Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja y miró a la rubia.

—Oh lo siento milady — dijo diplomáticamente —Pero se lo estaba proponiendo a Lady Higurashi. — Mirando a Kagome y extendiendo su mano hacia ella —Sería un honor para mí.

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa al ver la expresión de furia por parte de la joven. Así que tomó la mano que le ofrecía Sesshomaru y dijo:

—Encantada Lord De Canterville. Será un placer.

El ojidorado se volvió hacia Lady Vanessa e hizo una inclinación con la cabeza para después llevar a Kagome hacia el salón de baile.

Se la llevó hasta al salón de baile. Donde ambos se incorporaron con las demás parejas.

— ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? — dijo el ojidorado.

—Siempre y cuando no sea personal.

Él ojidorado esbozó una sonrisa.

—No es personal. Téngalo por seguro.

Ella lo miró por unos instantes, pensando en su respuesta, hasta que por fin asintió.

— ¿Lord De la Rosa era su prometido?

—Disculpe Lord De Canterville. Pero esa es una pregunta personal.

Y eso le recordó la primera vez que conoció a Lord De la Rosa, haciéndole la misma pregunta que él.

—La verdad es que no tengo intenciones de responder a su pregunta — continuó ella —Si desea recibir una respuesta fácilmente la puede encontrar en todo Londres. Ya que el rumor se ha esparcido.

—Oh pero a mí no me interesa saber lo que la gente murmura. Me importa saber más su historia.

—Gracias Lord De Canterville…

—Sesshomaru por favor — la interrumpió — Me gusta que me hablen por mi nombre.

—Sesshomaru — corrigió ella — Creo que ese tema no es bueno y más en un salón lleno de personas bailando.

Él miró a ambos lado y asintió.

—Tiene toda la razón milady. Aunque, si yo hubiese sido él. — La miró y negó —No habría tenido el valor de romper el compromiso. Es usted una mujer demasiado bella.

Kagome se ruborizó, entonces, había llegado una parte de la danza en donde exigía cambiar de pareja. Ella sin ver al hombre que tomaba su mano se dejó arrastrar por él.

— ¿De modo que Lord De Canterville es su nueva conquista, Lady Higurashi?

Conocía esa voz. No tenía caso alzar la vista y encontrarse con él. Pero la tentación pudo más y terminó perdida en los ojos dorados de él.

_Hola mis queridas lectoras._

_¿Cómo están? Deseo que de todo corazón que estén bien._

_Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Ese Inuyasha, si no se pone las pilas terminara por perder a Kagome. Y ahora, Sesshomaru anda de tras de ella :o que suerte tiene! Hahahaha. Pero lo bueno fue que la defendió delante de Vanessa (grrr la odio)._

_No sé cuántos capítulos tenga planeado hacer, los que sean y a donde me lleve la imaginación._

_Ahora en cuanto a mi bebé y yo. Bueno, esta semana cumple sus 16 semanas y he comenzado a sentir ligeras pataditas, fue emocionante créanme y es probable que este sábado me digan que es xD._

_Sé que tienen dudas sobre si se hará la obra de teatro o que Kikyo saldrá embarazada… sólo les diré que paciencia, todo a su debido tiempo._

_Besos y Abrazos_

_Perla._

_Pd: si sale mal editado disculpen la molestia lo que pasa fue que intente subirlo vía móvil. _


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

Sintió su brazo rodearle la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, mientras que sostenía su mano con la de él. A esa corta distancia podía observarlo bien. Se veía tan atractivo en ese traje gris con esa camisa de lino y el pañuelo de color azul marino atado al cuello y su aroma la envolvía como la seda.

Pero su mirada era fría y aun recordaba el modo en que él la había echado de su habitación. Tal vez lo hizo por seguridad, para que nadie los viera o tal vez porque no quería verla.

¿Qué tenía que ver Lord De Canterville en esto? En primer lugar le había auxiliado cuando se tropezó con aquel mesero, en segundo lugar le había pedido bailar con él esta danza y en tercer lugar no planeaba comprometerse con alguien más después de su compromiso anulado con Lord De la Rosa.

En cambio él parecía disfrutar de su soltería y más de su compromiso roto con Vanessa. Ahora exhibía a su amante en una reunión que se suponía debía ser familiar.

— ¿Y de modo que su acompañante es nueva conquista, milord?— preguntó ella, con el mismo tono que Inuyasha había preguntado.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa. Su mirada fue desde la pelirroja que bailaba con un anciano, que la recorría con la mirada de arriba abajo y después sus ojos dorados se posaron en ella.

Se encogió de hombros y dijo de lo más natural.

—No estamos hablando de ella. Sino del duque De Canterville. Dígame ¿Ha conseguido que la corteje?

Kagome frunció el cejo. En el pasado él se había mostrado más atento, más… dulce. No como ahora, que se estaba comportando como un auténtico granuja. Si las miradas mataran, él ya estaría fulminado un par de veces.

—Se equivoca al pensar que yo planeo hacer que ese hombre me corteje. ¿Acaso no ha olvidado que he anulado compromiso con Lord De la Rosa como para comprometerme con alguien más?

Él hizo una mueca.

—Honestamente no creo que sea capaz de comprometerse con alguien de manera sincera.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos ante su respuesta, pero ella no se quedó atrás.

—En cambio yo dudo que usted sea honesto con sus palabras milord.

Ahora quien fruncía el cejo era él, no comprendía el comentario de Kagome.

— ¿A qué se refiere con eso, milady?

—Dice amar a una mujer pero al menor descuido esta con alguien más. Por ejemplo con esa cantante de ópera.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa, estaba casi seguro que ella estaba celosa de su compañera.

— ¿Celosa de ella querida?

— ¿Celosa yo? Para nada milord. Y le agradecería mucho que no me diga querida.

—No se preocupe, _querida_. Me queda claro que no está celosa. Aunque siendo un hombre libre puedo exponerme delante de todos en compañía de la mujer que se me apetezca. Además debo aclararle milady, que cierta dama me ha rechazado un par de veces. Era evidente que no la iba a esperar toda una vida.

Si, está bien. Se merecía su desprecio y más.

Llegó un punto en que ya no quería balar con él. Odiaba en estos momentos su presencia.

Estaba a punto de zafarse, pero Inuyasha la apretó aún más fuerte contra sus brazos.

Negó con la cabeza y esbozó una media sonrisa. —Al menos tenga la educación de terminar éste vals Lady Higurashi. Después podrá macharse con él.

Ella se vio obligada a bailar con él. Para su mala desdicha no se había vuelto a realizar intercambio de parejas y esto le frustraba. Tenerlo tan cerca, sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, su aroma que invadía sus fosas nasales. Lo único que podía pedir en este momento era que un milagro la salvara. Pero no ocurría eso.

Estando un poco pegada a su cuerpo, podía notar como el cuerpo de ese hombre al que amaba se tensaba. Todo él era un manojo de tensión. Por el rabillo de sus ojos veía como apretaba su mandíbula e incluso batallaba para respirar.

¿Estaba bien aun de salud? ¿La fiebre le había pasado ya?

—Ya no puedo más. Al diablo con este baile y con todo el mundo.

La alzó por los brazos y la besó. En un beso devorador y apasionado en donde ella se lo devolvía de la misma forma. Exigiendo más, anhelando más. Enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha y lo atrajo hacia ella.

Todo el mundo había hecho un círculo alrededor de ellos, mirando con expresión confusa a los amantes.

—Te amo — susurró él — Vuelve a mí. Vuelve a mí…

—Lady Higurashi. Vuelva a mí…

Parpadeó sólo para darse cuenta que todo había sido una ilusión, un juego de su subconsciente. Ella estaba de regreso en los brazos de Lord De Canterville. Miró a ambos lados del salón de baile, buscando a su razón de amar, justamente para verlo salir por el jardín en la compañía de esa pelirroja.

—Lady Higurashi ¿Se encuentra bien?

Ella se apartó de él y negó con la cabeza.

—No Lord De Canterville. De hecho tengo un fuerte dolor de…

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sólo para comprobar que estaba en su habitación y llevaba puesto un camisón de color rosa pálido. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y todo le daba vueltas.

Aún era de noche. Su madre estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama y al ver que ella despertaba, esbozó una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — Preguntó, recargándose en la cabecera de la cama —Lo último que recuerdo fue el baile.

—Te desmayaste en pleno salón de baile — respondió la condesa.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior. Primero su choque con el mesero y ahora esto.

— ¿Fue vergonzoso?

—No — ella negó —Pero seguramente causaste la envidia de todas las damas, ya que te desmayaste en los brazos del duque De Canterville. Sin contar que se cercioró de que estuvieras en casa descansando.

La joven cerró los ojos. Seguramente iba a estar en boca de todo Londres una vez más. Primero su compromiso anulado y ahora esto. Lo que necesitaba era apartarse un poco de los bailes y las idas al teatro hasta que la boda de Lord De la Rosa con Lady Kikyo se llevara a cabo.

Ahora que se ponía a pensar ¿Cómo fue que ellos dos habían terminado en pleno compromiso? Seguramente había sido ella la que había logrado cautivar el corazón de aquel hombre. Se alegraba por él, ya que merecía ser feliz después de todo por lo que ha pasado.

Inuyasha había retomado su vida de libertinaje y no tenía intenciones de meterse en su decisión. Koga y Ayame estaban a punto de casarse al igual que Lord De la Rosa con Lady Kikyo. Tal vez lo mejor sería regresar a Francia y huir como una cobarde, aunque esto iba a suponer un golpe terrible para su madre.

— ¿Qué es lo piensas hija?

La pregunta de su madre la regresó de su letargo. Ella alzó la vista y se encontró con ella.

—En nada mamá. — ella negó.

La condesa esbozó una sonrisa y tomó una mano de su hija.

—No te creo. Estoy segura que algo te pasa y tiene que ver con Lord Taisho ¿O me equivoco?

Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par, no esperaba que su madre le preguntara por él, sentía como si removía una parte de su ser que llegaba hasta el corazón oprimiéndolo con fuerza hasta dejarla sin aliento y nada más con verla a los ojos las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar una por una.

— ¿Alguna vez has amado con fuerza y no confiar en esa persona que te confiesa su amor?

Su madre esbozó una sonrisa, se sentó a su lado y como si fuera una niña pequeña la acunó en sus brazos.

—Cariño, para amar debes tener confianza. Si tú amas a esa persona y él a ti pero no crees en lo que te dice, entonces no es amor.

—Pero yo no…

— ¿Amas a Lord Taisho? — preguntó su madre. Mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Entonces fue ahí donde ella le confesó que había estado enamorada de él desde que era pequeña, hasta el punto en que él fingió el secuestro sólo para retenerla a su lado. Su madre no se había sorprendido, pues algo se había imaginado.

—Sólo te diré una cosa. Tanto tu padre como yo no te vamos a imponer a un marido que no desees. Desde antes que tú nacieras habíamos tomado la decisión de que si eras mujer no te íbamos a casar por conveniencia — hizo una ligera pausa —Quiero que seas feliz con la persona que eligió tu corazón. Y si esa persona es el Lord Tahiso, creo que deberías escucharlo. Porque… ¿Quién es capaz de fingir un secuestro, sólo para estar al lado de alguien a quien se ama? Sólo la persona más loca y desesperada de amor es capaz de hacerlo.

Le dio un beso en la frente.

—Descansa hija. Recuerda que mañana debes estar temprano con Lady Clearwater para comenzar con los ensayos de la obra.

—Gracias mamá.

La condesa esbozó una sonrisa y salió de la habitación de su hija.

Mañana por la mañana iniciarían con los ensayos de la obra. Estaría más cerca pero tan lejos de Inuyasha. Había sido tan difícil verlo con esa mujer y sobre todo, verlo salir por el jardín con ella del brazo.

Por otro lado, haberle confesado sus sentimientos a su madre había sido la mejor terapia. El detalle es que ya era tarde para que Inuyashala escuchara, él ya tenía a su nueva conquista y desafortunadamente no era ella. Sino una cantante de ópera.

Y así, en la oscuridad de la noche, ella cerró sus ojos, esperando por su auténtico Romeo.

En una modesta casa. La joven pelirroja encendió unas velas iluminando la habitación.

Inuyasha observó un pequeño sofá y fue a tomar asiento. Safira se acercó a él, con una copa de whisky y se la ofreció, acto seguido tomó asiento entre sus piernas.

— ¿Qué vamos hacer esta noche, milord? — preguntó, moviendo sus pestañas tentativamente.

—No sé — se encogió de hombros —Depende de lo que tú desees.

—Mi deseo es desudarlo y llevarlo a mi habitación.

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa.

—Te estas tardando mujer.

Entonces, la pelirroja se puso se sentó sobre las piernas de Inuyasha y comenzó a devorar su boca. Sus manos desataron el pañuelo para a continuación quitarle el saco y desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

Él no podía borrarse de la mente a Kagome y de lo patán que se había comportado con ella. Desde el modo de decirle que no era capaz de comportarse honestamente hasta de haberle reclamado en su cara su rechazo.

No, no podía ir más allá. No podía cometer el error de provocarle celos, eso simplemente la alejaría de su lado. Además, Kagome se había desmayado en pleno baile, debía verla y cerciorarse de que estuviese bien.

Apartó dulcemente a su fiera compañía.

—Discúlpame. Pero creo que lo conveniente es que me retire a casa.

—Pero creí que tú y yo…

—No. De hecho ya es tarde.

Se levantó de su asiento y acomodó a la joven en él. Después buscó su ropa y se la puso para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Los rayos plateados de la luna se filtraban por las cortinas blancas, mientras que el viento las hacía bailar en una danza privada. Una sombra se reflejó en ellas, dando paso a una figura que entraba por el balcón.

Avanzó con pasos suaves para no hacer ruido y se acercó a la cama y ahí, en medio de la oscuridad vio el rostro de aquella mujer. La piel de la joven parecía brillar por los rayos de la luna, el cabello azabache adquiría un tono azulado y sus parpados y esas largas pestañas ocultaban esos ojos chocolate que tanto llegó amar.

Inuyasha tomó asiento cuidadosamente en la cama para no despertar a Kagome. Tan sólo habían pasado unos segundos cuando había abandonado el salón de baile en la compañía de esa cantante de ópera cuando escuchó a alguien decir que ella se había desmayado en plena contradanza. Quiso entrar corriendo al instante y comprobar que había pasado, pero Lady Safira se lo había impedido. Estuvo a punto de sucumbir a los encantos de aquella cantante, pero en su mente apareció el bello rostro de Kagome.

Sabía muy bien que su acto de esta noche lo único que iba a conseguir era que ella se alejara más y más de él. Lo que anhelaba era atraerla no alejarla. Apresarla contra sus brazos y hacerle entender que la amaba y que la necesitaba como necesitaba el mismo aire. Estaba rendido de amor por ella y ni siquiera ella era capaz de verlo.

Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y se las llevó a los labios.

—Te amo — susurró contra su oído —Por favor, date cuenta de cuanto necesito de ti. De que te quiero a mi lado desesperadamente.

A la mañana siguiente…

Se había colocado un mini teatro en el jardín de la mansión de Inuyasha, aunque en un principio él se opuso, terminó aceptando sólo por ayudar a su tía. Era de madera en color caoba y colgaban unas cortinas en color rojo y en frente sillas del mismo color.

Todos los que iban a participar en la obra estaban reunidos en el jardín de Inuyasha. Kagome se llevó una sorpresa al saber que su madre sería la señora Capuleto y su tía Marian la nana de Julieta.

Inuyasha evidentemente sería Romeo, Koga Benvolio, pero sin duda de quien se sorprendía ver era a Lord De Canterville quien interpretaría a Paris, el rival de Romeo.

–Por lo que veo será dura la competencia.

Escuchó hablar a Inuyasha, que estaba a un lado de ella, pero no lo suficientemente lejos como para escucharlo.

Quien no se había presentado al ensayo era Kikyo ni Lord De la Rosa. Seguramente estaba preparando los detalles de su boda. Ahora que lo recordaba podría hacerle una visita y obsequiarle su propio vestido de novia. Al fin de cuentas no lo iba a utilizar.

—Listo — dijo la anciana Kaede —Antes de iniciar quiero darles las gracias por hacer esto realidad. Sólo les diré que los ensayos se pospondrán de esta semana a tres semanas más. Debido a que está en puerta el enlace matrimonial de mis dos sobrinos.

Cada uno fue haciendo su acto en el escenario, hasta que le tocó a Inuyasha y Kagome interpretar la parte del beso. Ella subió los pequeños peldaños que la conducían hasta el escenario. Tanto su madre y su tía habían ido por un aperitivo acompañadas por Koga y Lord De Canterville. Dejándola a merced de Inuyasha y su Tía, Lady Kaede.

La anciana Kaede estaba sentada en una de las sillas y los miró.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha y lo apuntó con el dedo.

—Recuerde que es una representación — explicó la joven — Así que no se atreva a besarme.

—Procuraré no hacerlo —respondió él, esbozando una media sonrisa.

—Comiencen.

Ellos se miraron uno al otro. En ese momento lo demás ya no existía, sólo estaban ellos dos. Él mundo se podía acabar en ese instante y nunca se darían cuenta. Sus ojos brillaban al verse reflejado en los ojos del otro.

Y sin más, se dejaron llevar.

— _Buen peregrino, no reproches tanto a tu mano un fervor tan verdadero: si juntan manos peregrino y santo, palma con palma es beso de palmero. _

— _¿Ni santos ni palmeros tienen boca? — comenzó acercarse a ella _

—_Sí, peregrino: para la oración. — se sentía nerviosa al verlo tan cerca de ella _

_¡Ay dios! ¿Por qué había accedido a ser el papel de Julieta? ¿Y por qué casualmente Inuyasha tenía que ser Romeo?_

"_Su Romeo"_

—_Entonces, santa, mi oración te invoca: suplico un beso por mi salvación. — sus palabras eran cálidas y avasalladoras, con matiz de sensualidad pura. Era como si Romeo hubiese reencarnado en él._

—_Los santos…— sus nervios la desconcentraron, esos ojos dorados la miraban con intensidad- …están quietos cuando acceden. _

_Ninguno de los dos era consciente de que no habían visto el libreto ni una sola vez. Los diálogos estaban grabados en sus mentes. _

_La tomó por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia, chocando con su aliento y esos labios que prometían más que un beso fingido._

—_Pues quieta y tomaré lo que conceden. _

_Kagome cerró los ojos esperando el beso fingido, pero no, este no fue un beso fingido, era mucho más, despertando sentimientos y anhelos que llevaban mucho tiempo dormidos. Su boca se movía con maestría, guiándola por un camino lleno de nubes. _

_Se separaron e Inuyasha dijo. _

—_Mi pecado en tu boca se ha quedado. _

_Pero ella lo miró y comprendió que esas palabras no eran sólo líneas bien estudiadas, sino que en ellas había algo de verdad, como si sólo se lo hubiese dicho a ella en lugar de actuarlo._

_Kagome estaba tan aturdida que se le había olvidado su siguiente línea, pero se recuperó y prosiguió. _

—_Pecado que en mi boca quedará…_

— _Repruebas con dulzura. ¿Mi pecado? ¡Devuélvemelo!_

_Y la volvió a besar, pero el beso era más intenso, un deseo de que durara mucho más tiempo. _

—¡Bravo!

Se separaron al escuchar a la tía de Inuyasha aplaudir.

—Por fin este año tendré la mejor obra que he montado — dijo alegre — Mi Romeo y Julieta — suspiró al ver a su sobrino y a la pequeña Kagome — ¿No les han dicho que hacen una pareja formidable?

Inuyasha despertó de su trance y se apartó de Kagome, y miró a su tía.

—Por supuesto que no tía, somos totalmente diferentes — él se encogió de hombros —Aunque la señorita Higurashi es buena actuando, pero eso sí, no se le da bien la caza, no sabe bailar muy bien. Sin duda no puede hacer una buena pareja con un marqués y dudo que con alguien más.

Kagome frunció las cejas y se encogió de hombros.

—Y usted es el más arrogante y amargado de los hombres que he conocido. No me extraña el por qué haya terminado su compromiso con Lady Andrews.— hizo una pausa y tomó una bocanada de aire antes de decir sus últimas palabras — Sinceramente, si llegó a casarme, usted sería el último hombre con quien pensaría en hacerlo — giró sobre sus talones y se retiró del escenario.

Tanto Inuyasha como su tía se habían quedado con la boca abierta, pero después la anciana comenzó a reír y su sobrino le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

— ¿Te divierte esto, tía? — preguntó furioso.

—Francamente — su tía asintió —Si — y volvió a reír — Hijo, nunca te había visto discutir con una dama, siempre logras que todas se queden embelesadas ante ti y no hagan más que sonreír y reír cuando tú lo haces. Pero esa dama, saca lo peor de ti. Hace que pelees por cualquier tontería, te deja callado al momento—se enderezó los hombros y se pudo seria – Sin duda, algún día llegará a ser una buena marquesa.

—Pero yo no dije que fuera a…

—No me refería a que fuera tu esposa, sino, la esposa de otro marqués, de un conde quizás o un duque tal vez. — Le guiñó el ojo — Piénsalo bien hijo— giró sobre sus talones y siguió el camino que Kagome había tomado.

El ojidorado tuvo que reprimir el impulso de salir corriendo tras ella y pedirle una disculpa, pero permaneció ahí, sin hacer nada. Como un idiota viendo que la mujer que amaba se alejaba cada vez más de sus brazos.

Esa misma noche, Kagome recordaba aquella mañana del ensayo. Se habían suspendido justo donde se habían quedado, en el beso de Romeo y Julieta. A ella ya no le apeteció seguir con el ensayo, alegando que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Observaba las calles de Londres afuera de su balcón, el viento era frio y a la vez cálido. Llamaron a la puerta pero ella no escuchó, sólo cuando escuchó la voz de su tía por detrás de ella.

Kagome giró sobre sus talones y se encontró a su tía quien lucía un vestido esmeralda con un hermoso abrigo en color blanco.

— ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Tu padre nos invitó a la opera ¿Quieres ir?

Ella parpadeó pero simplemente negó.

—No gracias. Hoy no estoy para operas.

Con un suspiro volvió a su balcón a contemplar las calles y el cielo estrellado. Su tía se acercó a ella.

—Recuerdo que antes de casarme siempre miraba al cielo y le pedía a las estrellas que me mandaran a un buen hombre que pudiera amar y me lo concedieron.

—Es porque tuviste suerte de encontrar al tío Richard.

—Más bien él tuvo suerte.

Al oír esa respuesta ambas esbozaron una sonrisa y rieron al mismo tiempo.

—No había querido comentarte nada está mañana, pero ayer recibí una carta de tu tío. Dice que desea que regrese con él. Que la casa ha quedado en completa soledad a causa de nuestra ausencia. Tal vez después de la obra regrese a Francia.

A Kagome se le fue el alma a los pies. Después de su madre, su tía Marian era la única en que podía confiar, enterarse de que regresaba a Francia era un golpe duro para ella.

— ¿Y qué voy hacer sin ti?

—Oh pequeña — su tía esbozó una sonrisa y estiró la mano para acariciarle la mejilla —No me necesitas. Tu mamá esta cada día mejor y creo que yo debo regresar con tu tío.

La joven asintió y se vio forzada a sonreír. No le agradaba que su tía regresara a Francia, pero tampoco podía ser egoísta. Su tío la necesitaba y debía estar con él.

Más tarde contempló desde su balcón como sus padres y su tía partían a la opera.

Pero una sombra vigilaba desde un árbol cada movimiento y al darse cuenta de que ella se quedaba sola esbozó una media sonrisa.

_Hola mis queridas lectoras._

_Lamento mucho la demora, por un lado el trabajo, por otro lado esta nueva etapa de la vida, pero aquí estamos._

_Bueno, con respecto al capítulo ese Inuyasha cada día va mal en peor, sólo esperemos que no pierda a Kagome._

_Por otro lado les comento que Santiago les manda muchos besos y abrazos, si, hace dos semanas me entere que voy a tener un niño y que afortunadamente está bien. De hecho ya siento ligeras pataditas y sus movimientos, para quienes no son madres es difícil de explicar, pero es maravilloso._

_Nos vemos en otro capítulo._

_Besos y Abrazos._

_ a_

_Pd: La parte de "Romeo y Julieta" la tomé del libro bajo el mismo título y pertenece a William Shakespeare. _


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

Dio un paso al frente pero después retrocedió y esa media sonrisa se le borró de los labios a Inuyasha. Se ocultó más entre las sombras del árbol para evitar ser visto. ¿Qué haría si entrara en su habitación y se presentara ante ella? Era consciente de que no había hecho las cosas bien desde el principio. Sin olvidar que se había comportado como un idiota cuando ella fue a verlo a su habitación — pero lo había hecho con buena intención para evitar que alguien los viera — además, se comportó como un imbécil en el baile y sobre todo en el ensayo de la obra.

Cada paso que daba era un paso en el que ella se alejaba de él.

Entrar como un ladrón no sería la mejor decisión. Si quería hablar con ella sería de la mejor manera.

—No— negó para sí mismo — No es el momento.

Así que, se ajustó su abrigo, dio media vuelta y retomó su camino a casa.

El reloj marcaba exactamente las diez en punto. Aun no entendía que hacia demasiado temprano en la mansión del marques Taisho, si no vivieran Lady Clearwater y Kikyo en ésa casa, seguramente habría dado mucho de qué hablar al visitar a un hombre soltero.

Suspiró para sí misma, sólo esperaba no encontrarse con él en ese momento.

Había decidido visitar a Kikyo con el propósito de ofrecerle su vestido y si ella no lo aceptaba siempre podría regresarlo con la modista para que ella le diera un buen uso.

Le habían llevado servicio de té y un poco de bocadillos. Y mientras esperaba, le daba un pequeño sorbo a la taza, pensando en cómo iba a regresar ya que le había dado instrucciones al cochero de que regresara por ella en una hora ¿Qué pasaría si terminaba antes de lo previsto? No llevaba a Ayumi con ella y no se vería bien que una dama soltera anduviera sola por las calles de Londres sin la compañía de una doncella.

Por otro lado Kikyo arrugó el entrecejo mientras se miraba el en espejo.

— ¿Estas segura que desea hablar conmigo y no con mi tía, Kagura? — preguntó confundida.

—Totalmente señorita— asintió Kagura, deslizando el peine por lacio cabello de la joven —. Lady Higurashi pidió hablar con usted.

— ¿Viene acompañada de su madre o su tía? — preguntó, deseaba en el fondo que alguien la acompañara así sería menos difícil mirarla a la cara.

—No señorita —negó con la cabeza —La señorita Higurashi ha venido sola.

Ella regresó su atención al espejo. ¿Qué propósito había impulsado a Lady Higurashi a venir hablar con ella?

¿Se había enterado que hubo algo entre Lord De la Rosa y ella o la había visto en el teatro aquella noche mientras salía acompañada de él? Si así fuera el caso no tenía como darle la cara, ante los ojos de ella estaba arruinada.

La vergüenza comenzaba a rodearle.

Además había acudido sola a visitarla, eso sin duda le daba algo en que pensar, una dama no acudía sola a la casa de hombres solteros. Bueno, aunque la verdad Inuyasha había sido generoso el permitir que tanto su tía como su hermano y ella vivieran en su casa.

¿Y si había acudido con el único propósito de reclamarle por qué le había quitado a su prometido? Tal vez por eso vino sola, para evitar que su madre y su tía se enteraran de ello.

Sea lo que fuera el propósito que la trajo aquí, la recibiría y después le pediría una disculpa por haberse interpuesto entre ella y Antonio.

Kagome escuchó ligeros pasos que provenían de las escaleras. Primero pensó que eran de Inuyasha o de Koga, pero eran demasiado pequeños para ser de ellos

Un vestido color lila se asomó por la entrada y era Kikyo quien se acercó a ella.

Kagome se levantó al instante al ver que ella cruzaba la sala de estar.

Al principio para ambas les resultaba difícil estar frente a frente. Aunque más para Kikyo ya que ella había sido la causante de que su compromiso con Lord De la Rosa se rompiera y la vergüenza se reflejaba en sus ojos al recordar la noche que había pasado con él (Aun siendo el prometido de ella).

—Lady Higurashi, que gusto verla.

Le iba a ser una inclinación con la cabeza pero Kagome se impidió diciéndole a su vez que podía llamarla por su nombre de pila, omitiendo el "Lady" o el "Higurashi".

Así que ambas tomaron asiento una en frente de la otra y Kikyo pidió que les llevaran otra ronda de té.

Un silencio largo se hizo presente entre las dos damas. La pelinegra no sabía si comenzar primero con una disculpa o con un "hola", pero el arrepentimiento que sentía pudo más que ella y terminó por ofrecerle una disculpa.

—Antes que nada Kagome. Yo quiero pedirte una…

—Si me vas a pedir una disculpa por mi compromiso anulado con Lord De la Rosa. De ante mano te digo que no la pienso aceptar…

Ante su comentario, Kikyo se mordió el labio inferior. Si, sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas, ella venía a reclamarle.

—… Porque en primer lugar jamás debí comprometerme con él.

La joven frunció el cejo y miró a Kagome detenidamente, cautelosa ante lo que ella pudiera decirle.

— ¿No estas enfadada de que él se haya comprometido conmigo?

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa, pero antes de responder, desvió su mirada hacia el anillo que llevaba la oven en el dedo anular.

Frunció el cejo.

—Bonito anillo — comentó ella, señalando con la mirada el aro que llevaba la joven.

—Gracias — dijo una Kikyo apenada— Lord De la Rosa me lo dio hace dos noches.

¿Por qué no le había dado el anillo que perteneció a Catalina? En cambio éste era mucho más sencillo que el otro, de plata y un pequeño diamante transparente.

Kikyo sentía ese impulso de preguntarle que había hecho con el anillo que Antonio le había obsequiado a ella. ¿Lo había conservado o se lo había regresado y él a su vez se lo dio a ella? Miró su anillo y se volvió a morder el labio inferior. No le agradaba usar el anillo que le había dado a otra mujer y más si ella había tenido la culpa del compromiso anulado.

—Sé lo que estás pensando y la respuesta es no — Kagome interrumpió sus pensamientos — Ese no era el anillo que él me había obsequiado. Se lo regresé y no sé qué hizo con él — se aclaró la garganta, había llegado el momento de aclarar varias cosas — En primer lugar estoy segura que mi visita te resultara un tanto sorpresiva. Pero quiero que entre tú y yo no haya rencores. Quiero que sepas que tú no fuiste la causante del compromiso anulado. Fui yo quien decidió romperlo.

Kikyo abrió los ojos como platos, pero dejó que la joven continuara.

—Veras —ella bajó la vista. No le iba a confesar que estaba enamorada de su primo, eso ni de broma — No deseo un matrimonio donde no haya amor. Y estoy segura que entre ustedes dos hay más que eso. Sólo espero que sean felices y sobre todo, que lo hagas feliz. Tal vez no lo sepas porque no te ha dicho nada aun, pero él ha sufrido en él pasado.

— ¿Ha sufrido en el pasado? — repitió ella las últimas palabras que la joven había dicho.

—No soy yo quien debe decírtelo. Sino él.

Kikyo no estaba muy convencida con sus palabras. Algo sabía ella que Antonio no le había dicho aun ¿Tenía algo que ver con el cuadro de aquella que estaba colgado en la pared de la sala de estar?

Así que se limitó a asentir.

—Debo confesar que tu visita me sorprende. Llegue a pensar que me reclamarías por haberte quitado tu pretendiente.

—Creo que entre Lord De la Rosa y yo sólo puede haber amistad. Es así como lo veo, como un buen amigo y deseo que sean muy felices.

—Gracias — dijo Kikyo, esbozando una media sonrisa.

—No me las des aun — respondió ella. —El verdadero motivo de mi visita es para hacerte una proposición — vio como la mujer que tenía en frente fruncía el cejo y ella continuó —Antes de que pasara todo esto, la modista había terminado mi vestido de novia y se me ocurrió que tal vez te sería más útil que dejarlo colgado en el armario.

—Kagome — Kikyo parpadeó — No sé qué decir.

—Sólo dime que lo pensaras pero que al final aceptaras.

Ella la miró y asintió.

—Lo pensaré.

—Gracias.

Y así, la mañana se les fue platicando de cosas más amenas, como el progreso con la obra de la tía Kaede, el compromiso de su hermano con Ayame, la boda exprés de Lady Andrews. Cuando Kikyo trataba de hablar de su primo Inuyasha, Kagome la sorprendía cambiando de tema tan fácilmente. Era evidente que ella no deseaba hablar de él y de esto se había dado cuenta.

Se escuchó una puerta abrirse y cerrarse casi en cuestión de segundos y después se escucharon unos pasos firmes por el pasillo. Pasos que se aproximaban hacia ellas.

Kagome se enderezó aún más al verlo entrar en aquella sala. Iba distraído, observando unos papeles.

—Kikyo…

Inuyasha alzó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Kagome. Sabía que su prima tenía una visita, pues había preguntado por ella a una empleada y ésta a su vez le había dicho que estaba en la sala de estar. Al principio pensó que se trataba de Lord De la Rosa, debía estar seguro de que no estuvieran solos.

Pero no estaba preparado para verla ahí, con ese vestido blanco mirándolo a través de sus largas pestañas negras.

—Kagome ha venido de visita — comentó su prima con una amplia sonrisa.

—De hecho creo que es hora de irme.

Ella se levantó y miró el pequeño reloj que estaba en la chimenea y maldijo para sí misma. Aún no había pasado la hora antes de que su cochero llegara.

—Debo llegar a casa a tiempo — explicó.

— ¿Ha venido usted en coche, Kagome? — preguntó Kikyo. Poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que ella.

Ahora era la propia Kagome quien se mordía el labio inferior. ¿Qué se supone que iba a decir?

—Sí, aunque el cochero tuvo que hacer unos pendientes que le ha dejado mi padre. En una hora viene por mí.

—Podrías quedarte para la hora de la comida — sugirió la pelinegra, mirando a su primo.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha, quien estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados, mirándola fijamente.

—Eres muy amable, pero debo irme a casa — respondió con una sonrisa.

—Como pretendes ir a casa si el cochero te ha dejado aquí y además vienes sola. Al menos permite que mi primo te lleve.

—Yo no quiero…

—Será un placer llevarla a casa milady — él la interrumpió — Si me concede unos minutos iré a avisar al cochero.

Y tras estas palabras lo vio retirarse de la sala con pasos gloriosos haciendo que se le acelerara el corazón.

Ambas esperaron en silencio hasta que Inuyasha entró nuevamente anunciando que el carruaje estaba listo. Kagome se despidió de Kikyo recordándole su promesa de pensar sobre el vestido, algo que la joven le respondió que lo estaría meditando toda la tarde.

Con una sonrisa de complicidad los vio a ambos desaparecer por la puerta. Fue hasta una ventana y contempló como su primo le ayudaba a subir al carruaje y por ultimo lo hacia él. Y así, el carruaje emprendió su ida.

El transcurso del camino era silencio. Kagome mantenía fija la vista en la ventana. Sabía que Inuyasha la observaba, lo sabía porque sentía su penetrante mirada dorada atravesándole hasta la propia alma. Pero ella fingía, observando la gente que pasaba a través de la ventanilla del coche.

En ese instante se podría decir que su corazón era ya una bomba de tiempo, lista para hacer explosión en todo su pecho.

Era la primera vez que estaban solos después de que él la echara de su habitación y ahora estaba en su coche y a solas. Si alguien que pasara los viera, sin duda estaría en boca de todos y los rumores de una posible unión entre él y ella no se harían esperar.

Se recargó aún más en el asiento, era mejor permanecer aparatada de la ventanilla para evitar cualquier mirada curiosa, además ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Estar a su lado era mucho más doloroso de lo que había imaginado. Se preguntaba qué se sentiría ser besada nuevamente por esos labios, que esos brazos fuertes y largos la abrazaran. Aún mantenía fresco el día en que le dio por última vez un beso, el día en que le confesó nuevamente su amor y ella una vez más terminó rechazándolo.

¿Aún seguía amándola o se había olvidado de ella sólo para irse con esa cantante de ópera?

¿Tenía el valor suficiente para preguntarle si sus sentimientos seguían siendo los mismos o ya se había olvidado de ella? Eran tantas preguntas que hacer y sin embargo se detenían en la punta de su lengua antes de que salieran a la luz.

En cambio, él se removía una y otra vez en su asiento. Tenerla tan cerca de él con esa mirada inocente y sobre todo tenerla en el interior de ese pequeño espacio, suponía una dulce tortura para él.

Pero desde su lugar podía contemplarla. Sus ojos dorados guardaban en su memoria cada fina curva de su esbelto cuerpo. De sus carnosos labios y de cómo el viento hacia bailar su larga melena azabache. De los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana iluminando su hermosa piel.

Tuvo que reprimir un suspiro de anhelo, porque eso era lo que en realidad sentía, anhelo, deseo, esa ansiedad de acercarse a ella, sentarla en su regazo mientras que sus labios cubrían los suyos y sus manos trazaban sus curvas. Comenzó a sentir que el aliento le faltaba y cuando menos se lo esperaba, sentía un profundo dolor ya conocido entre sus piernas.

Sabía que no era digno de pensar en ella de esa manera. En declararle su amor, ya lo había hecho en el pasado y ella era tan orgullosa y obstinada que no había sido capaz de creerle y tenía toda la razón. No sólo se había mostrado como un cobarde sino como un hombre indeciso e inseguro. Y más ahora, estaba seguro que ya no deseaba saber de él por como la trató en el baile, sobre todo por su "amorío" con una cantante de ópera cuya reputación era más que dudosa.

Maldijo para sí mismo y mejor se concentró en unos papeles que tenía en la mano. Aunque sus pensamientos regresaron con una mujer de cabello azabache y ojos como el chocolate que se reflejaban en la hoja blanca que estaba leyendo.

De pronto hubo un balanceo violento y Kagome terminó en el regazo de Inuyasha y éste la sostuvo entre sus brazos con fuerza para evitar que se lastimara.

Sentía por debajo de su camisa como el pecho de la joven subía y bajaba en una respiración volenta y esto hizo que se sintiera más adolorido.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó apartando un mechón de su frente. Revisando que no estuviera herida.

Kagome parpadeó y tragó saliva mirando sus ojos dorados. Esos ojos que la observaban con ternura y algo más que no sabía descifrar. Sorprendida de que se hubiera dirigido a ella en tono informal después de aquella noche en la que ella terminó por correrlo de su habitación.

—…— No podía decir nada, sus palabras se habían quedado atoradas. Hasta que por fin asintió. — Si ¿Y tú?

—En estos momentos me encuentro de maravilla — esbozando una sonrisa.

La joven frunció el cejo sin comprender lo que él le había dicho.

—Iré a ver qué es lo que ha pasado. Tú quédate aquí.

La tomó en brazos y la sentó a un lado de él. Después Inuyasha se levantaba de su asiento y abría la puerta del carruaje para salir.

Escuchaba una conversación entre él y el cochero. Así que se asomó por la ventana y vio al cochero y al hombre por quien suspiraba y latía su corazón.

Inuyasha tenía el cejo fruncido, con los brazos en jarras y una rodilla doblado. Su pequeño corazón dio un salto al verlo en esa posición.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

Él alzó la vista y se encontró con su mirada. Entonces, se acercó a ella y maldijo a la puerta que se interponía entre ellos dos.

—Una de las ruedas se ha estropeado — explicó él.

— ¿Qué vamos hacer?— preguntó alarmada.

Antes de que él pudiera contestar, se acercó el cochero interrumpiendo la conversación de los jóvenes, Inuyasha giró sobre sus talones para evaluar la situación y encontrar una solución.

—Milord no hay nada que podamos hacer. La rueda se ha estropeado por completo. — los miró a ambos y después a Inuyasha — Sugiero que se queden aquí mientras voy por ayuda.

—No — Inuyasha negó con la cabeza — Iremos caminando— explicó — Además la casa del conde Higurashi no está muy lejos de aquí. En cuanto haya acompañado a la dama, regresaré para ayudarte. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido señor— asintió el cochero.

Inuyasha abrió la puerta del coche y ayudó a Kagome a bajar de él.

— ¿Iremos caminando? — preguntó ella. Tomando del brazo que Inuyasha le ofrecía.

—Así es — respondió él con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

El trayecto fue igual que en el carruaje. Mismo silencio, los mismos latidos desenfrenados de su corazón. Pero aun así, el cielo parecía estar de su lado, ya que estaba despejado sin un rastro de que fuera a llover.

Era un día estupendo, ideal para salir de paseo con…

Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Iba serio, con la vista al frente y ese porte elegante que lo caracterizaba. Esbozó una sonrisa, sentía como si ese hombre fuera su prometido y estuvieran a días de casarse, era como si siempre hubiera sido de ella y de nadie más.

Pero la sonrisa se le borró de los labios al ver a Lady Andrews, bueno ahora vizcondesa Lady Allen. Llevaba un vestido rojo demasiado llamativo a la luz del día, siempre tan altiva y hermosa. Al verlos decidió acercarse a ellos.

Kagome tragó saliva con dificultad, no deseaba entablar algún tipo de conversación con ella.

—Miren lo que trae el viento — bromeó la rubia — Lord Taisho y Lady Kagome. ¿En dónde dejaste al Lord De Canterville, Kagome? — Preguntó en una sonrisa — ¿No me digas que lo has cambiado por el marques Taisho?

Inuyasha sintió como a través de su brazo como Kagome se tensaba. Era evidente que el comentario de Lady Allen no le había agradado en nada.

—Él no es mi prometido — aclaró la pelinegra.

Él frunció el cejo, no sólo había sido había dejado de ser virgen, sino que era una…

—Arpía…

Se mordió el labio inferior al ver que lo había dicho en voz alta.

— ¿Dijo algo, milord? — preguntó la rubia. Mirándolo sorprendida.

Pero no era la única que lo hacía, Kagome también lo observaba con la boca abierta y los ojos más abiertos.

—Si — asintió él — Si nos disculpa debo llevar a la señorita Higurashi a su casa — pasó a un lado de la rubia.

Pero la joven los detuvo.

— ¿Cómo se atreve a darme la espalda, Lord Taisho? Ese no es modo de tratar a una vizcondesa.

Él giró la cabeza y la miró.

—Disculpe mis malos modales. La próxima vez que la vea le ofreceré una disculpa más formal.

Él arrastró a Kagome para alejarse de esa mujer, iban dejando atrás los berrinches que la dama hacía en plena calle.

Con menos dificultad llegaron a la casa del conde Higurashi. Kagome abrió la puerta y el mayordomo le anunció que tanto sus padres como su tía no se encontraban en casa.

Ella pensaba que Inuyasha se iba a marchar en cuanto ella estuviera un pie adentro, pero no, la había acompañado hasta el vestíbulo y ambos decidieron pasar a la sala de estar. La joven ordenó que les llevaran té y algún aperitivo. Después de varios minutos sentados (nuevamente en silencio) llegó una mujer mediana con una bandeja repleta de comida y té. Hizo una leve reverencia y los dejó a solas.

Ambos estaban sentados frente al otro.

Ella se inclinó para servir dos tazas de té, una se la entregó a él y la otra se la quedó ella misma.

¿Por qué les era tan difícil hablar? Era como si les hubiera comido la lengua el ratón, desde que habían salido de la mansión de él habían cruzado sólo palabras cortas.

—El té esta existo — comentó él, sintiendo el sabor a limón y naranja en su boca.

Kagome asintió y respondió con una sonrisa.

—Es importado de Francia. Mi tío Richard siempre les manda a mis padres té. — le dio un sorbo a su taza, era la frase más larga que le había dicho.

— ¿Extrañas Francia?

_Extraño más tus labios sobre los míos. _

Parpadeó, no era correcto pensar en eso.

—Uno extraña el lugar donde creció y tiene muchos recuerdos — respondió — Pero extrañaba más a mis padres. Tal vez algún día regrese a Francia.

—Eso significa que tu estancia en Londres es corta.

_Me quedaría si me lo pidieras. _

—Yo…

De pronto algo ocurrió. Inuyasha dejaba la taza sobre la mesa, se había puesto de pie y camino hacia ella, tomando asiento a su lado. Él le quitó su taza y la colocó colocándola en la misma meza.

Él pasó sus dedos por sus mejillas.

_Es el momento de hablar Kagome_

Oyó que una voz le hablaba en su interior. Pero sabía que no era el momento ¿o sí?

¿Qué podía perder?

Una mano rebelde se acercó a su mejilla y comenzó a acariciarla con devoción. Como si con su contacto se fuera a deshacer entre sus dedos. No dejaba de mirarla a los ojos y ella tampoco.

Ambos se perdieron en sus miradas.

Un dedo se detuvo en la curva de sus labios.

Había tanto que decirse, tanto que confesar y tanto que perdonar. Después de todo, eran dos corazones que se merecían otra oportunidad.

—Inuyasha yo…

—Shh…. — la cayó él con voz queda — No ahorita. No en este momento. Tal vez después.

Él sabía a lo que ella se estaba refiriendo. Quería hablar pero temía que si hablaban ese bello momento se iba a estropear. La tomó entre sus brazos sentándola en regazo. No dejaba de mirarla a los ojos y esos labios que siempre serian su perdición.

—Inuyasha — protestó — Estamos en la sala de estar de mi casa. Parker puede entrar en cualquier momento o incluso mis padres.

—No pienses en eso ahora. — susurró muy cerca de sus labios. Muy cerca.

Sin previo aviso se apoderó de sus labios. Esa sensación de sentirlos nuevamente, curaba el dolor que había sentido. Se apoderaba de ellos cada vez más, marcándolos como suyos y deseando que fueran así por el resto de su vida. Jamás se había sentido tan completo como en estos momentos y saber que ella le correspondía del mismo modo.

Kagome pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella. Hundiendo sus delgados dedos en la suave melena de Inuyasha. Este era el lugar donde siempre había soñado estar y deseaba estarlo por el resto de su vida.

No había duda de eso, la amaba y ya no podía seguir siendo un cobarde que se ocultaba bajo las sombras, si de verdad la amaba tenía que demuéstraselo con hechos y no con suaves palabras de amor. Ella se merecía algo mucho mejor que eso.

Ambos se separaron con la respiración agitada, uniendo frente con frente.

—Lo siento — dijo él.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, alarmada porque esa disculpa fuera por el beso.

—Siento por todo lo malo que te he hecho pasar — con una mano tomó su mentón y la hizo verlo directo a los ojos —Por el daño que te he ocasionado. Pero es que simplemente a veces me afecta tanto lo que siento por ti que no sé cómo reaccionar a veces.

—Simplemente comienza por decirlo y ya.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Lo he intentado de mil formas y en ninguna me creías. — La miró directamente — Te amo. Te amo profundamente, Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome había visto en sus ojos la verdad en sus ojos. Él decía la verdad y no le estaba ocultando nada, no quedaba más que abrir su corazón y confesarle su amor.

—Yo también te amo. Siempre te he amado Inuyasha — confesó ella con un brillo en sus ojos, era tan fuerte el sentimiento que una lagrima resbaló por sus mejillas.

Él cerró los ojos y con estas últimas palabras la volvió a besar con mayor anhelo y pasión.

Cuando se volvieron a separar ambos esbozaron una sonrisa y rieron al mismo tiempo. Pero Kagome se puso seria de inmediato al recordar el baile de compromiso de Koga, pues él había llevado a esa cantante de ópera.

—No tan deprisa — ella se apartó un poco antes de que él volviera a besarla.

En ese instante escucharon pasos y él tuvo que depositarla a un lado de él y retomar la misma postura. Parker había entrado para asegurarse si nada se les ofrecía.

—Gracias pero no Parker — ella negó, muy nerviosa — Puedes retirarte.

El mayordomo hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

— ¿Ahora qué pasa? — preguntó retomando la misma postura cuando el mayordomo se hubiera ido.

— ¿Qué hay entre tú y esa cantante de ópera? — Preguntó ella, deseando saber la verdad — Y más vale que me digas la verdad.

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

— ¿Celosa, amor?

—Inuyasha.

Al ver que ella lo miraba seria sabía que no estaba jugando, así que era mejor decirle la verdad.

—Está bien — suspiró —Entre ella y yo no hay nada. Sólo la había llevado a la fiesta de compromiso de Koga. Confieso que después de que la dejé en su casa ella se me insinuó pero te juro que no pasó nada. Tú siempre has estado en mis pensamientos y esa vez no fue una excepción. Así que la dejé ahí , molesta y frustrada y después fui a verte pero estabas dormida.

Ella lo miró y después preguntó.

— ¿Cuántas veces has entrado en mi habitación mientras duermo?

Inuyasha esbozó una media sonrisa y negó con la cabeza — He perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces te he visitado mientras duermes.

Él la miró y sabía que aun existían más dudas en ella.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada — ella negó.

—Kagome, será mejor que a partir de este momento seamos sinceros el uno con el otro. Ya no quiero que entre nosotros se interpongan dudas, rencores. Quiero vivir plenamente esto que siento por ti y que sé que tú también lo sientes.

— ¿Por qué fuiste tan cruel aquel día en que fui a verte a tu habitación? Me lastimó la forma en que me apartaste.

Él bajó la cabeza un poco apenado. Le debía una disculpa y eso era justamente lo que iba hacer.

—Lo siento. Ese día me sentía muy mal y no sabía lo que hacía. Sólo podía pensar en que alguien habría entrado a mi habitación y te hubiera visto allí. Lo menos que deseaba era comprometer tu honor y más cuando aún estabas prometida con Lord De la Rosa.

—Entonces quieres decir que no me habías corrido porque no deseabas verme sino por qué no querías comprometerme. — Ante ese comentario ella lo vio e Inuyasha asintió —Yo en tu lugar me hubiera cerciorado de que todos nos vieran así mi honor exigiría casarme contigo.

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

—No sabes lo que dices Kagome.

Inuyasha se recargó en el respaldo del sofá, atrayendo a Kagome hacia él. Pegándola aún más a su cuerpo. No debía comportarse así estando en la casa del conde, y más si aún no estaban oficialmente comprometidos.

— ¿Qué más hay por revelar? — preguntó él, mirándolo serio.

— ¿Retomaste tu vida de libertinaje?

—No — él negó —Te hice creer eso para que supieras que no me sentía tan afectado. Pero en el fondo, debo confesarte que me estaba muriendo al ver que no me correspondías. Además. — se detuvo mientras jugaba con los dedos de la mano de su amada —Debo ofrecerte una disculpa por lo que pasó ayer en la obra. No quería responderte de esa manera. Supongo que fue la frustración lo que me hizo decirte aquellas palabras.

Alzó su barbilla para que él la viera.

— ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Kagome roló los ojos y lo hizo esperar, esperar y esperas.

— ¡Kagome! — exclamó un Inuyasha impaciente.

—También yo debo ofrecerte una disculpa. Te he dicho cosas que la verdad no eran ciertas.

—Como aquello que me dijiste ¿Es verdad que soy el último hombre con el que pensarías casarte?

—No — respondió sin dudar — Haz sido el primero y el último con el que he pensado en hacerlo.

Inuyasha deslizó un dedo por su mejilla y esbozó una sonrisa y después le depositó un tierno beso en los labios.

Él se aclaró la garganta y su postura fue más seria.

— ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo?

_Hola!_

_Bueno, por lo visto tal parece que esta pareja se ha reconciliado, sólo falta ver si Kagome acepta la proporción de Inuyasha y esperemos que nadie los "cache" en esa postura bastante comprometedora._

_Si ella acepta ¿Seguirá con su postura de regalarle el vestido a Kikyo? Y ¿Por qué Lord De la Rosa no le dio a Kikyo el anillo que le pertenecía a Catalina?_

_No sé pierdan el próximo capítulo._

_Prometo subir más a menudo._

_Besos y Abrazos._

_P._


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

—Casaste conmigo — susurró con voz cálida en su odio —Se mi esposa, se mía por el resto de nuestras vidas.

El corazón de Kagome estaba desatado, casi frentico, había soñado tantas veces con ese momento, que el hombre del cual estaba enamorada desde su niñez le pidiera matrimonio.

Observó los ojos dorados del hombre que amaba y sólo pudo ser capaz de responder…

—No.

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa, pero al comprender la respuesta de la mujer que estaba sobre sus piernas, esa sonrisa se borró de sus labios en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— ¿Qué has dicho? — preguntó él.

—He dicho que no — lo repitió nuevamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— ¿Por qué no? — frunció el cejo ante la negativa de Kagome.

—Inuyasha…

Kagome se iba apartar, pero Inuyasha la retuvo en su regazo mirándola fijamente.

—Estoy esperando Kagome. Dame una razón por la que tu respuesta haya sido negativa.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, seguida de voces y risas femeninas. Kagome se mordió el labio inferior, temerosa de que tanto su madre como su tía los vieran en una posición muy comprometedora.

—Mi madre y mi tía — dijo alarmada — No sería nada agradable que nos vieran en esta posición.

Cada palabra que pronunciaba lo había hecho para hacer entrar en razón a Inuyasha, pero éste simplemente frunció el cejo.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo fácil que sería tumbarte de espaldas en éste sofá, mientras yo me pongo encima de ti? — Preguntó, acercándola más a él —Así, tu familia nos vería en una escena muy comprometedora y después el código de honor le exigiría a un hombre reparar el daño. Sin duda sería la opción más viable de llevarte al altar.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar su comentario. Después tragó saliva y con voz temblorosa le pregunto:

— ¿No lo harías verdad?

Él esbozó una ardiente sonrisa, reflejando su maldad en ella.

—Oh, ponme a prueba y veras que sí.

—Entonces me dijo que…

La condesa Higurashi interrumpió su discurso al ver la escena. Pues cuando ella y su cuñada Marian entraban a la sala de estar, vieron a Inuyasha y Kagome. Él estaba de pie y la sostenía de la mano depositando un gentil beso, tal como si se estuvieran despidiendo.

—Lord Taisho — dijo la condesa con una amplia sonrisa. Acercándose a ellos —Que sorpresa.

Inuyasha tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por soltar a Kagome y fue hacia la condesa y Lady Marian para saludarlas como era debido.

—Sólo he venido de paso — comentó él, demasiado serio —Su hija visitó a mi prima y al ver que su carruaje se había ido. Me ofrecí a traerla.

Kagome arqueó una ceja al ver la mayor mentira de Inuyasha. Pues su prima había sido la de la idea y no él.

—Gracias hijo — dijo la condesa — ¿No te gustaría quedarte a la comida? Estoy segura que Parker a planeado un menú existo.

—Se lo agradecería mucho milady. Pero debo ayudar a mi cochero. Ya que en el camino una de las ruedas del carruaje se ha dañado.

— ¿No les pasó nada? — preguntó Marian. Viendo a Inuyasha y después a Kagome.

—No. Afortunadamente no.

Al ver que ninguna de las tres damas decía nada. Inuyasha se despidió de ellas, primero lo hizo de la condesa, seguido de su cuñada y por ultimo de Kagome.

A quien le sostuvo la mano y después deposito un beso, susurrando algo únicamente para ellos dos.

—Nuestra conversación se queda pendiente.

Inuyasha salió furioso de la casa de los Higurashi. Lo que hubiera deseado por no haber sido un caballero en ese momento para que la condesa y la tía de la mujer que amaba los vieran abrazos y besándose. Estaba seguro que si hiciera eso, ellos dos ahorita, en estos momentos y en estas circunstancias estarían comprometidos.

¿Por qué había rechazado su proposición de matrimonio? Ella le había dicho que lo amaba y él a ella. No veía ninguna razón por la cual se rehusara a casarse con él.

Pero para Inuyasha Taisho había una cosa clara. Esa mujer sería su esposa y de eso no le quedaba la menor duda. La acosaría, la besaría si era preciso todos los días para lograr que por fin aceptara su proposición.

Los días pasaron un poco lentos para algunas personas, pero rápidos para otras. Se habían suspendidos los ensayos tal y como lo estipuló Lady Clearwater. Ya que estaba a cortas fechas del enlace entre sus sobrinos Koga y Kikyo con sus respectivas parejas.

Inuyasha no había vuelto a insistir con el tema de la boda con Kagome. Pero eso no significaba que no lo hubiera dedo por muerto, estaba pendiente y sin duda estaba consciente y seguro de que ella terminaría por aceptando su oferta de matrimonio.

Por otro lado, Kagome no quería aceptar la propuesta de Inuyasha por el temor a las habladurías. Había salido de un compromiso anulado, cuyo ex prometido se iba a casar con su prima, no podía permitir que se expandiera un rumor en torno a ellos. Primero dejaría pasar unas semanas más después de la boda de Kikyo con Lord De la Rosa y posteriormente aceptaría la propuesta de Inuyasha. Sólo esperaba que él no terminara por cansarse de esperar.

Kikyo abrió los ojos y se miró al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en frente. Sin duda era un vestido hermoso el que Kagome había elegido pero lo que más le sorprendía era que le había quedado a la perfección.

—Te vez resplandeciente hija — comentó la anciana Kaede, quien la miraba de arriba abajo —Sin duda la novia más hermosa de toda la temporada.

—Kagome tiene un exquisito gusto ¿No crees tía?— dijo Kikyo, dando vueltas para ver la caída de la falda de su vestido.

—Tonterías. No es quien elige el modelo ni quien lo hace. Sino quien lo lleva puesta. Y a ti, te luce de maravilla.

Lady Kaede iba añadir algo más, pero su garganta se le quebró un sollozo y terminó por derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. Kikyo al verla se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

—No llores tía — dijo ella.

—Es inevitable no hacerlo cariño. Perdona a esta vieja sentimental — sollozó la anciana, aceptando gustosa el pañuelo que le daba su sobrina —Pero es sólo que me hubiese gustado que tus padres estuvieran aquí para ver como su hija camina hacia el altar.

Kikyo asintió esbozando una sonrisa y una lágrima se escapó recorriendo por sus mejillas. La anciana al darse cuenta se la secó con el pañuelo que tenía.

—No llores aunque sea de pura felicidad — dijo — Hoy tu única tarea es sonreír todo el día.

— ¿Algún consejo ya entrada la noche?

Kaede arqueó una ceja y esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Creo que ese tema ya lo conoces a la perfección. No olvides el motivo por el que te casas — respondió ella, recordándole lo que había pasado entre ella y Antonio —Estoy segura que es un buen hombre y no me cabe duda que van a ser felices. No va a ser fácil al principio, de hecho nada es sencillo. Pero cuando se vayan adaptando y acostumbrando uno al otro, lo demás fluirá de manera normal.

Después de varios consejos y unas cuantas lágrimas derramadas, ambas salieron de lo que sería hasta el día de hoy la habitación de Kikyo. Ahora todas sus pertenencias ya estaban en su nuevo hogar, en la casa de su todavía prometido.

La familia de Kagome como ella ocupaban sus respectivos lugares en la iglesia y esperaban a que diera inicio el enlace. Poco a poco se iba llenando por invitados así como también acudían quienes simplemente asistían a una misa.

Lord De la Rosa ya estaba en su lugar, en frente del altar esperando a quien se convertiría en su esposa. Quienes hicieron primero su entrada fueron Inuyasha y su tía, él la llevaba del brazo y ambos ocuparon el primer asiento. Entonces, se escuchó el órgano seguido de la marcha nupcial y entraban Koga y Kikyo.

Todos se habían puesto de pie para recibir a la novia. Lucia hermosa y con una resplandeciente sonrisa, cuando llegaron hasta el altar, Koga retiró el velo de su hermana y le dio un beso en la frente. Después, tomó la mano de su hermana y se la entregó a Lord De la Rosa.

En ese momento Kagome pudo ser testigo de la felicidad que le embargaba a Kikyo estando ahí en frente, mirando a quien se estaba convirtiendo en su esposo. Pero no solamente era ella, sino que una alegría se ocultaba en los ojos verdes de Antonio.

No le cabía la menor duda, ambos estaban enamorados el uno al otro y eso le alegraba, pues no le hubiera gustado casarse con un hombre que no sintiera nada por ella.

Notaba como Inuyasha miraba hacia atrás de forma simulada y clavaba sus penetrantes ojos dorados en los de ella, pero no era una mirada dura y seria sino una de ternura, como si con ella quisiera transmitirle algo en ese momento: Amor y felicidad.

Ella quería asentir con la cabeza. Decirle que si aceptaba su proposición de matrimonio, pero estaba con su familia y no podía hacer nada.

—Los declaro marido y mujer.

Parpadeó al escuchar las últimas palabras de sacerdote, después le dijo a Lord De la Rosa que podía besar a su ahora esposa y cuando lo hizo los aplausos se escucharon en cada rincón de la iglesia.

La recepción se daba lugar en el jardín de la casa de Inuyasha. Se había colocado una pista y en frente tocaba la orquesta, mesas y sillas alrededor de ella. Una cantidad de velas y antorchas iluminaban el entorno, los meseros atendían a los invitados ofreciéndoles una cantidad de bebidas y diferentes bocadillos.

—Les quedó fantástico Lady Clearwater — comentó la condesa Higurashi.

—Fue idea mía— comentó la anciana, muy orgullosa de su trabajo, mirando ahora a Lady De la Rosa. Suspiró al verla saludar a los invitados. —Sólo faltas tú cariño — dijo ella, ahora observando a Kagome.

Ella se aclaró la garganta y esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y afortunadamente el vals de los novios la salvó de darle una respuesta a Lady Kaede. Y minutos después se encontraba bailando en la pista con un lord al que muy apenas conocía.

Inuyasha salió por el balcón y al ver la escena frunció el cejo, estaba entre ir y arrebatársela aquel hombre o esperar, pero él era consciente de que no podía esperar. Tenía que intentarlo una vez más, pedirle matrimonio, aun no entendía por qué se negaba, sabía que lo amaba y que él la amaba…Entonces… ¿Dónde estaba el maldito problema?

Bajó lentamente las escaleras que lo conducían hacia las mesas y la pista de baile. La orquesta terminó justo cuando él se había acercado a la pareja, con aire de superioridad observó al hombre que había tomado a su pareja.

— ¿Me permite a su pareja, caballero?

—Sólo si la dama quiere – explicó el hombre.

Inuyasha esbozó una media sonrisa, no necesitaba pedirle a Kagome la siguiente pieza de baile, puesto que esa y las siguientes le pertenecían exclusivamente a él.

—Ella me ha prometido la siguiente pieza – giró lentamente la cabeza hacia la dama que estaba a un lado de él — ¿No es así, Lady Higurashi?

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior, observaba a los dos titanes que estaban en frente de ella, cada uno por aclamar su atención. Uno era rubio, de ojos azules y el otro… cabello negro y ojos dorados y al ver esos ojos como la miel su corazón dio un respingo. No podía dejarlo mal delante de ese hombre así que ella sintió.

—Lord Taisho tiene razón – dijo ella al fin – Le he prometido la siguiente pieza.

Con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, Inuyasha tomó la mano de Kagome y depositó un suave y tierno beso en ella. Observó cómo su rival se iba antes de volverse a su pareja, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron Kagome tragó con fuerza. El gesto de Inuyasha había cambiado, ahora era serio y con el cejo fruncido.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué le prometiste un baile?

—Lord Taisho… debo recordarle que…

—Inuyasha, Kagome — corrigió él—Para ti soy Inuyasha y que te quede claro esto. A partir de ahora todo tu carnet de baile me pertenece —concluyó con el rostro seria.

Ahora la que estaba frunciendo el cejo era ella. ¿Cómo se atrevía hablarle en ese tono? Como si él fuera de su propiedad.

—Yo que recuerde no estamos comprometidos.

El ojidorado se mordió el labio inferior. Ella tenía razón, no tenía ningún derecho de adueñarse de todos sus bailes cuando no eran nada.

—Lo siento —dijo al fin, con la cabeza agachada — Pero me enerva que otro este a tu lado.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa, se podían leer los celos que corrían por sus pupilas.

Lo sintió acercarse un poco y susurrarle en el oído.

— ¿Por qué no aceptaste mi proposición de matrimonio?

—No puedo – respondió ella casi de inmediato – Y no lo haré.

— ¿Por qué?

—No puedo.

—Esa no es una respuesta válida Lady Higurashi.

Kagome lo miró sólo para ver como fruncía el cejo. Ahora era "Lady Higurashi" no "Kagome".

—Ya te dije que no puedo — tragó saliva con dificultad y se humedeció los labios.

—Una sola respuesta concreta es lo único que te pido.

Ella bajó la cabeza. Afortunadamente nadie los había estado observando ni escuchando, pues las demás parejas que danzaban estaban sumergidas en sus propia platica y siguiendo el ritmo de la melodía. Las únicas que le habían prestado atención en todo momento eran su madre, su tía y Lady Kaede, quienes los observaban desde otro ángulo.

Mientras tanto, Kaede observaba con emoción aquella pareja. Siempre le había gustado Kagome para su nieto y esperaba a que por fin ese sueño se pudiera cumplir. Tan sólo imaginar a un pequeño niño parecido a su padre, corriendo por las viejas paredes de ésta mansión. Eso la hacía suspirar. Pero uno de sus suspiros salió y tanto la condesa Higurashi como su cuñada, Lady Marian la habían escuchado.

— ¿Por qué suspira, Lady Kaede? — preguntó la condesa.

La anciana la miró y negó con la cabeza, no podía confesarle a la condesa que anhelaba una unión entre su hija y su sobrino.

—Nada cariño. Sólo recordé mi boda.

Las dos mujeres se miraron y asintieron. Era verdad, las bodas siempre les habían traído el recuerdo de su propia boda. Y deseaban regresar al mismo día en que se habían unido a los hombres que amaban.

Volviendo con Inuyasha y Kagome.

—Es difícil explicarlo — dijo al final.

—Basta con que lo digas y me lo hagas entender.

Ella alzó la cabeza y se encontró con su rostro y lo que vio no le gustó. Era la mirada de un hombre enamorado que pedía a gritos que ella estuviese a su lado, pero sobre todo que le explicara sus motivos para rechazarlo.

—No puedo aceptar casarme en estos momentos contigo porque acabo de salir de un compromiso anulado. ¿Tienes idea de las habladurías? Estoy segura que las pocas personas que están en ésta fiesta hablan de Lord De la Rosa y de Kikyo.

—Veamos…

Inuyasha guardó silencio para analizar la situación. Ella le había confesado que no podía casarse con él por temor a que la sociedad hablara de ellos. Pero eso ni a su prima Kikyo ni a Lord De la Rosa les había importado, bueno, las razones por las cuales se habían casado no tenían nada que ver con las de él.

— ¿No te quieres casar conmigo por qué no quieres que la sociedad hable de nuestra unión? — Preguntó y ella asintió y después frunció el cejo – Esa es la mayor tontería que he escuchado en mi vida.

Kagome abrió la boca para protestar pero Inuyasha se lo impidió interrumpiéndola.

—Ve a mi prima y a su ahora esposo. ¿Cómo los ves?

Siguió la mirada de Inuyasha y se encontró con la de Kikyo y Antonio. Él la tenía abrazada de la cintura y la atraía hacia él, Kikyo en cambio tenía la cabeza recargada en su pecho y ambos se dedicaban a contemplar a la gente.

—Felices. — respondió al fin.

— ¿Crees que a ellos les importe si la gente habla o no de ellos?

Ella negó.

—Por supuesto que no — reafirmó él — Entonces mayor razón para importarnos si hablan o no de nosotros.

Espero un largo silencio a que ella se animara a contestar, pero al ver que no lo había fue él quien habló por última vez.

—Entonces ¿Te casas conmigo?

Ella negó y todo su mundo se vino abajo.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo.

Y tras esta respuesta la música terminó y él fue testigo de cómo la mujer que amaba se escapaba nuevamente de sus brazos. Pero estaba decidido a que ella sería suya y si para eso tenía que confesar algunas cosas así iba hacer.

Entró a casa y de ahí se dirigió a otro salón donde se encontraban varios hombres fumando su oporto, reían y bebían y él al ver a su objetivo esbozó una amplia sonrisa y camino en su dirección. Lo saludó y después lo invitó a su despacho, para que pudiera disfrutar de un puro que le había sido enviado del lejano oriente. Aquel hombre no se pudo resistir y lo siguió. Una vez ahí, ambos disfrutaban de un puro.

—Es excelente Inuyasha.

Él asintió y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Lo sé conde Higurashi.

Inuyasha invitó al conde a tomar asiento mientras él iba por dos copas de brandy. Debía preparar el terreno para la tormenta que se avecinaba. Era consciente de que el padre de la mujer que amaba iba a reaccionar de una mala manera. Y quien no lo haría, si cuando Koga y él se enteraron que Antonio De la Rosa había arruinado a Kikyo por completo, ambos estuvieron a punto de querer matarlo, aunque él no tanto como su primo.

Fue hasta donde estaba en conde sentado y tomó asiento frente a él. La única luz que había en la habitación era el cálido fuego que estaba en la chimenea.

— ¿Le gustan las bodas, conde? — preguntó, con una media sonrisa en los labios.

—Hijo, cuando tenía tu edad solía evitarlas — respondió con una sonrisa. Se llevó la copa a los labios y le dio un sorbo—En especial a las mujeres casamenteras que tratan de darte una lista de las características de su hija. En especial de ellas solía huir. Evitaba cualquier tipo de baile, pero ahí estaba mi madre. Insistiendo en quererme casar y ya vez. Terminé sucumbiendo a los encantos de una mujer.

—Una mujer muy hermosa la condesa. Con todo respeto.

—La hubieras conocido de joven — sus ojos se le iluminaron al recordar como era su esposa — Era idéntica a Kagome. La vi por primera vez en un baile y de ahí no quite mi dedo del renglón hasta lograr que fuera mi esposa. Debo confesar que me costó, ya que es una mujer muy testaruda y orgullosa.

El ojidorado soltó una pequeña risita, ese mismo carácter lo conocía de una mujer. Una mujer demasiado orgullosa como para aceptar casarse con él.

—Si más no lo recuerdo. Tú también estuviste a punto de casarte con la ahora vizcondesa Lady Allen.

Inuyasha asintió, pero no era tema del que quería hablar, además no era de caballeros que hablar de las ex amantes y del modo en cómo se dio la ruptura de su compromiso.

—Su hija también estaba a punto de casarse.

—Era evidente—él se encogió de hombros —Desde un principio supe que esa unión nunca se haría. Kagome era mucha pieza para el duque De la Rosa. No es que menosprecie al esposo de tu prima. Pero estaba seguro que ellos no se atraían, era obvio que su compromiso sería anulado.

— ¿Qué pensaría si yo le pido la mano de su hija?

El conde se llevó el último líquido de brandy a la boca. Por último se rascó la barbilla mirando a Inuyasha.

—No te daría la mano de mi hija.

No esperaba esa respuesta por parte del conde. ¿Qué les pasaba a los Higurashi? ¿Por qué lo rechazaban? Él era un Marques y estaba pidiendo la mano de una mujer que amaba y se la negaban.

— ¿Motivos por los cuales se niega?

—Hijo, tu reputación te persigue.

—También la reputación de Lord De la Rosa no era adecuada y aun así terminó por dársela.

El conde se levantó, dejó la copa en una pequeña mesa y apagó el puro.

—Gracias por el trago y el puro.

Giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a salir del despacho, pero la voz de Inuyasha lo detuvo.

—No tan rápido conde. ¿Qué pensaría si yo le digiera que he arruinado a su hija por completo?

Ante esas palabras, el hombre giró sobre sus talones. Tenía el cejo fruncido y formaba un puño con las manos.

—Repite lo que has dicho — dijo, acercándose a él.

Inuyasha se puso de pie y no lo pensó dos veces.

—He arruinado a su hija Lord Higurashi. Por completo.

Y tras estas palabras el puño del conde terminó en una de las mejillas de Inuyasha, derribándolo de un solo golpe.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

— ¿Cómo se atreve hablar así de mi hija?

Inuyasha se llevó una mano a la mejilla y levantándose al mismo tiempo del suelo. Ahora sentía lo que el propio Antonio De la Rosa se había enfrentado a Koga y a él. No esperaba que el conde reaccionara de esa manera, bueno tal vez sí, pero no con esos ojos rojos que lo miraban con furia.

—Le recuerdo que es de una dama de quien estamos hablando — interrumpió el conde, antes de que Inuyasha hablara — Y además mi hija. Si algo no tolero es que hablen de mi familia. Usted — lo señaló —Se ha aprovechado de mi confianza. Me ha traído aquí, me ofreció su vino y sus puros caros. Fue preparando el terreno para decirme esta basura. Pero si hay algo que le debo decir es: Por más que haya arruinado la reputación de mi hija, como dice usted. Aun así no le daré su mano.

El ojidorado se quedó sorprendido, nunca imagino una reacción así por parte del conde. Él había asimilado que con esa declaración, accedería a entregarle a Kagome por esposa.

—Conde…

—No hable — lo interrumpió y avanzando hacia la puerta — Gracias por su hospitalidad Lord Taisho. Discúlpeme con su prima y su esposo, además de su tía Lady Clearwater. Ya es tarde y debo buscar a mi familia para retirarnos.

Dicho esto salió del estudió cerrando de un golpe la puerta tras sus espaldas. Se recargó en la puerta de roble, llevándose una mano al corazón, comenzaba a sentir pequeños hormigueos en su mano derecha.

Un joven mesero, al verlo se aproximó hacia él.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Lord Higurashi? — preguntó el joven alarmado.

El conde se enderezó y asintió, pasó un brazo en el hombro del mesero.

—Si hijo, no te preocupes.

Dicho esto, se arregló su saco, dio media vuelta y emprendió su camino hacia los jardines donde se suponía que estaban su esposa, su hija y su hermana y si, efectivamente ahí se encontraban su hermana y su esposa pero Kagome estaba bailando con un joven.

Se acercó a su mujer y le murmuró al oído:

—Cuando termine esta pieza vas por Kagome. Debemos irnos cuanto antes.

La condesa asintió. No necesitaba preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba, pues era más que claro que su marido estaba enfadado, aunque más que enfadado se veía ansioso de marcharse de aquel lugar.

Cuando las notas del último vals terminaron la condesa Higurashi fue por su hija. La tomó del antebrazo y le susurró suavemente.

—Cariño, debemos irnos. Tu padre no se encuentra bien.

Ella asintió y se despidió de su pareja con una sutil reverencia.

En el transcurso del camino el conde no habló, sólo se escuchaba su respiración agitada, de vez en cuando golpeaba el piso del carruaje con sus pies y jugaba con sus dedos. Por otro lado las únicas que comentaban de la boda y del vestido habían sido la condesa y la tía Marian.

En cuanto el carruaje se detuvo en la entrada principal, el conde salió como alma que lleva el diablo y ayudó a las mujeres a bajar de carruaje, en cuanto cruzaron el vestíbulo y se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones, el conde las detuvo con una contundente orden que las dejó heladas a las tres.

—Reunión familiar en la sala de estar.

— ¿Desea que les lleven servicio de té, señor?

Parker, el mayordomo se había acercado a él, pero su experiencia todos estos años trabajando con aquel hombre, le decía que era mejor que no lo hiciera tanto.

—No, vete a dormir Parker. Esta reunión es entre las tres damas y yo. No necesitamos té. Además, tú bien sabes que detesto esa bebida infernal.

Ninguna de las tres amas comentó al respecto y se dirigieron a la sala de estar. Ahí, tomaron asiento en un sofá amplio, Kagome había quedado en medio de su madre y su tía. Mientras que el conde caminaba de un lado a otro.

— ¿Por qué has convocado una reunión familiar a estas horas, querido? — preguntó la condesa.

El conde se detuvo y observó a las tres mujeres que lo miraban detenidamente.

—Marian ¿Cuándo regresas a Francia? — preguntó, evadiendo la pregunta de su esposa.

—Yo…— esa pregunta había sorprendido tanto a ella como a su cuñada y a su sobrina —Tal vez después de la obra de Lady Clearwater.

Las tres mujeres observaron como el señor de la casa tomaba asiento en uno pequeño sofá. Pasaba sus manos por su cabello y por ultimo las reposaba en su barbilla.

— ¿Puede ser en dos días?

— ¿Estas corriendo a tu propia hermana de nuestra casa? — preguntó enfurecida la condesa.

—No es eso mujer. Quiero que Kagome regrese a Francia.

—Pero la obra de Lady Calwater es dentro de varias semanas y aún faltan varios ensayos por…

—No me importa. Estoy seguro que esa anciana puede encontrar a una sustituta — interrumpió el conde el discurso de esposa.

Hubo un silencio que cubrió toda la habitación, todas analizaban lo que el conde había dicho.

Kagome lo miró, él quería que se fuera a Francia ¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso ya no la quería a su lado? Habían pasado muchos años separados y ahora deseaba que regresara.

— ¿Por qué quieres que regrese a Francia, padre? — no lo dudó y se animó a preguntar.

— ¿Por qué? — repitió el conde, con una media sonrisa.

El conde miró a su hija y estalló en una risa que duró unos minutos antes de que su rostro se pusiera serio.

—Está noche estuve hablando con el Lord Taisho — Kagome al escuchar ese nombre se puso nerviosa y su padre lo notó pero no le restó importancia —Si— afirmó — Y me dijo un par de cosas interesantes. ¿Desde cuándo le interesas por esposa? — Preguntó, levantándose de su asiento y alzando la voz — Pero sobre todo ¿Me puedes explicar por qué dijo que ha arruinado tu reputación?

Kagome al escuchar a su padre abrió los ojos como platos, en ningún momento Inuyasha había arruinado su reputación.

—Papá…

— ¿Qué motivos le dieron a él para decir semejante barbaridad? Porque te aseguro que no le he creído ni una sola palabra ¿O debo hacerlo? Dime Kagome — la miró fijamente — ¿Debo creerme cada una de sus palabras?

Con la boca abierta así lo veía. No tenía una respuesta, su mente comenzaba a enumerar todas aquellas veces en las que estuvo a solas con él.

_1.- El baile prohibido de la ópera. _

Esa sin duda sería estaría en primera lista, porque si no hubiera estado con él en uno de esos balcones a solas, probablemente hubiese sido otro.

_2.- Su supuesto secuestro._

Cuando él fingió secuestrarlos y terminó ella siendo la raptada para estar a solas con él. Hay si hubiese pasado algo de no haber sido por el compromiso que él mantenía aun con Vanessa.

_3.- Las visitas a su habitación_.

Si sus padres o cualquiera se hubiese enterado lo más seguro que estos irían con el cuento a su padre y ahora estaría casada ahora con él.

_4.- La visita de ella en su habitación._

_5.- El día que le propuso matrimonio y terminó sobre sus piernas justo en esta misma sala y en el sillón donde estaban sentadas su tía y su madre. _

¿Todos ellos acreditaban como una falta a su reputación?

La respuesta era obvia, en todas había estado a solas con él y la mayoría de ellas habían terminado en besos e ir un poco más allá. Pero su padre no se debía enterar, ella debía negarlo todo, no podía permitir que la casaran con él ya que aún salía de un compromiso anulado.

-No. — Respondió al final, con toda la seguridad posible — No debes creerle y no sé por qué te dijo eso tan horroroso, pero yo jamás he antepuesto mi reputación padre.

El conde la miró durante varios minutos sin decir nada.

Su madre acariciaba el cabello y la espalda de su hija, mientras la sostenía de la mano y su tía Marian igual, la sostenía de la mano. Ambas mujeres le daban valor.

— ¿Le has creído? — Preguntó su mujer a su marido — ¿Has creído las palabras de un hombre a las de tu hija?

—Cualquier persona dudaría, cariño. ¿Cómo te explicas que el día que la secuestraron a ella y a Lord Taisho, ambos aparecieron de la noche a la mañana?

—Creo que estás haciendo conjeturas que no son — intervino Marian, con su acento más francés que inglés —Ella ya te ha dicho que no tuvo nada que ver con…

—No me importa si tuvo algo que ver con él o no. Lo que sí sé es que ella no se va en dos días. Si no mañana y es mi última palabra.

— ¡¿Mañana?! — exclamaron las tres mujeres.

—Si — asintió el conde — Mañana y una vez que lleguemos a Francia. Te me vas a un convento. Prepara tu equipaje — miró a su hermana — También tú. Fin de la reunión, buenas noches.

—Pero eso es injusto — Kagome se levantó del sofá y tomó a su padre del brazo — Yo no he hecho anda.

El conde la miró y suspiró.

—No sé si hayas hecho algo indebido o no. La duda siempre va a existir.

—Puedes aceptar la petición del Lord Taisho. — aconsejó la condesa.

El conde frunció el cejo y negó con la cabeza.

—De ninguna manera. Antes di que había aceptado la petición del Lord De la Rosa, que por cierto, a pesar de su fama hubiera sido buen partido. Pero me rehúso a que Inuyasha Taisho sea tu marido.

—Te recuerdo que su reputación es la misma que Lord De la Rosa. — comentó su esposa.

—La diferencia entre ellos dos, es que Lord De la Rosa no hubiera dicho semejante estupidez.

Dicho esto, el conde salió de la habitación dejando a las tres mujeres solas. Kagome al verlo, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Todo había terminado, ahí se había reducido su sueño a ser la esposa de Inuyasha, si tan sólo él no hubiese sido tan terco e inventar esa estupidez, tal vez mañana o dentro de una semana ella habría aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio.

—Tranquila — dijo su madre, acercándose a ella y poniéndose a su altura —No voy a permitir que se salga con la suya.

Kagome negó con la cabeza, ante las decisiones de su padre no había nadie que se interpusiera.

—No estás sola cariño —comentó su tía, uniéndose al grupo —Somos tres contra uno y juntas lo venceremos. De eso puedes estar segura.

— ¿Qué hiciste qué?

Inuyasha, quien llevaba un pedazo de carne en la mejilla miró a su cuñado. Había desaparecido de la fiesta y la tía, preocupada lo mandó a él a buscarlo, diciendo que no se preocupara por los invitados y Kikyo, que ella se hacía cargo de todo junto con Koga.

—Lo que acabas de escuchar. En un arranque de histeria le dije eso al conde.

—Querrás decir en un arranque de estupidez. — El ojiverde lo miró y negó —De todas las formas en las que te he dicho como se gana a una mujer siempre haces lo contrario. De verdad, me pregunto si en esa cabeza existe un cerebro.

—No comiences Antonio.

—Si lo hago — se levantó de la silla —Le has dicho a su padre que has arruinado su reputación ¿Acaso ya la desfloraste?

—Ni se te ocurra hablar así de ella — dijo furioso, levantándose de su asiento y arrojando el trozo de carne sobre el escritorio.

—Para que se considere que has manchado su valiosa reputación se necesita eso. Una cama y dos cuerpos. Los besos a escondidas en el jardín y las visitas nocturnas a su habitación no cuentan siempre y cuando nadie los vea.

—De todos modos, eso se considera arruinar su reputación.

—Tal vez sí, pero tú cometiste el gravísimo error de decírselo a su padre. En lugar de que le hubieses pedido su mano o mínimo permiso para cortejarla. Pero en lugar de pensar actúas. Cada mala decisión que has tomado, decisión que termina mal.

—Eso hice. Le pedí la mano de su hija y se negó — tomó el trozo de carne y se lo volvió a llevar a la mejilla y sentándose miró a Antonio, quien lo miraba desde su posición — Me dijo que no podía ser por mi mala reputación. Cómo es posible que a mí me la niegue y a ti te la haya dado. ¿Cómo?

El Lord De la Rosa esbozó una media sonrisa y tomó asiento.

—Porqué yo soy más educado, encantador y porque soy Español.

Inuyasha frunció el cejo ante la respuesta arrogante de él.

Pero luego Antonio se puso serio de repente y lo miró.

— ¿Le pediste a ella matrimonio?

Inuyasha asintió y en sus ojos se vio relejado el rotundo "No" que Kagome le había dado.

—No tienes que decirme su respuesta. Me la imagino. ¿Por qué se negó?

Inuyasha miró hacia abajo, observaba un punto ciego de su escritorio y de repente, al analizarlo todo y verlo desde otra perspectiva, comenzó a sentirse un completo imbécil. Kagome si quería casarse con él, pero quería tiempo, tiempo para que todo lo relacionado con su compromiso anulado pasara y dejara de ser un chisme ambulante.

—Porque ella quería tiempo para que su compromiso anulado contigo dejara de ser un cotilleo.

—Tiempo el cual me supongo que no le diste. ¿Te has dado cuenta de la estupidez que has cometido, sólo por tu egoísmo de tenerla?

Inuyasha no dijo nada y asintió.

—La tienes ganada. Esa mujer te ama incluso cuando éramos prometidos. Hubieras esperado un poco más hasta que ella se rindiera a tus brazos y te diera el sí.

— ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer?

—De entrada solucionar tu estupidez. Habla con su padre, explícale el motivo por el cual actuaste de esa manera y por ultimo pídele una disculpa a ella. Pero por el amor de dios, has esta vez lo que te digo.

Sí, eso es justamente lo que iba hacer al día siguiente, se levantaría muy temprano por la mañana e iría a ver al conde para ofrecerle una sincera disculpa y explicarle todo.

—Bueno, ahora si me disculpas debo irme — se levantó de su asiento — Es hora de que los novios partan a su nido de amor — él esbozó una media sonrisa.

Esa noche no era fin de semana, todos los empleados esperaban en la sala de estar hasta que la nueva señora de la casa llegara.

—En pocos minutos el amo llegara junto con su nueva esposa — dijo el mayordomo —Así que debemos darle la bienvenida.

El ama de llaves se aceró a él.

—Ahora que está casado ¿No crees que sería una falta de respeto mantener el cuadro de doña Catalina en esta sala?

—Julieta, el señor así lo dispuso y debemos acatar sus órdenes. — Pasó su mirada por todo el personal de la casa —Ninguno le explicara quien es ella ¿Entendido? Y si pregunta por ella digan no saber nada. ¿Alguna duda más?

—Era una santa como para que tengamos que ocultar su existencia. Dios la tenga en su santa gloria a ella y al pequeño. A veces dios es injusto, no sabemos por qué el amo tuvo que casarse de nuevo — comentó el jardinero.

Al mayordomo se le hizo imposible mantener el grupo quieto. Todos sabían la historia del Antonio y en cuanto él decidió dejar España todos quisieron seguir y él, queriéndolos como la familia que era había cargado con todos ellos y con sus familias.

—A veces la soledad es cruel. Él no podía estar solo durante mucho tiempo y si se le dio la oportunidad en el amor, pues que lo aproveche.

—Estoy seguro que no amara a otra como Catalina — comentó la cocinera — De antemano, te prometo hacer todo para ofrecerle mis servicios a la nueva señora de la casa

—Gracias. — dijo el mayordomo al ver que unos pocos estaban de acuerdo.

Y así fue como Antonio y Kikyo llegaron, guiados por Santiago el mayordomo de la mansión, fue presentando uno por uno a los empleados y sus rangos. Todo esto lo hacía con un prefecto inglés, ya que de todos, él y el ama de llaves eran las únicas personas que dominaban ese idioma.

Kikyo estaba emocionada, esbozando una sonrisa en todo momento, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con el retrato de aquella mujer, esa sonrisa se le borró por completo de los labios. Antonio al darse cuenta de ello, la tomó del brazo y se despidió de todo el personal y ambos subieron las escaleras que los conducían a la habitación principal.

Una vez en el interior, Kikyo se giró sobre sus talones y cruzando sus brazos no dudó en preguntar.

—Creo que me vas a explicar de una vez quien es la mujer de aquel retrato.

Antonio fingiendo no escucharla, se quitó el pañuelo del cuello y fue hacia una pequeña licorería que se encontraba en una esquina. En el interior de la habitación la chimenea ardía calentando la habitación.

—Ha sido una estupenda noche ¿No crees? — Y acercándose a ella, le ofreció una copa — Por cierto, ese vestido se ve hermoso en ti — comentó, mientras que con ojos hambrientos devoraban cada una de las curvas de su ahora esposa.

Se moría de deseo por desnudarla, por recorrer su suave piel con sus manos, por estar en su interior una vez más y esa noche iba a cumplir cada uno de sus deseos.

Kikyo, nerviosa, tomó la copa que él le ofrecía y lo miró.

—Antonio, estoy esperando una respuesta. ¿Quién es esa….

—Shhh — él la calló, poniendo un dedo sobre sus dulces y tentadores labios — Creo que ese tema quedó resuelto el día que viniste por primera vez a esta casa. Te había dicho que ella no es nadie de quien te puedas preocupar. Es un simple cuadro que le compré a un pintor en España.

Sabía que estaba mal mentirle, pero no podía decirle la verdad. No deseaba su lastima o contarle su historia y con este fin recordarla.

Pero Kikyo no estaba muy convencida y estaba dispuesta a averiguar quién era esa mujer.

Antonio le quitó la copa de vino y la dejó sobre una pequeña mesa, después con sensualidad se fue acercando a ella, se colocó a sus espaldas y deslizó una mano desde su cintura hasta su vientre donde la apretó contra su cuerpo.

— ¿Te he dicho que te deseo? — preguntó con voz cálida.

Kikyo simplemente negó.

Él esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó hasta su oreja y susurró.

—Pues te deseo — dijo, y después pasó su lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja. Apretándola más contra él.

La respiración de la joven iba en aumento, su aroma, esas manos que recorrían todo su frágil cuerpo y esa voz sensual succionando su oreja la hacían vibrar. Sus frágiles rodillas la traicionaron y antes de que terminara en el suelo tuvo que recargarse en el pecho de su esposo.

—No te imaginas lo mucho que te he deseado después de aquella noche.

Kikyo se mordió el labio inferior.

—Y esta vez no hay que apurarse por el tiempo, porque ahora es sólo nuestro.

Sus sensuales labios besaron la cuerva de su cuello y esas manos expertas desabrocharon cada botón del vestido hasta dejarla simplemente con una fina camisola que no le cubría nada. Al ver su espalda y la curva de sus glúteos no pudo evitar llevarse las dos manos para tocarlos. Kikyo al sentirlo se estremeció ante su asalto y soltó un pequeño jadeo.

—Si cariño, disfruta.

Le dio vuelta para tenerla en frente de ella y buscó el borde del camisón para quitárselo. Lo subió con delicadeza por todo su cuerpo, acariciándolo bajo la fina tela de éste hasta tenerla completamente desnuda ante él.

Notaba como sus pechos subían y bajaban por la respiración acelerada y bajo la palma de su mano acarició uno de ellos, Kikyo arqueó la espalda al sentir el dulce asalto.

—Está noche volverás a ser mía.

Tras estas palabras, pasó una mano por su cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Mientras su boca se encontraba con un pezón libre y con su otra mano masajeaba en otro.

—Antonio…— jadeó Kikyo, arqueándose nuevamente ante él.

—Si… Antonio. Me encanta como suena mi nombre en tus dulces labios.

Fue guiándola hasta la cama donde, la tomó en sus brazos y la depositó en el borde, después él se desnudó y una vez estando cuerpo a cuerpo, no dejaba de tocarla, besarla. Había contado las horas y los días que faltaban por que el día de su boda llegara sólo para tenerla nuevamente aquí, en su cama.

Una vez que ella ya no podía más y sentía como un espasmo se apoderaba de su cuerpo, fue ahí cuando él decidió detenerse, abrió con delicadeza sus piernas y la penetró, iniciando así una danza erótica en la que ambos buscaban el placer tanto del uno como del otro.

Sin más, el orgasmo les llegó al mismo tiempo y Antonio derramó todo su ser en el interior de ella, después recargó su frente en uno de sus hombros, esperando a que sus respiraciones se calmaran.

Era la segunda vez que estaba con ella y no pensaba en Catalina. La segunda vez que le hacía el amor a ella y no a Catalina. Había estado con muchas mujeres y con todas ellas se imaginaba el rostro y el cuerpo de su amada esposa. Pero con Kikyo era diferente, el recuerdo de ella simplemente desaparecía, como si no existía.

Se separó de ella con cuidado y abrazándola por la cintura la atrajo hacia si, donde ambos durmieron un poco, hasta entrada a la media noche, donde sus cuerpos exigieron más del mismo placer.

A la mañana siguiente…

El conde estalló en un grito al ver que tanto su hija como su hermana no habían hecho las maletas.

— ¿Cómo se atreven a desobedecer una orden mía? — preguntó furioso.

—En primer lugar, el único que me puede dar órdenes es mi marido y él jamás lo hace y en segundo lugar, Kagome es mi sobrina y no voy a permitir que le arruines la vida de esta manera. — la tía Marian lo retó con el mismo desafío que él lo hacía.

—Reduciendo tu primer lugar querida hermana. Ella es mi hija y hará lo que yo le diga.

—Ella no se ira a Francia — intervino su esposa — Y si se va, yo me iré con ella — dijo con voz amenazadora.

—Pero si tú no tienes nada que hacer allá. Recuerda tu salud. — dijo su esposo, mirando a su mujer.

—Pues si tanto te preocupa mi salud, no me separes de nuestra hija.

Se levantó del sofá y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, mirando a las tres mujeres que lo estaban volviendo loco, sólo faltaba que alguien más se les uniera a ellas y se mordió la lengua al ver a su mayordomo anunciando la visita de Lord Taisho.

—Dile a ese marques que su visita es inapropiada a esta hora del día. Que se marche y que vuelva otro día.

Una vez estando a solas los cuatro el conde volvió a dar su orden.

—Es la última vez que lo repito. Suben y preparan su equipaje porque…

—_Señor le he dicho que no puede pasar…_

Era la voz del mayordomo.

—_Me importa muy poco eso. _

Los ruidos desde el vestíbulo lo interrumpieron y con irritación dijo:

— ¿Pero qué demonios pasa allá afuera?

Entonces Inuyasha Taisho apareció en la entrada principal y detrás de él Parker, el mayordomo, quien estaba seguro que iba a perder su empleo al ver la rabia en los ojos de su amo.

—Disculpe señor, le he dicho que es inapropiada su visita pero él se ha negado.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? — preguntó, ignorando por completo a su mayordomo.

El mayordomo al ver que no tenía nada que hacer en este asunto, fue dando ligeros pasos hacia atrás para desaparecer de la vista del amo de la casa.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome, quien se encontraba en medio de su madre y su tía.

—He venido hablar con usted de algo muy importante y no me iré sin hacerlo.

Dio un paso y estuvo por completo en el interior de la sala de estar. Ahí, donde lo único que reinaba era el silencio. Un triángulo se había formado en el interior, Lord Higurashi, mirando a Inuyasha, Inuyasha desafiándolo con la mirada y las tres mujeres observando a esos dos hombres que se parecían tanto en su orgullo.

Pero entre Conde y Marques había un duelo de miradas, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, sólo era cuestión de adivinar quién ganaría este duelo.

_Hola_

_Espero que estén muy pero muy bien. Como ven no me he demorado esta vez en traerles el capítulo._

_Espero que les hayas sido de su agrado. Pero veamos quién resulta ganador en ese juego de miradas, espero que sea una dorada. Y en cuanto a Lord De la Rosa y Kikyo, creo que es mejor que él le vaya explicando quien era Catalina a Kikyo antes de que ella lo averigüe por sí misma._

_Mis queridas lectoras, yo estoy bien y Santi también, va creciendo cada día más y ya tiene 7 meses! Wow… que rápido pasa el tiempo ya en Enero llega y será bienvenido, incluso ya me puse a decorar su habitación que les cuento como me quedo, me quedó hermosa._

_Muchas gracias por preguntar por él, él también les manda muchos saludos y besos._

_Volviendo al fic, no sé cuántos capítulos vayan a ser, no quiero apresurarme a darle un final apresurado, no quiero estropearlo, es mejor ir despacio…. Como dice un viejo refrán "Despacio que llevo prisa"_

_Besos y _Abrazos.

_P._


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

Con una mirada le indicó que pasara al despacho y éste antes de hacerlo contempló por última vez a Kagome y ella al verlo se le encogió el corazón. Su pobre amor tenía la mejilla hinchada y un moretón, era obvio como había surgido. Con la mirada él le hacía saber que la amaba y que la necesitaba, pero sobre todo que nunca la dejaría sola y ella, al verlo, se sintió tonta por no haber aceptado su propuesta con anterioridad. En silencio se decían lo mucho que se amaban con la vita y la promesa de un "vivieron felices por siempre" quedó sellada ahí mismo. Ella asintió, aceptando finalmente su petición y él esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad.

Lo único que restaba era hablar con el padre de la mujer que amaba, así que mirándolo a él, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia allá. Pero antes de salir, el conde observó a las tres mujeres.

—En cuanto a ustedes dos… — dijo haciendo referencia a su hija y hermana —Quiero que en diez minutos me tengan listo su equipaje.

—Pero papá…

—Es mi última palabra.

Las tres mujeres esperaron a que el señor de la casa saliera directo al despacho donde lo esperaba su visita inapropiada. Suspiraron y de dejaron caer al mismo tiempo en el sofá.

— ¿A qué ha venido? — preguntó su madre.

—No sé — Kagome negó —Pero sea a lo que ha venido se veía muy decidido.

—Probablemente ha venido para hablar con mi hermano sobre lo sucedido la noche de ayer.

Sin que ninguna más hiciera otro comentario, llegaron a la conclusión de que así era. De que él había venido para hablar sobre lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

Y efectivamente, no se habían equivocado. En el despacho del conde Higurashi el único que reinaba era el silencio. Inuyasha estaba de pie, frente al escritorio, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y mirando al desafiante padre de la mujer que ama.

—Creo haberle mandado a decir que su visita es inapropiada señor Taisho. Llega justo en el momento de una conversación familiar. Diga lo que tenga que decir y después márchese.

Inuyasha, esbozando una media sonrisa, retiró las manos de los bolsillos de su pantalón y tomó asiento en una de las sillas.

El conde al verlo frunció el cejo.

—No recuerdo haberlo invitado a que tomara asiento.

— ¿Seguro? Porque yo así lo entendí — respondió con otra sonrisa.

—Muy bien señor Taisho — el señor Higurashi lo imitó, tomando asiento en su amplia silla — ¿Cuál es el propósito de su visita? …Antes de que me conteste — lo detuvo antes de que Inuyasha comenzara a explicarse —Si es por lo de ayer, no se moleste. No deseo escucharlo.

Inuyasha frunció el cejo. Ese carácter terco era el mismo que Kagome tenía. No cabía duda que ambos eran idénticos.

—Pues me tendrá que escuchar quiera o no quiera — respondió él, de la misma forma en la que le estaba hablando el conde Higurashi.

El conde Higurashi frunció más el cejo y las delgadas líneas comenzaron a marcarse en su frente.

—Muchacho, te he dicho que no te molestes en tocar ese tema así que…

—Reconozco que cometí un error al haberle dicho lo que le dije esa noche — no hacía falta que repitiera las palabras, pues ambos sabían a que se referían y vio como el conde optaba una posición más dura —Pero si estoy aquí es para ofrecerle una sincera disculpa. Nunca quise actuar de esa forma tan inconsciente y de manera desesperada. Pero usted — lo miró y no le quitó los ojos de vista — No me dejó opción, al decir que no me podía dar la mano de su hija.

—Y sigo pensando lo mismo.

—Y le repito mi pregunta de ayer ¿Cómo es posible, que a Lord De la Rosa le haya dado la mano de su hija y a mí no? Y no me salga con el cuento de que es un duque porque no le creo.

El conde Higurashi esbozó una media sonrisa, encendió un puro sin pedir autorización de Inuyasha o mínimo ofrecerle una disculpa, en todo caso no debía hacer una cosa ni la otra puesto que estaba en su propia casa y en la intimidad de su despacho.

En cuanto el humo llegó a sus pulmones, su presión comenzó a disminuir y al instante se sintió relajado.

—No, no le voy a salir con el cuento de que él es un duque. Pero si lo hice en un principio fue porque mi hija aceptó su proposición en público.

— ¿Entonces tengo que hacer lo mismo para que acepte mi propuesta? — preguntó.

—Conde — prosiguió Inuyasha — Amo sinceramente a su hija y por eso estoy aquí. Para ofrecerle una disculpa y que me dé la oportunidad de cuidar de ella.

El conde le daba la espalda, ahora se dedicaba a mirar a través de la ventana. Hay, en el jardín se encontraba su hija, sentada en una banquita de madera, con la vista hacia abajo. Suspiró. No le gustó lo que vio, sabía que la mejor opción no era mandarla a de regreso a Francia e internarla en un convento, ella no tenía vocación para eso y lo sabía.

¿Era acaso el marques la felicidad de su hija? No le gustaba equivocarse dos veces en su vida, ya antes le había concedido la mano de ella a otro y temía que éste caballero hiciera lo mismo.

— ¿Cuánto me aseguras que la harás feliz? — preguntó sin dejar de ver hacia la ventana.

—Le respondo con mi vida — fue una respuesta rápida, además de sincera — Juro por la memoria de mis padres que no lo defraudaré.

—No es a mí a quien no tienes que defraudar — dijo el conde, girándose sobre sus talones y apagando el puro en un cenicero — Sino a mi hija. Es a ella a quien no debes defraudar.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en donde cada minuto que corría era decisivo. Inuyasha podía incluso escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón.

Y fue una mirada, un gesto o un suspiro del conde lo que le hizo saber al ojidorado que había ganado, que había logrado bajar la guardia del padre de la mujer que amaba.

El conde tomó asiento, lo miró y asintió.

—Está bien hijo. Tienes mi permiso para casarte con ella.

—Gracias conde — el ojidorado esbozó una sonrisa, se levantó de su asiento —Iré a buscarla a la sala…

—No es necesario, ella está en el jardín.

Inuyasha extendió la mano hacia él.

—Gracias, nuevamente.

El padre de Kagome aceptó la mano y asintió.

—Sólo espero que cumplas tu palabra y la hagas feliz. Porque es lo único que me interesa.

—En eso, a usted, no lo voy a defraudar.

Esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción y felicidad fue así como Inuyasha salió del despacho de su futuro suegro y fue hasta el jardín, en busca de su prometida.

En cuanto Inuyasha salió del despacho, su esposa y su hermana se reunieron con él, pero lo encontraron leyendo unos documentos.

— ¿Y bien, qué ha pasado? — preguntó su esposa, tomando asiento en una silla.

— ¿Qué ha pasado de qué? — respondió el conde, observando a su mujer y a su hermana, quien tomaba asiento en ese momento.

— ¿Nos regresamos a Francia o no? — dijo Lady Marian.

—De momento no — dijo el conde — Kagome necesitara de su ayuda para preparar la boda con el marques Taisho.

Ambas lo miraron sorprendidas, con la boca abierta y el conde esbozó una sonrisa al ver que por fin ninguna de las dos decía algo.

— ¿Ahora no dicen nada? Vaya eso es un milagro — comentó con humor — Después de todo ¿Era eso lo que querían, no? Que el marques se casara con Kagome.

—No puedo creerlo, pero si hace unos momentos estabas resuelto a no concederle la mano de Kagome — comentó su esposa.

—Para eso los hombres se encierran en los despachos, para hablar y debatir. Y hemos llegado a ese acuerdo. Así que si ninguna de las dos tiene algo más que decir, me gustaría que me dejaran trabajar, mi mañana ha sido un poco agitada.

Ambas asintieron y las dos salieron del estudio para dejarlo trabajar.

Un ligero viento acarició sus rosadas mejillas y el aroma de otra persona la envolvió. Fue entonces cuando alzó la cabeza y se encontró con esos ojos dorados que amaba. Él la miraba con amor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Aun sigues aquí? — preguntó ella, intentando levantarse, pero Inuyasha se lo impidió.

— ¿Acaso no me vez aquí? — respondió él con una sonrisa en los labios y al instante se puso de rodillas para estar a su altura — No he hecho bien las cosas desde un principio — comentó, tomando un mechón de cabello de la joven para colocarlo justo detrás de la oreja — De hecho desde el primer momento que nos vimos.

—Inuyasha si vas a pedirme que…

Inuyasha le colocó un dedo entre sus labios para impedir que siguiera hablando.

—Calla y déjame hablar — dijo severo, sin quitarle ni un instante la mirada — La primera vez que nos vimos, fue aquí, en esta casa y lo recuerdo bien porque fue en una fiesta que tus padres habían organizado. Tú, tan pequeña, observando desde los barrotes de las escaleras, esa vez estaba convencido de que te convertiríais en una auténtica belleza.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa, aun no podía creer que él se acordara si había pasado mucho tiempo.

—Y no me equivoqué. La segunda vez fue igual, te vi deslizándote de aquellas escaleras que temí que algo te pasara y fueron tus ojos los que me hicieron enamorarme de ti.

—No sigas….

—Sí, si voy a seguir —asintió, decidido a decir todo lo que sentía — Ya no quiero seguir ocultando esto que siento por ti — tomó la mano de la joven y la guió hacia el corazón de él — Él te anhela día y noche, desea compartir con su otra mitad el resto de sus últimos latidos, pero lo que yo más ansió es que todos se den cuenta de la mujer hermosa con la quien me casé. Basta de ser orgullos, de temer a lo que diga el que dirán. Después de todo, serán chismes y el resto de la sociedad vivirá de ello. Pero nosotros, nosotros viviremos de nuestro amor y gozaremos de una felicidad plena.

Un sinfín de emociones corrían por todo su cuerpo, las palabras como "él te anhela" refiriéndose a su corazón o "Viviremos de nuestro amor" fue lo que hizo que ese tempano de hielo y su orgullo se derribaran.

Inuyasha la tomó de las manos y la miró fijamente.

—Deja de ser tan orgullosa y acepta de una vez que tú también me amas y que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida a lado mío como yo del tuyo.

Sacó una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Hazme el hombre más feliz y acepta ser mi esposa, porque me amas, te amo y ambos nos amamos.

Una lágrima rodó por las mejillas de Kagome, tenía la vista nublada y no podía ver el anillo que él le ofrecía y esbozando una sonrisa asintió, abrió sus brazos y se aferró el cuello de Inuyasha.

—Sí, sí. Acepto casarme contigo.

Él esbozó una sonrisa, dejó en el césped la cajita que contenía el anillo y la abrazó. La alzó en vuelo y por último la besó, fue un beso lleno de amor, prometiéndose mutuamente felicidad y prosperidad.

Inuyasha sacó un pañuelo y le secó con cuidado las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar.

— ¿Me perdonas por ser tan orgullosa?

Él esbozó una sonrisa —Sólo si tú me perdonas por ser tan indeciso.

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa —Lo perdono lord Taisho.

—La perdono lady Higurashy.

Entonces se agachó y recogió la cajita que había dejado en el césped y le volvió a mostrar el anillo.

—Éste anillo ha permanecido más de cien años en la familia. Mi abuelo se lo dio a mi abuela y mi padre a mi madre — tomó su mano — Y ahora te lo entregó a ti. Como símbolo de mi amor y que serás la única mujer en mi vida. — con delicadeza le colocó el anillo en uno de sus dedos y por último se la llevó a los labios.

Ella lo contempló, era hermoso, una piedra en color azul zafiro adornada por varios diamantes alrededor. Todo él era en color plata.

— ¿Qué te parece? — Suspiró la tía Marian, mirando desde la ventana — Por fin ese par se casa.

—Se ven tan felices — comentó la condesa, limpiándose las mejillas con un pañuelo —Me recuerdan a mi cuando acepte casarme con tu hermano.

—Tendré que mandarle una carta a Richard diciendo que su sobrina se casa y que tiene que viajar con urgencia a Londres.

—Sólo espero que a lord Taisho no se le ocurra hacerla en un mes. Un mes es corto tiempo para organizar una boda.

En ese momento, el conde entró al despacho y las encontró a ambas observando por la ventana. Negó con la cabeza y se acercó a ellas de manera sigiloza y le susurró al odio a su esposa.

— ¿Sabían que espiar es de mala educación, señoras?

Las dos se irguieron y giraron al mismo tiempo para encontrarse con el señor de la casa.

—Es mejor que les den intimidad esos dos muchachos. Kagome más tarde les contara todo, que es lo que hará, de eso estoy seguro.

Más tarde.

En la sala de té, Kagome les comentaba a sus tías los pormenores de la unión y la fecha.

— ¿Un mes? — preguntaron al unísono tanto la condesa como la tía Marian.

—Ambos lo hemos decidido así —explicó Kagome —No tenía sentido seguir esperando. Así que dentro de un mes nos casamos.

—Hija, un mes es poco tiempo — explicó la condesa.

—La lista de invitados —dijo la tía Marian.

—El banquete— le siguió la condesa.

—El vestido de novia! — exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Kagome sólo esbozaba una sonrisa al ver a ambas quebrarse la cabeza por tanto pensar. Ella no se preocupaba ni por el vestido, ni por el banquete ni mucho menos los invitados. Lo único que deseaba era que la fecha llegara pronto para estar por fin a lado del hombre que ella ama.

Pasaron dos semanas, tanto la condesa, como la tía Marian e incluso Lady Clearwater se la pasaron planeando la boda. Se habían dividido las labores, Lady Clearwater se encargaba de hacer la lista de los invitados, en el cual no incluyó desde luego a la ex prometida de su sobrino, cuyo nombre no quería ni mencionar. La tía Marian de los banquetes y la condesa Higurashi de organizar los adornos y como iban a ir distribuidas las mesas.

Habían pagado una cuantiosa suma a la modista para que diseñara un nuevo vestido de novia y lo tuviera dentro de tres semanas, ya que ella había dejado en claro que las horas extras de sus empleadas también se pagaban incluyendo las de ella y no lo tuvo para el plazo señalado, sino antes de tiempo.

En cuanto a los ensayos de la obra, sólo se hacían dos veces a la semana, martes y viernes.

Kagome estaba radiante y aprovechaba todo el tiempo posible a lado de Inuyasha, antes de que cualquiera de esas tres mujeres llegaran y los separaban.

Pero no todo era felicidad, al menos para una pareja.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Kikyo supo que estaba esperando un hijo de Antonio, esa noche se había quedado despierta sólo para esperar su llegada. Esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar el carruaje. Pero no fue a verlo en seguida, sino que esperó a que él subiera, pero como no lo hacía fue a buscarlo y lo encontró en su despacho.

— ¿Estás ocupado? — preguntó, mientras avanzaba hacia el escritorio donde él estaba.

Él hizo algunos papeles hacia un lado y negó con la cabeza.

—Para mí encantadora esposa nunca lo estoy— respondió él — ¿Por qué estas despierta tan tarde?

Ella se jugaba con los dedos de sus manos, se había quedado toda la noche despierta en espera de que él llegara y cuando por fin llegó se armó de valor para decirle la maravillosa noticia.

—Hay algo que debo decirte.

Él asintió y le prestó toda la atención, algo presentía, esa era la misma postura que había utilizado Catalina el mismo día que le confesó que estaba embarazada.

—Te escucho — dijo, poniéndole más atención de lo que había estado haciendo.

Kikyo esbozó una sonrisa y se llevó las manos al vientre. Antonio no pudo pasar por desapercibido eso y rezó para que sus sospechas no fueran confirmadas.

—Estoy embarazada. Vamos a ser padres — le anunció con una radiante sonrisa y unos ojos brillantes de felicidad.

Él cerró los ojos. Sabía muy bien que las relaciones íntimas entre una mujer y un hombre podían tener consecuencias, pero nunca llegó a pensar que eso sucedería demasiado rápido. Analizó el rostro de la mujer que era su esposa, tenía una felicidad que se reflejaba en sus ojos negros.

No quería arruinarle ese momento y sentirse un completo desgraciado, pero él aún no estaba preparado para ser padre, no después de lo que le sucedió a Catalina y a su hijo.

¿Qué pasaría si ella tuviera el mismo destino?

Que ella, junto con el niño murieran en el parto.

Se llevó una mano al mentón y se dedicó a contemplarla.

En cambio, Kikyo esperaba impaciente a que él se levantara de esa silla, avanzara hacía ella y la abrazara. Le diera un beso y que le dijera que estaba feliz por la noticia.

¿Pero cuál fue la reacción de él?

Antonio simplemente se levantó de su asiento y salió del despacho, sin mirarla, sin detenerse a darle un beso. Nada.

Ella se quedó ahí, en ese solitario y frio estudio.

Fue inevitable no poder contener las lágrimas, salió de ahí con la cabeza gacha y el corazón hecho polvo. Toda la felicidad que había creído tener se redujo a nada con una simple reacción.

_Tal vez él no quería tener hijos._

_Tal vez sí, pero ella no era la mujer adecuada._

_Tal vez no la amaba y no quería nada de ella. _

_Tal vez necesitaba espacio para él y de asimilar la noticia._

_Tal vez él quería esperar más tiempo._

Pero ni un tal vez cabía allí, ella había comprendido perfectamente la frialdad de su mirada y de su reacción. Él no quería a ese hijo y mucho menos a ella.

Fue hasta su habitación, donde se encerró con llave y se acostó en la cama, mañana sería otro día.

Entró a la sala de estar con una botella de whisky en la mano, se dejó caer en el sofá y contempló por largo rato el retrato de su difunta esposa. Era sorprendente en estas semanas Kikyo no le hubiera hecho más preguntas al respecto de ese cuadro y era mejor, no tenía deseos de remover una vez más parte de su pasado. Pero ahora, tal aprecia que ese pasado no sólo lo estaba persiguiendo, sino más bien atormentando.

Alzó la botella hacia la mujer de ojos grises que lo contemplaban.

—Todo hubiera sido distinto si no hubieses muerto — comenzó a decir en español — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tú? No es fácil vivir sin ti Catalina. Éramos felices, disfrutábamos del uno al otro… ¿Por qué nunca me llevaste contigo?

Se llevó la botella a los labios y bebió una gran cantidad de ese líquido ámbar, en fin, no tenía caso hablar con el retrato de una difunta. Ella jamás le respondería, aunque le hablara día y noche y la vida se le fuera en ello, Catalina nunca le respondía.

Pero el retrato parecía cobrar vida propia, por qué en lugar de mostrar a una sonriente Catalina, se mostraba ahora una enfadada mujer.

Al día siguiente.

Ese día tocaba ensayo en casa de su primo, afortunadamente ya faltaba poco para los ensayos así como para la boda de Inuyasha con Kagome.

Kikyo bajó con cuidado las escaleras y fue hasta el comedor para tomar el desayuno. Pero se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando una empleada le informó que el señor de la casa había salido temprano a revisar unos papeles y que tardaría en volver.

No dijo más y se dispuso a tomar el desayuno.

Para cuando llegó a casa de su primo, había sido la última en llegar y tomó asiento a lado de Kagome, mientras el resto ensayaban algunas escenas. La prometida de su primo al verla con la mirada perdida, le tocó el hombro y preguntó.

— ¿Todo bien, Kikyo?

Ella deseaba decir que sí, pero no podía mentir, así que negó con la cabeza. Kagome al verla con los ojos casi llorosos propuso caminar mientras terminaban con los ensayos, algo que Kikyo agradeció.

Ambas caminaban en silencio, hasta que Kikyo fue la primera en romperlo.

—Kagome ¿Alguna vez Antonio te ha hablado de su pasado?

Ella se detuvo y la contempló por un largo rato hasta que asintió.

—Si Kikyo. Él lo hizo una vez. ¿Qué pasa? Te noto tiste.

—Kagome, estoy embarazada, se lo dije anoche pero tal parece que no le agradó. Siento como si no quisiera al niño o a mí.

Esto oprimió el corazón de Kagome. Darse cuenta que su amigo no había sido sincero con Kikyo y que sobre todo, estaba embarazada. Sin duda removían parte de su pasado.

—Tú fuiste su prometida, debes saber lo que le pasó.

—Kikyo, yo no soy nadie para hablar de la vida privada de una persona. En tal caso es él quien te debe decir…

— ¿Te habló de esa mujer del retrato? La mujer de pelo negro y ojos grises. ¿Quién es? Porque no estoy convencida que sea un retrato que le haya comprado a un pintor.

Kikyo se dejó caer en el césped con las manos en la cara, era como si quisiera protegerse de todos. Kagome tomó asiento a lado de ella, la abrazó y Kikyo comenzó a llorar.

—Sólo dime quien es ella — suplicó la joven.

Está bien, decidió Kagome, si Antonio no era capaz de decirle a Kikyo quien era su esa mujer de pelo negro y ojos grises—que hasta hoy desconocía que tenía uno de ella — ella misma se lo diría.

—Su nombre es Catalina y era su esposa.

_**Hola**_

_**Bueno regrese con un capítulo más. Creo que ya se acerca el final, unos cuantos caps más y le decimos adiós a la historia.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, fue pensado en ustedes y….. Por fin ese par se casa después de muchas vueltas xD, al fin Kagome cedió un poquito.**_

_**Ay qué cosa con Antonio y Kikyo, sólo espero que él se desprenda del pasado y acepte de una vez que dejó de amar a Catalina el mismo día que conoció a Kikyo y que sea feliz con ella y el pequeño que viene en camino. El pasado nunca se repite Antonio y menos las oportunidades que nos da la vida.**_

_**Bien mis queridas lectoras, las dejó por el día de hoy.**_

_**Mi pequeño Santiago les manda saludos —jeje ahorita anda pateando — y besos.**_

_**Nos vemos en otro Capítulo.**_

_**Las quiero mucho.**_

_**Besos y Abrazos.**_

_**Perla**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

—Su nombre era Catalina. Era española y había sido su esposa. Un día, ella le confesó que esperaba un hijo de él. Antonio cuenta que ese fue el día más felices de sus vidas.

Kikyo se puso rígida al escuchar esto último. También había anhelado que reaccionara de esa manera, pero en cambio, sólo se dignó a mirarla y abandonar el despacho.

No hizo ningún comentario y dejó que Kagome prosiguiera.

—Kikyo — ella se había puesto seria de repente— Cuando llegó el día del alumbramiento, hubo complicaciones, el niño se había enredó con el cordón y ella perdía mucha sangre a raíz de eso.

— ¿Qué les pasó…

Kikyo hizo una pausa, temía escuchar la verdad en los labios de Kagome. Pero esa verdad se reflejaba en los ojos de la prometida de su primo.

—… a ella y al niño? — concluyó.

Kagome se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza. Fue en ese instante donde Kikyo comprendió lo que había pasado con ella y el niño. Ambos habían muerto, él al nacer y ella por la hemorragia.

—Fue una desgarradora notica para Antonio. Perder al mismo tiempo a su esposa y a su hijo. Y más cuando a ella se le iba la vida entre sus brazos.

Lady De la Rosa cerró los ojos, no quería imaginarse en ese momento lo que su amado Antonio estuviera pasando. Ahora entendía el porqué de su reacción, en lugar de haber saltado de felicidad había sido como si removieran parte de su pasado con una daga demasiado filosa. Pero ella estaba resuelta a demostrarle que eso jamás le iba a pasar. Estaba dispuesta a demostrarle que ella no era Catalina, sino Kikyo, la mujer que lo amaba y que le iba a dar un hijo.

—Debes comprender que él no quiso reaccionar de ese modo. Sino que la noticia de que será nuevamente padre, removieron fibras de su pasado. Trata de comprenderlo.

La duquesa De la Rosa asintió, se llevó una mano a la mejilla para limpiarse con un pañuelo los restos de lágrimas. Aun no podía creer lo egoísta que había sido, pero su esposo tenía la culpa a no decirle quien era esa mujer y ella se dejó llevar por la mentira de que había sido un retrato que le compró a un pintor.

¿Quién se creía eso?

Desde luego que nadie o al menos eso era lo que ella quería creer.

Se levantó del césped seguida de Kagome.

—Debo regresar a casa. Si mi tía pregunta por mí por favor dile que me sentí indispuesta y regresé a casa.

—No te preocupes — asintió Kagome — Yo me encargó de eso.

Antes de irse, Kikyo se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

—Te agradezco infinitamente que lo hayas dicho. Así puedo comprender más a Antonio.

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa y contempló a la prima de su futuro esposo.

—No hay de qué. Sólo no juzgues a Antonio, él ha sufrido mucho.

Kikyo asintió, giró sobre sus talones y emprendió su retirada a casa. Subió al carruaje y le ordenó al cochero que la llevara de vuelta a casa.

En cuanto llegó lo primero que hizo fue contemplar el cuadro de Catalina. Debía admitir que había sido una mujer muy bella, no por algo él se había casado con ella. ¿Alguna vez llegaría él a amarla tanto como la amó a ella?

Justo en ese instante entró el ama de llaves y se llevó una sorpresa al ver a su señora en casa.

—Disculpe mi señora. Pensé que estaba en casa de su tía Lady Clearwater.

Ella, quien no la había escuchado, giró sobre sus talones y contempló a la mujer de rostro canosa.

—No te preocupes Julieta — Kikyo asintió — ¿Hay noticias de mi marido?

—Si— asintió el ama de llaves — Esta en su despacho.

Kikyo asintió avanzando hacia el despacho, pero cuando tocó la perilla de la puerta, Julieta la detuvo.

—El amo ha pedido que no lo interrumpan. Está demasiado ocupado con unos asuntos. Pero dijo que se le hablara para la hora de la cena.

— ¿Demasiado ocupado como para no hablar con su esposa? — Al ver la reacción del alma de llaves, Kikyo recargó su mano en el hombro de la joven — Gracias, Julieta — retrocedió y miró a la mujer — No tengo apetito. Así que es mejor que no me contemples en la cena.

El ama de llaves asintió y dejó partir a su señora. Había algo raro en su rostro ¿Qué había estado pensando? Y ¿Por qué se le había quedado mirando al retrato de su difunta señora?

Entró a la cocina para anunciarles que no iba a ver cena, pero al escuchar el comentario de una de las sirvientas, cambió de opinión.

—Te lo digo. La señora esta embarazada. Hace un mes que no le llaga su periodo e incluso no me ha pedido ninguna compresa.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? — preguntó Julieta.

—Lo que oye señorita Julita. La señora Kikyo está embarazada.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Por si lo has notado es la única señora en esta casa, es evidente. Cualquiera que lavara sus sabanas se daría cuenta de ello. Sino pregúntele a su dama de compañía, la tal Kagura.

Más tarde, justo la hora de la cena, Antonio estaba solo en el comedor, mientras que una de sus empleadas le servía la comida.

— ¿Mi esposa no va a bajar a cenar? — preguntó, llevándose un dedo al mentón.

—No señor — respondió la mujer —Dijo que no tenía apetito, pero Julieta ha subido a llevarle la cena.

Antonio asintió y no dijo más, se dispuso a terminar su cena y marcharse nuevamente al despacho.

Kikyo estaba recostada en la cama leyendo un libro cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, en cuanto le dio autorización a Julieta de pasar, vio que la mujer entraba con una bandeja en las manos. Llevaba un vaso de leche, una cena ligera y una manzana.

—No te hubieras molestado Julieta. Pero no tenía apetito.

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa y dejó la bandeja en la cama, justo al lado de Kikyo.

—Tiene que comer algo. Si no tiene hambre al menos hágalo por el niño que está esperando.

—¿Cómo…

—Su doncella me dijo que estaba en cinta. Hágame caso y coma y hágalo por el bien de la criatura, que él sin duda necesita de usted, sino me voy a enfadar mucho y se las tendrá que ver conmigo y con el resto del personal.

Kikyo esbozó una sonrisa, ella había jurado que casi no les había caído bien a los empleados de su marido, pero estaba equivocada. Así que asintió.

—Muy bien. Más tarde vendré por la bandeja. Usted coma y descanse.

Ella giró sobre sus talones y antes de que saliera de la habitación, Kikyo la detuvo y le agradeció sus atenciones, a lo que el ama de llaves esbozó una sonrisa y asintió.

Kikyo se terminó lo que le había traído su ama de llaves, minutos después ella regresó y se llevó la bandeja para dejarla descansar y fue lo que ella hizo.

Antonio De la Rosa contemplaba el vaso vacío de whisky. Había estado toda la tarde en su despacho y únicamente había salido para cenar. No quería hablar con nadie, no quería ver a su esposa para enfrentarse a ella.

Recordaba que Catalina le había dicho que rehiciera su vida, aunque al decir verdad nadie podría ocupar un puesto que ya estaba lleno hace mucho tiempo.

Suspiró, lo que daría por volverla a ver sólo por una vez, sentir su piel lisa y observar esos ojos grises que le habían capturado el alma y el corazón, haciéndolo preso por toda la eternidad.

Dejó caer su cabeza en el escritorio ¿En que había estado pensando al haberle quitado la inocencia a una mujer? ¿Había pensado alguna vez en casarse? ¿En volver a engendrar hijos?

Los estragos del whisky surtieron efecto en él y lo sumergieron en un agradable sueño sin fin.

_Era una mañana fresca y nublada. Un sendero se hacía sobre sus pies y comenzó a seguirlo. Pasaba sus largos dedos sobre la yerba creciente. Era extraño, sentía esa sensación agradable, era como si se sintiera en paz consigo mismo._

_De pronto, justo en frente de él una figura se apareció en medio, el extraño ser alzó un brazo y saludó con la mano. Él volteó hacia atrás, pero no había nadie, tan sólo él y esa figura. _

_Entonces, él alzó la mano y respondió el saludo. _

_Comenzaba acercarse cada vez más cuando esa figura se aclaraba cada vez que él avanzaba. Entonces se detuvo al verla y su corazón dio un pequeño brinco. Ahí estaba ella, llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco, con esa sonrisa que nunca había olvidado y esos ojos que eran el centro de su universo. _

—_T-t-_

_No era capaz de formular algún tipo de frase, pues se había quedado sin palabras. _

_Ella esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó a él, revelando su hermoso rostro. _

—_Sí. Soy yo — respondió por él. _

— _¿Esto es un sueño, Catalina?_

_Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado._

—_No sé — se encogió de hombros — Todo depende del modo en que lo quieras ver. — esbozó una sonrisa. _

—_Catalina, yo…_

_Él intentó dar un paso hacia adelante, pero ella lo detuvo interponiendo su mano entre ellos dos. Lo miró y negó con la cabeza. _

— _¿Qué has hecho de tu vida?_

_Antonio se encogió de hombros casi sin comprender lo que ella decía. Lo único que anhelaba era acercarse a su amada, abrazarla y besarla para ver que el tiempo entre ellos dos no había pasado. Aunque para ella no, pues era igual de joven que la última vez que la había visto._

—_No te entiendo — él negó con la cabeza. Pues era verdad, no comprendía lo que ella misma le estaba preguntando. _

—_No eres el mismo Antonio De la Rosa del que me enamoré y con quien me casé. _

—_Sigo siendo el mismo Catalina — se encogió de hombros y dio un paso al frente. _

_Ella esbozó una triste sonrisa porque bien sabía que su esposo no era el mismo desde que ella se había marchado. _

—_No es verdad y eso lo sabes tú. Ya no sonríes como antes lo hacías. _

— _¿Qué querías que hiciera? Te vi morir, no esperes a que sonría. _

—_Me prometiste algo y no lo has hecho._

_Frustrado, él se pasó una mano por su cabello y dio media vuelta, mirando el paisaje. Agachó la cabeza, era verdad, no le había cumplido la promesa que le hizo antes de morir. Pero eso estaba por cambiar, se iba a casar con Kikyo y ya no estaría solo tal y como Catalina lo deseaba. _

—_Me casé — dijo él — Tal como te lo prometí._

—_No vale si no lo haces con el corazón. _

_Él levantó la cabeza y la miró y ahora ella estaba a su lado, acariciando su brazo. _

— _¿La amas?_

_Antonio negó con la cabeza. Pero no sabía si amaba a Kikyo o no. _

—_Mentiroso — dijo ella en una sonrisa — Nunca has sido bueno mintiendo Lord De la Rosa. _

_Entonces, el giró sobre sus talones hasta tenerla frente a frente. _

— _¿Por qué tuviste que irte?— prefería cambiar de tema y no era que su esposa tuviera la razón. No amaba a Kikyo, de eso estaba completamente seguro — ¿Por qué me dejaste aquí solo?_

_Ella lo miró a los ojos y lo que vio no le gustó. Su mirada reflejaba dolor y tristeza. Acarició esas mejillas que alguna vez había besado, esos labios que alguna vez había tocado. _

—_No me he ido. Estoy aquí — puso un dedo en el corazón de Antonio __—Sigo aquí y nunca me iré hasta que tú lo decidas. _

—_Quiero estar contigo, ir a donde tú estás. _

—_Eso es imposible Antonio. Has cumplido con tu palabra de rehacer tu vida, además con una mujer buena y que te ama sinceramente y que además te va a dar un hijo._

_Él hizo una mueca. _

—_Me casé para salvar su reputación. _

—_Reputación que tú mismo arruinaste. _

_Al ver que su esposo no dijo nada. Ella tomó su mano y colocó un montón de pétalos rojos._

_Antonio observó su palma y justo en ese instante un viento sopló haciéndolos volar, revelando el anillo que alguna vez le pertenecía a ella. _

—_Sé por qué le diste otro anillo. Uno representa tu pasado y el otro el futuro. Pero quiero que ella lo lleve, no para que me recuerdes, sino por el amor. No temas al futuro amor mio _— Catalina acarició su mejilla — Es incierto y no puede suceder lo mismo dos veces.

—_No quiero pasar por lo mismo._

—_Y ten por seguro que no lo volverás a pasar. Aférrate a tu nueva vida, libérate y libérame de una vez._

_ —Catalina…_

—_Esto es una despedida Antonio. Recuerda que siempre voy a permanecer en tu corazón. _

_Catalina le dio un beso en la mejilla._

—_Te amo y siempre lo hice. Pero ahora tu corazón pertenece a otra persona. Cuídate mucho amor mío._

—_Catalina…_

_Ella se alejó de él y camino hacia una luz blanca, Antonio quería detenerla pero en cuanto ella entro en esa luz, supo que se había ido para siempre._

—Catalina!

Despertó estando solo en el despacho, el fuego ardía en la chimenea. Se llevó una mano a la frente y se retiró el sudor, pero sintió algo extraño en su otra mano y cuando descubrió que era, supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Kikyo dormía plácidamente pero algo la hizo ponerse en alerta al sentir que alguien había entrado en la habitación, ella sentía su mirada sobre la de ella. Abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con otro par, pero en color verde.

—Perdón si te desperté — dijo quedamente Antonio.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Kikyo se incorporó en la cama, tapándose hasta el pecho con las sabanas.

—Tenemos que hablar y mucho.

Él tomó asiento al borde de la cama, ambos únicamente se dedicaban a mirarse mientras el silencio reinaba entre los dos. Antonio podía ver el dolor reflejado en los ojos de su esposa, nunca había imaginado cuan grabe era el daño que le había causado y se sentía un completo idiota.

Pero Catalina le había pedido que rehiciera su vida para que por fin la pudiera liberar a ella y tenía pensado hacer exactamente eso. Liberarla y de paso liberarse así mismo, ya no tenía caso aferrarse al pasado, ante él estaba el futuro y la promesa de una nueva vida, vida que había engendrado con ella.

—Tú dirás —dijo Kikyo.

—Kikyo, en primer lugar quiero pedirte una disculpa por haberte mentido. Te mentí sobre el cuadro — la miró directamente a los ojos —No se lo compré a un pintor, ella era mi esposa.

Aunque Kikyo sabía la verdad por parte de Kagome, debía escuchar la versión del propio hombre que vivió esa terrible historia.

— ¿Tu esposa?

—Si Kikyo. Antes de conocerte e incluso antes de venir a Londres, estuve casado con una mujer. No te voy a engañar diciéndote que estuve profundamente enamorado de ella y que la amé con la intensidad de una tormenta de verano…

Ella cerró los ojos, escuchar eso de sus labios era lo más doloroso que pudo haber escuchado. Que él estuviera enamorado de otra mujer.

—La conocí en un baile…

Y así fue como ella escuchó con atención cada detalle de su relato, sonreía cuando él lo hacía, se ponía sería cuando él lo hacía.

—Una mañana ella me dijo que íbamos a ser padres. Fue la noticia más maravillosa que había recibido por primera vez, pero esa felicidad se empañó nueve meses después. El parto fue complicado, el niño...

Pero Kikyo lo interrumpió sentándose sobre él a horcajadas, sorprendiendo al propio Lord De la Rosa, no podía dejar que siguiera aun sabiendo el dolor que le causaba seguir con su relato, él se había esforzado mucho por contarle la historia de su pasado

Kikyo contempló esos ojos que amaba, ese hombre que significaba todo para ella y que no estaba dispuesta a permitir que el pasado los separara aún más.

—No tienes que seguir. Ambos sabemos en que terminó.

—Kikyo…

Él quería seguir con su relato, pero ella lo calló colocando un dedo en sus labios.

—Escucha. Sé cuánto la amaste y lo que significaba para ti — tomó las manos de su marido y las colocó en su pecho —Pero yo estoy viva Antonio, a mí no me va a pasar lo mismo que a ella.

— ¿Y si te pierdo? — la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura, miró el vientre de su mujer y modificó su pregunta — ¿Si los pierdo?

—Eso nunca va a pasar. No nos vas a perder porque siempre estaremos contigo.

Antonio recargó su cabeza en la frente de Kikyo y acarició su mejilla.

— ¿Alguna vez me perdonaras el daño que te hice?

¿Cómo no hacerlo? Era el hombre que amaba y el hecho de que hubiese abierto ante ella su corazón significaba muchas cosas.

—Claro que sí.

Ella iba acercar sus labios a los de él, pero Antonio movió la cabeza para negarle tal beso.

—Antes de que pase otra cosa entre nosotros — con una mano sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón el anillo que le había dado a Catalina — Le perteneció a Catalina y quiero que ahora lo lleves tú.

Kikyo lo miró perpleja sin entender aun. —Pero…

—Estoy seguro que a ella le hubiese gustado que tú lo llevaras.

Kikyo asintió y dejó que él le colocara el anillo, después besó su mano. Después con sus manos recorrió su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cuello y fue acercando sus labios hacia los de él.

—Te amo. Te amo, Kikyo de la Rosa.

Y se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor, con la promesa de un futuro nuevo para los dos. Pero el beso fue más allá y despertó otros sentimientos más.

Kagome observaba tras bambalinas la gente que iba llegando para ver la obra. Suspiró, era la primera vez que actuaria para un público, si la anciana no se hubiera puesto insistente con que ella fuera "Julieta" lo más probable es que ella estuviera como espectadora.

—No tienes por qué estar nerviosa.

Ella giró la cabeza y se encontró con su futura prima, Kikyo, quien le regalaba una sonrisa y se acercaba a ella para observar al público.

—Pensé que no iba a invitar a esa tal Vanessa Allen — comentó con desdén

La rubia ocupaba un lugar en la última filia y había acudido únicamente acompañada de su doncella. En sus ojos se podía contemplar una profunda pena y desdicha, como si con su mirada estuviese diciendo "todo esto perdí?"

— He escuchado rumores que es desdichada en su matrimonio y que su marido le es… — se aclaró la garganta — Será mejor que no te cuente esto. Debo recordar que aun no eres una mujer casada.

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes. Pero ¿Cómo siguen las cosas entre tú y Antonio?

Ahora era el turno de Kikyo de sonreír y cuando la joven se puso roja como un tomate, Kagome supo la respuesta.

—Veo que van bien. Me da gusto.

—Kagome… es que… ha cambiado en estos días, al principio le asustaba la idea de volver a ser padre, pero ahora está siempre al pendiente de nosotros — dijo, esbozando una sonrisa —Es un gran hombre y lo amo.

En ese instante la anfitriona llegó con ellas.

—Ustedes dos dejen de estar hablando y vayan a ocupar sus respectivos lugares. La obra dará comienzo.

En ese instante se escuchó un trueno y la anciana Kaede miró al cielo, frunció el cejo al verlo nublado y con la promesa de una lluvia.

—Sólo espero que no llueva a inicio o a mitad de la obra. Al decir verdad, espero que no llueva durante la obra.

Ambas se miraron y sonrieron al ver a la anciana retirarse y seguir preparando a sus actores.

Ocupó el asiento principal justo al lado del padre de Kagome, ya que su esposa y su hermana también actuarían en la obra.

A medida que iba avanzando la obra la anciana Kaede comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa, pues se había levantado un aire y los truenos no dejaban de rezumbar en el cielo. Su sobrino la vio y ella le hizo una seña de que continuara.

La obra estaba justo en la parte en donde Romeo y Julieta iban a casarse.

_JULIETA: Buenas__ tardes tenga mi padre confesor._

_FRAY __LORENZO: __Romeo te dará las gracias por los dos, hija._

Quien había hecho del Fray Lorenzo era el mejor amigo de Kaede, Myoga. Ambos ancianos eran inseparables.

_JULIETA__: __Y un saludo a él, o las suyas estarían de más._

_ROMEO__: __Ah, Julieta, si la cima de tu gozo se eleva como la mía y tienes más arte que yo para ensalzarlo, que tus palabras endulcen el aire que nos envuelve, y la armonía de tu voz revele la dicha íntima que ambos sentimos en este encuentro._

_JULIETA__: __El sentimiento, si no lo abruma el adorno, __se precia de su verdad, no del ornato. __Sólo los pobres cuentan su dinero, __mas mi amor se ha enriquecido de tal modo que no puedo sumar la mitad de mi fortuna._

_FRAY LORENZO__: __Vamos, venid conmigo y pronto acabaremos, pues, con permiso, no vais a quedar solos__hasta que la Iglesia os una en matrimonio._

La lluvia no dio tregua y antes de pasar al siguiente acto azotó toda su ira sobre Londres. Los invitados comenzaron a correr, el padre de Kagome ayudó a la anciana Kaede a levantarse y llevarla al interior de la casa, Antonio fue por Kikyo para llevársela con cuidado. Quien le estaba haciendo de Fray Lorenzo bajó del escenario y corrió dejando solos a Kagome y a Inuyasha bajo la lluvia.

Kagome miró a su alrededor, no había nadie, únicamente estaba sola con Inuyasha, su futuro esposo. Ambos al verse no pudieron contener la más la risa. Él se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos. No importaba la lluvia, únicamente el hecho de que estaban a solas.

—Sólo espero que no nos pase esto en nuestra boda — comentó él.

—Lord Montesco, con o sin lluvia… le voy a hacer cumplir sus votos en altar.

Él esbozó una sonrisa — ¿Me está usted amenazando, Lady Capuleto?

—Tal vez sí.

Inuyasha acercó sus labios hasta su oreja y susurró.

—En ese caso, cuente con que cumpliré mis votos.

Y ambos se fundieron en un beso, un beso bajo la lluvia.

—Te amo, Kagome Higurashi.

Mientras tanto, Kaede observaba desde la ventana la lluvia. ¿Acaso el clima o sus propios sobrinos no le podían dar una tregua? Siempre terminaban en fracaso, les dedicaba tiempo y espacio y si no era una cosa era la otra.

—Pero juro que la siguiente generación lo hará mejor.

Hola chicas.

Lamento mucho la demora, es que últimamente no me he sentido bien, creo que el pequeño Santiago no tarda en llegar (sólo espero que no se le ocurra nacer hoy, e 31 de Diciembre)

Bueno, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, al menos Kikyo y Antonio ya solucionaron sus problemas y se darán una oportunidad. Por otro lado, pobre, a la anciana Kaede siempre se le va mal con sus obras, esperemos que los hijos de Inuyasha, Kikyo y Koga hagan mejor trabajo que sus padres hehe.

Viendo venir esto, creo que ya es el final de la historia, uno más y el epilogo. Porque el siguiente es la boda, un lemon de Inuyasha y Kagome y el famoso "vivieron felices por siempre".

Cuídense mucho, les deseo un feliz año nuevo. Si en algún rincón de este planeta ya están en el 2014, que lo inicien mejor que el pasado y que cumplan todos y cada uno de sus propósitos.

Mis mejores deseos siempre.

Perla.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capitulo 31**

Habían pasado varias semanas y aun así se le había hecho eterno para que llegara este día.

Esbozó una sonrisa mientras se abrochaba los botones de su camisa blanca. Por fin había llegado el momento en que se uniría a la mujer que amaba y por la que había tenido que recorrer un largo camino para que ella por fin se decidiera a aceptarlo, desde secuestrarla hasta incluso de provocarle celos.

Aun no podía creer lo así de cerca que estuvo de contraer matrimonio con una mujer que no amaba y la que sin duda le sería infiel.

Pero no quería recordar el pasado, ahora era tiempo de mirar hacia el frente y ver el futuro que le guardaba. Un futuro a lado de Kagome, su esposa y marquesa. Aunque sólo faltaran unas pocas horas para el enlace ya la consideraba suya.

Terminó de abrocharse el saco y salió de la habitación. Bajó con pasos agigantados las escaleras y descubrió que la recepción era un causo. Pasaban criados con bandejas llenas de copas, otras con botellas, comida y alguno que otro llevaba un ramo de flores. Se dirigió hacia el jardín, donde su tía Kaede junto con su suegra y la tía de Kagome se habían pasado el día anterior colocando cada adorno.

Había treinta mesas con diez sillas cada una colocada maestramente alrededor de lo que sería sin duda una pista de baile. Al frente de ella la mesa de los novios y a lado un espacio donde se colocaría la orquesta.

Y ahí estaba su tía, dando algunas indicaciones y colocando los últimos adornos.

Esbozó una sonrisa al verla vestida tan solo con una bata.

Inuyasha se acercó a su tía y la abrazó por los hombros.

— ¿Aun no te vistes, tía?

—Si quieres que las cosas salgan a la perfección es mejor hacerlo uno mismo — respondió ella — Marisa esas flores van en la otra mesa.

Le dijo a una de las mujeres que estaba colocando por error un alegro. Giró sobre sus talones al ver a su sobrino y se quedó con la boca abierta.

Iba perfectamente vestido. Impecable diría ella. Esmoquin negro, camisa blanca y zapatos negros. Su cabello recogido por detrás.

—Pero vaya, nunca te ves así.

— ¿Así de guapo? — bromeó, moviendo sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo.

—No. Elegante.

—Bueno, no todos los días se casa uno.

—Sí, eres el último sobrino al que caso. Y después de esto unas merecidas vacaciones.

Inuyasha sonrió y ambos entraron a la mansión para que su tía Kaede terminara de arreglarse.

— ¿Segura que quieres irte? Estoy seguro que para Kagome no será inconveniente que te quedes. Serás una buena compañía.

—Segura hijo. Ustedes como recién casados deben tener cierta intimidad. Después cuando vengan los hijos podría quedarme un tiempo para ayudar a Kagome. Pero a lo mejor estaré ocupada ayudando a Kikyo. Esa pobre niña ya ni sabe donde tiene la cabeza, se ve que el embarazo le ha afectado.

Inuyasha rió ante el comentario de su tía.

Era verdad, Kikyo ya ni sabía en qué día o mes del año estaba, se le veía distraída y por si fuera poco las nauseas y los vómitos la acompañaban al día, sin dejar atrás sus estados de ánimo, un día estaba feliz, al siguiente minuto moleta, después terminaba llorando y al final volvía a estar feliz. Se compadecía del pobre Antonio quien tenía que lidiar con todos esos achaques.

—Pero la espera vale la pena — dijo su tía — Una vez que tienes a tus hijos en los brazos todo lo demás viene sobrando. De mi te acuerdas.

Con esas últimas palabras subió las escaleras para ir directo a su habitación.

De algún modo sentía algo de pena por su tía, era una mujer tan llena vitalidad y una gran calidez humana a quien la vida la había tratado injustamente. Primero, un esposo muerto por una caída de caballo y segundo perder a su hijo dos semanas después de haber enterrado a su esposo. Jamás se volvió a casar y decidió ayudarles a sus hermanos al cuidado de sus sobrinos y para él era una segunda madre.

Se miró en el espejo completo que estaba en frente de ella y esbozó una sonrisa. El vestido era color perla con encaje y pequeños diamantes incrustados sin duda se moldeada a la perfección de sus delgadas curvas. Un velo caía en cascada cubriendo desde su hermoso rostro hasta el suelo.

—Oh, estas hermosas hijas — exclamó su madre, limpiándose con un pañuelo una lágrima que se había salido sin permiso.

—Sin duda lo eres. No puedo creer que por fin haya llegado este momento — dijo una tía Marian muy emocionada.

Kagome tampoco podía creer que el día en que por fin uniera su vida a lado del único hombre que amaba había llegado. Deseaba entrar por las puertas de la iglesia y caminar hacia el altar con la mirada al frente y clavada en esos ojos dorados que la esperaban al final del camino.

Tantas cosas que habían pasado entre ellos, obstáculos y perjuicios que tuvieron queque pasar para llegar hasta el final. No tenía caso mencionar cada uno de ellos ya que este día era especial, era un borrón y cuenta nueva en sus vidas.

Hoy todo era dicha, hoy todo era felicidad.

Más que nunca debía estar feliz, todo salió de acuerdo al plan según habían dicho su madre y su tía. Primero, la llegada del tío Richard de Francia, que según él por nada del mundo se perdería la boda de su sobrina que más que eso era como su hija. Después estaba el tema del vestido y del banquete. Tuvieron que pagarle tiempo extra a la modista y a sus trabajadoras y del banquete, la tía Kaede se había hecho cargo, además de que se retiraría en el jardín de la mansión Taisho.

No había querido ser descortés e invitó a Vanessa, la ex prometida de Inuyasha, pero ella reaccionó de una manera que no se esperaba, pues justo en frente de ella había hecho añicos la invitación alegando que no esperara la presencia de su marido y la de ella pues no quería ver el futuro que ella hecho por la borda, claro, esto nunca se lo llegó a decir.

Llamaron a la puerta y regresó a la realidad.

Al instante se abrió la puerta y era su doncella, Ayumi.

—El señor manda a decir que ha llegado la hora.

Y en ese momento su corazón latió con más fuerza, miró a su madre y tía. Las dos mujeres importantes en su vida, las abrazó con fuerza porque sabía que al cruzar las puertas de su habitación y bajar por esas escaleras su vida cambiaría por completo.

—Ya hay que irnos. —Dijo su madre entregándole el ramo de flores— Sabes lo histérico que se pone tu padre si sale retrasado.

Kagome asintió y abrazó por última vez a su querida mamá.

—Te quiero madre.

—Y yoyo a ti corazón.

Y así, acompañada de su madre y tía salieron de la habitación. Pero al llegar a las escaleras, ella sonrió y le entregó el ramo a su tía Marian.

Había algo que tenía que hacer por última vez.

Se levantó la falda de su vestido y tomó asiento en la barandilla de la escalera.

—Kagome es peligroso— la reprendió su madre.

—Tranquila, tranquila — dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa— Sólo será por última vez. — guiñándole un ojo.

Y así deslizándose por las escaleras una lluvia de recuerdos cruzó por su mente. La primera vez que vio a Inuyasha siendo ella apenas una niña, la segunda vez que lo vio y que su encuentro no había sido lo que ella esperaba.

—No deben...

Su padre y tío quedaron paralizados al ver a la joven que se resbalaba por la escalera. De inmediato fue a su encuentro y la atrapó en el aire.

— ¿No estás demasiado grande para estas cosas, hija? — Preguntó el conde.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa y con una felicidad imborrable, lo abrazo con fuerza, aferrándose a él, mientras que todos observaban la escena.

—Te vez hermosa — dijo al final él, contemplándola — No puedo creer que mi bella princesa va a comenzar una nueva vida. Sólo una cosa, si no te hace feliz Taisho, házmelo saber e iré por ti.

Kagome se puso seria pero después sonrió.

—No creo que haga falta eso padre. Inuyasha es un buen hombre.

A pesar de lo que decía su hija, el conde aun tenía sus dudas. No había podido olvidar el comentario que hizo en la fiesta, que él había manchado el honor de su hija, pero eso ya no tenía sentido recordarlo ya que ellos estaban por casarse menos de una hora.

En la iglesia, Inuyasha se paseaba de un lado a otro. Consultando su reloj cada dos minutos, se paraba frente al altar en medio, mientras que los invitados a la ceremonia seguían llegando y aun seguía faltando la presencia de la novia. La verdad, el joven estaba muy intranquilo, hasta que llegó su tía para calmar sus nervios.

—Por dios hijo! Deja de estar paseando por toda la iglesia — susurró su tía para que ningún presente pudiera escucharlos.

—Pero tía ya faltan cinco minutos y ella aun no ha llegado — respondió, casi al punto del infarto.

—Llegará ¿A caso no sabes que el único privilegio que tiene una novia es precisamente ese, llegar tarde a la iglesia? — explicó con una sonrisa divertida al ver que los nervios se reflejaban en su rostro.

—O a lo mejor se arrepintió y tomó el primer barco con destino a Francia — bromeó Koga.

Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada fulminante a su primo, pero el comentario sólo hizo que aumentaran más sus nervios. Si ella había decidido eso, no se le escaparía tan fácilmente, la buscaría hasta el rincón más recóndito del planeta sólo para hacerle cumplir su promesa.

—Koga, no juegues de ese modo con los nervios de tu primo — lo reprendió la anciana Kaede, dándole un pellizco en el antebrazo.

—Era broma tía — se quejó el joven, sobándose el brazo.

—Pues no lo hagas. — puso un rostro más serio, denotando seguridad y tranquilidad —Hijo, eres un buen hombre, cualquiera se daría cuenta de eso, la amas y se nota en tus ojos, ahora, ¿Crees que ella sería capaz de dejarte plantado en el altar? ¿Vale la penda ponerse nervioso, si sabes que ella aceptó casarse contigo? — Lo vio pensativo, después esbozó una sonrisa y negó al mismo tiempo — Bien, ahora sólo nos queda esperarla. No te preocupes, si te ama, vendrá.

Alguien comenzó a gritar que la novia había llegado, lo que hizo que sus nervios desaparecieran al instante. Miró a su tía y ella articuló un "te lo dije".

El padre de Kagome ayudó a su hija a bajar del carruaje, mientras que su madre y su tía acomodaban el vestido.

— ¿Estás segura que quieres hacerlo? Siempre podemos darnos la vuelta y huir. — Volvió a insistir el conde. Tal parecía que no deseaba casar a su hija.

Kagome rió ante el comentario de su padre y negó.

—Estoy muy segura padre.

Sin decir nada más, su padre le ofreció el brazo.

—Bien, aquí vamos.

Y con la marcha nupcial entraron a la iglesia, de tras de ellos iban su madre y su tía, el tío Richard iba en medio de ellas dos, sosteniendo el brazo de ambas mujeres.

Kagome no era consciente de los arreglos de las bancas, ni cuantos invitados habían ido a presenciar el enlace. Lo único que existía en ese momento, era el hombre que la esperaba al final del camino, un hombre alto, de cabello negro, ojos color avellana y una amplia sonrisa, donde en ella se reflejaban sentimientos como felicidad, dicha y amor.

Al final del altar el conde depositó la mano de su hija en la de Inuyasha, no sin antes decirle que cuidara de lo que más amaba en el mundo.

—No se preocupe de eso Conde — dijo Inuyasha viendo a Kagome — Le aseguro que la haré feliz.

Los futuros esposos quedaron frente al altar para escuchar al sacerdote.

—Hoy estas mucho más hermosa —dijo en un susurró.

—Gracias —Kagome respondió con una sonrisa —Tú también.

—Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí presentes para presenciar la unión entre Inuyasha Taisho y Kagome Higurashi…

Y así, inició la ceremonia. La feliz pareja respondía y seguía cada una de las palabras del padre, vistos por todos los presentes en la iglesia. Inuyasha instintivamente la tomó de la mano y le giñó un ojo; No pasaba desapercibido la oportunidad de robarle un beso y en esas veces era reprendido por el sacerdote. En todo momento articulaba un "te amo" y era respondido por ella.

—Noto a un Inuyasha impaciente porque la ceremonia termine —comentó Antonio a su esposa.

—Sólo quiere tenerla de una vez para ella — respondió Kikyo —Yo recuerdo a un Lord amargado que no se mostró de la misma manera.

Antonio hizo una mueca, acarició el abultado vientre de Kikyo que comenzaba a notarse un poco y la besó en el hombro.

—Seguramente era un idiota al no ver la mujer con la que se estaba casando.

—Un idiota reformado — dijo ella con una risa.

—Si no se callan los voy sacar de la iglesia. — amenazó en un susurro la anciana Kaede.

Ante el comentario ambos esbozaron una sonrisa cómplice y guardaron silencio.

Los novios se miraban de vez en cuando, se decían "te amo" con cada mirada. Simplemente el mundo había dejado de girar en torno a ellos. Sólo estaban los dos, en el altar, escuchando las palabras que los unirían en matrimonio y los separaría hasta que sus corazones dejaran de latir.

Se podía tocar con la mano la armonía que los rodeaba a todos. Kagome volteaba ver a su madre, que se llevaba un pañuelo blanco a la nariz que le había dado su padre. Esbozó una sonrisa de alegría, pues por ella había regresado a Inglaterra, daba gracias porque ella había superado su enfermedad. Sus tíos, abrazados y escuchando la ceremonia, de miraban, compartían besos el uno al otro.

Miró por el rabillo de su ojo a su futro marido y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Ése, que había sido el amor de su vida desde que era pequeña, a quien llegó a odiar por un momento e incluso a rechazar ahora iba a ser completamente de ella y sólo de ella. Quien sabe que hubiera hecho si él se hubiese casado con Vanessa y ella con Lord De la Rosa.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no se había detenido en pensar en él y cuando giró su cabeza sólo para verlo no puedo evitar sentir alegría por él. Había superado lo de Catalina y su pequeño hijo que la vida le arrebató, ahora era feliz a lado de Kikyo, una mujer que en dadas ocasiones lo desesperaba mucho.

—Siento interrumpirte amor — escuchó la voz de Inuyasha — Pero el sacerdote acaba de hacerte una pregunta y no es justo hacerlo esperar.

Kagome parpadeó sólo para darse cuenta que el sacerdote la miraba impaciente e Inuyasha, quien se había quedado sin aliento.

—Lo siento — se disculpó, encogiéndose de hombros y esbozando una media sonrisa.

El sacerdote suspiró y volvió a realizarle la misma pregunta.

—Hija mía, aceptas a Inuyasha Taisho como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo…

—No — lo interrumpió ella.

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco, se escuchó un golpe fuerte que provenía de las bancas y la tía Kaede suspiró fuerte, la iglesia se había reducido a un silencio total, donde lo único que se podían escuchar eran las respiraciones y el latir de los corazones de todos los presentes.

Entonces Kagome giró hacia él y lo tomó de las manos.

—Te acepto como esposo porque te amo. Sé que va haber días en que ambos nos queramos matar el uno al otro, así es el proceso de vivir juntos. Te respetare en todo momento, siempre y cuando tú respetes mis ideales aunque no sean los mismos que los tuyos.

El ojidorado esbozó una sonrisa y siguió escuchando el discurso de su esposo —ya la consideraba así —.

—No prometo estar de acuerdo cuando creas tener la razón porque yo también querré tenerla. Pero, si prometo amarte hasta que mi corazón deje de latir y ver como los dos juntos escribimos nuestra propia historia de amor. Si, — asintió, con los ojos radiantes por las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir — Te acepto como esposo, como mi único amor.

Inuyasha, quien había sido el primero en pronunciar los votos, no esperó a que el sacerdote le diera permiso de besarla, pero él aun así lo hizo.

—Hijo la ceremonia aun no termina— dijo el sacerdote, pero sólo recibió una señal de espera por parte de Inuyasha. Entonces suspiró y mejor decidió que esto debía acabar — Los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes seguir besando a la novia.

Los invitados ocupaban sus respectivos asientos con forme llegaban. Para esto, Kaede junto con la madre de Kagome se habían organizando reservando los lugares para cada invitado.

—Creo que no falta nadie — comentó la anciana, mirando a su alrededor, sintiéndose complacida que todos los asientos estuvieran ocupados. — ¿Dónde están los novios?

—Me ocupé de ellos — dijo la condesa — Aguardan en el despacho. Como vera, no es correcto que los vieran antes del banquete.

—Si— asintió la tía de Inuyasha — Tienes razón, aunque creo que es otro banquete el que van a tomar. — dijo entre dientes.

La madre de Kagome no hizo otra cosa más que sonreír, pues si pasaba algo entre Inuyasha y su hija, ella ya no podría hacer nada porque estaban casados. Eso sí, sólo les llamaría la atención por hacer esperar a sus invitados.

—No lo creo — negó con la cabeza — No podrían hacer esperar a los invitados.

—Ja— Kaede esbozó media sonrisa — Sé lo que tengo y conozco a Inuyasha como la palma de mi mano. Es más, iré en este mismo instante a ver qué están haciendo.

— ¿Eres feliz? — le preguntó mientras le daba un beso en una de sus mejillas.

Kagome asintió y aceptó la copa de vino que Inuyasha le ofrecía.

—Sí, pero no es correcto que estemos los dos en tu despacho mientras los invitados están allá fuera esperándonos.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa y se encogió de hombros. Se apartó de ella y fue directo hacia la puerta para poner el cerrojo y Kagome se puso tensa al instante. Sabía por su madre y su tía lo que pasaba cuando una mujer y un hombre estaban solos, pero él y ella lo habían estado muchas veces, donde lo único que habían compartido besos y unas cuantas caricias, pero sin cruzar el límite permitido entre una pareja.

— ¿Estas nerviosa? — la voz de Inuyasha se había convertido en un susurro. Deseaba que su, ahora esposa, no estuviera nerviosa para la noche que los aguardaba y si así era el caso, él lo iría eliminando.

—Si te digo "no" sería mentirte — dijo sinceramente — Aun no sé nada de esto…

Inuyasha le colocó un dedo en los labios.

—Yo tampoco — y al ver la mirada que su esposa le regalaba se echó a reír — Digo, no sé nada de esto ahora que estamos casados. —Pero estoy seguro — deslizó un dedo por su brazo derecho, sin dejar de mirarla — Que será… — acercó sus labios hacia su hermoso rostro — La experiencia más dulce… — besó su frente, mejillas — Tierna y…

—_Inuyasha Taisho, abre esa puerta en este mismo instante. _

Gruñó para sus adentros al escuchar a su tía llamar como una loca tras la puerta, miró a su esposa quien en ese momento se estaba muriendo de la risa.

—_Si no la abres voy a tirarla y no estoy bromeando. Los invitados quieren ver a los novios. _

El ojidorado miró a su esposa, la rodeó por l cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Si no quieres asistir a tu propia fiesta con tal de quedarte a solas con tu esposo lo voy a compr…

—Vamos — dijo ella, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos — Porque si no lo hacemos creo que tu despacho sufrirá las consecuencias.

Inuyasha entornó los ojos hacia ella — Traidora — le dio un beso en los labios ante las risa divertida de su mujer. —Ya vamos tía. — gritó con fuerza para que la anciana lo escuchara. —Pero una cosa si te voy advertir — le dijo a Kagome, mientras la seguía sosteniendo contra su cuerpo y en sus ojos se revelaba una promesa de deseo — Cuando esta maldita fiesta termine, tú serás mía por completo.

Kagome tragó con dificultad, todo en ella se había convertido en un manojo de nervios ante la promesa latente en los ojos color avellana de su marido y descubrió que, después de todo estar nerviosa era una completa locura.

Los invitados aplaudieron en cuanto los novios hicieron su aparición. Bailaron su primer vals y por consiguiente con el resto de los invitados. Inuyasha le iba presentando a Kagome los familiares lejanos por parte de su madre, pero sobre todo era evidente que no deseaba alejarse de ella porque siempre que podía la mantenía a su lado.

No fue hasta que ella se apartó para ir por un poco de refresco y se encontró con su ex prometido, Lord De la Rosa.

—Antonio…

—Lady Taisho — le hizo una reverencia.

—Por favor, dime Kagome.

El ojiverde esbozó una sonrisa y asintió.

—Me alegra verte feliz — comentó él — Desde un principio era evidente tu amor por él.

Kagome se ruborizó y tomó una copa.

—Se puede decir lo mismo de ti. Es bueno verte feliz con Kikyo.

—Ni lo creas — su semblante cambio por completo — Había olvidado cómo se pone una mujer embarazada. Llevo cuatro noches en vela porque a la señorita se le antoja chocolate caliente —lo decía imitando la voz de su mujer — que dame un masaje, que no me dejas dormir porque roncas…

—Es porque roncas demasiado fuerte.

Él se volteó y descubrió a su esposa detrás de él, al instante le lanzó una sonrisa nerviosa pero que reflejaba su culpabilidad.

—Amor… yo…

— ¿Te importa si me robo a mi marido, prima? — preguntó Kikyo con una sonrisa radiante.

Kagome negó —Adelante.

—_Ahora tú y yo vamos hablar de lo fuerte que roncas…_— escuchó que le decía Kikyo a su marido mientras se alejaban.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver como Antonio se detenía en medio del salón, abrazaba a Kikyo para atraerla hacia él y besarla.

—Yo hubiera preferido algo mejor para hermana.

La voz de Koga la sacó de su trance. Giró y se lo encontró con una copa de Whisky en la mano.

—Lord De la Rosa es un buen partido para Kikyo, además, se ven felices.

Koga hizo una mueca de disgusto haciendo notar que no estaba de acuerdo con el comentario de la joven.

—Desde que me casé no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar.

Kagome sabía justo a donde se iba a dirigir esa conversación y no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda, porque ahora estaba casada con Inuyasha, primo de Koga.

—Koga…

—Déjame hablar yo — interrumpió el joven —Vine aquí con la intención de volverte a pedir matrimonio. Mi ceguera no me dejaba ver que estabas enamorada de alguien más — esbozó una media sonrisa — Y daba la casualidad que de mi propio primo. Pero aun así quiero agradecerte, porque si no fuera por ti, no hubiera conocido a Ayame y puedo decir que soy feliz.

—Me alegro que seas feliz. Ayame es una mujer muy dulce y buena.

Él asintió, estando de acuerdo con el comentario de la joven.

— ¿Puedo darte un abrazo, como hermano, claro? — preguntó y esperó la respuesta de Kagome y cuando asintió, se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo como lo hace un hermano a una hermana — Bienvenida a la familia, deseo que tú y mi primo sean felices. Y si te hace algo, me dices.

—No te preocupes por eso, que no le haré nada.

Koga se apartó de Kagome al escuchar la voz de su primo.

—Bien, porque Kagome tiene un primo que la defienda. — miró a la joven y le dio un beso en la mejilla — Cuídate pequeña.

Inuyasha y Kagome se quedaron observándose en silencio uno al otro, casi podían escuchar sus respiraciones, era evidente el amor que sentían el uno al otro. y por primera vez en toda la velada, Kagome deseó estar a solas con él, pedirle que se la llevara lejos de aquí, donde pudieran estar los dos solos y demostrase el amor que sentían.

—Inuyasha…

Pero no pudo decir nada, ya que él había sellado sus labios con beso voraz, lleno de promesas demasiado pecaminosas.

—Vámonos de aquí — le rogó él — Ya hemos cumplido con todo un itinerario.

—Pero ¿Y tú tía? ¿Mis padres?

—Lo comprenderán — susurró él contra su oído —Además, no nos restan atención.

Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las palabras cálidas de su esposo. Lo miró y pudo ver que su deseo cada vez aumentaba más y lo mejor de eso es que ella también lo deseaba.

—Si — asintió — Vámonos.

_Hola_

_Lamento mucho la tardanza, entre la inspiración y mi bebé se me hicieron eternos._

_Mi pequeño Santiago no me da tregua de nada pero que le puedo hacer? Desde que nació me robó el corazón. Me hubieran visto las primeras semanas, con muchas ojeras mientras él estaba en su hora feliz, se levantaba a las 3:00 de la madrugada y se venía durmiendo a las 9:00 de la mañana. Pero es bonito, he disfrutado la maternidad en todos los sentidos y ver esa sonrisita todos los días, alegra más mi corazón._

_El próximo cap habrá noche de bodas, se los prometo._

_Lamento si hay unos cuantos errores, les prometo que no va a pasar._

_Si alguien tiene contacto con Caro-love-anime (Carolina González) y no me refiero a las redes sociales ni por chat, sino que la vea o hablen con ella, por favor, díganle que perla la está buscando ='(_

_Sólo denme tiempo =)_

_Besos y abrazos._

_(Me voy porque me están llorando)_


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

Antes de que dieran media vuelta e irse de su propia fiesta, se encontraron con la mirada acusadora de la tía Kaede, tenía los brazos cruzados, el cejo fruncido y haciendo leves negaciones con la cabeza.

Inuyasha suspiró, aquí iba una vez más. Tendría que esperar para poder estar con su mujer a solas, tal parecía que secuestrándola era la única manera de estar en la intimidad.

— ¿A dónde pensaban ir? — preguntó.

—A ningún lado, tía — Inuyasha respondió con una sonrisa fingida.

—No me mires de esa manera Inuyasha Taisho. Sé lo que estaban a punto de hacer y aun les digo que todavía no es tiempo.

—Pero tía, ya hemos cumplido con….

—Cállate — dijo la anciana e Inuyasha tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no soltar una carcajada — Kagome — miró a la joven —Ven, no te he presentado a unos parientes lejanos.

Kagome aceptó el brazo que le ofrecía la anciana, miró a Inuyasha y se encogió de hombros, regalándole una dulce sonrisa.

Inuyasha soltó un juramento al ver como su tía se llevaba a su esposa. Un mesero pasó justo delante de él y le ofreció una copa de Whisky, en un principio quiso rechazarla, pero necesitaba calmar sus nervios y el impulso que estaba naciendo en su interior por ir hasta donde estaba su tía con su esposa y arrebatársela.

Pero no lo hizo.

En lugar de eso se detuvo un instante a examinarla, ella saludaba a una mujer que su tía Kaede le presentaba.

Su corazón brincaba de felicidad cada vez que ella sonreía, era sin duda la mujer más hermosa, bella y era completamente suya. Sin duda ella no imaginaba la noche de bodas que le esperaba, pues lo había planeado todo y de no decirle ni media palabra a su tía, pues la conocía muy bien.

Y si se detenía a pensar en el futuro, imaginaba a una Kagome con el vientre abultado esperando a su segundo o tercer hijo o imaginarse a una pequeña idéntica a su esposa, teniendo que lidiar todos los días con ella, sólo esperaba que no tomara el gusto por deslizarse de las escaleras como a su madre.

Sin duda deseaba que ese futuro llegara pronto.

— ¿Puedo habar un segundo contigo?

Giró su cabeza y se encontró con el padre de Kagome.

Él asintió y le ofreció algo de beber, pero el Conde se negó, ya había bebido unas cuantas copas de brandy y era un hombre responsable.

—Quiero hablar acerca de Kagome.

Inuyasha frunció ligeramente el cejo — Si va a decirme que cuide de su hija, eso se lo prometí en la iglesia.

El Conde se enderezó de hombros ante el comentario directo del ojidorado.

—Bueno, ya que nos vamos directo al grano — entornó los ojos ante él — No quiero que le hagas daño, si se te ocurre romperle aunque sea un pedazo de su corazón juro que te buscare y nuestra conversación no será nada agradable.

—Conde, amo a su hija — dijo de manera sincera, sin quitarle la mirada a su suegro — Y le aseguro que su felicidad es mi mayor prioridad. Si llegara a lastimarla aunque sea una sola vez jamás me lo podré perdonar. — Dirigió su mirada a Kagome y al ver que su tía la dejaba sola, decidió que había llegado el momento de sacarla de ahí — Ahora si me disculpa, debo regresar a lado de mi esposa.

Kagome se ponía más roja ante el tono que había tomado la conversación. Se punía que la anciana Kaede le iba sólo a presentar a su prima Lady Simone y que la conversación sería ligera.

—No uses un camisón largo hija — comenta lady Simone — Usa uno corto y que deje poco a la imaginación.

—Yo…— era lo único que podía ser capaz de decir. Sentía las mejillas rojas y si alguien la viera la confundiría con un tomate.

—Y no te preocupes por la noche de bodas que te aguarda. Estoy segura que Inuyasha será esplendido.

— ¿Qué yo qué?

Lady Simone soltó una risa nerviosa, Kaede se aclaró la garganta y Kagome se encogió de hombros, fingiendo demencia.

—Que serás buen marido — dijo Lady Simone, fijando la vista en otra parte — Oh, mira, veo a Kikyo — tomó del brazo a su prima Kaede — Ven querida. Quiero preguntarle cómo va ese embarazo.

Una vez solos Inuyasha miró a Kagome, quería contener la risa al verla tan nerviosa, pero debía ser un caballero. Por supuesto que había escuchado gran parte de la conversación que tuvo con aquel par, pero no quería ponerla más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

— ¿Qué te pareció la tía Simone? — preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Una mujer… fascínate.

Inuyasha se acercó a ella la tomó del brazo y le susurró al oído.

—Ha llegado la hora de irnos.

—Si — ella asintió —Sólo deja despedirme de mi madre.

—No— su respuesta fue contundente — Ya hemos compartido mucho tiempo con ellos. Ahora nos toca compartir nuestro tiempo el uno al otro.

Kagome lo miró y al ver esos ojos dorados llenos de deseo no pudo contener el impulso de morderse el labio inferior. De tan sólo imaginarlo su corazón latía al cien y un sinfín de mariposas eran liberadas alrededor de su estomago, provocando un sinfín de cosquillas.

Miró a su madre, que en ese preciso momento se había acercado su padre para llevarla a la pista y bailar. Amos se veían felices y sonreían en cada momento. De pronto, su papá le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó.

No tenía caso interrumpir ese hermoso momento, a cambio de eso miró a su esposo y asintió.

Inuyasha le tendió la mano y ambos entraron a la mansión. Kagome pensaba que iban a subir a la segunda planta, pero en cambio de eso atravesaron el vestíbulo. Era un alivio que no hubiera nadie alrededor para evitarles la huida.

Salieron por la puerta principal, donde ya los esperaba el cochero personal de Inuyasha. Éste le hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza y al instante abrió la puerta para que entraran.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — preguntó Kagome, justo antes de entrar y deteniéndose en el primer escalón del carruaje.

—Eh…— vaciló un poco, miró al cochero y con una señal le indicó que subiera al carruaje para ponerlo en marcha en cuanto él subiera. — Es una sorpresa que le tengo reservada a mi esposa.

—Creí que íbamos a pasar la noche aquí— comentó ella, subiendo y tomando asiento.

—Creíste mal — dijo Inuyasha, cerrando la puerta del carruaje una vez que estaba acomodado en su asiento.

Ella se recargó incomoda o más bien nerviosa, mientras el carruaje se ponía en marcha hacia un camino desconocido. Inuyasha pudo sentir la tención de la joven, a simple vista se podía ver como temblaba y eso no le gustaba.

Frunció levemente el entrecejo.

Deseaba que la primera vez de Kagome fuera inolvidable, si no podía calmarla aquí, en el carruaje, mucho menos cuando llegaran a su destino.

— ¿Tienes frio? — sabía que no tenía frio. Hacia una noche agradable, pero era para calmarla.

—No — Kagome se apresuró a negar. Aunque no era frio lo que tenía, sino nervios. Podía sentir como salían de su piel.

—Ven aquí — dijo él.

Ella dudó unos instantes, pero se puso de pie y tomó asiento a lado de Inuyasha. Éste negó con la cabeza y le indicó que se sentara en sus piernas. Tragó saliva con dificultad. Se volvió a poner en pie y esta vez se sentó en el regazo de su esposo.

—Bueno — dijo Inuyasha, acariciando una de sus mejillas — ¿Me vas a decir por qué estás nerviosa?

Kagome soltó un bufido y se apresuró a negarlo.

—No estoy nerviosa.

Inuyasha esbozó una media sonrisa. Había llegado a conocerla tan bien, que sabía cuando mentía y cuando no. Debía ser más dulce con ella y comprensible.

—Amor, mientes tan mal.

La joven bajó la cabeza. Si, estaba mintiendo. La verdad era que se estaba muriendo de los nervios. Por un lado, deseaba que este momento llegara y por el otro… era incierto. No sabía lo que le iba a esperar.

—Vamos — la animaba cada vez más — Dime que es lo qué te pasa.

—Inuyasha yo… — hizo una pequeña pausa antes de comenzar.

Se mordió el labio inferior al ver esos ojos dorados que la miraban con intensidad.

¡Maldición!

Inuyasha era tan atractivo y sin embargo, aquí estaba ella, muerta de nervios y en los brazos sus brazos. Debatiéndose entre el miedo y el deseo.

Lo miró a los ojos para suplicarle ayuda ya que sentía que por sí sola no iba a poder decirlo. Entonces, suspiró de alivio al ver como él asentía para disponerse a tomar la palabra.

—Sé justo a donde quieres llegar— le dijo él — Pero te aseguro… — comenzó a acariciarle la espalda de arriba hacia abajo —… que no debes sentir miedo o terror — cada caricia se hacía más intensa y Kagome se removía entre sus brazos — Te aseguro que la noche que nos aguarda es más suave que una sabana de terciopelo — esas palabras cálidas y seductoras destruían la barrera de sus nervios.

Él seguía acariciando su espalda, mientras que con la otra mano, la fue metiendo poco a poco por debajo del dobladillo del vestido para acariciar desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla. Y su boca se fue ocupando de la curva de su cuello, depositando pequeños pero ardientes besos.

Cada caricia, cada beso le arrebataban el aliento.

—Será incluso más dulce que un chocolate — le susurró en el odio, antes de llevarse el lóbulo a la boca.

—Inuyasha…

—Pero aquí no amor — dijo él, sacando su mano que tenía debajo del vestido y se obligó a guardar compostura, si no lo hacía, aquí mismo la iba a tomar y eso ella no se lo merecía. — Primero debemos llegar a nuestro destino.

En el trayecto se la habían pasado de la fiesta, de los invitados, de lo persistente que había sido su tía Kaede. Pero sobre todo del futuro, de cuántos hijos deseaban tener y ambos llegaron al acuerdo que no importaba la cantidad, sino que los amarían por igual a cada uno de ellos.

El coche se detuvo y al instante el cochero abrió la puerta.

—Bien, hemos llegado.

Inuyasha fue el primero en salir y le ofreció a Kagome una mano para ayudarle. La joven la aceptó y cuando bajo se llevó una sorpresa al ver la pequeña casa que se alzaba orgullosa ante ella.

Pequeña y modesta, blanca con ventanas azules y una puerta de roble en color negro. El tejado era del mismo color que las ventanas. Un pequeño jardín con rosales blancos, rosas y rojos.

Inuyasha le despidió al cochero y se detuvo justo de tras de Kagome, abrazándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él.

— ¿Sorprendida? — preguntó, besando la curva de su cuello.

—Es bonita — fue lo único que pudo decir ante tal belleza.

—Espera ver el interior. Y… — acercó sus labios a su oído — la habitación principal.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa mientras Inuyasha la guiaba hasta el interior de la casa y si, era una autentica belleza por dentro. Las paredes eran de caoba, una pequeña recepción y al frente las escaleras que conducían a la segunda planta.

Dejó a Inuyasha atrás y fue hacia la sala, donde descansaban tres sofás de color banco, dos grandes y uno pequeño, dos mesitas de noche y frente a ellos una chimenea que estaba encendida.

Toda la casa estaba iluminada por verlas.

Kagome sentía una paz inimaginable. Le agradaba esta casa como para vivir en ella.

Inuyasha pasó a un lado de ella y fue hasta una licorera que estaba en una esquina.

— ¿Acabas de comprar esta casa?

Él esbozó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza mientras se servía un trago de brandy.

—No — respondió — Es… era mi casa de soltero. Como veras, una tía como Kaede interrumpiendo a cada rato me resultaba imposible trabajar. Así que la compré y asunto arreglado.

—Ah.

Pero Kagome se preguntaba si también había traído mujer aquí. Claro que si, seguramente habían desfilado muchas por esa puerta antes de conocerla.

Inuyasha adivinó sus pensamientos, terminó su brandy y lo dejó en la barra. Caminó hacia ella y la abrazó, pegándola a su cuerpo.

—Estoy seguro que te estarás preguntando si he traído mujeres aquí.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior y no pudo ni aceptarlo ni negarlo.

En cambio él esbozó una sonrisa y acarició sus mejillas.

—Nuestra primera noche juntos y es lo único que se te viene a la mente. Olvídate su he traído o no a mujeres. La única que importa eres tú, aquí, ahora y para siempre.

Inuyasha la besó y Kagome sintió el sabor del brandy en su boca. Embriagándola y envolviéndola en un sinfín de emociones. Él ya no podía seguir esperando, deseaba hacerla suya, sentirla debajo de él, como pronunciaba su nombre cuando estuviese saciada. Pero sobre todo, quería saber cómo sería despertar a lado de ella.

Ya no sería un sueño, ni ilusión, sino una realidad.

Pero debía ser paciente e ir despacio.

—Tus cosas están en la habitación principal —recargó su frente en la de ella — Por si quieres ponerte cómoda. Yo subiré luego.

Kagome asintió e Inuyasha, con desgana la dejó escapar de sus brazos. La siguió, vio como subía los peldaños hasta llegar a la habitación principal y cerrando la puerta de tras de ella. Él sin embargo, regresó a la sala de estar, se sirvió otro trago de brandy y tomó asiento en uno de los sofás mientras le daba tiempo a su esposa.

En la habitación.

Kagome se había llevado otra sorpresa, justamente ahí estaban sus cosas y en la inmensa cama matrimonial descansaba un camisón. Lo tomó entre sus manos y sintió la fina tela entre sus dedos. Era corto, tal y como le había dicho Lady Simone. Que no usara uno largo.

Comenzó por quitarse lo más fácil, los zapatos. Luego el velo, las horquillas haciendo que el cabello le cayera en cascada. Por último los anillos, los aretes y el collar los dejó en la mesita de noche. Sólo le faltaba el vestido, metros y metros de botones que sin duda le llevaría toda la noche en quitárselos y su esposo terminaría por dormirse.

No había una doncella así que tendría que hacerlo ella sola… o no.

Abrió la puerta y bajó las escaleras y encontró a su objetivo. Se recargó en el marco de la puerta observándolo, Inuyasha estaba sentado en el sillón, su cabeza reposaba en el respaldo, tenía una copa vacía entre sus manos y movía las rodillas de un lado a otro.

Kagome se aclaró la garganta e Inuyasha levantó la cabeza.

Hizo una mueca al verla aun vestida, pero se veía hermosa con su cabello ondulado sobre su cabeza.

Ella avanzó y se detuvo en frente de él.

— ¿Sucede algo? — preguntó él. Levantándose para estar a su altura.

Kagome levantó la vista y se cruzó con esa mirada dorada que hacia bailar su corazón y asintió.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

—Claro — él asintió, sabía justo lo que Kagome le pediría.

— ¿Me puedes ayudar con el vestido?

Ella giró sobre sus talones se recogió el cabello para revelar un hilera de botones.

—Mis brazos son pequeños y no alcanzó algunos botones.

Inuyasha suspiró al ver los botones, sin duda nada lo había preparado para esto. Con un simple botón se había llevado un minuto, si seguía por ese camino sin duda los llevaría hasta mañana. Sus dedos eran largos y gruesos.

—No entiendo… — dijo mientras se peleaba con el segundo botón — Como puedes usar esto.

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa de diversión.

— ¿Nunca has desabrochado el vestido de una dama? —preguntó sarcásticamente y soltando una risa al mismo tiempo.

Inuyasha frunció el cejo e hizo a un lado a su esposa.

—No te queda el sarcasmo amor. Voy a quitarte ese vestido, pero a mi manera. Espera aquí.

Salió de la sala de estar para dejarla sola. Kagome escuchaba el tic tac del reloj de pared mientras aguardaba ahí, en medio de la sala mientras esperaba a su marido. Minutos después el regresaba con algo plateado en su mano.

—Voléate — ordenó.

— ¿Qué harás?

—Quitarte ese vestido a mi manera.

Kagome lo dudó por un instante pero después giró sobre sus talones. A continuación lo que siguió después de eso fue una línea de botones saltando por todas partes.

Inuyasha se quedó mudo al ver la espalda desnuda de su esposa y no pudo contener el impulso de deslizar un dedo desde la cabeza hasta la mitad de la espalda. Debía contenerse así que se apartó de ella y dejó la daga en la mesa.

—Listo, Lady Taisho.

Ella sonrió al escuchar su nuevo nombre.

Lady Taisho.

Sonaba bien, cuantas noches no se había imaginado eso. Cuantas noches no soñó con que llegara este momento en que por fin serían un solo ser.

Kagome salió de la sala a toda prisa y subió los escalones de dos en dos. Al llegar a la habitación cerró la puerta tras de ella y se recargo. El corazón le latía desbocado y su respiración se había acortado un poco.

Una simple caricia de Inuyasha bastó para que terminara de desearlo por completo.

Se quitó el vestido por abajo de sus hombros y dejó que se deslizara por todo su cuerpo hasta aterrizar en el suelo. Primero sacó un pie y después el otro para estar completamente liberada de él y por último se deshizo de las medias y el corset, quedando completamente desnuda.

Miró el camisón de tela fina que lo esperaba reposado en la cama y no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante la idea seductora que le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

Inuyasha apartó la mano de la perilla justo antes de abrir la puerta. Pasó sus dedos por todo su cabello mientras caminaba en círculos sin perder de vista la puerta que lo separaba de su amada.

Miles de preguntas se cruzaban por su mente.

¿Qué esperaba ver?

¿Kagome se había quedado dormida?

La verdad no le había dado mucho tiempo, pues en cuanto ella regresó a la habitación después de haberle ayudado con los botones de su vestido, él esperó un margen de cinco minutos. No es que estuviera ansioso por tenerla entre sus brazos, sino más bien deseoso. Los nervios brotaban de su piel, quería ir despacio, explorar cada cuerpo de Kagome. Si sus labios eran dulces, se podía imaginar cómo sería el resto de ella.

Giró la perilla de la puerta y entró a la habitación.

La habitación estaba iluminada por unas cuantas velas, haciendo el entorno tenue y romántico.

Kagome se asomó por uno de los postes de la cama. Él al verla se acercó dio un paso, no había necesidad de cerrar la puerta con llave ya que eran los únicos en la casa. Además, se había asegurado que todo el personal se tomara por lo menos dos días libres.

Quería estar completamente a solas con su mujer sin que nadie los molestara o que estuviera alrededor de ellos. No le había contado a nadie de sus planes, sólo les había ordenado a dos empleadas de confianza que se llevarán unas cuantas cosas de Kagome a la casa de soltero en cuanto éstas llegaran a la mansión Taisho. Todo con el propósito de que su tía Kaede no sospechara nada.

En cuanto estuvo a centímetros de ella, el corazón dejó de latirle, su respiración de cortó y la sangre comenzó a hervir por dentro de sus venas.

La recorrió lentamente con la mirada, estudiando cada detalle de su esbelta figura, su hermoso rostro y sus piernas largas contrastaba con el corto batín rosa pálido que llevaba puesto. Era demasiado delgado que se trasparentaban sus pezones, además de que era lo único que llevaba puesto. Bastaba con que estirara el listón con que se había amarrado para dejarla completamente desnuda ante él.

Kagome podía escuchar la respiración y los latidos frenéticos del corazón de Inuyasha. Se mordió el labio inferior al ver que su plan había surtido efecto.

Había logrado sorprenderlo.

Ese simple gesto se morderse el labio inferior basto para que toda la calma de Inuyasha desapareciera. Pues la tomó de la cintura para después reclamar sus labios con ansias.

— ¿Tienes idea de cuánto te deseo? — preguntó, haciéndola presa entre su cuerpo y el poste de la cama. — Haces simplemente que mi calma desaparece —recorrió los labios por la delgada curva del cuello de Kagome — Que quiera arrancarte este camisón y perderme en tu dulce aroma.

Kagome jadeo ante las ardientes palabras de su marido, cada una de ellas iban llenas de promesa.

— ¿Te gustó? -preguntó ingenuamente.

Inuyasha esbozó una media sonrisa.

— ¿Que si me gustó? —Repitió la pregunta de su mujer y volvió a recorrerla con la mirada de arriba abajo —Me encantó. Toda tú me encanta. Ahora bésame.

Kagome lo miró y se volvió a morder el labio inferior antes de besarlo. Sintió como los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha la envolvían en un abrazo posesivo y protector.

—Rodéame con tus piernas mi dulce amor — dijo de manera breve antes de adueñarse de nuevo de sus labios.

Ella subió una pierna y después la otra hasta tenerlo preso entre ellas. A continuación Inuyasha pegó mas su cuerpo al de ella, acariciando su dulce entrada con su miembro erecto.

Kagome se estremeció al sentirlo, pero no fue de miedo sino más bien de deseo. Con cada rose la hacía más.

Con una mano Inuyasha desató el listón del batín y fue deshaciéndose de él lentamente. Desnudó primero su hombro derecho donde deposito un tierno beso, después el otro y al final el batín se deslizó sobre el cuerpo de Kagome hasta caer al suelo.

Ella quedó totalmente desnuda ante sus ojos hambrientos que la devoraban de arriba abajo y se detenían de manera seductora en ese par de hermosos senos.

No cabía duda, su esposa era la mujer más hermosa y poseía un cuerpo de diosa. Afrodita no le llegaba ni a la punta de sus talones.

Podía ver como su pecho subía y bajaba de una manera acelerada, y cuando quiso verla a los ojos éstos estaban cerrados.

No pudo contener una sonrisa pues su esposa estaba roja como una fresa recién madura y dulce.

Y él sería el primero y el único en saborear esa fresa.

Kagome apretó aún más los ojos. No era pánico lo que sentía si no vergüenza. Estar desnuda ante un hombre era algo totalmente diferente para ella, pero sin duda también sentía parte de lujuria.

—Abre tus ojos y mírame, amor.

Fue la orden que había dado Inuyasha.

Kagome lo hizo y al verlo se volvió a perder en sus ojos.

—Quiero que siempre tengas los ojos abiertos. Quiero perderme ben ellos...- dijo mientras recorría los hombros de ella con sus labios —Cuando sonrías — se detuvo en nacimiento de sus pechos donde recargo la punta de la nariz para aspirar su aroma - Cuando...-acarició la punta del pezón con un dedo y la sintió estremecer entre sus brazos -...te ame .

Se llevó el pezón a la boca, saboreándolo como un dulce caramelo de chocolate. Trazando círculos alrededor de él y eso mismo hacia con el otro. Su atención eran los dos y proporcionarle a su esposa placer.

Kagome gritó de placer sin importar que se escuchara en toda la habitación. Al fin y al cabo estaban únicamente ellos dos, en esta casa y en la habitación.

Hundió sus dedos en el pelo de Inuyasha para atraerlo más hacia su pecho, para que continuara con sus ardientes besos y esa lengua que se movía en el entorno de su pezón.

Comenzaba a sentir como su entrepierna se humedecía y ansiaba más caricias. Por instinto frotaba su húmeda feminidad con el viril cuerpo de su esposo. Esto provocó que la corriente eléctrica que sentía se hiciera más fuerte e intensa.

—Inuyasha... —jadeó, moviéndose de arriba abajo.

— ¿Sientes el placer recorrer por tu hermoso cuerpo?

Sus palabras eran ardientes y ella asintió.

¡Cielos! No sabía lo que su marido le estaba haciendo y sin embargo le estaba gustando.

—S-siii... — lo había dicho entre suspiros y gemidos.

—Esto no es nada comparado cuando seamos uno mismo.

La tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta el centro de la cama y ahí la recostó con una fina delicadeza.

Kagome lo vio alejarse mientras él comenzaba apagar las pocas velas que iluminaban la habitación. Cuando la habitación estuvo en penumbras, la única luz que se filtraba por la habitación era la luz de la luna.

De entre las sombras pudo distinguir a su marido, quien se acercaba a la cama para detenerse en frente de ella. Vio como sacaba un brazo y después el otro del saco y lo dejó caer al suelo. Lo mismo hizo con su camisa para después quitarse los zapatos y por último los calcetines.

Él no le había quitado la mirada ni una sola vez. Deseaba desnudarse por completo y perderse en su cuerpo, en esas largas y esbeltas piernas, pero no deseaba asustarla.

Kagome había dejado atrás la invitación y se dedicó a deleitarse con la imagen que le proporcionaba Inuyasha. La luz de la luna banaba todo su cuerpo. Pudo distinguir su abdomen marcado y sus anchos hombros.

¡Era su dios griego personal!

Y era todo de ella, que era lo mejor.

Volvió a ella y apoyo los brazos en la cama, justo a la altura de la cabeza de Kagome

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó.

Ella asintió. —Por qué no estás... — hizo una pausa antes de ponerse todavía más.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreír.

—No quiero que te dé miedo y salgas huyendo de mí - respondió de manera dulce.

Lo único que deseaba Kagome era sentirlo desnudo tal y como estaba segura que él la sentía y el pantalón que llevaba puesto era una barrera que los separaba.

— ¿Quieres que me quite el pantalón? — preguntó y la vio asentir. —Si es lo que deseas, eso haré.

Inuyasha bajó nuevamente y sin quitarle los ojos de vista se quitó el pantalón ante su atenta mirada.

Al principio Kagome quiso cerrar los ojos pero su lado curioso había ganado y vaya que se llevó una sorpresa. Ante ella, su esposo yacía de pie completamente desnudo y si su abdomen la había dejado muda, de la cintura hacía abajo la dejó sin respiración al ver su miembro erecto.

Y vaya que era grande.

Entonces Inuyasha regreso a su lado en la misma posición que estaba antes de haber cumplido con los deseos de su esposa.

Presionó ligeramente la punta de su miembro entre los dulces pétalos de la entrada de Kagome; cerró los ojos para saborear cada centímetro de sus pliegues y vaya que la deseaba mucho porque sentía como su pene se endurecida y crecía mas entre las piernas de su amada.

El miedo había quedado atrás, pensó Kagome. Tenía ese impulso por tocar cada músculo de su cuerpo, deleitarse con su abdomen y conocer su...

Se sonrojó ante ese pensamiento demasiado pecaminoso e Inuyasha lo percibió.

— ¿Estas nerviosa?- preguntó y ella negó— ¿Tienes miedo?- ella volvió a negar - Dime qué quieres que hagamos y así será.

Ella roló los ojos, estaba segura de lo que iba a decir pero no sabía cómo lo tomaría su esposo.

—Me gustaría...quisiera...tocarte.

Inuyasha tomó una gran bocanada de aire y apoyo su cabeza en uno de los hombros de Kagome. Si que deseaba que lo tocara con esas suaves manos y que ella se lo pidiera era mucho más excitante, no había tenido que pedírselo pues ella misma tomó la iniciativa.

Amaba mucho esta faceta que había sacado, hace unas horas se mostraba temerosa a lo que a la noche de bodas se trataba, lo iba sorprendiendo, primero pero lo que hizo con el batín y segundo su deseo de tocarlo.

—Oh si, si — jadeó en su oído —Se hará lo que tú quieras y si tu deseo es tocar, así se hará.

Pasó ambas manos por su cintura y giró llevándose a Kagome con él.

Ahora ella era la que estaba a horcajadas sobre su marido, se veía tan vulnerable ahí abajo y ella poderosa.

— ¿Por dónde quieres empezar? — Preguntó Inuyasha — Tenemos toda la noche.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior. A su alrededor era puro músculo lo que veía y sentía. Comenzó por sus hombros, deslizando sus dedos por los brazos largos de su esposo. La respiración de Inuyasha era acelerada, subía y bajaba y ella se movía a su ritmo.

En ningún momento le quitaba la vista de los ojos.

Todo era: Tocar y mirar.

Después pasó a sus pechos duro y de nuevo el aliento le faltó. Su abdomen estaba plano y bien marcado, era el cuerpo de un dios.

Inuyasha la miraba con suma ternura, en ningún momento quiso meter las manos, quería que ella experimentara, que lo conociera por sí sola, pero no podía evitar de vez en cuando acariciar su cabello con los dedos.

Cuando sintió que las caricias iban más abajo, directo a su virilidad, tuvo que intervenir y detenerla.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó él.

—Quiero tocarte— su respuesta era sincera pero a la vez veía vergüenza.

Inuyasha negó y rodó en la cama para tenerla bajo de él.

—No—dijo Inuyasha —Deseo que toques cada parte de mi cuerpo. Pero esta noche no, tendremos mucho tiempo de sobra para explorarnos mutuamente.

Sabía que ella protestaría así que hundió sus labios en los de ella. Ya habían perdido tiempo en caricias cuando debían ser uno solo en estos momentos.

Y Kagome se dejó llevar por sus ardientes besos cargados de promesas.

Entonces él fue trazando un camino de besos y caricias hasta llegar a sus senos y se llevó uno a la boca mientras que el otro lo estimulaba con su mano. Kagome arqueo la espalda y jadeo. Inuyasha metió la rodilla en medio de las piernas de ella para separarlas lentamente.

Kagome se estremecía con sus caricias, sintiendo como se humedecía nuevamente su feminidad.

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la pasión del momento y hundió sus dedos en el pelo de Inuyasha para que siguiera con sus besos.

Pero él deseaba probar más.

Y fue bajando por todo su cuerpo; se detuvo en su abdomen, poco más abajo y estaba el ombligo. Sus manos acariciaban de arriba abajo su cuerpo.

Podía oler el exquisito aroma que emanaba de su feminidad y eran sólo unos centímetros lo que lo separaba para saborearla por completo.

Kagome intentó cerrar las piernas al sentir como Inuyasha descendía por su cuerpo, pero él se lo impidió.

—Inuyasha — protestó.

—Relájate amor — dijo él. Enredó una mano en su cabello y fue hasta sus labios para reclamarlos como suyos —Déjate llevar por lo que sientes. Yo seré tu guía.

Ella cerró los ojos y asintió. Dejándose llevar.

Inuyasha la miró con ternura y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Con la otra mano libre acarició la punta de un pezón, trazando ciruelos en su entorno. Kagome gimió en sus labios y arqueó la espalda. Después fue deslizándose por el sendero de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su abdomen plano — ese espacio que esperaba muy pronto fuera ocupado por el hijo de ambos y esperaba que eso llegara muy pronto —. Sus dedos marcaron un ardiente camino por las delegadas curvas y fue bajando más y más hasta llegar al centro de su feminidad.

Gruñó de satisfacción al sentirla húmeda y preparada para recibirlo, la deseaba tanto como para prolongar más el momento. Tal vez en otra ocasión podría saborearla a su antojo como deseaba hacerlo.

—Estas tan húmeda — dijo susurrándole con aliento cálido en su oído —Tan preparada para mí…

—Inuyasha…

Pero no dejó que dijera más, pues volvió a devorar sus labios y después la curva de su cuello donde le dio un pequeño mordisco — como para marcar lo que era de él —haciendo que Kagome se estremeciera entre sus brazos.

Sentía una sensación tan intensa recorrer todo su cuerpo y centrarse en un solo lugar, ése rincón tan intimo de su ser que pedía a gritos ser calmado.

—Te prometo ir despacio —dijo Inuyasha, pronunciando cada palabra en su oído — Acariciar cada rincón de tu ser…

Besó su hombro y Kagome cada vez más se estremecía, arqueando la espalda contra el pecho duro de Inuyasha.

—Deseo ser tuyo, como también deseo tanto que seas mía.

—Inuyasha…

Y así se fue, llenando de besos y caricias todo su cuerpo, conociendo los lugares que la hacían estremecer de placer mientras que ella sentía desfallecer, tanto su madre como su tía le habían dicho como sería la noche de bodas, pero la verdad era que no se imaginaba que sería tan dulce, pecaminosa y tremendamente excitante.

Fue separando poco a poco para darle acceso a Inuyasha, cuando sintió su miembro erecto contra su feminidad su primera reacción fue de sorpresa, quiso alejarse pero el placer tan intenso que sentía la hizo pegarse más a él; por instinto movía su pelvis contra él mientras se ahogaba en los besos de Inuyasha.

En cambio él ya sabía que estaba lista para recibirlo así que colocó una mano bajó su espalda y fue deslizándola poco a poco hacia abajo hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus nalgas y con su miembro besó su dulce entrada.

A pesar de que no la había penetrado, Kagome le clavó las uñas en los hombros. Podía escuchar los latidos acelerados de su corazón, esa respiración entre cortada y su pecho subía y bajaba a causa del ritmo.

—Tranquila… dije que iríamos despacio y así lo haremos.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa, acarició una de sus mejillas y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Era su modo de decirle que confiaba en él y que estaba lista para recibirlo.

Fue entrando lentamente en su interior, deteniéndose cuando observaba que Kagome se ponía intranquila y siguiendo cuando ella se calmaba. Inuyasha cerró los ojos una vez que estaba completamente en su interior.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

¡Cielos!

Estaba tan húmeda y estrecha, que temía terminar él antes que ella y eso no podía permitirlo. Era la primera vez de Kagome su placer sería el suyo propio.

Se movió despacio, de arriba hacia abajo, como el vaivén de las olas. Con una mano acariciaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo y con la otra, la sostenía de las nalgas para pegarlo más a él y así hacer más placentera la unión.

La miró y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados, era claro que estaba disfrutando de la unión. Tenía sus labios rojos entre abiertos mostrando un poco sus dientes y no pudo resistirse a ellos y los besó, chupó, mordió, quería devorarlos.

—Inuyasha… — logró decir ella cuando él le había dado un poco de espacio para respirar. —Es…oh…

Él asintió y la miró nuevamente.

—Si — asintió — Lo sé — dijo y acarició una de sus mejillas.

Pero algo le hizo fruncir el cejo, una lágrima había escapado de sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué… lloras?

Kagome arqueó la espalda y lo rodeó las caderas con las piernas, acoplándose a él y a sus movimientos.

—De…felicidad… te amo.

—No más que yo.

La miró y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados, era claro que estaba disfrutando de la unión. Tenía sus labios rojos entre abiertos mostrando un poco sus dientes y no pudo resistirse a ellos y los besó, chupó, mordió, quería devorarlos.

—Inuyasha… — logró decir ella cuando él le había dado un poco de espacio para respirar. —Es…oh…

Él asintió y la miró nuevamente.

—Si — asintió — Lo sé — dijo y acarició una de sus mejillas.

Pero algo le hizo fruncir el cejo, una lagrima había escapado de sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué… lloras?

Kagome arqueó la espalda y lo rodeó las caderas con las piernas, acoplándose a él y a sus movimientos.

—De…felicidad… te amo.

—No más que yo.

De pronto las palabras sobraron y el mundo dejó de girar alrededor de ellos. El tiempo se había detenido. Sólo eran dos amantes enamorados entregándose por primera vez en su noche de bodas. Ambos habían encontrado en el otro la mitad que les faltaba para completar su felicidad.

Las cuatro paredes y la luna eran testigos de la entrega, del amor que se profesaban con cada caricia, con cada beso.

El amor había triunfado, lejos habían quedado los prejuicios, los malos entendidos, los celos, ahora se dedicarían a complacer y amar del uno al otro.

_Hola Chicas._

_Lamento la demora, quise hacerlo corto pero me salieron dieciocho paginas, esto sólo es la primera parte del capítulo final. El segundo es el desenlace y juntare tanto la segunda parte como el epilogo._

_Espero que les haya gustado y que la espera haya valido la pena._

_Besos y abrazos._

_Perla_


	33. Chapter 33

Inuyasha deslizó un dedo desde la frente, luego por la punta de esa nariz respingona y se detuvo en los labios carnosos de su esposa. Suspiró al verla dormir tan plácidamente. Era la mujer más bella y por fin era completamente suya y él de ella.

Había amanecido tan rápido como hubiese querido. Si por él fuera, sería de noche todos los días para así poderla tener en su cama.

—Te amo — susurró en su oído.

Kagome se movió y giró sobre la cama, llevándose consigo la sabana que cubría su cuerpo desnudo. Primero se llevó las manos a los ojos para dispersar los restos de sueño. El anillo de bodas brilló con los pocos rayos del sol que se colaban por la habitación. Kagome bostezó un poco, algo que hizo sonreír a su ahora esposo.

—Buenos días — dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa y recargándose en la cabecera de la cama para estar a la altura de marido.

Pero al ver su pecho desnudo y ese abdomen perfectamente plano, simplemente la hizo sonrojarse como una fresa madura y desviar la mirada hacia otra parte. Vio que en frente de la cama había sido colocada una mesa con el desayuno. Había una gran variedad de frutas, de una tetera humeaba té recién hecho, también había café y jugo de naranja.

Inuyasha sonrió al ver que su esposa aun guardaba esa timidez, estaba seguro que con el paso de los años se le quitaría mostrando en lo que se había convertido.

—Buen día — respondió él.

— ¿Tú preparaste todo esto? — dijo ella, pegándose las sabanas aun más hacia su pecho.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza.

—Antes de darle el día libre a mis empleados, les he dejado un par de instrucciones. Entre ellas venir a preparar el desayuno y después volver a retirarse.

Kagome tragó saliva al ver los ojos de su marido, era claro que había palabras ocultas.

—Pero primero — dijo él, con mirada picara.

Inuyasha se acercó peligrosamente a ella, con esa mirada seductora y ardiente, como si estuviese acorralando a su presa.

—Quiero besarte. Sentirte.

Antes de que ella hubiese reaccionado, ya se encontraba tumbada boca arriba en la cama y la boca de Inuyasha devorando sus labios con besos cálidos. Él fue retirándole las sabanas del cuerpo y en fracción de segundos la tenía completamente desnuda bajo de él. El desayuno podría esperar, el deseo no. Le haría el amor, después desayunarían y le volvería hacer el amor.

—Inuyasha…— susurró Kagome cuando Inuyasha succionaba uno de sus pezones.

Ella le acariciaba la espalda y se arqueaba contra él. Pidiéndole con el cuerpo que la poseyera en ese instante. Y así fue, hicieron el amor tiernamente y una vez que estuvieron saciados, permanecieron abrazados en la cama, pensando en el porvenir.

— ¿Será así para siempre? — preguntó ella.

Inuyasha, quien le acariciaba el pelo hasta la espalda.

— ¿Cómo?

—Desayuno en la cama, despertar y hacer el amor primero.

Él esbozó una sonrisa — Será mucho mejor. De eso puedes estar segura.

Ella asintió y se acurrucó en el pecho de Inuyasha, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón y el ritmo de su respiración.

Y así había sido y como él lo prometió, cada una de las noches habían sido diferentes, las más placenteras y tiernas. No había de que temer, él la amaba y de eso estaba segura.

Meses después.

Antonio de la Rosa se movía inquieto de un lado a otro. A veces tomaba asiento en un sofá, después se levantaba y miraba por la ventana o tomaba una copa de whisky para calmar los nervios. Ésta última había sido más efectiva que los demás intentos por calmarse.

— ¡Bueno ya! — Explotó Inuyasha — ¿Quieres tomar asiento de una maldita vez? Nos pones nerviosos a todos.

—Ya verás cuando el hijo de ustedes nazca — dijo Antonio, mirando a Inuyasha y a Koga — Los quiero ver en mi lugar. Todo puede pasar.

Koga miró a Inuyasha, ambos sabían el pasado de Antonio, ya que Kikyo se los había comentado una vez cuando fueron de visita a casa de la tía Kaede. Kagome y Ayame se llevaban meses de diferencia, así que se podían ver en sus zapatos, pero aun no.

—Kikyo es una mujer fuerte — comentó Koga — No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien.

—Sólo deseo que los dos esté bien.

Ambos hombres se acercaron a él para tranquilizarlo cuando entraron Kagome y Ayame a la sala de estar.

Antonio al verlas, se acercó a Kagome y la tomó de las manos.

— ¿Cómo están?

A Kagome se le encogió el corazón al ver la angustia reflejada en esos ojos verdes. Sabía que si él volvía a pasar por el trago amargo de perder una esposa e hijo al mismo tiempo jamás se iba a reponer.

Pero por fortuna la historia no se había vuelto a repetir.

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa.

—Ella te espera.

El alma le regresó al cuerpo de Antonio y pudo respirar por fin. Se llevó las manos a la cara y unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. Lagrimas de alivio y felicidad.

Esbozó una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la frente a Kagome y salió directo a ver a su esposa y conocer a su pequeño.

—No le dijiste que había sido— comentó Inuyasha abrazándola de manera protectora.

—Digamos que se llevara una doble sorpresa — Kagome no dijo más e intercambio sonrisas cómplices con Ayame.

Antonio se detuvo justo enfrente de la puerta.

Retrocedió al ver que salía la tía Kaede, llevaba unas mantas envueltas sobre otras mantas y ella al verlo sonrió.

—Si aquí está en recién papá — se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la frente — Felicidades hijo. Ellos te esperan. Anda — lo animo al ver que se quedaba ahí parado —Ve a verlos.

No sabía por qué, pero había algo oculto en esas palabras y también las dedujo en Kagome.

— ¿Están bien, tía?

— ¿Si están bien? Pero si están divinos, preciosos.

Al darse cuenta que Antonio la miraba con una ceja arqueada, la tía Kaede esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa, por poco y arruinaba la sorpresa que le esperaba.

—Me refiero a Kikyo y al bebé. — se hizo a un lado — Pero anda. No pierdas tu valioso tiempo con esta anciana cuando puedes estar disfrutando de tu momento. Yo tengo que dejar esto — señaló con la mirada las sabanas y lo dejó solo.

Respiró profundo, miró hacia arriba y cerró los ojos.

—Gracias Catalina.

Miró la puerta que la anciana Kaede había dejado entre abierta y decidió entrar.

La vida no lo había preparado para lo que iba a ver. Ahí, en la cama estaba Kikyo, recargada y mirando hacia debajo de la cama. Se veía feliz, radiante.

Una pequeña manita salió al aire y toco el pelo de su esposa, ella sonrió y tomó la pequeña manita entre sus manos.

Como era de esperar, ella sintió su presencia y miró hacia el frente y se encontró con la mirada impaciente de su esposo.

—Ven — dijo ella, extendiendo su mano para que él se acercara.

Y al ver que no se movía Kikyo sonrío nuevamente.

—No tengas miedo.

—No sé cómo reaccionar. No sé qué hacer.

—Puedes comenzar por acercarte y ver lo que te espera.

Primero un pie después el otro y poco a poco se fue acercando hacia la cama y al ver lo que aguardaba en la cama lo hizo quedarse con los ojos abiertos, muy abiertos.

Ahí, no solamente yacía un bebé, sino que eran dos. Uno de pelo castaño y otro de pelo negro, uno dormía y el otro estaba despierto, atento a su alrededor, conociendo su nuevo hogar. Ambos estaban tomados de las manos.

—Kikyo… son dos.

Fue lo único que pudo articular.

Estaba perplejo al ver a esos dos pequeños tomados del brazo, durmiendo como auténticos angelitos.

Kikyo dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

—Sí, son dos. — Señaló al pequeño de pelo castaño —Te presento a Antonio — le dio un besito en la frente y después acarició las rosadas mejillas del otro bebé de cabello negro —Y… a… Catalina.

Antonio al escuchar el nombre de su difunta esposa, cerró los ojos y una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas. Miró a su esposa y le dio un cálido beso.

—Gracias — dijo él.

Le daba gracias por todo. Por haberlo soportado las primeras semanas de matrimonio, sus desplantes, por haberlo salvado y creer en el amor.

¡Por esos bebés tan hermosos que le había dado!

¡Por haberle puesto a su hija el nombre de su difunta esposa!

¿Qué otra mujer haría eso?

—Te amo — le dio un beso en la frente —Te amo — y después en los labios.

Y justo en ese momento uno de los pequeños comenzó a llorar. Era Catalina, quien clamaba la atención de su madre. Kikyo sonrió, la tomó entre sus brazos con mucho cuidado y comenzó a alimentarla, colocando uno de sus pezones hinchados en la pequeña boquita del bebé.

Para Antonio era la escena más conmovedora que había visto.

Era feliz, se sentía completo, tenía una familia por quien luchar todos los días. Lejos había quedado aquel hombre lleno de miedos y cuyo única compañía era la soledad.

**Epilogo.**

—Sera peligroso Sofie— dijo un niño de pelo castaño y ojos color verde.

—No seas cobarde Antonio — respondió una pequeña de ojos marrones y cabello negro. Era más pequeña que él. — Además nuestros papás no se enteraran.

—Podríamos hacernos daño Sofie — comentó la hermana gemela de Antonio.

—Catalina ¿Estás conmigo o no?

Catalina, que era idéntica a su hermano pero con ojos parecidos más a su madre, miró a su hermano mayor y después a su prima y por último negó.

—No — respondió. Escondiéndose en la espalda de su hermano —Es peligroso.

Sofie puso sus brazos en jarras, frunciendo su pequeño cejo, mirando a sus primos. Entonces, se dirigió hacia la base de la escalera, tomó asiento y se sostuvo por un rato en la rendija.

—No lo hagas Sofie — Exclamó su primo Antonio.

Pero la pequeña no dijo nada y se dejó resbalar por toda la rendija.

Justo en ese momento Inuyasha iba pasando por el vestíbulo y al ver a su hija deslizarse por las escalaras salió corriendo a su encuentro, pescándola en el aire antes de que saliera proyectada.

La tomó en brazos y la puso en el suelo.

Entonces, estalló en un grito severo.

—Sofie Elizabeth Taisho – dijo el nombre completo de su hija — ¿En que estabas pensando al deslizarte por las escaleras?

La pequeña se mordió el labio inferior y esbozó una encantadora sonrisa, de esas que sabía muy bien como derretir a su padre.

—Nada papi – ella negó —Antonio y Catalina me obligaron hacerlo.

—Nosotros no…

Inuyasha interrumpió al pequeño Antonio quien bajaba las escalaras tomado de la mano de su hermana. Se estaba defendiendo sin que su tío se lo hubiese pedido. Pero Inuyasha conocía muy bien al pequeño diablillo que tenía bajo la mira.

—Antonio, lleva a Catalina al jardín. La abuela Kaede los está esperando.

Aunque la tía Kaede era sólo eso, los hijos tanto de Kikyo, Koga como su propia hija, le decían "la abuela Kaede"

—Tengo que hablar con mi hija seriamente.

Sofie tragó con fuerza, pues sabía cómo le iba a ir con su padre. Aunque un ligero movimiento de pestañas con una sonrisa lograría derretir su mal humor. Así como había visto tantas veces a su madre hacerlo.

Cuando Catalina y Antonio los dejaron solos. Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos y miró a su hija. Estaba arrodillado frente a ella, esperando una explicación.

—Sofie. ¿En qué pensabas al querer deslizarte por las escaleras?

— Papi ya te dije que…

—Sabes muy bien como yo que no creo que Catalina y Antonio te hayan obligado hacerlo. Conozco como eres. Idéntica a tu madre.

La pequeña agachó la cabeza.

—Solo quería demostrarles que era divertido.

—Lo sé. Pero es peligroso y no quiero que vuelvas hacerlo. Algo les pudo haber pasado.

Ella asintió.

— ¿Me prometes que no lo harás de nuevo?

Asintió nuevamente.

—Bien. Ahora ve con la abuela. También te espera.

Sofie alzó la cabeza, miró a su padre y esbozó una sonrisa. Lo abrazó y por ultimo le dio un beso.

—Te quiero papi.

—Y yo más.

Observó como la pequeña desaparecía por la puerta principal con destino hacia el jardín. Y suspiró, aun ella tenía seis años y eso le recordaba que tendría otro años más con ella antes de que se casara. Si por él fuera la encerraba para que se quedara con él.

—Que balando se ha vuelto usted señor Taisho.

Al escuchar la voz de su esposa esbozó una media sonrisa, giró sobre sus talones y lo que vio no le gustó. Su esposa estaba en el barandal de la escalera, con las manos apoyadas en él y los pies en el suelo.

—Kagome Taisho —dijo severo, avanzando un paso –Ni se te ocurra hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué? – Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

—Porque en tu estado no puedes hacerlo.

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa, se llevó una mano al vientre abultado y dio un pequeño masaje.

—Oh pero como dice Sofie. Es divertido.

Y sin darle tiempo a su marido de responder, ella se soltó y se deslizó, pero Inuyasha ya la esperaba al final de las escaleras y cuando llegó, la tomó de la cintura y la puso en el suelo. Igual que a su hija.

— ¿Ahora espero un regaño de su parte, Lord Taisho? —esbozó una sonrisa. —Algo así como ¿En que estabas pensando al deslizarte, Kagome Taisho?

Él la miraba serio, con el cejo fruncido. Cada rasgo de su esposa era idéntico al de su hija, con la misma sonrisa, mismos ojos y ese condenado e irresistible movimiento de pestañas.

—No —él negó, atrayéndola hacia él —A ti te castigare de otra manera.

Fue cuando la atrajo más a él y la besó apasionadamente. Deseando poder llevarla a la habitación y demostrarle cuanto la amaba.

—No vuelvas hacer eso —dijo cuando el beso hubo acabado.

Kagome leyó el rostro de preocupación por parte de su marido y asintió. Inuyasha tenía una mano sobre el vientre y ella recargó la suya en la de él.

—Tranquilo él o ella está bien —esbozó una sonrisa —Mejor vamos con la tía Kaede. La obra ya va a comenzar.

Lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo hacia el jardín. Pero él no se movió y en cambio la atrajo hacia él, hacia sus brazos.

— ¿Te he dicho que te amo? – Preguntó, mirándola a los ojos y Kagome negó— Pues te amo y eres la mujer más maravillosa —acercó sus labios a la cuerva de su cuello —Encantadora, buena, hermosa – besó la cuerva del cuello, deteniéndose un momento para mirarla a los ojos —Me has dado una hija encantadora junto con éste pequeño que viene en camino. Me has dado todo y te amo.

Kagome lo abrazó del cuello, unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla.

—Yo también te amo.

Inuyasha la besó, pero esta vez con más ternura que al principio. El tiempo se detuvo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando escucharon la voz de una mujer que provenía de la puerta principal.

— ¿Qué piensan ustedes? Ya va a dar inicio la obra —dijo la tía Kaede —Y sólo faltan ustedes. ¿No pensaran perderse la obra de su hija o sí?

Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa al mismo tiempo y salieron al jardín tomados de la mano. Caminaron un par de metros hasta llegar a un pequeño escenario que se había montado, Inuyasha ayudó a su esposa tomar asiento, a lado de Kikyo, quien tenía una mano apoyada en la de su esposo Antonio.

— ¿Crees que salga todo bien? —preguntó Koga a su primo.

—No lo sé —Inuyasha negó —Con que no quemen el escenario todo está bien.

Y así, se dio la tercera llamada. Entraba primero Demian, el hijo de Koga y Ayame quien tenía cabello negro y ojos verdes, después Antonio y por ultimo Sofie y Catalina.

Afortunadamente no había pasado ningún incidente, pero a medida que pasaba la obra, Demian tropezó con Antonio, éste a su vez le piso el pie a Sofia y Sofia le propinó un golpe en el ojo, derribándolo a un lado de Demian y los dos pequeños niños se enfrascaron en una pelea.

—No le pegues a mi hermano —dijo Catalina, empujando Sofie.

Sofie frunció su pequeño cejo y ambas niñas comenzaron a jalarse de los cabellos.

—Él me pisó —respondió Sofie.

Inuyasha y Koga no podían aguantar la risa. Era mil veces peor que haber incendiado el escenario de la tía Kade. Quien mantenía la boca abierta observando el desastre que ocasionaban los retoños de sus sobrinos.

—Creo que era mejor que incendiaran el escenario. —Comentó Koga.

Las madres de los pequeños se habían levantado para separarlos, mientras que los esposos contemplaban la escena. La tía Kaede se llevó las manos al rostro, prometiéndose así misma que nunca en su vida realizaría una obra de teatro con niños, observando cómo las madres separaban a sus hijos y como los padres no paraban de reír.

Pero dentro de lo que cabe, todos se querían y convivían como lo que eran, una familia unida que se amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

Agradecimientos.

Gracias una vez más a ti por haberme acompañado a lo largo de esta historia y de las que hemos hecho juntas. Espero que hayas disfrutado cada capítulo como yo lo he disfrutado escribiendo, pero sobre todo por comentar y hacerme saber que era de tu agrado.

No sé cuando nos volvamos a ver, pero espero que sea muy pronto para así disfrutar de una nueva historia.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo durante lo largo de este universo llamado Fanfiction, tal vez no vuelva pronto con otra historia, pero procurare no tardarme mucho.

Se despide su amiga,

Perla


End file.
